New Year's First Kiss
by Reverie Wilde
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and there's a big celebration at Hogwarts. Hermione finds herself without a date, so decides to put in an appearance, then leave. Will she end up on the receiving end of a midnight kiss after all? After DM/HG lemon
1. Chapter 1, New Year's Eve

*** This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. And my second attempt at a lemon. (my lemons are a little more romantic than graphic) Admittedly, I don't know this series as well as the Maximum Ride series, so there will be a few liberties taken. Probably some inconsistencies. But it's mainly about getting to the shagging anyway, so who cares :) This is what I'd like to see happen, if the series had continued . . .**

**R&R**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall. She didn't want to attend the New Year's Eve party, but Ginny made her promise that she'd at least put in an appearance. It had been a strange year at school to say the least. To be back at school after helping to defeat the Dark Lord seemed to be a step backward. But, it was comforting, in a way to be at Hogwarts, almost feeling the presence of those friends lost in the battle. She was happy to made Head Girl, but having to share a common room and bathroom with former enemy Draco Malfoy as Head Boy had been surreal at best. There were many at Hogwarts that still did not trust him, even though he'd been cleared of all charges. To Hermione's surprise, he took his duties seriously and worked well with her, keeping snide remarks to a minimum. One could even say they had become friendly. Though, Harry cautioned her every so often against letting her guard down. Malfoy still managed to retain some of his smug attitude through his humiliation. So, being Head Girl kept Hermione on her toes and quite busy, and tonight she just wanted to curl up with a book in front of a fire and be left alone.

Normally, that would have been exactly what she would do. But someone, in their infinite wisdom, decided to let students back early form Christmas break to celebrate the New Year together. Nearly everyone came back. So, there Hermione stood, in a short black halter dress and sparkling black heels. She had quickly arranged her hair on top of her head allowing a few tendrils to frame her face. She figured the point of a halter was to show off your back, not that she was showing off for anyone in particular. But now she felt overdone and uncomfortable.

That changed once she opened the door and stepped through. Many of the young men wore tuxes and fully half the girls wore full length gowns. Hermione's look was downright minimalist comparatively speaking.

She looked around for any sign of Ginny and Harry, for she knew where she would find one, she'd find the other. After the war, Harry didn't want to waste any time not being happy and began to woo Ginny back. He didn't have to try very hard. They were a sweet couple and Hermione found herself jealous of their relationship. She and Ron gave it a go, but after the war, when there was just the two of them with no cause to fight for, they found they had less in common than they originally thought. Ron easily moved on, not lacking for attention from the ladies for his bravery as part of the Golden Trio. Hermione, however threw herself into her studies, as usual, not really finding an equal at Hogwarts. Harry was, in many ways and she wondered why there had never been any sparks between them. He truly had been more like a brother to her. She would never consider dating below her year and Harry and Ron were the cream of the crop. Neville was like Hermione in some ways, what with the time he spent in the library. But he and Luna had been an item for many months. Seamus had asked her out a few times, but she couldn't see herself with someone so-um, experienced. Then there was Malfoy, who was probably her equal when it came to wizardry and intelligence, but not when it came to values or morals. Though, Hermione had to admit to the remarkable change in him, years of being under the influence of the death eaters couldn't be erased so easily. She acknowledged that she found him rather attractive, at least to herself. Catching sight of him parading in the common room shirtless every so often didn't hurt either.

Hermione walked through the crowd, still scanning for Ginny. She would have settled for Neville or Luna or even Ron. Until she actually saw Ron, that is. He was surrounded by three giggling girls-all pawing at him. He glanced at her as she walked past, giving her a guilty little half smile. Hermione nodded briefly in response, then continued on her way. _What on Earth ever made me think we should be together_, she thought.

Needing a drink, Hermione made her way to the refreshment table. Seeing only one champagne flute left, she reached for it. Instead of grasping the glass, her hand brushed a set of long fingers. She looked up to find Malfoy holding _her_ champagne flute.

"Are you following me Granger?" he smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, you've caught me Malfoy. I just _knew_ you'd be here at the refreshments, stealing my drink." There was more than the usual bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I didn't steal your drink," Malfoy retorted. "I merely picked it up for you," he said as he held it out to her. Hermione narrowed her eyes and reached for it.

"On second thought," Malfoy started, "This has probably been sitting out for a while." He put the glass down and slid it toward the server. "Can I get two fresh ones?"

Hermione discreetly gave Malfoy the once over while he was distracted. Dressed to the nines as usual, he wore a well-fitting charcoal grey suit with a light silvery-grey shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and maroon tie. He had been wearing his hair a little longer lately and Hermione wondered if he was growing it very long like his father's. Draco's father may have been an evil man, but one couldn't deny he was handsome, and the long hair only enhanced his appearance. But tonight, Malfoy's hair was neatly slicked back as it was when he was younger.

Trying to make small talk, Hermione made an observation. "I'm surprised to see you here. Big celebration and all. I didn't think you went in for that sort of thing."

"Yeah, well, it's New Year's Eve, isn't it? Time for turning over a new leaf and all that rubbish. You should know, _I_, of all people, need to turn over a new leaf."

He took the two flutes from the table and handed her one.

"Cheers," he said. They clinked glasses and drank.

"Well, I'm off. I still haven't decided who I'm going to kiss at midnight," Malfoy winked. "Have you? You look stunning, by the way," he said off handedly.

He caught her off guard for a moment. "Oh, um, thanks." She wasn't sure if she should repay the compliment. "I don't plan on being here at midnight," Hermione answered. "I just stopped by for Ginny's sake. Speaking of Ginny, I see her. Excuse me."

Hermione left Malfoy to weave her way through the crowd toward Ginny and Harry. They were dancing closely to music that didn't match their movements. While they were swaying gently, others around them doing a line dance. Hermione was about to approach them, when Harry pulled back just enough to get a head start on the midnight kiss. She sighed and turned on her heel. Hermione came across several friends and acquaintances, stopping to talk for a few minutes to each. Even Ron tore himself away from his fan club to spend some time with her. She glanced up at the clock to see that the time read eleven thirty four.

_Maybe just a quick bite to eat and then I__'__ll go_, Hermione thought. Once again, she found herself standing next to Draco in front of a refreshment table. She groaned.

"You _are_ following me," he said with a smirk, holding up a cracker with spread. "Pâté?"

"No thank you," she said as she picked up a small square of cheese on a toothpick. "Mmm." She picked up another.

Malfoy reached around Hermione, leaning slightly into her, to the other side of the table and snatched a couple of chocolate morsels. She caught a whiff of his musky cologne. "You must try one of these," he insisted as he brought it to her lips.

She hesitated before parting her lips and allowing him to place the tidbit in her mouth. He popped the other one into his own mouth. Hermione's eyes closed as she savored the bite. It was the most delicious bit of dark chocolate she had ever tasted. The small moan that escaped her caused Malfoy to raise an eyebrow. He stood watching her for a moment, subconsciously licking his own lips.

Someone behind Hermione cleared their throat. She turned to see Luna smiling.

"Having a good time Hermione?" she asked.

"Actually, I am. But I think I'm ready to go. Are you having fun?" Hermione looked past Luna to see Neville filling a plate of food big enough for two.

"Yes, thank you. Neville and I are having a lovely time. Have you tried the chocolates? They're quite delectable," Luna said.

Hermione smiled, the taste still lingering on her tongue. "Yes, you're right."

Neville hooked his arm through Luna's. Taking that as a cue, Luna said, "Well, goodnight, Hermione. Happy New Year."

"Same to you two."

Hermione turned to bid Malfoy good night, only to find he had gone and that she was a touch disappointed. She took a look at the clock. Eleven-forty-five. _ I__'__ve been here long enough_, she thought.

Discreetly making her way out of the Great Hall, Hermione decided to go to the astronomy tower to see if there were any stars out. It was a perfect place to be alone, yet not be holed up in her room. She made her way up the stairs and into the tower, realizing that it was much too cold to be outside in such a skimpy out fit.

She walked to the railing and gazed up at the sky to see that it was overcast. There were no stars to be seen anyway, so Hermione began to leave.

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me Granger."

Hermione gasped when she heard Malfoy's low, husky voice from a dark corner.

"I was just about to leave. I had no idea you were here, believe me. You were still at the party when I left, I could have sworn," she protested.

He smiled, " I'm kidding. Relax." He noticed her shivering. "Good God Granger, what are you doing out here without a coat?" He joined her at the rail, took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"That's not necessary," she insisted and began to remove it.

He grasped the jacket by the lapels and closed it tighter around her. "I insist. Why did you come here?"

"I'm not sure. It just seemed the place to be," she answered. "Why did you come here?"

Ignoring her question, Draco simply looked at his watch. "Two minutes."

Just then a single fat snowflake fell from the sky and floated down between them to the ground. Instinctively, they both looked up, waiting for more. Another flake fell and drifted downward, landing on Hermione's bottom lip, instantly melting. Draco cupped her jaw in his hand and wiped away the water droplet with his thumb. Hermione stood frozen in place, but not from the cold.

Draco whispered, "I followed you."

Suddenly, a bell struck midnight.

"I think I've finally decided who I'm going to kiss," Draco breathed. He leaned in and captured Hermione's lips before she could protest. She still tasted of the chocolate he gave her earlier. When they broke the kiss, he said, "Happy New Year."

They paused for a moment, both stunned by Draco's actions. Hermione then reached her hand up to the back of his head and gently pulled him back down toward her.

She kissed him, more aggressively than he kissed her, running her tongue over his lower lip. Instantly, he parted his lips, letting his tongue mingle with hers. Draco wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. Hermione's free hand wound it's way into his baby soft hair to join her other one. He moaned at the feeling.

Hermione broke the kiss and leaned back, blushing. "I, I don't know what came over me."

Draco smiled. "I do. You want me as much as I want you. You know no one else here is worthy of you. Tonight proves it. It's fate, Hermione."

She noticed he didn't call her Granger, as he usually did. "You want _me_?"

"Why are you surprised? You're brilliant and beautiful. I've always thought so," he confessed.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she pulled further away. "No, you've always hated me. You were very cruel at times."

Draco shook his head. "I never really hated you. I know I was cruel, but that wasn't what I wanted. I was being groomed for dark doings. I couldn't have what I really wanted. You were my rival, perhaps even more so than Potter. Without you, he would never have gotten as far as he did. I had to make you hate me and convince myself that I hated you, too. It was the coward's way out." Malfoy had apologized for his past behavior at the beginning of the term and occasionally afterward, too. But he hadn't opened up to her this way.

Hermione considered what he had told her. He had been supremely good at making her hate him years ago. And he did a very convincing job of acting like despised her. A few snowflakes landed on Hermione's nose and cheek, but she paid them no mind. He continued when she didn't respond.

"Haven't you noticed, now that I'm free, I'm a different person? Without my father putting the screws on me, I'm able to do and feel what I want. Haven't I shown you kindness? Friendship? I've even let go of most of my animosity toward Potter and Weasley. I don't expect them to forgive me, but if they ever did . . ."

Hermione gazed into his silvery grey eyes, searching for truth in his words. She _had_ witnessed a change for the better. But was that the act? Which was fact and which was fiction? She would have to go with her instincts. And her instincts were telling her that a kiss like that couldn't be fake. And she was a willing participant. What exactly were her feelings toward him? Hermione decided she was doing too much thinking.

Stepping forward, Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face and tried to pull him into a kiss. Her teeth were chattering too much to maintain contact, causing both of them to laugh.

"Well, that wasn't nearly as romantic as it was in my head," she said, shivering.

"Allow me," Draco took his wand out of his pocket and cast a warming spell over them.

Feeling better, Hermione tried again, but Draco stopped her. "Does this mean you believe me? Do you feel the same way?"

"And what way is that?"

He swallowed audibly, "I think, maybe, I might be falling for you. I want to be around you all the time. It's been excruciating at times to share a space with you and not touch you. My favorite thing to do is watch you read by the fire. You're so beautiful."

Hermione began thinking out loud, sharing with Draco her feelings as she admitted them to herself. "Well, obviously, I'm very attracted to you. You have become someone I look forward to spending time with. I like sharing a common room with you. Admittedly, I haven't given much consideration to us, as a couple. I've believed all this time, that you've been merely tolerating me to keep the peace." The corners of Hermione's mouth began to curl up into a mischievous grin. "After your confession, however, I find myself wanting to pull you into a dark corner and have my way with you." Hermione blushed at her own confession.

Draco practically growled.

Hermione smirked, her eyes narrowed. "Hey, have you been forgetting to bring your clothes into the bathroom on purpose just so you could walk about in only your towel?"

"You noticed that, did you?" Draco smiled. His heart seemed to be beating uncontrollably and his warming spell heating him up a little too much. Or maybe it was Hermione.

Before she knew it, Hermione was wrapped in his embrace kissing his sensual lips. Draco's hands roamed up her bare back knocking the jacket off her shoulders, while hers were pressed against his firm chest. He ran a finger down her spine, giving her shivers. His continued down, to cup her bottom and pull her closer against him.

"I want you so badly," he whispered huskily onto her ear.

To his surprise, she answered back, "I want you too."

Unable to control himself any longer, he reached up to the collar of her dress. He unhooked the back and let the fabric slide down her chest and gently fall forward, exposing her breasts to him. He felt himself harden instantly at the sight. Draco groaned loudly, finally caressing the soft skin he'd been longing for. He brought his mouth down on an erect nipple, then the other, eliciting a low moan from Hermione. His hands were softer than she expected, gliding over her skin. Her body responded to his touch with a release of wetness enough to soak her small panties.

Hermione loosened his tie and attempted to pull it over his head. When she was unsuccessful, Draco momentarily broke contact to rid himself of the tie. He began to unbutton his shirt, freeing the first two before Hermione took over. She fumbled with the next couple of buttons on his shirt, finally resorting to ripping the shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions. It was sexy move that sent Draco to his limit.

He backed Hermione up against a pillar, hiking her dress up over her hips. Under her dress, she wore a thong that was little more than a tiny triangle of purple satin. Draco knelt, pulling the thong slowly down the length of her legs, carefully lifting her stiletto clad feet out of it one at a time. While on his knees, he caught her scent. His erection seemed to tighten impossibly against the fabric of his boxers and trousers. He needed a release and he needed it soon.

As soon as he stood again before Hermione, her hands were on his belt, unbuckling it. She could feel her own juices beginning to run down her thigh. She had never wanted someone so badly before. She freed Draco of his pants and trousers in one swift move, leaving them to pool at his feet. Her fingers played up and down his length, her thumb circling the tip, smearing the bit of pre-cum over it.

"I need you now, Draco," she breathed.

With that, Draco grabbed her thighs and lifted her further up the pillar. He entered her all at once, panting and moaning loudly. Hermione gasped as she took all of him. She hadn't many previous lovers, two to be exact, but neither had filled her so completely. Draco composed himself before thrusting for fear of cumming too quickly, before he could bring her. Hermione leaned forward to kiss him passionately. Her hands wound in his hair, pulling it roughly. Subconsciously, Draco's hips began gyrating against hers.

He shifted his weight and brought Hermione's legs to wrap around him in order to free one of his hands. He broke the kiss to look down between them, thoroughly enjoying the sight of himself plunging in and out of Hermione's well trimmed curly locks.

"God, Hermione, you feel so good. You're so wet," he said as he drew a finger through her lower lips, feeling for her sensitive pearl of flesh. He experimented with different movements to gauge the best response. His finger circled the nub, evoking a gentle groan. But a quick flick garnered him an, "Oh, yes."

Draco quickened the pace of both his thrusts and finger. A fine sheen of sweat began to cover their bodies. He was nearing his climax but wanted to satisfy Hermione first. Focusing all his concentration to keeping up the rhythm he had developed, Draco lowered his mouth to one of her waiting nipples. Imitating the movement of his finger, he flicked his tongue quickly up and down. Hermione's grip on his hair tightened.

The medley of sensations immediately caused Hermione's muscles to clench making her cum hard, shouting Draco's name and pulling his head close into her neck. He bit down as her shuddering muscles clamped around him and he shot all he had into her. His cry out was loud enough to echo through the tower and he suddenly wished he had cast a silencing spell. But at that particular moment, he didn't care if McGonagall herself was standing there watching.

They remained in position for a while until their breathing slowed. Draco carefully extracted himself and reached for his wand. He cast a little clean up spell before they put their clothes back in order. Draco pocketed the thong, then hooked Hermione's halter back up. She tried her best to smooth out the skirt, while Draco buttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and slipped the loosened tie back over his head.

"Do you want me to repair your buttons?" Hermione asked, noticing that the bottom of his shirt was still open.

He smiled, "No, I like it this way. It reminds me that you wanted this as much as I did."

Hermione looked around frantically. "I can't find my thong. It can't be left behind for someone to find!"

Draco snickered as he pulled it out of his pocket. "A souvenir," he said and stuffed it back in. He picked up his jacket that was now slightly snow covered, the they began to descend the stairs as Draco removed the warming spell. Strangely, neither one was even remotely chilly.

They continued to walk back to their rooms in relatively silence, hand in hand. The hallways were mostly deserted except for a few couples here and there that never made it all the way back from the Great Hall. Nobody paid them any attention.

Hermione turned to gaze up at Draco and smirked to herself, noticing his severely sex tousled hair-a look he never would have sported on purpose. His shirt billowed out as he walked giving her a good look at his perfect abs and the very tip of a tattoo she somehow hadn't noticed before

"It wasn't all _that_, you know," Hermione said coyly.

"Quite right," he said, playing along. "It was bloody awful."

"I may give you another chance to redeem yourself," she continued the banter. "But next time, I want something soft to lie on."

Draco gave the password and the two stepped into their common room. Hermione noticed the clock. It read one-twenty-three.

"Well, I guess we'd better get to bed," Hermione said.

"I guess," Draco sighed. He pulled her into a kiss. "Goodnight, love," he said and began walking to his room.

"Goodnight?" Hermione cocked her head. "Didn't I just say we should get to bed?" She took a step forward. "I thought I told you I'd give you a chance to redeem yourself," she poked fun at him.

Draco stood with his mouth hanging open for a moment.

"You mean, now?" he asked softly.

Swiftly scooping her up in his arms, he pushed his bedroom door open and kicked it closed behind them, gently tossing her onto his satin covered bed.

A flash of concern darkened his face briefly as he leaned over her. "You know I was kidding, right? About it being bloody awful?"

Hermione laughed out loud. "I should hope so. Because I thought it was brilliant." She pulled him down to her for round two.

***I intended for this to be a one shot, but I can think of a couple of ways to continue it. I guess it depends if anyone reads it :)**


	2. Chapter 2, the day after

*** Wow, thanks for the nice reviews. I'm not able to access my story stats, so I have no idea how many people actually read the first chapter. But I decided to continue anyway. To SmutPeddler- I know both Draco and Hermione are out of character :) But I would like to think he'd be humbled by all of his experiences and she'd be ready to live a little. Okay, a lot! Hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Draco rolled over, his sleep interrupted by a distant banging sound. He groaned.

Bang bang bang.

It sounded like someone banging on their common room wall.

"Hermione!" Now muffled shouting from the same place.

Draco heard a sigh. "Sounds like Harry," Hermione's voice came from the other side of the bed.

_Holy shite_, he thought,_ I forgot she stayed here_. He turned to look at her and couldn't keep a smile from creeping across his face.

"Hermione! Are you in there?" Harry's muffled voice again.

"What the devil is his problem?" Draco asked.

Hermione glanced at the clock on Draco's nightstand. It read twelve-forty-two.

"Fuck. We missed breakfast and lunch," She cursed. "No wonder he's looking for me. We were supposed to meet up this morning. I'd better get that." Hermione sat up with the sheet pulled up in front of her. Draco got a good look at her back and the two half moons of her round bottom. Not to mention the small tattoo of an otter on her left hip.

"No. You stay. I'll get rid of him." Draco leaped out of bed almost forgetting to grab his shorts on the way out. He let Harry into the common room.

"Is Hermione here?" Harry asked, walking past him.

"Hello to you, too," Draco said sarcastically.

Harry had no patience. "Well, is she?"

"What's the worry Potter? She's probably in the library or something," Draco said, smirking slightly.

Harry walked to Hermione's door and knocked briefly before boldly walking in.

"Hey! What if she was doing something . . . private in there?" Draco was feeling protective of Hermione and her property. Not to mention her privacy.

Harry came back out, still frustrated. "Her bed hasn't been slept in," he said, mainly to himself.

"Or," Draco countered. "Maybe she got up early and made her bed before going to the library, or the Astronomy Tower." Again, Draco couldn't help smirking.

"Why would she go to the Astronomy Tower?" Harry asked. Draco was exasperating.

"Well, obviously, she's not in her room, so go look somewhere else Potter. Harry." Draco remembered that he'd need to make an effort if he wanted things to work with Hermione. "I'll have her owl you the minute she gets back."

"Thanks," Harry muttered and Draco sent him on his way.

Draco ran back to his room to find Hermione slipping one of his t-shirt on over her head. He only got a quick glimpse of her luscious curves before she covered up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Hermione wasn't sure how to read the expression on his face. Maybe she shouldn't have gone through his drawers. He was probably one of those people that didn't like his things out of order. He seemed it. Or maybe he didn't like sharing his clothes.

"Um, I um," she stammered. "I couldn't find my dress."

"As adorable as you look in my shirt, you need a proper shower before you get dressed." He wore a devilish grin as he pulled her toward the bathroom.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she let him lead her. She knew he had more than a shower in mind and she was becoming aroused already.

Draco reached in and turned the shower on. It was one of those glass walled shower stalls that was so big it didn't even have a door. Hermione always wondered why they made private shower stalls that could easily fit five or six people. Two, she could understand.

"Wait, I want to brush my teeth," Hermione blushed. There was no point in pretending she wasn't dying to snog him senseless. He picked up his brush and stood in front of his own sink, brushing as quickly, yet thoroughly as he could.

Harry knocked on the wall outside the common room Hermione and Draco shared. He returned after not finding Hermione at the library. He figured Draco had either gone back to bed, or out, when he got no response. Harry didn't trust Draco to give her a message anyway. He looked around, then surreptitiously gave the password. Hermione had only given it to him in case of emergency. Harry deemed a missing Hermione as an emergency.

Harry quietly stepped through and made his way to the roll top desk to find paper and quill. He jotted a quick, yet urgent, note and knocked on her bedroom door once more, in case she had come back. He fastened the note to her door and turned to leave when he heard noises from the shower. He hadn't realized the shower was running until then.

"Mmmmm."

Harry pretended not to hear anything and kept walking.

"Nnnn. . . Hermione."

Harry's head snapped toward the bathroom and he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't have heard what he thought he heard. Could he?

"Oh, Hermione," a breathless Draco clearly moaned.

_What a tosser_, Harry thought, _getting off in the shower using Hermione__'__s name._ Not that Hermione wasn't good wank material. Harry himself had resorted to visions of her, before Ginny, of course. He'd heard more than enough and was tempted to _obliviate_ himself. Harry got out of there before he accidentally heard the big finish.

"Oh, Hermione," a breathless Draco moaned. She was standing in front of him, bent over, hands low on the wall in front of her. He had his eye on her tattoo. As he pumped into her, it appeared that the dragon tattooed on the front of his left hip was trying to capture her otter.

"Harder, Draco, harder," She yelled.

He grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her as she countered, pushing herself from the wall. She bent over further and wiggled her bottom up in an attempt to get him deeper.

"Don't do that," he begged.

She clenched her inner muscles and wiggled again.

"Hermione, don't do that! You're gonna make-uuunnnggg."

Draco's whole body tightened and suddenly released, emptying his creamy load into her in a seemingly endless stream.

"Fuck." Draco lowered his forehead onto Hermione's back and sighed. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. I told you not to do that." He slid out of her and turned her around. She was still panting with unsatisfied desire.

"I guess I'm going to have to finish you off another way," he grinned, poking his tongue through his teeth.

He knelt in front of her and ran his tongue through her folds. She fisted his hair and moaned.

"That's odd," he said.

Hermione pulled his hair back to bring his face toward hers. "Not _ever_ what a girl wants to hear, especially in the middle of sex."

Draco chuckled. "You're not odd. It's just-I've never tasted myself on anyone before. It's odd. But not necessarily bad."

Hermione whimpered, "I like that I'm some kind of first for you."

"Then I'd better make sure I lap it all up," and Draco went back to business.

By the time Hermione was completely satisfied-twice, the water was beginning to run cold. They quickly soaped off and went to separate rooms to dress.

When Hermione got to her door, she swiftly ripped Harry's note off the door before Draco could see it and went inside. Prior to dressing, she scrawled two notes, one for Harry and one for Ginny, telling them to meet her in half an hour at the library. She sent Harry's note out first. When the owl returned, she immediately fastened Ginny's and sent it out. She didn't want them coming to her room unannounced again.

By the time Hermione dressed, fixed her hair and made her way out to the common room, Draco had been sitting and reading by the fire for twenty minutes. She debated telling him that Harry had let himself in at some point. She worried what Harry may have heard.

"So what are your plans for the rest of today?" Draco asked her.

"I have to work on a paper for Advanced Herbology, so I'll be heading to the library. What about you?" Hermione asked.

Draco snapped his book shut. "Sometimes I wonder what we're even doing here, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" At first she thought he meant him and her. Then she realized he meant Hogwarts.

"I mean, we got more practical experience going through all we did last year out in the real world than we're ever going to get in here. Not everyone came back and I swear, they're just making up classes as they go along," he sneered. "You could move on to a specialized field study somewhere else. Any of the wizarding colleges would take you. Why did you come back?"

Hermione cocked her head. She never considered not coming back. "I guess I came back to feel, normal. I felt cheated, not finishing seventh year. Are you sorry you came back?"

He looked up at her from his chair and reached for her hand. "Of course not. I'd probably be rattling around the Manor by myself. At least here, I'm making friends," he smiled.

"Mmm. More than friends, don't you think?"

"I didn't want to presume," he returned in his usual suave manner.

She leaned down and kissed him. Not a passionate kiss, just a soft, gentle, comforting kiss without the promise of a sexual encounter. It took her breath away.

"You can presume," she said with a smile. "I have to go. I'm meeting Harry and Ginny at the library, then I suppose we'll be going down to dinner. I'll see you in the Hall."

She grabbed a banana from the table and hurried out.

Draco sighed. This was all moving so fast. Not that he didn't want it. He just never thought, in a million years, a girl like Hermione Granger could possibly hold any feelings other than loathing for him. He felt like he was masquerading as a good man that deserved her. And he wondered how long it would take her to decide he was the same smug git he always was.


	3. Chapter 3, the game is on

*** And so the story continues. But no lemons in this chapter, sorry. Again, some liberties are taken in regard to story line and character personalities :) I pre-apologize for any grammar and or typos**

* * *

As Hermione walked toward Harry and Ginny sitting at a table in the library, Harry stood to chastise her.

"Thank Godrick, Hermione. I was getting really worried. It's not like you to disappear like that. You're lucky you owled us or we would have been camped out in your room 'til you showed up."

He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, Happy New Year, anyway."

"Same to you," she smiled and rolled her eyes.

Hermione leaned over to hug Ginny. "Happy New Year, Gin. And couldn't you keep him in line? I'm sure you weren't running around panic stricken over my whereabouts."

"No," Ginny giggled. "But where were you last night? You said you were coming to the party. We were supposed to ring in the new year together." Ginny pouted.

"I was there. I even talked to Ron for a bit. You two were a little preoccupied, so I left before midnight," Hermione explained.

"Alone?" Ginny prodded.

"Yes, I left alone, Gin."

Ginny made a boo boo face.

Hermione changed the subject before they started asking questions she would have to answer with a lie.

"So, what are you working on?"

"I have to write a paper comparing and contrasting magic and muggle medical practices," Harry answered. "I have to narrow it down to three or four specific remedies. I was hoping you could help me with that, Mione."

"Sure. My parents only ever used muggle remedies, even after I learned quite a few magical ones."

"I have to research Hellebore for my potions class," Ginny said. "I hate doing research."

"You know, Neville might be a good resource. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you everything he knows," Hermione laughed.

Harry joined in, "He does love his plants."

"I may talk to him myself," Hermione said. "I need to study up on Venomous Tentacula for Herbology. I'll need to go to the greenhouse later to re-plant my seedlings, too."

Since the girls were in the same section of the library, Ginny quietly returned to their earlier conversation out of Harry's earshot.

"Okay, so what really happened last night?"

"I told you. I went to the party for a bit, talked to a few people, then left around quarter to twelve." So far, Hermione hadn't lied exactly.

"But why leave before midnight?"

"It was a little depressing, Gin. Seeing everyone coupled up, with someone to kiss at midnight. Ron had three someones." Hermione didn't mean to sound jealous, but it came out that way a bit.

"Three? The prat. I'm sorry Mione."

Hermione put her hands up to stop Ginny from continuing.

"No, it's fine. He actually pulled himself away long enough to talk to me. I think we're both well over it by now."

Ginny gave a small smile. "Well, good. But we need to find you a man."

Hermione blushed. "No, we really don't."

Harry ducked his head in the aisle the girls occupied, thankfully interrupting Ginny's latest train of thought. "Dinner's on ladies."

Hermione's stomach growled loudly. "Good thing, I'm famished," she laughed.

The three of them met up with Ron in the Great Hall for dinner just as food was appearing on the tables. Hermione stole a quick glance toward the Slytherin table. No Draco.

The conversation at dinner was generically pleasant, even with Ron. Hermione felt New Year's Eve was a turning point for them. Until then, she had been second guessing herself regarding their break up. But she hadn't been angry or sad seeing him with Lavender or Romilda. Or that other girl, whoever she was. He was reveling in all the attention. After all, he was basically a hormonal teenaged boy, though, technically he was a man. And he finally stopped giving Hermione the puppy dog eyes. It was funny to Hermione, Draco was the same age as Ron, but he seemed infinitely more mature.

Hermione smiled as Ron told them of his dilemma at midnight-which girl to kiss first. She was glad he was happy. And that she wasn't one of those girls.

The chitchat had been pleasant until Ginny turned it back to Hermione.

"So where were you all morning, Hermione? We didn't get your owls until almost two!"

"Um, it's New Year's Day, Gin. Maybe I slept in." Hermione evaded the question. It only served to pique Ginny's interest more.

"Hermione Granger. Sleep in?" Harry asked. "On what planet?"

They all laughed at Harry's jibe, all knowing it was usually Hermione getting the others going.

"Besides, she wasn't in her room when I went there," Harry added.

"No, no, she never said she slept in, in her own room," Ginny grinned.

Ron's eyebrow's raised. He was a little shocked at Ginny's suggestion. Hermione blushed while they all talked about her like she wasn't there.

"What? Ginny! Hermione's not like that," Ron insisted.

Ginny went on undeterred. "Hmmm. Who could have swept our Mione off her feet? Well, we know it wasn't Ron. Seamus? No, Theo." Ginny was hedging her bets, hoping Hermione would take the bait and reveal something incriminating.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

Hermione gasped. "What!?"

"Potter." Draco's voice came from behind Hermione. She let out a small breath, realizing that Harry was simply greeting Malfoy as he approached, not taking a guess in Ginny's game.

"Harry," Draco corrected. "Ginny, Hermione." He paused before addressing Ron. "Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron returned.

"I don't think I could get used to calling you Ron. Sorry." Draco remarked.

"I think I prefer Weasley from you anyway, Malfoy."

Draco sat down next to Hermione, facing away from the table and the others. "We have to finish working on the Prefect schedule. Some of them need a time switch." He glanced Ron's way.

"It's one night," Ron whined. "I have a date Friday night."

"Don't get your knickers in a bind, Weasley. You're not the only one that needs a switch." Draco turned his attention back to Hermione. "Can we work on it tonight?"

"Oh. Um. I have plans with them," she said, gesturing toward Harry, Ron and Ginny. "We're going to play Spades."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned toward the group.

"Wizard Spades? You wager? Granger, I wouldn't take you for a betting-person."

"We have fun like any others, Malfoy," Harry defended.

Draco couldn't help snorting. _If you only knew, Potter_, he thought. "Sounds interesting."

"Why don't you join us then? If you play, that is." Harry suggested. "And you're up for it."

"Is that a challenge?" Draco put forward.

Ginny kicked Harry under the table and scowled at him.

"You up to it?" Harry pressed on.

"You bet," Draco answered with an obvious pun. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Your common room, nine o'clock. You'll need a partner," Harry told him.

"We'll work on the schedule beforehand, Granger," Draco said as he discreetly squeezed her hand, before walking back to his dinner table.

Ron hit Harry's shoulder with the back of his hand. "What'd you do that for!? Now we have to spend the evening with Malfoy and probably Zabini. Ugh!"

Hermione remained silent through Harry and Draco's exchange. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Perhaps it would be an opportunity for them all to get to know each other a little better. Then again, it could all go horribly wrong.

"You okay, Mione?" Ginny asked. "Harry, she has to spend enough time with him as it is. You shouldn't have invited him."

"McGonagall wants us all to get along. I was just being friendly," Harry laughed, not able to keep a straight face. Ginny and Ron joined in.

"Harry, you know you just want to humiliate him. Don't you think we've all been through enough. He's tried to make amends."

"He's still the same self important jerk. He still acts like we're below him. I just want to wipe that smug smirk off his face. I won't beat him too badly, Hermione. I promise."

"Hey," Ron interrupted, "What makes you think Hermione and I won't win?"

"Ha ha!" Harry laughed. "Oh, you were serious. Sorry."

There was a small silence while Ron sulked and Harry debated telling Hermione about earlier, in her room.

"Hermione, I know you'd like everyone to get along, but I still don't really trust him. Especially regarding you."

"Me? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say. Just be careful around him."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but don't be mad at me."

Waiting impatiently, Hermione waved her hand for him to continue.

"Well, I sort of went back into your room-without Malfoy knowing," Harry started.

Hermione tried to act surprised, but she already knew Harry had been in the room when she saw the note on her door. "Harry, he'd kill you if he caught you. I didn't tell him I gave you the password. He'd kill me too."

"That's not the point," he said. He continued before she could protest. "I heard him . . ." Harry coughed, trying to figure out how to put it gracefully. "In the shower."

Hermione froze. _Oh God, please don__'__t say what you heard_.

Ron and Ginny appeared to have no idea what Harry was going to say.

Finally, Harry just blurted it out. "Hermione, he was wankin' in the shower, calling your name."

"Eewww," Ron said, and almost literally gagged.

Ginny hit Harry's arm. "He did not! You're making that up."

"I swear!" Harry said.

"What, did he shout her name out at the end?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't know! I didn't stick around long enough to find out," Harry told them. "But he was moaning an awful lot and I definitely heard him say 'Hermione' a couple of times."

"I'm gonna be sick," Ron announced. His nose wrinkled up as he looked in Malfoy's direction. Harry and Ginny looked over, too, as Hermione turned bright red.

Ginny held her hand across the table. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Hermione. You didn't do anything." She hit Harry's arm again. "And thanks for putting that image in my head!"

As the food and dishes began disappearing, signaling the end of dinner, students filed out of the Great Hall on their way to various parts of the castle.

"I have to go to the greenhouse. I'll see all of you later, okay?" Hermione rushed off to re-plant her Venomous Tentacula. She was preoccupied with thoughts of Harry's account of that afternoon. Should she tell Draco? He would be very angry that Harry had let himself in. Would he be tempted to tell them he wasn't alone? Hermione felt a little guilty letting them all believe Draco would use her for his own twisted pleasure. But obviously, they weren't ready to hear that she had begun a relationship with him.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

It was eight-thirty when Hermione finally finished and returned. She walked into the common room to find Pansy Parkinson draped across the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Draco invited me," Pansy replied. "To play Spades."

"Oh, I assumed he would ask Blaise."

Pansy said nothing, but looked Hermione up and down.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He's fixing himself up for you." Pansy jerked a thumb toward his bedroom. "I thought he looked fine the way he was."

"He told you?" Hermione questioned.

Pansy smiled, "We tell each other everything." She suddenly sat up and leaned forward. "You better not be jerking him around."

"Pardon me?"

"Playing him for a fool, you know? He's been through a lot already. For some reason, he's taken to you. And I find it a little hard to believe you've had such a turn-around."

Hermione was shocked at Pansy's little outburst, but her mood changed just as quickly as it had come.

"So, we're going to have a little fun tonight. I brought some firewhiskey." Pansy talked like she was actually looking forward to spending the evening with them. As if sensing what Hermione was thinking, Pansy offered, "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm sort of a nice person, when I want to be. All of you Gryfs think that all we Slytherins are a bunch of evil, cold, unfeeling twits. It's not any more true than us thinking you're all naive, overemotional, prudish dolts." Pansy winked.

Draco must have told her at least some details, by her comment. Hermione blushed.

"Oooh, so Draco wasn't exaggerating," Pansy squealed. Hermione blushed a little brighter.

"I was teasing. Draco didn't tell me anything juicy," Pansy confessed. "But your blush just did. By the way, where the hell have you been? You're covered in dirt?"

"Shit." Hermione looked at the clock. She didn't have time for a full shower. "I have to clean up. I was in the greenhouse." Hermione rushed into her room for a change of clothes, then rushed into the bathroom to wash up.

Draco stepped out of his bedroom rolling up the sleeves of his deep purple button down silk shirt. Pansy sat up from her lounging position on the couch to take notice.

"Mm mm mm. You sure look pretty, Draco."

He stopped and scowled. "I am not pretty. I'll accept handsome, stylish or debonaire," he smirked.

"How about, beautiful then?" Pansy purred.

"No." He finished rolling up the other sleeve and adjusted his collar.

"Okay, dashing," she smiled.

"Thank you. You look delicious yourself." He looked toward Hermione's door. "Has she come back yet?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom, getting herself dolled up. I doubt she'll look as pretty as you, though," Pansy couldn't resist.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom and came to a halt when she saw Draco. His silk shirt draped over his broad shoulders perfectly, falling open at the collar exposing just enough of his pale chest to tease. He wore it tucked into slim waisted, snug fitting jeans. Hermione couldn't recall if she'd ever seen him wear jeans before. If she did, she must not have been paying attention because there was no way she wouldn't have noted how fine he looked in them. Every so often, on a particularly casual day, he would lounge in nice casual trousers, but they were always loose and concealing.

Hermione became aware that she was staring as her eyes were drawn to his hair, back to it's usual style of late-very lightly tousled and loose, yet neat. She noticed that the longer it became, the more of a wave it took on. Right then, she wished no one was coming over and that Pansy would leave.

Pansy was saying something, but Draco didn't seem to notice. He was too busy watching Hermione watch him. She wore a pair of curve hugging leggings with a wine colored blouse that was just long enough to cover most of her bottom. She had buttoned and unbuttoned her blouse over and over again in indecision. Two buttons undone was too high, three was too low. Draco's eyes were drawn to a tiny bit of lace that peeked out from under her blouse, just below the third open button. Continuing up, he saw that her face was freshly scrubbed with no make-up, the way he preferred. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail with a few stray curls framing her face. He thought she was gorgeous. However, he had just observed a small scratch on her cheek. He was about to ask Hermione what happened, when he finally realized Pansy was speaking.

"What Pans? Did you say something?"

Pansy giggled, "Oh you two are never going to pull this off."

Draco frowned. "Pull what off."

"The 'we're not totally into each other' thing." Pansy sighed. "If only you ever looked at me that way."

Ignoring her, or more precisely, too distracted, Draco made his way over to Hermione.

"What happened? You're hurt," he said as his fingers brushed around the scratch on her cheek.

Hermione laughed. "Stupid really. I was re-potting a Venomous Tentacula and I guess I wasn't paying enough attention. Fortunately, it was just a seedling. I went to Madame Pomfrey just in case. She gave me a liniment and said it would be fine."

"You're lucky. Hermione, you must be more careful."

"I know. I was in a hurry to get back here, and with the trip to the nurse, it took me longer than if I had just taken my time in the first place. Lesson learned," she chastised herself.

Draco gazed at Hermione a moment.

"Pans? Turn around or something, would you?"

Pansy harrumphed but complied.

Draco leaned forward, capturing Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss. He didn't dare deepen in too much for fear of being unable to stop. His tongue couldn't resist a pass over the cupid's bow of her top lip as he pulled away.

It was just then, the knocking came. Feeling flushed, Hermione grabbed a quick drink of cold water before allowing Harry, Ginny and Ron in.

"Pansy? You're Draco's partner?" Harry asked. "I expected Zabini."

"Why does everyone assume I can't play Spades?" Pansy crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"I noticed you had mixed pairs, so I asked Pans to keep the theme," Draco smirked. "She's quite good. At cards, that is."

Ron placed two six packs of butter beer on the long side table. Not to be out done, Draco placed two bottles of firewhiskey next to them.

"Firewhiskey, eh? Hoping to get us drunk so you can win, Malfoy?" Ron laughed.

"And what's the butter beer for-to drown your sorrows when you lose?" Draco quipped.

"Now boys, I thought we were here to have fun," Pansy interjected.

"Fun is a relative term," Ron muttered under his breath.

"So what are we playing for? What's your usual wager?" Draco asked.

"Well, anything really. Sometimes it's drinks or lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Or treats from Honeydukes, or chores for the week. Rarely money," Hermione answered.

"Chores? That's interesting. Very slave-like." Draco mused.

"Chores then?" Harry asked. He liked the idea of Malfoy and Pansy being their slaves. "The two losing teams have to do the winner's chores for the week." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The six of them readied to sit around the table across from their partners to begin the game. Ron opened a six pack and tossed everyone a butter beer.

"Hold on," Draco said. "The teams are sort of lopsided."

"What do you mean? One boy, one girl. Looks pretty even to me," Harry observed.

"No, I mean in regard to houses." Draco went on to explain. "If Pansy and I win, how are you going to get in to Slytherin? You won't get the password. Same if, by some miracle, one of you wins. Gryffindors aren't likely to welcome me with open arms. It would be easier with an escort of the opposite house. I think one of you gentlemen should trade with me."

Hermione had to hide the smile beginning to creep across her face. Draco was very clever. No way would Harry give up Ginny. And Draco invited Pansy as incentive for Ron. Ron was predictable enough that he would jump at the chance to partner with one of the prettiest girls in school. Not to mention, one of the most flirty.

"I'm not trading. Harry's my partner," Ginny declared matter-of-factly.

"Looks like we're switching then," Pansy said to Hermione. She took a seat across from Ron before anyone could protest.

Draco held out a chair for Hermione, then took the one across from her, putting himself between Ginny and Pansy. "I hope you're good at this game, Granger." He winked.

"Fine, Are we settled then?" Harry asked. He began to deal the cards.

At first, the game was rather quiet, nobody quite knowing what to say. Finally, Pansy couldn't take it any more and asked Ginny where she bought her earrings. The girls chatted back and forth as they began to loosen up, especially after the second butter beer. Soon, the conversation turned from clothes to food, to classes, then gossip.

They gossiped about who was dating whom, and who hooked up at the New Year's party. Luckily, Ginny didn't bring up her earlier thoughts on Hermione's love life.

Pansy, being Pansy, flirted shamelessly with Ron, leaning over unnecessarily far to play her cards, giving him a clear shot down her blouse. At one point, she asked if he would escort her back to Slytherin house at the end of the evening, since she was afraid to wander the castle alone late at night. Ron smiled at her dopily. Of course he would.

Bored with the gossip, the boys talked Quidditch. Of course, as with most sports talk, the exchange became heated at times. Draco bragged about a time he snatched the snitch right out from under Harry, and how hilarious it was when Harry fell off his broom. It was a particularly humiliating loss for Harry as he had been trying to impress a girl at the time.

"You're such a prat, Malfoy."

"What, so we can only talk about games you won?" Draco, Harry and Ron had moved on to firewhiskey and were no longer censoring themselves. "Still need everyone to stroke your fucking ego? Can't stand to let anyone else have any glory?"

"That's not how it is, and you know it! You fucking git!" Harry cursed back.

"Wanker," Draco added.

"No, Malfoy, you're the wanker," Harry laughed. Ron and Ginny joined in.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry," she warned through gritted teeth.

"What's so damned funny?" Draco asked.

That only made them laugh harder. Pansy couldn't help joining in.

"Somebody tell me what I'm laughing at," she said between giggles.

"Harry heard your boyfriend having some alone time in the shower this morning." Ron was still hysterical.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled, standing up. She looked at Draco who just realized that Harry must have snuck in their room without his knowledge. And he looked pissed off.

Draco stood and composed himself. "So, let yourself in, did you Potter?"

The laughter died down at Draco's icy words.

"Uh, shit. Yeah, but Hermione was still missing and, and, and I came in to leave a note," Harry tried to explain through the firewhiskey. He knew how he would feel about Malfoy sneaking around his personal space.

"It's my fault, Draco. I gave him the password for emergencies. I forgot to tell you." Hermione attempted to take the heat for Harry.

"It's not your fault this freak was in our room. There was no real emergency."

"Me, freak? You were the one wankin' in the shower," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron so eloquently added. He'd had a bit more firewhiskey than he could handle and before his brain could monitor his mouth, he said it. "Oh, Hermione. Hermione!" Ron sang and made a ridiculous looking kissey face. "Perv!"

Draco's eyes widened while Hermione gasped. She couldn't imagine what was going to come next. Would Draco give it away? This evening had gone more horribly wrong than she could have conceived. She held her breath. As did Pansy and Ginny.

"I may have been the one getting off in the shower, Potter, but _you_ were the one listening in." Draco slammed his cards on the table, face up, and declared, "The rest are mine. We win. I'll make sure the shower is all jizzed up for you, Potter." Draco stormed off toward his room, stopping only when Hermione spoke.

"Draco, wait. Harry, Draco wasn't-"

"Don't, Hermione," Draco interrupted. He banged his door shut behind him.

They all sat in stunned silence at the turn of events. Harry and Ron had never intended to bring up Malfoy's indiscretion, much less let it get so out of hand, so to speak.

"I hope you're happy!" Hermione yelled. "I have to live and work with him, you know."

Suddenly aware, Ron apologized, "Oh, God, Hermione. I didn't mean to say that. Too much firewhiskey."

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to blame it on the booze," she shot back.

Ginny hit Harry's arm. "And what's the matter with you? Why would you bring that up?"

"You laughed too, Gin," Hermione scolded.

Harry and the two gingers sat with their proverbial tails between their legs.

"Well," Pansy stood up. "That was awkward. I guess I'll be going back to my room on my own. After all that excitement, I think a shower is in order," she smiled and walked to Draco's door.

"Bye, love! See you at breakfast!" She got no response.

Ron slumped down in his chair, weighted down by Hermione's stare. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Go do it in your own room, Ron," Hermione spat. "You couldn't help yourselves, could you? You always have to one-up him. If you had just let it go, we would have had a perfectly fine evening."

"Hermione," Ginny began.

"Save it," Hermione put her hand up. "I'm going to bed." She walked to her door without so much as a goodbye, but then turned at the last moment before closing her door. "I'll be at breakfast." She knew she wouldn't stay mad at them forever. Draco was another story.

Harry, Ginny and Ron left for their rooms after a quick straightening up. They figured it was the least they could do.


	4. Chapter 4, another day after

*** This is definitely the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories. Again, no lemon this time, but next time, I promise :)**

* * *

It had been quiet for a good half hour before Draco heard a light rapping at his door. He had calmed down quite a bit and completely sobered up, with a bit of help. But he hadn't nearly as much firewhiskey as Ron and Harry. That was one consolation. Draco figured they may be feeling like crap in the morning. The Gryfs didn't strike him as they type to keep any hangover potion on hand.

"Draco," Hermione called softly through the door. "Are you awake?"

The door slowly swung open, revealing a disappointed looking Draco.

"They've all left," Hermione said. "Draco, I'm so sorry. They had too much to drink and I had no idea Harry was going to try to humiliate you like that."

Draco shook his head. "I don't give a rat's arse what they think of me. It's not like I haven't done what he accused me of." He blushed ever so slightly. "I could have handled that. I can take a ribbing and would've gotten over that easily enough."

The puzzled look on Hermione's face urged him to press on.

"You didn't tell me. You knew Harry was in here, but you didn't say anything. Did you think I was going to hex him? Or tell him what he really heard?" Draco sighed.

"I was wrong to hide it. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, there are a lot of sorrys going around. Ironic, that none of it's coming from me," he said. Hermione lowered her gaze. He was right. She hadn't been completely sure that she could trust him not to hex Harry or tell about them. Of course, _now_ she knew she could. He handled the situation with more grace than the four of them put together.

Even Pansy, who Hermione thought was as one dimensional as the come, took everything in stride. She was actually somewhat supportive of Draco in his relationship with Hermione. A little flirting with Ron aside, her behavior was exemplary.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Maybe it was a mistake," Draco finally said. "To think this could work. By ourselves, we're great. But that's not the real world. Maybe our real worlds are too different. My turn to say sorry, I guess."

Hermione was stunned. A mere twenty-four hours and three of the best shags she ever had later, and he was ending it already? Because he couldn't trust her? And she didn't trust her friends enough.

Without even realizing she was welling up, Hermione felt a tear fall onto her cheek and run down into the corner of her mouth.

In a move that imitated the first time he touched her, he wiped away the tear.

"Don't worry, your reputation is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anybody else. I'll make sure Pans keeps her mouth shut, too."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, love." Draco stepped back and gently closed his door, leaving Hermione standing there speechless. She felt paralyzed. The only moving parts, her blinking eyes and quivering chin. How, in such a short time, could she have grown so attached to him that her heart ached at the thought of being mere acquaintances again-roommates that passed each other on the way to separate lives. The growing intimacy would be gone.

Hermione had no idea how long she stood there before going to the bathroom, mindlessly brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas.

Throughout the night, Hermione vacillated between glancing at the clock and short bursts of fitful sleep. She already missed the smooth satiny sheets she slept on only once and the feeling of a strong arm draped over her. She wondered if Draco was sleeping. And she hoped Ron was puking his guts out.

The harsh morning light brought an owl to Hermione's window. She felt as if she had gotten no sleep at all, as she pulled herself out of bed to retrieve the note. It was from Ginny, apologizing-again-and hoping she would still meet them at breakfast. She groaned. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

Hermione gently knocked on Draco's door, getting no response, before going into the shower. She frowned as she stood under the spray, recalling the events of the night before. Then her mouth curled into a smile, remembering the shagging she received the last time she showered.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Harry, Ginny and a green-looking Ron were already sitting at the Gryffindor table by the time Hermione arrived. She noticed Draco was there as well, with Pansy. Finished with breakfast, he stood to leave when he caught Hermione's eye. He looked like he got no more sleep than the rest of them. In a perverse way, that pleased Hermione.

Instead of leaving, though, Draco sat back down and poured himself another glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione sat down in her usual spot across from Harry, her back to Draco.

"Glad to see you looking like shit this morning, Ron."

"Not just looking . . ." he replied. "Do you have any hangover potion, Hermione? Harry and I are both out." He scowled at Ginny. "And she won't give me hers."

"Seriously? You want me to make it easy for you?"

"How many times can we apologize? I'm sorry-again."

"How many times did you apologize to Draco?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. The thought hadn't occurred to either one of them.

"That's what I thought. And what about Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy?" Ron questioned.

"It couldn't have been pleasant to hear that her boyfriend was having fantasies about another girl," Ginny said. Hermione didn't realize until then that they all thought Draco and Pansy were still an item.

The four friends ate quietly. Occasionally, one of them would make a comment about some mundane subject or ask a question to which someone would give a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Hermione noticed Harry looking over in Draco's direction every so often.

Without a word, Harry got up and made his way toward the Slytherin table.

"Harry! What are you doing!" Ginny whisper-yelled.

When Harry stopped next to Malfoy, the entire Great Hall quieted. Harry opened his mouth, then hesitated as he realized the whole room was eavesdropping. And not so subtly.

Draco turned to face Harry, then stood, rising several inches above him. If it was his intention to intimidate, it worked.

"Well, Potter. Spit it out."

Harry wanted nothing more than to walk away and nearly did. But he caught a glimpse of Hermione's worried face and held fast.

"Um, sorry about last night, Malfoy." Harry practically whispered.

"What was that Potter? I couldn't quite make that out?"

Harry knew full well that Malfoy heard him. "About our poking fun at you. I'm here to apologize. It was uncalled for."

"Anything else, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And for sneaking into your common room."

Draco looked across the room to Hermione. For her sake, and only her sake, he decided to let it go. "Fine."

Harry turned to Pansy. "I'm sorry if we embarrassed you, Pansy. Ron was totally trashed. He didn't know what he was saying. We just made it all up."

Pansy smiled. She looked like the only one of them that got any sleep. "Sweet of you to lie for me Harry. But I'm not upset. Draco is free to . . . do whatever he pleases."

Gradually, conversations sprang up around the Great Hall once everyone gathered there wouldn't be a confrontation between Harry and Draco.

Draco lowered his voice so that only Harry could hear him. "I think Hermione was far more embarrassed than either Pansy or I. You might want to tell Weasley to think twice before besmirching the honor of a young woman who is supposedly his friend." He became aware, too late, that he used Hermione's first name instead of Granger. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, believe me, he's paying for it." Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "I told him I was out of hangover potion." He felt he owed Malfoy at least some bit of satisfaction.

Draco didn't mean to return the smirk, but the thought of Weasley in the loo all night did lift his spirits. Draco and Harry shared a brief moment of commonality, that was gone the instant Draco recognized it. Harry was already walking back toward the Gryffindor table. Draco headed for the exit.

By then, the food was disappearing-not that Ron was eating anyway. The four Gryfs got up and exited with the crowd. It was Sunday, so they decided to go to Diagon Alley during their free time. Ron would definitely be heading to the apothecary for some hangover potion.

On the way upstairs, Pansy sidled up and linked arms with Ron and Hermione.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" she asked Ron. "I had to walk home by myself last night," she frowned.

"Ugh."

Pansy whispered into Hermione 's ear, "I need to talk to you. Come with me."

Hermione turned to her friends, "Give me some time to get ready okay? Meet back here in half hour?"

"Can we make it an hour?" Ron asked. "I want to lie down."

"Fine. One hour then, right here," Hermione said as she followed Pansy down the hallway. Hermione was sure Pansy was going to hex her, so she made sure to keep her fingers on her wand.

"What did you do to him?" Pansy accused. "Draco's miserable."

"What did _I_ do? You were there. It was Ron and Harry," Hermione protested.

"No, I mean after that. Draco said you would no longer be seeing each other. Except for Head duties, that is."

Hermione looked away. "Oh. Yes, well, I guess there are trust issues."

"So you just ended it? Like that?" Pansy frowned. "Just kicked him when he was down. You Gryfs really _aren__'__t_ the sappy overemotional idealists, are you?"

"No. I didn't end it. He did."

"Oh," Pansy said. "Then I don't get it."

"What's not to get? I didn't tell him what Harry did, or what he told me. Draco can't trust me, so he doesn't want to be with me," Hermione sighed.

"Please. I've had to listen to him for months now, talking about you, asking for advice about you, watching him slowly get all moony-eyed over you. It's been torture. I don't think he'd give up that easily. Especially over something so silly," Pansy told Hermione. "You have to talk to him."

"But he's avoiding me," Hermione said. Her eyes narrowed. "And why would you help me anyway? Don't you still have feelings for him?"

"He's my best friend. Those are the feelings I have for him. We tried to be more for a while, but it wasn't right. You know me, I flirt with everyone. Given enough firewhiskey, I'd probably flirt with you."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that one.

"Maybe Draco is waiting for you to win him back," Pansy squealed. "That would be just like him, playing hard to get."

Hermione decided that's what she would do-win him back. She would talk to Ginny, hypothetically, of course.

"Thank you Pansy," Hermione said sincerely. "I know you don't think much of me-"

"You're wrong," Pansy interrupted. "It's not Slytherin pc to admit, but I think you're brave, and smart. I'd like to think we would have been friends if we'd been sorted into the same house. I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Hermione was humbled. It seemed as though many in Slytherin dismissed her role in the war. Pansy was full of surprises.

"Thank you. Again. I was just going to say that I've really come to care for Draco. More than I thought I could. I took for granted that we became friends. And now, since we've-um, become . . . "

"You mean since you shagged?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed. "I'm not sure _what_ we are, but I don't want to lose it."

"Good," Pansy smiled. "You're finished with Ron, then?"

"Ron and I have been finished for a long time. Do you fancy him?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"He's cute, in an awkward sort of way. I know, he doesn't seem my type. But if Draco can cross houses . . . "

"Well, Ron _is_ awkward," Hermione laughed. "But he's also one of my best friends. So I'll be issuing the same warning you gave me."

The girls parted ways with an understanding. Hermione couldn't fathom why the boys could never seem to be able to do that. There was always posturing and competition, even among friends. Male pride. Without it, she would probably be snuggling by the fire with Draco and a good book. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into her room, which she found Draco-free.

The idea struck her to buy him a new book. There were several he mentioned with interest. She remembered some because she was interested too. With a new spring in her step and the beginning of a plan, she pulled a warm sweater over her blouse and headed out to meet Harry, Ginny and Ron.

The three of them were waiting on the landing watching as she walked down the steps. Hermione spotted Draco at the bottom, ready to make his way up. She wanted so much to stop him, talk to him, hold him. But her friends were watching attentively. Her hand almost reached out, but she forced it to stay in place. Draco's gaze never left Hermione's as he walked past. Hermione cursed herself for being such a coward.

"He's still miffed, huh?" Ron observed.

"What do you think, Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

The four friends walked out of Hogwarts and Apparated to Diagon Alley, splitting off from each other once they arrived. Ginny and Hermione made off for Flourish & Blotts, while the boys headed for Slug and Jiggers.

The girls browsed the book store together for a while before drifting to different sections. Hermione found herself in the biography section, looking for one of the books Draco mentioned. She came across the biographical story of Helena Boucher, a student at Hogwarts in the late 1800's. Hermione scanned the synopsis and found that Boucher was a pureblood Slytherin in love with a muggle-born Ravenclaw named Eugene Emerson. Hermione let out a little gasp. Draco mentioned the book weeks ago as they sat by the fire. Draco had finished his book and was pondering, out loud, what to read next. Hermione now wondered if he dropped the hint hoping she would investigate. She wasn't a Ravenclaw, but the similarities were obvious. The thought of Draco shyly giving her clues as to his feelings for her, left her grinning foolishly to herself. She kicked herself for not being her usual nosy self before. No matter, she knew now. She tucked the book under her arm as Ginny approached.

"All set?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Hermione answered. While they waited in line, Hermione finally worked up the nerve to talk to Ginny about Draco.

"Gin, if there was someone whose affections you wanted to earn, how would you go about it? Hypothetically, of course. If you weren't with Harry, I mean."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "So there _was_ someone on New Year's Eve. Who? Tell me, please?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, all I'll say is that there was someone, not telling who, but I'm afraid he's changed his mind. And I really like him."

Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "I want details. Did you get together at the party? Did he kiss you at midnight?" Ginny gasped. "Did you really spend the night with someone? I was only kidding before, but you really did. That's why we couldn't find you!"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." Hermione looked around. "Don't you dare tell Harry or Ron."

"Was he good?" Ginny's curiosity got the best of her.

"Fucking amazing," Hermione sighed.

"Oooh, you've got it bad. Please tell me who it is. I swear I won't tell.

For a split second, Hermione actually considered it. "I'll tell you if you help me and it works. Otherwise, there's no point and it will remain a mystery." She figured a little motivation couldn't hurt.

"What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I picked out a book for him. What do you think? Is it too impersonal?" Hermione worried.

"That depends. For you, I'd say a book is a perfect idea. But Ron, for example, wouldn't appreciate it at all. And since you won't tell me who you're shopping for, you'll have to use your best judgement." Ginny paused. "Hmm, who likes to read?" she asked herself.

"Don't try to guess. I won't tell you even if you guess right." Hermione scolded. "What else should I get?"

Ginny smiled. "Isn't the way to a man's heart through his stomach. My mum always said that," she laughed. "It's definitely true for my brothers."

"But I don't want to show up with fried chicken," Hermione laughed. "His tastes are more. . . refined. No offense to your brothers."

"Ha. None taken." Ginny thought about it while she paid for her books. By the cash register was a small candy display. Ginny turned to Hermione. "How about chocolates? Girls aren't the only ones who like to get chocolates."

Hermione paid for Draco's book and considered Ginny's idea. "He does fancy chocoballs. But they'd have to be from Honeydukes. They're the best."

The girls left the bookshop to go to George's shop, where Ron and Harry would be. They walked in relatively silence until Ginny couldn't take it any more.

"Is it Dean?"

"Gin, I'm not saying."

"Seamus? No, I don't think he knows how to read. Just kidding." She smiled. "Neville reads. But somehow I don't think he'd be fucking amazing," Ginny laughed. "I think it's safe to rule out anyone below your year. And probably all of Slytherin. I don't think you'd make the Theo mistake twice."

"Ginny! Stop trying to guess," Hermione chided. "Now shush. Ron and Harry are coming."

"Get what you needed?" Hermione asked Ron. "You look a little better."

Ron's stomach growled loudly. "I took a potion right away. After retching all night and skipping breakfast, I'm starving now."

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny suggested. "We can get some lunch at the Three Broomsticks and stop by Honeydukes." She gave Hermione a little nudge with her elbow.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

As they sat at a four top in the pub, the tensions of the night before seemed to melt away. Until Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked in.

"Ugh, look who just came in," Ron said. "I suppose he'll have something to say."

To Ron's surprise, the three Slytherins chose a table across the room and barely glanced in their direction. Except Pansy. She situated herself so she was facing Ron and chose a meal to be eaten without flatware. When she was sure Ron was watching, she ran her finger through the honey on her plate and seductively licked it off. Ron sat mesmerized, chip in hand, raised to his gaping mouth.

Ginny, sitting to Ron's side, kicked him under the table. "Ron, you're drooling."

"What?" Ron blinked. Harry threw a napkin at him. "_What_?" Ron repeated.

"You know, if you hadn't been so shit-faced last night, you could have walked her to her room," Hermione smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You don't remember? She asked you to walk her to her room when the game was over, but you couldn't see straight, much less walk straight," Harry told him. "You wouldn't have gotten anywhere with her anyway. You passed out right after you tossed your cookies," Harry laughed when he saw Ron's disappointed face.

Ginny and Hermione were able to observe the Slytherins with just a small movement of their heads. "Looks like she might be wanting to give you another chance," Hermione remarked. Harry swiveled around in his chair to look.

Seeming to sense they were being ogled, The three turned their attention to face the Gryffindors. Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's a moment before he circled back around. He didn't appear angry, but still disappointed. She wished she had the nerve to walk up and throw her arms around him. Not knowing how any of them, including Draco, would react, she stayed seated.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco approach their table. Her heart started pounding. What was he doing?

"I'm letting you all off the hook, so you know. If it's okay with you H-Granger." He wondered if anyone caught that.

"Pardon?" Ron asked.

"The bet," Draco began to explain. "I'm not going to hold you to it. You were all too bloody drunk to play properly. Despite what you may think of me, I don't like to win against a disadvantaged opponent."

"You weren't pouring the booze down our gullets. We honor our bets," Harry informed.

"Shite," Ron said. "Did we lose? I don't remember the game ending."

Ginny smacked her forehead, "You really don't remember much, do you?"

"Wow, I guess not. What did we lose again?" Ron asked.

"We have to do Hermione and Malfoy's chores this week," Harry reminded him.

"I just said, I'm not holding you to it," Draco said, trying to be gracious.

"And I just said we honor our bets," Harry shot back.

Hermione stood and touched Draco's arm without realizing it. She pulled it away when he looked down at her hand.

"Just let them do our chores. I'm sure you can understand how Harry feels. If your positions were reversed, you wouldn't back out either."

"Fine," Draco answered. "By the way, we still haven't gotten to that schedule. We really must finish it."

Hermione thought she saw a small smile on his lips before he walked back to his table. Maybe he wasn't so cross after all. Maybe he was ready to continue with her.

"What a git," Ron spat. "I'm letting you off the hook." He poorly imitated Draco in a whiny voice.

"Was that him trying to be nice?" Ginny asked. "Because it was a little creepy."

"Why, creepy because you think he can't be nice?" Hermione asked in Draco's defense.

"He can't be nice," Ron answered.

"Yes, he can. He can't be nice to _you_, maybe. But you're not nice to him either. You were probably too sloshed to notice, but before the whole Quidditch argument, we were having sort of a good time," Hermione said. Ron eyed her up suspiciously.

"Pansy is a riot," Ginny admitted.

"And she seems to fancy you, Ron," Harry noted. They all turned to look again, none too subtly. Pansy flashed them a brilliant smile. Ron blushed and looked away.

"She looks like she'd eat me alive," Ron swallowed nervously.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny finished their lunch and walked past the three Slytherins on the way out. Draco caught Hermione's wrist and she jerked to a stop.

"How about eight? For the schedule, I mean."

"Perfect," Hermione answered. She noticed Blaise was smiling at her, then he winked. She guessed Draco had told him. Hermione practically skipped to catch up to her friends, excited that she would see Draco later.

The Gryffindor friends stopped in at Honeydukes quickly before heading back to Hogwarts. They each picked out some sweets for themselves, which Ron began eating immediately.

"Hermione, I didn't think you liked the chocoballs," Ron said. "I remember offering you one and you said they weren't your favorites."

"Oh, um, I got them for someone else." Hermione still wasn't very good at lying on the spot. She was better at omitting.

"Who?"

"Now Ron, that's none of your business any more," Ginny said.

They were about to take the passage back to the third floor corridor when Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"Wait, I have one more idea," she whispered to Hermione. "But we have to ditch the boys."

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked Ginny.

"We have one more stop we want to make. Girl stuff."

"Oh," Ron rolled his eyes. "See you then."

Harry kissed Ginny goodbye, then the boys were gone.

Once they left Honeydukes Ginny told Hermione she wanted to go back to London.

"What's in London that you can't get here?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Ginny grinned.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

"Lingerie? Really?" Hermione blushed. "This is what we came to London for?"

"Do you have any?" Ginny asked her.

"I did," Hermione answered, remembering the thong Draco kept. She blushed brighter.

"I won't ask," Ginny said. She held up several pieces for Hermione's consideration.

"It seems so . . . forward."

"You've shagged. You can't get more forward than that." Ginny replied.

"I know, but . . . " Hermione sighed. "Getting naked with someone can be spontaneous and impulsive. Wearing naughty lingerie means you're looking for it."

"Aren't you?" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny!"

While the girls perused the undergarments, Hermione debated telling Ginny the whole story. She wasn't quite ready.

"Ginny, if your family didn't like Harry, would you still date him?" Hermione asked as she mindlessly rummaged through a drawer of knickers.

"Yes, I love him," Ginny answered without hesitation.

"But I mean, when you first started dating. I guess Harry's not a good example. Everybody loves him. What about when you dated Dean? Ron didn't like it."

Ginny knew Hermione was really asking for herself, but decided not to press the issue to keep her talking.

"Ron made it a little difficult. Actually, he was a jerk about it. I don't think that's why it didn't work out, though. I had feelings for Harry, even back then." She saw a worried look cross Hermione's face. "Are you afraid we won't get along with whoever it is? Are you worried Ron will cause problems? Because I'll take care of him," Ginny said, punching her fist into her hand.

"Ron always causes problems," Hermione laughed. "But, yeah, there's the four of us and things would definitely change. Then again, Ron's dated other girls and it hasn't seemed to be an issue."

Hermione picked up a thong similar to the one Draco confiscated. She picked two more in different colors.

"Now that's the spirit," Ginny said. "You need something up top to match."

The girls finished their shopping, each carrying tiny bags for tiny purchases. In this case, less was definitely more.

When Hermione got back to her room, Draco was nowhere to be seen. She carefully wrapped the book and chocoballs, wrote Draco's name on the package and left it on the table. She was hoping to give it directly to him, but now she was getting that fluttery feeling one gets when trying to surprise someone.

Hermione wished she could figure out the mixed signals Draco was giving her. He seemed to be avoiding her, but when they met, she felt the weight of his stare and he grabbed her hand in the pub when he could have just called her name.

Hermione went to her desk to get a little more work done on her Herbology project. The book Neville had suggested was a great help, and she was almost finished the written portion. When Draco entered the room, she was just wrapping up.

"Hello, what's this?" he asked as he picked up the package.

"Open it," Hermione smiled. She closed her book, put away her paper and walked to the table.

"It's from you?"

"Open it," she prodded.

Draco carefully unwrapped the book and chocolates. "Why did you do this? Is this a gift or a bribe?" he smiled.

Hermione thought a moment. "Whichever will get me a better response."

"Well, a gift will usually get the bearer a thank you, maybe a hug, sometimes a kiss. A bribe comes with the obligation to reciprocate something of equal or greater value."

She didn't like the sound of obligation.

"A gift then," she said.

"Thank you," Draco responded.

"They're your favorite chocolates," Hermione added. He put his arms around to hug her.

"I paid special attention when you talked about choosing a new book. I read the summary of several before settling on this one."

"Then, thank you very much." He leaned down to kiss her.

Her hands immediately went to the back of his head, keeping him from pulling away. His arms tightened around her as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Hermione lifted her bottom onto the table and leaned back, pulling Draco over top of her. Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him even closer.

He placed his palms on the table and broke the kiss to look down at her.

"Hermione, I thought we decided this wasn't the best idea."

"You decided that," Hermione replied. "I still want this."

He leaned down and kissed her again, his resolve seeming to crumble. A few moments later, he reluctantly broke again.

"Don't stop, please," Hermione begged. "Let me prove that you can trust me."

He pulled back further. "That's not the issue, Hermione. You need to trust me."

"But I do."

"No, you don't. Your friends don't trust me. Nobody really does, except maybe Pansy. You were afraid I was going to hex Harry, or tell him about us. Are you ashamed?"

"Of course not."

"Have you told anyone? Have you even told Ginny?" he challenged.

"Sort of."

He was surprised by her answer. He was expecting a flat out 'no'.

"I told her there was someone. But I didn't say who."

Draco completely removed himself from Hermione's grasp.

"I think if you were really sure about this, you'd want to shout it from the Astronomy Tower, like I do. The only thing keeping me from doing that is you. You'll have to decide what you really want. I want all or nothing. I'd rather have all. I don't want to be just a convenient secret shag. I've been sneaking around my whole life, I won't do it anymore." Draco went to his room and closed the door, then leaned back on it. Was he an idiot for giving her an ultimatum like that? He figured he'd find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5, take it or leave it

***Thank you for your kind reviews! I have been so unsure about this story, but I see a lot of people reading it, so I thank you all. Plus, I can't believe how many of you have put it on alert. 13 in just the last 2 days! It's so encouraging. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :)**

* * *

Meeting up with the others for dinner, Hermione had a lot on her mind. Having been rejected by Draco twice had been somewhat disconcerting. Well, not exactly rejected. She knew he still wanted her, she just had to meet the conditions.

The boys asked about the secretive shopping trip the girls took. Harry blushed when Ginny told him she'd give him a private fashion show later on.

"Ugh, Ginny. I didn't need that information," Ron complained. "Are you all dead set on ruining every meal for me?" Ron quickly changed the subject, asking Hermione for help on his potions project. His latest potion just wasn't turning out right and Hermione was always the best in the class. She, of course, agreed, never being one to turn down a friend in need.

During a lull in the conversation, and after careful consideration, Hermione blurted out, "If I did something really foolish, would you still be my friends?"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? You never do anything foolish," Ron said with his mouth full.

"How could you think we'd ever not be your friends, after everything we've been through?" Harry asked. "What did you do?"

Ginny watched with interest, but remained silent. She was hoping Hermione was ready to spill the beans.

"Nothing, I'm just saying . . ." Hermione trailed off. "I'm merely asking you to have an open mind, if I choose to do something you don't agree with or understand. Or out of character."

"You're being awfully cryptic," Ron pointed out. "What, are you going to cheat on a test or something?"

They all broke out in laughter.

"I said foolish, not completely insane," Hermione howled. "Though, I think you may all disagree." Her heart began beating faster, her palms sweaty, as she worked up the courage to say what she was planning.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Ron pleaded.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "I, I . . . I'll be right back." She got up and hurried away.

"Guess she lost her nerve," Harry observed. "Gin, do you know what's going on?"

"Um, maybe. But I don't think I should say. It's not mine to tell." Ginny answered. "I don't really know much anyway."

Ginny was disappointed. She was sure Hermione was going to tell them about her mystery man. Then she heard Ron.

"What the fuck!"

hdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Hermione walked briskly away from her table, around the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and paused at the head of the Slytherin table. She took in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, then slowly walked down the aisle until she was standing behind Draco.

"Draco?" her voice was barely a whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again.

Pansy looked up and elbowed Draco. He turned around to address her. "Granger," he said, keeping up appearances.

"I have something to say," Hermione announced. She was so nervous her hands were trembling.

"Okay," he smiled. Draco stood and began to lead her away.

She reached out to stop him. "No, here."

"Oh. All right." He thought it must be something mundane about Head duties or one of the houses. Or maybe she was going to tell him to sod off. A private meeting would have held more promise. He guessed she was going to need some time. After all, he'd had months of contemplating and considering before he'd made his move. It felt like they were standing there for hours, neither saying a word.

Finally, Draco said, "Well?"

She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him closer. "I choose all."

He leaned down to close the distance between their hungry mouths. Vaguely aware that they were in the middle of the entire school, they restrained themselves. But Hermione had made her point. And anyone paying even the slightest bit of attention knew there was something going on between them.

"Are you two crazy?" Pansy asked as she pulled them apart. "Do you want McGonagall to revoke your Head Boy and Girl privileges?"

"I don't care," Draco said, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Yes you do," Pansy scolded. "And so do I. It's very convenient having your best friend as Head Boy. Don't mess that up," she warned, her voice raised.

McGonagall approached and Hermione stole a glance to her table where Ron, Harry and Ginny were all standing looking shocked and confused.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Apparently, the professors at the head table weren't nearly as observant as the students and missed Draco and Hermione's little display. Hermione released Draco's robe, realizing that to McGonagall it probably looked like she had grabbed him in anger.

"No, Professor. No problem," Hermione answered.

"Then I trust whatever disagreement the three of you are having will be resolved post haste. Remember, we have a meeting in my chambers in twenty minutes." McGonagall turned on her heel and left the Great Hall as the food began to disappear. As the students exited the hall, Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and led her through the crowd toward the dormitories. When they reached their room, it took Draco three tries to say the password right, he was so tongue tied.

Once inside, Draco backed Hermione up to the small table on which she tried to seduce him earlier. He pulled his robe up and over his head, throwing it somewhere. He reached for hers, getting it just over her face before kissing her passionately. With the robe still tangled in her hair, he lowered her onto the table and fumbled with the buttons of her blouse.

Hermione pushed him back, panting heavily.

"Draco, we have to meet McGonagall in, like, ten minutes." He began unbuttoning faster.

"Stop. That's not what I meant," she laughed.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He sighed and started buttoning her shirt back up.

"Damn, that's just as sexy as unbuttoning," she said. "Remind me to always wear buttons."

Hermione stood and pulled her robe back down over head. She tried her best to smooth it out. Draco found his rumpled robe behind the couch. He begrudgingly put it on and picked up his notes for the meeting.

"Fuck," he said one last time before they left.

The meeting itself was short but excruciating. The three of them dryly discussed house points and detentions. McGonagall also gave them her thoughts on plans for a Valentine dance following the next Quidditch match. She went on to praise the pair for working so well together, in light of past animosity, despite the incident at dinner. Hermione coughed to cover up her laugh. When McGonagall finally finished droning on, Hermione and Draco walked as quickly as they could back to their dormitory without actually running.

As they drew nearer to their room, Draco leaned close to Hermione's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so-" He stopped dead when he saw three Gryffindors and a Slytherin sitting in the hallway.

They all stood, each with a different expression. Pansy was her usual nonplussed self, smiling at the two-glad that her friend would no longer be miserable. Ginny was still considering the situation. Certainly, Draco was the last person on her list of Hermione's potential suitors. No, actually, Neville, Goyle and Justin Finch-Fletchley had been further down the list. Remembering what Hermione said at dinner, she decided to keep an open mind. Ron's mind, however, may as well have been in a vice. His nose was wrinkled and his lips curled in disgust. There was no mistaking how he felt about this pairing.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between Hermione and Malfoy-one of his best friends and his enemy. Former enemy. Harry tried to keep that in mind. He recalled telling Hermione recently that Malfoy was the same person he always was. He knew it wasn't true, not entirely. Malfoy hadn't given Harry or Ron trouble this term. He'd even made an attempt to use Harry's first name. And if Harry was being honest, even the card game was more agreeable than he'd expected. Until he himself opened his big mouth. Harry and Ron ruined that night, not Malfoy.

The color had long left Hermione's face. She sighed, "I don't have to guess why you're here. Come to talk me out of it?"

"But you said what you were going to do _wasn__'__t_ completely insane!" Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny said.

"Come in then. Get it over with," Draco told them.

While Draco and Hermione removed their robes, Ginny and Harry sat on the couch. Ron simply leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Pansy hugged Draco then stood in front of Hermione.

"My warning still stands," she said. Then, smiling, "I do hope we'll get on all right. I'd love to borrow some of your clothes." She seated herself next to Ginny on the couch.

"Uh, okay." Hermione had no idea what to say to that.

"Right. So how long has this been going on?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'd say we've been what you could call friends, for quite some time now," Hermione replied.

"Friends," Ron repeated. "Friends don't usually talk about how they're going to fuck each other."

"Ron!" Ginny yelled.

Pansy spoke up, "Sure they do. Draco and I used to fuck all the time."

Draco smacked his forehead. "Pans, you're not helping."

"Is that what this is?" Harry asked. "I know it's probably none of my business. But Hermione, I know you well enough to know you don't casually sleep around. Him, I'm not so sure."

"No, Potter, this isn't casual. At least, I don't want it to be," Draco defended himself. "I care for Hermione. Very much. And I think she cares for me as well. But it won't work if she loses all of you in the process."

"He's your New Year's Eve hookup?" Ginny asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Hookup?"

"Her word, not mine, Draco," Hermione smiled. Her smile dropped, though, when she saw the look on Ron's face.

"New Year's Eve? And we couldn't find you New Year's Day. You forgot to look in Malfoy's room, Harry," Ron spat. Then his face contorted into a combination of disgust and hurt. "Ugh, God. You were in the shower, too. Weren't you, Hermione?"

Hermione flushed bright pink. "That is none of your business! I don't go asking you which of your many girlfriends you're screwing with. Or where. Why do you all think you have a say in this?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Ginny said gently.

"The way Ron hurt me?"

All eyes turned to Ron. He didn't meet a single one.

Ironically enough, Draco was the one to diffuse that argument before it even started.

"Hermione, I don't think you want to go into that now." Though, inside he was dying to see it all come out into the open and watch Weasley squirm. Bringing the conversation back to the present, Draco continued. "Look, I know none of you trust me."

"I do, love," Pansy interjected. He glared at her for her interruption.

"I don't really blame you. I don't know if I completely trust you either." At this point, Draco was mainly addressing Harry. Weasley was most likely a lost cause and his sister would go along with whatever Harry did. "But you've conveniently failed to notice that I've made an effort to change. Hermione has acknowledged it."

Hermione subtly took hold of Draco's left hand. Ron grunted his disapproval.

"I'm a little put out that you are all here to gang up on me," Hermione said. "Pansy has just as much reason to question my sincerity as you do Draco's. I mean, who's to say I wouldn't hex him when he's vulnerable to get him back for years of torment."

Draco almost imperceptibly slumped and lowered his head at the reminder of the way he used to treat Hermione. He wasn't naive enough to believe she'd simply forget the misery he'd put her through after a little sex.

Harry noticed that Draco didn't try to plead his case, or apologize, he simply accepted her words as fact. He appeared genuinely remorseful. Not exactly the old Draco.

Getting to her point, Hermione pressed on. "But Pansy trusts Draco. She trust him to make decisions for himself. All I'm asking is the same from you. You don't have a say in this but you do have a choice. Either accept us or don't.

With that, Ron walked out.

"One down," Hermione said, not surprised at all by Ron's response. "Gin?"

Ginny looked to Harry to gauge his reaction. "What are you thinking?" She didn't give him time to answer. "When Hermione was talking about her mystery man, he sounded sweet and romantic. I think he really does treat her well."

Draco lowered his head to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Sweet and romantic?"

Hermione whispered back, "Did you really want me to tell her that after five minutes of flowery words, I let you take me against the wall of the Astronomy Tower?"

"Point taken," he smirked. "I'd really like to kiss you right now." He glanced over at Harry and Ginny still talking amongst themselves.

"You don't need their permission, or approval. I've only asked them for their acceptance."

Draco kissed her in short, soft kisses on and around Hermione's mouth. When he pulled away, he found Harry and Ginny watching.

Harry wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. Yes, he believed that Draco had been worth saving. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure if Malfoy had completely changed. He'd seen Draco scared, vulnerable, and at his lowest point. However, he'd never seen this side. Draco had friends of course, and a particular affection for Pansy, but this was something different. It was caring. Perhaps even loving.

Harry pulled out his wand and walked over to Draco, pointing it at him. Hermione held her breath. Draco made no move to defend himself.

"You'll only get one warning. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you, worse." Harry cautioned.

When Harry put away his wand, Draco held his hand out, "I would expect nothing less. Truce?"

Harry tentatively shook Draco's hand. "Truce."

Hermione rushed to hug Harry and Ginny together. "Thank you. I just want us all to get along and be happy."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I think I need to do that." Hermione said. She looked up at Draco, "By myself. I'll wait until tomorrow. Maybe he'll have cooled off by then."

"It's getting late. We should be going," Ginny said. 'it's been an exciting day. And I still haven't shown Harry what I bought in London."

Harry blushed, having an idea. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and the two of them were off. Harry glanced back at Malfoy anxiously. Now that Harry knew Draco's intentions, he was reluctant to leave Hermione alone with him.

"I'll be off too," Pansy smiled, waved, and skipped out.

"London, eh?" Draco raised an eyebrow, as his lip curled. "Did you buy something, too?"

"I'll show you later," Hermione said and pulled him down to kiss him. Breaking for air, she said breathlessly, "I want to finish what we started twice already today."

Hermione kissed him again, parting his lips with her tongue, running it over his teeth. He allowed her to explore his mouth and pull him across the room, stopping when she backed into the table.

Draco laughed into Hermione's mouth. "You are bound and determined to have me on the table, aren't you?"

"Something about the way you slammed your cards on the table got me thinking," she smiled.

Hermione began undressing quickly. Draco followed suit and it soon became a race.

"Done," he announced when he was fully nude. And fully erect.

"Not fair, I had a bra to take off," Hermione mock-complained.

"I had a tie."

Draco leaned over Hermione until she was lying on her back, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. He pressed himself between her folds and gently rocked his hips, his hardened cock lightly rubbing against her clit. She moaned in approval.

He kissed further down her neck, to her collar bone. When he reached her breast, he alternately licked and gently blew to watch her nipple stiffen.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head away. "I'm ready now. Skip it and fuck me already."

Draco let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr as he took her by the legs and pulled her off the edge of the table. He lifted her bottom up, grasping her like a wheelbarrow and thrust himself inside with a pleasured groan.

Encouraged by the noises she made, he pumped into her harder, watching himself vanish and reappear. He was frustrated, not having his hands free to touch her, knowing she was unlikely to come in this position. Draco didn't like coming first, then bringing her like an afterthought.

Draco's eyes went wide when he saw Hermione's hand glide down her body and rub herself. His mouth dropped open as he watched her.

"Holy fuck, Hermione. That's gorgeous."

Hermione closed her eyes as she continued to self stimulate. Draco paid close attention to the way she moved her fingers for future reference. He gaped and pumped as her left hand caressed her breast, then flicked her nipple.

"Hermione, you're killing me. I'm not going to last at all if I keep watching." His voice was breathy and punctuated by grunts.

After a short pause, Hermione finally spoke. "Draco?" she said his name almost reverently.

"Yes, love?" he answered.

"I'm coming."

Those two small words sent him with her, so hard his knees began to buckle. They cried out in unison, then Draco collapsed on top of Hermione.

"Fuck, that was great," he said into her neck. "Quick, but great."

"You liked that, did you?" she laughed.

"No, I fucking loved it. I could watch you do that all the time."

"Then what would I need you for?" she teased.

He lifted his head up. "Well, I must be good for something. Your tongue can't reach down there, far as I know." He flashed her a wicked grin.

Her face took on a more serious expression. "You're good for a lot of things. We're more than just shagging, aren't we?"

"Hermione, even before all this, I've loved the time we spent together. Our Sunday mornings studying by the fire have been my favorite. And the times we've talked about the war and how we've changed, I haven't really done that with anybody else. I'm not sure I could. Even if we never shagged again, you'd still be the person I'd want to spend my time with."

"I'm sorry you weren't lucky enough to have had the same kinds of friends I have. Maybe someday, they'll be your friends too."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's getting late. We've got classes in the morning," he said, avoiding responding to her comment. "You can decide which piece of furniture you want to use tomorrow," he said, holding his hand out to help her up.

She hopped off the table and rubbed her back. "I vote the couch or a bed. A table looks all sexy in movies, but ugh."

They picked up their clothing and retreated to their own rooms to change into pajamas, meeting back up in the bathroom to brush teeth.

They kissed goodnight, but neither made a move to their room.

"Um, well, goodnight, I guess," Hermione said, still not walking away.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" Draco asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I've been thinking about those sheets for the past two days. Oh, and lying next to you, of course," she laughed.

Draco followed her into his room and closed the door. _ I could get used to this_, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6, speaking terms

*** Thank you so much for your reviews of the last chapter. I think that's the most I've gotten for one chapter in any of my stories! This chapter seems to be going all over the place, but it comes around eventually :)**

**can't remember if I did the disclaimer thing before so here it is: I don't own anything here except this particular story line, and the only thing I get out of it is personal satisfaction.**

* * *

Hermione awoke alone in Draco's bed. She smiled when she thought about their tryst on the table the night before. Although, she wasn't sure she'd be able to eat there again. At least the budding romance between her and Draco was out in the open. She was reasonably certain Draco would be able to win over Harry and Ginny eventually. But Ron was going to be difficult. Ron was always difficult.

Draco walked in wearing only a towel around his slim waist; his fine, blond hair lightly dripping on his shoulders.

"Good morning, love. Shower's all yours," he grinned. "And it's clean, I swear."

"I should hope so. I think I've been keeping you busy enough," Hermione grinned back.

Hermione took her time in the shower, thinking of how she would approach Ron. No matter how she presented her case, he would most likely swear, fly off the handle, then walk out-his usual M.O. She would have to find a way to make him understand. Being one of her best friends for years and her first love, as well as first lover, he was important to her. Even if he did break her heart a little. Hermione would see what kind of mood Ron was in before deciding what to say.

Hermione had butterflies in her stomach as she and Draco walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They'd only walked to meals a handful of time together in the past, mainly because of time preferences or schedules.

Hermione was usually punctual, arriving before the food appeared. It was a habit that developed from Ron's eagerness to spend as much time eating as possible.

Draco and his friends, on the other hand, strolled in at their leisure, never worrying that food would run out.

On this morning they were both fashionably late. They stood, hand in hand at the threshold of the Hall, ready to part ways to their own house tables.

"Everybody's looking at us," Hermione whispered from the side of her mouth. "What do we do?"

Draco smiled. "Same thing we do when nobody's looking."

"Not bloody likely," she replied.

"Okay then, how about a kiss?" Draco gave her a quick peck on the lips, then headed for the Slytherin table. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to avoid the stares. She walked directly to her usual spot to find only Ginny and Harry.

Hermione sat and looked down the table to see Ron sitting with Dean and Lavender.

"Really? He won't even sit with me?" she asked, incredulous.

"Hermione, you have to understand. Our families have been on opposite sides for years. I don't know if Ron will ever be able to get past it."

"You have. Or at least, you're trying," Hermione pointed out.

"Trying," Ginny repeated. "Why him, of all people?"

"Why not?"

Both Harry and Ginny gave Hermione a look. "Seriously?" Ginny asked.

"He really has changed. We all have, at least a little," Hermione answered. When Ginny and Harry said nothing, Hermione took it as a cue to elaborate. "Well, at first, I kind of avoided him, which is a bit difficult when sharing a common room. We'd sit in silence a lot. There were times we had to talk, but we mainly kept it to duties and meetings with McGonagall. I really thought he was doing the same thing-avoiding me, I mean, so it worked out." Hermione looked off at nothing in particular, reflecting on just when exactly she realized that she and Draco were becoming friends.

"So, what changed? You don't go from avoidance to snogging on New Year's Eve in one step." Ginny prodded for more information. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear details, but he was just as curious as Ginny. They'd both heard her talk about how Draco wasn't that bad and how he was serious about his classes and duties. She'd often defend him, though half-heartedly, when Harry and Ron would make a derogatory remark about Draco, but none of them gave much thought to it. They figured it was simply Hermione being Hermione. Fair and just to the end, even if Malfoy was involved.

Hermione refocused on Harry and Ginny to continue her story. "I don't know. We stopped _trying_ to avoid each other, I guess and ended up spending study time together. We'd sit by the fire and read." Hermione's eyes lit up. "Did you know he enjoys reading almost as much as me? Anyway, conversations would start, sometimes about the books we were reading or classes. I'm not sure when the conversations turned more personal, but looking back, I'm pretty sure he initiated them."

"Right about when Ron and I broke up, we seemed to become actual friends. It was a good thing, too, because you know what a wreck I was, and I didn't want to put you two in the middle."

"Wait, so you turned to Malfoy, I mean Draco, for comfort during all that? We just thought you were handling it really well," Harry said. "Why didn't you come to us?"

"Harry, how was I supposed to cry on your shoulder about your best friend," Hermione said, then turning to Ginny, "Or to you about your brother? I needed to be angry and say awful things about Ron. I couldn't do that in front of you."

"And he," Ginny nodded her head in Draco's direction, "was there for you? I guess he wouldn't have minded hearing Ron being called every name in the book." She couldn't help smiling. "Though you know, I wouldn't have minded either."

Harry and Hermione laughed with Ginny.

"But that's in the past," Hermione said. "And I'm glad you didn't hear some of the complaints I made about Ron. It may have been . . . awkward." Hermione stole a glance down the table and saw that Ron was watching her. She tried for a small smile, but his brow remained furrowed and he turned away quickly.

"Then is that when you started to like him?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't think I was able to admit anything like that until New Year's Eve. Before that, it was just playful banter. He's a huge flirt. You hear the way he talks to Pansy. He talks to most of the girls in Slytherin that way. Even Blaise a little," Hermione giggled. "Actually, I think Blaise has a crush on him and Draco knows it."

Harry's eyebrows shot up while Ginny's mouth opened in surprise.

"Well, he _is_ very handsome, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly never gave it a thought," Harry said uncomfortably.

Ginny took a quick sideways peek at Harry before answering. "Um, yeah." Ginny avoided looking at Harry, feeling as if he were staring at her in disbelief.

"In the end, it doesn't really matter when and how," Hermione said. "We have something now. And I don't want it to change things between all of us."

"I think it's a little late for that," Harry said, taking a look in Ron's direction. "And what _is_ this something? Are you his girlfriend? Are you in love? Are you just shagging like a couple of fucking rabbits?" He couldn't help the wrinkle of his nose.

"Blimey, Harry, could you be more crude?" Ginny asked. She hit his shoulder. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "I've got to go." He got up leaving the girls to continue the conversation.

"It's going to take a little time for him to get used to," Ginny said. "But it's a good question. What are you to each other?"

Hermione hesitated. "It _is_ a good question. Honestly, I'm not sure. I think maybe I am his girlfriend, but we haven't really talked about it in particular." Hermione smiled and blushed again. "And we are shagging like a couple of fucking rabbits."

"Hermione Granger! I never thought those words would ever come out of your mouth," Ginny feigned shock. "I want details, now that Harry is gone."

Hermione leaned forward and kept her voice low. "Gin, I've never felt like this before. He drives me crazy. He makes me feel . . . dirty. But in a good way. Even Theo wasn't, I mean, he didn't . . . for all his reputation, he tended to his own needs, if you know what I mean."

"And Draco? Oh that's right, you said he was fucking amazing," Ginny smirked.

"I've never been so uninhibited. It's so empowering. Speaking of which, did you model your purchases for Harry last night?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about Harry that way."

"If I'm going to dish, then I guess you are too." Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of breakfast talking about their evenings. They headed out together as the meal ended.

"So, Friday night, Harry and I are going to sneak out and go to dinner in London," Ginny confessed. "There really aren't too many options date-wise here at school. What do you and Draco do?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "We haven't actually been on a date or anything. Just the New Year's Eve dance, and I wouldn't even count that. We didn't go together and only talked for a short while. He did feed me the most wonderful chocolate, though."

"Still not a date," Ginny said. "I'd suggest sneaking out with us, but I don't think Harry's ready for a double date with you and Malfoy." Someone bumped up against Ginny as she and Hermione exited the Great Hall. She looked over to see Draco walking next to her. "I mean, Draco. See you Hermione."

"What was that about a double date?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing. Ginny was telling me about somewhere she and Harry are going," Hermione answered.

"God, she wasn't suggesting we go with them, was she?" Draco asked.

"No, not at all."

"Is everything okay? Have you talked to Weasley yet?" Draco frowned.

Hermione smiled. "No not yet. Everything is fine." She kissed him before they parted ways. She was on her way to Ancient Runes, a class she shared with Ron.

"See you in Dark Arts later, love." He squeezed her hand and headed off.

The first thing Hermione noticed when she walked into class was that Ron was sitting in Millicent Bulstrode's seat and she was in his. Hermione sat down behind Tracey Davis, Millicent's usual partner. She turned to Millicent.

"What are you doing in Ron's seat?"

"He asked if I would switch places with him." Millicent answered.

"But why?"

"I don't know. But I wasn't going to argue with being _your_ partner. I assume he wants to be partners with Tracey." Millicent smiled.

Hermione returned an insincere smile. There was something about Millicent's manner that didn't quite sit right with her. And Ron was taking this a bit too far. She could understand that he wasn't happy with her, but switching partners was childish.

Millicent talked Hermione's ear off all through class and asked a lot of questions about the lesson. Questions to which she already should have known the answers. No wonder she and Tracey were so far behind.

Hermione only gave the class half of her attention, being preoccupied with Ron. He hadn't looked back at her once. Hermione was brought out of her daze when Millicent started asking about Draco.

"So, you and Draco, huh? Lucky girl."

"Um, yes." Hermione barely knew Millicent and wasn't about to elaborate.

"I mean, he's got quite the reputation," Millicent smiled.

"I'm well aware of Draco's reputation," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Millicent looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for some dish. Hermione slowly went back to work after a brief awkward silence. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her.

"What?" Hermione asked, huffing and putting her quill down.

"Is it true?" Millicent leaned in close.

"Is what true?"

"What they say about him. I heard that he can last for hours. And he recovers like that." She snapped her fingers. "And, he made one girl come, like, six times in one night." Millicent bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried her best to stifle a giggle. This was all news to her. In fact, Draco had the opposite issue in the shower, _and_ on the table. Her lip curled into a smirk as she recalled how easy it was for her to put him over the edge with small gestures. When she came out of her daydream, Hermione realized that Millicent was still waiting.

Hermione flashed her a bright smile. "All true," she said and began packing up her books. As she walked away, she caught a glimpse of Millicent with her mouth hanging open like a bass. Thankful that the class was over, Hermione tried to catch up to Ron.

"Ron, please, you can't ignore me forever."

No, but he certainly gave it his best shot. Ron pushed through the crowd without pausing or looking back to Hermione. She eventually gave up trying to catch up to him on her way to Dark Arts. As she approached the classroom, she saw Ron and Draco talking with hushed voices. On closer inspection, Draco was talking and Ron was scowling. Hermione wondered what they were saying. She would have expected a confrontation between Ron and Draco to be loud and possibly violent. But they were practically whispering. This looked more like a conspiracy. Neither one noticed as she drew nearer.

"We both know you're only with her to stick it to me," Hermione heard Ron say.

He and Draco stood silent when they saw Hermione.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You should stay away from this prat, Hermione." Ron stalked away to a table at the back of the room.

"I don't get it. He'll talk to you, but not me?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't give him much choice," Draco answered.

"What did he mean by his last comment?" Hermione asked.

Draco waved her off. "You know Weasley, he thinks I have nothing better to do than vex him. See you after class." He went to sit in his usual spot next to Blaise.

Hermione took a seat next to Harry. He had been watching her talk to Draco. It was obvious by the look on his face that he was still wary. Hermione leaned over to address him quietly.

"I suppose you two won't be arguing over who's going to be my partner today." She managed a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I think it would be best if I was Ron's partner. You won't have trouble finding someone to work with." Harry's gaze fell to Draco.

"I understand. You and Ron probably want to talk behind my back." Her tone was unusually juvenile.

"Ron hasn't said anything to me. He's been very closed mouthed," Harry said. "I've tried to get him to talk to you, but he says there's nothing to say. I feel there's more to the story, though."

"I can hear you talking about me," Ron interrupted from Harry's other side.

Hermione leaned around Harry. "Well, if you would let me talk _to_ you, I wouldn't have to talk _about_ you."

"He's bad news. He's just using you," Ron replied.

"For what?" She was expecting him to say sex or the like.

"To get my goat."

Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit insulted. "Is it that impossible to believe he could like me for me? Just because you didn't think I was good enough-"

"I didn't _want_ to break-" Ron stopped himself before he said too much. His fists were clenched as he glared at the back of Draco's head.

The tap of the professor's wand on the podium startled the three out of their conversation. Ron and Harry turned away from Hermione, leaving her to partner up with Neville. At least he was relatively quiet and stayed focused on the lesson. The class took Hermione's mind off her friend troubles for a while.

"You shouldn't worry so much about what other people think," Neville said casually, at one point. He didn't even stop writing or look at Hermione.

She sighed in response.

"That's one thing I've learned from Luna," he smiled. "And people really can change." He sat up a little straighter. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Neville." For the first time since the confrontation with her friends, Hermione felt confident in her choices.

Again, Hermione tried to catch up to Ron after class, but Draco stepped in front of her. They hadn't spoken all through class.

"Let him go for now. We have a break," he smiled. "Come on." He took her by the hand and led her toward the Slytherin common room.

When they arrived, Hermione asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I thought it might be good to mix with my friends for a while. You know, I think Pansy genuinely likes you."

When they found the room empty, Draco took the opportunity to kiss Hermione. He caressed her lips with his own, opening his mouth just enough to slip his tongue through, Licking the seam of her closed lips. Taking the cue, she parted them and allowed his probing tongue inside. He slid his hands down the smooth length of her robe, pulling her close to him when he reached her bottom. Without breaking contact with her mouth, Draco said, "On second thought, we should go to our room."

Hermione felt herself becoming aroused at his words, but pushed him back, reluctantly.

"Draco, I thought we came to spend time with your friends, so I can get to know them."

He leaned over and kissed her neck, "You can get to know them later."

"Draco," she said, pushing him away again. "Is that all you ever want to do?"

He looked at her with an unspoken 'yes' in his eyes. His smile faded when he saw a look of disappointment on her face. He stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I was only kidding." His voice lowered to sultry rasp. "I mean, I do," he laughed. "But that's not _all_ I want to do."

Her expression read as unconvinced.

"What's wrong, love? Is it Weasley still?"

"No, I'll work that out somehow. It's something Harry said before."

"Which was?" he asked when Hermione didn't elaborate.

"He asked me what we are. To each other, I mean. And then Ginny talked about their date." Hermione looked away, feeling silly for even bringing it up. She didn't need to put a label on their budding relationship until Harry had to open his big mouth.

Before Draco could acknowledge her concerns, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Tracey walked in. Hermione almost missed the quick glare that passed between Draco and Tracey. If she hadn't happened to be looking right at Tracey, she would have missed it completely. Hermione tucked it away for future consideration.

Theo was smacking Pansy's bottom. "You're a naughty thing!"

"You should have specified which balls you were referring to. There are so many kinds to choose from," Pansy giggled. "Oh. Hermione," she squealed. "Come to visit the dodgy end, have you?"

"It's been a while since you've been here," Theo commented. "Once you go Slytherin, you don't go back, I guess," he leered.

"All right, be nice," Draco chided.

"I'm always nice. Right, ladies?" Theo smacked Pansy's bottom again.

Hermione was seriously regretting her lapse in judgement regarding her fling with Theo. As she looked at the group, she surmised that he had been sexual partners with everyone in the room, with the exception of Draco. She hoped. If she was correct in her suspicions of Blaise's preferences and Theo's sexual appetite, Hermione would believe that the two boys had been drunken bed partners at the very least.

Hermione sat mostly quiet, amongst the Slytherins as they talked and griped about classes. She didn't have much to add, considering she actually liked most of her classes. Tracey, who had said little so far, suddenly added to the conversation when Ancient Runes was brought up.

"I can't believe how far Ron and I got today," she said smiling at her innuendo.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"He's a great partner," Tracey continued her theme. "I mean, I can see why you were his partner for so long. But I guess he got bored."

"Tracey!" Draco yelled, more angrily than was called for.

"What? I was just saying I was glad he switched with Millicent. The girl doesn't stop talking. We were so far behind, but Ron caught me right up."

There it was again. The glare in Draco's eyes directed toward Tracey. Hermione knew Tracey was deliberately trying to goad her, but she wasn't giving Tracey the satisfaction.

Draco held his hand out to Hermione.

"Lunch is starting soon. We should go."

As they walked to the Great Hall, he apologized for Tracey's comments.

"It didn't really bother me," Hermione said. "You didn't have to yell at her. I don't want to come between you and your friends."

"She's not one of my friends. She's one of those peripheral sort of people, latching on. Pansy is friendly with her, so occasionally she'll join us." Draco explained.

There was something about the look in his eye that said there was more to the tale. It seemed that Tracey wasn't merely 'not a friend'. Draco seemed to truly dislike her, maybe even consider her an enemy. There was none of the banter between Draco and Tracey like there was with the others. And Tracey acted like- Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it, like she had a secret over Draco or something.

Students began congregating around them in front of the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco got swept in when the doors opened. Draco squeezed her hand, gave her a wink and followed the other Slytherins to their table. Hermione sat down and waited for Harry and Ginny to show up. She saw Ron sit down with Lavender and Dean again. Lavender gave Hermione a little smirk. She'd been wanting Ron back and would probably exploit this opportunity.

"Sorry we're late," Ginny said as she and Harry sat down, looking a bit flustered, Harry's hair a bit more mussed than usual.

Hermione pretended not to notice.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, Hermione, about what happened in Dark Arts. . . "

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. But I wish I knew what Ron was going to say. He didn't finish his sentence."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Ron's making this whole thing with Draco about him. He said Draco was using me to get to him." Hermione threw her hands up. "It's ridiculous."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said with conviction. "Besides, before Draco and I. . . got together, you were all sort of getting along. Certainly not friends, but no longer enemies. Surely if Ron and Draco had some sort of row, we would know about it. Wouldn't we?" Hermione only allowed a moment for doubt. Ron had never been secretive about his loathing for Malfoy in the past. If Draco had given him cause to be angry recently, Ron would have complained to anybody that would listen.

Hermione tried to put the vision of the two of them huddled in quiet anger out of her head, along with the word that came to mind-conspiracy.

She shook her head. "Maybe Ron's just jealous."

A quick glance passed between Harry and Ginny.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny hesitated before answering. "I think he is. I think he's sorry."

"Gin," Harry warned.

"Well, it's a little late now. Why wouldn't he say something before? He's only sorry now because he doesn't want me to be with Draco."

"What if he did want you back? Would you take him back?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Harry said sternly. "Stay out of it."

"Want me back? Gin, he won't even talk to me," Hermione interjected. "Except to tell me that Draco doesn't really care about me. And that Ron didn't want to break-something. What? Break my heart? Break up? Break a promise? Break a leg?" Hermione tried to decide which one he was going to say. She safely ruled out breaking a leg. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I like Draco." Hermione thought she saw Harry wince, so she added, "A lot."

Hermione had only picked at her food as they talked. She kept peeking over at Ron, who, at times was staring a hole through her.

"This is silly," she said, getting up. She thought to storm out of the hall, but instead made her way around the table and back up to Ron. She grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

"I'm tired of the silent treatment. You're coming with me and we're talking, even if I have to use an Incarcerous spell to keep you."

"But I'm not done eating," Ron said as she dragged him to her common room.

He didn't put up a fight or try to get away. In a way, he was glad she was forcing this confrontation. They sat on the couch, side by side for a moment before Hermione began.

"I don't want to lose your friendship over this, Ron. We need to work this out. You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad at you, Hermione. I'm worried for you. He's playing you," Ron said.

"How do you know?"

"I just know," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not good enough. If you can prove it, I'll listen. But truly, he's a changed person."

"He's still an arrogant prat."

"Sometimes," Hermione smiled. "But he's not evil. I don't think he ever really was. He was forced to do the things he did."

"Not everything. And maybe he's not quite the bad sort he used to be, but that doesn't mean he's not capable of doing shady things," Ron suggested.

"Then tell me. What do you think he did?" Hermione asked.

"He manipulated the situation and took advantage of you," Ron finally answered.

"Still vague. What situation?"

"Our break up." Ron didn't look her in the eye.

Hermione was exasperated. Ron wasn't making any sense. "How on earth could Draco have been involved with our break up? He and I were barely even friends then. _You_ did that. What, did he make you break up with me?" she laughed. "Like you'd ever listen to him."

It took her a minute to realize that Ron wasn't laughing or smiling at her little joke. He just looked at his fingers fidgeting in his lap.

"Ron?"

He looked up at her. "What if I was really stupid and sorry? I should never have broken up with you. I want you back, Hermione."

Hermione sat speechless, her mouth hanging open, until Ron covered it with his own. For a split second, Hermione was frozen. His kiss was intrusive and unwelcome, yet familiarly pleasant. And her lips easily fell into the old habit.

Suddenly, Hermione pushed him away.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he offered. Hermione wasn't sure if the apology was just for the kiss or the whole conversation.

"You can't just say you're sorry, kiss me and everything's okay. I'm, I'm with Draco now. You've had months to say these things to me. It's too late."

"But you kissed me back," Ron said. "And you've been with _him_ less than a week. We've been in love with each other for years."

Hermione blinked. She knew Ron had known her feelings for him since third year. But the first time she had any real hope of him returning those feelings was in their sixth year. And even then, it was only subconsciously on his part. He never confessed his love until after the war.

"Then why . . ." Hermione trailed off as Draco entered the room. He looked back and forth between the two.

"Have I interrupted?"

"No," Hermione answered. "Ron was about to leave."

Ron stood up and eyeballed Draco for breaking in on their tête-à-tête. "We're not finished Hermione," he said, then softened his tone. "We'll talk later?" Ron left without waiting for a response.

Draco stood for a moment, uncharacteristically unsure. It seemed only Hermione had that affect on him.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"We talked a little." Hermione debated exactly how much to share. "He said he's sorry he broke up with me. And . . .he says, he wants me back." She decided to leave out the part about the kiss.

Draco looked down and ran his finger over a particularly fascinating scratch on the table.

"I see," he said, absentmindedly, as if concentrating on the scratch was the most important thing he had to do right then.

Hermione stood and walked to him.

"Don't look so worried," she smiled and gently rubbed her fingers across his furrowed brow.

He relaxed at her touch and put back on his air of confidence. "About Weasley? Please, give me some credit." He pulled her into a hug. The crease in his brow returned.


	7. Chapter 7, anticipation

*** Okay, so I think I've written myself into a corner and don't necessarily like where I went. I've never posted a story as I go, without at least the next two chapters written out (mostly) And I've also realized several faux pas I made in earlier chapters (like using pants instead of trousers lol) and some typos. Every time I post, I'm afraid to see what people are going to say. Anyway, I apologize if this degenerates into lame story line. But really, all we need is a marginal plot in order to get to the good parts. ha ha**

**Also, Draco's history here is a little skewed. Who wants a hero who's a total weenie and a complete spoiled brat, so maybe he was more than just a little oppressed and coerced.**

**Thanks for sticking with me**

* * *

"Ron did what?" Ginny yelled. "What did you do?"

Hermione turned away from Ginny's gaze. "I'm ashamed to say that at first, I kissed him back. It was like being on autopilot. When I came to my senses, I pushed him away."

"Oh. Then you don't want to get back together with him?" Ginny asked. "I kind of always hoped we'd be sisters-in-law some day. Everyone thought you and Ron would live happily ever after-once he figured out that he'd been crazy about you since you met."

"Well, maybe not since we met," Hermione laughed. "But I used to think so, too Gin. I was crazy about him, when we weren't fighting. Though, when he broke things off, as much as it hurt at the time, he was right. We are so different. And I . . .and maybe being crazy about each other wasn't enough. Besides, doesn't he have a date with Lavender this weekend? He can't cast her aside for me again. She'd probably hit Ron with a Severing charm," Hermione giggled.

"Ron just needs to grow up a little. You know it takes boys longer to mature-especially Weasley boys," Ginny said. "Actually, scratch that, Weasley boys don't mature at all." She laughed. Hermione joined her.

"I think Ron only said those things to me because he doesn't want me with Draco. He keeps telling me that Draco is using me or that he's manipulating me. I don't really see how. Draco has been so good to me." Hermione had begun to get a silly, dreamy look on her face. Ginny snapped her fingers in Hermione's face.

"So that's it? You won't consider it?" Ginny asked.

"Draco and I are together. I really like him. And he sure seems to like me."

"So you've said."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense, but Draco is hardly long term boyfriend material. You know, with all the girls he's had. Pansy is the only one he seems to have any connection to." Ginny almost winced at her implication. "I don't think I could be with someone that treated me the way he used to treat you," she said quietly.

Hermione sighed. "I do think about that sometimes. But he's a completely different person. It's like Malfoy doesn't exist any more. There's just Draco."

"I guess people can change. I don't know how much, though. I still think Ron is better for you," Ginny added.

"You're not exactly objective, Gin." Hermione smiled.

Draco stepped into the room with Pansy and Harry following close behind.

"Look what I found lurking about our door," Draco said.

Harry and Pansy took out their wands.

"What's all this?" a very puzzled and slightly worried Draco asked.

"Chores," Harry answered.

Draco sighed, "You're still on about that? I figured when you didn't do them yesterday, that you decided to take me up on my offer. I see Weasley didn't come with you."

"He'll be here," Harry said. But even he wasn't sure.

"You really don't have to do this," Hermione offered. "Besides, we keep it plenty tidy in here, and our rooms."

"We don't mind," Pansy said cheerfully. "Ginny, let's you and me do Draco's room. Harry and Ron can do Hermione's."

Draco smiled at her. "Fine. You know where the sheets are. Pick your favorites." He glanced at Hermione and inwardly groaned. That was insensitive. He decided he should probably tone down the innuendo with Pansy. Draco and Pansy both knew it was harmless habit by now, but the look on Hermione's face shamed him. He would have to reassure her later.

Ginny and Pansy went into Draco's room. It was just as neat and controlled as Draco himself. There were no clothes strewn on the floor, the bed was made, pillows fluffed and no clutter on the surfaces of his furniture. The only object displaying Draco's personal side was a photograph of a young Draco with his parents.

"So I guess you've spent a good bit of time in here, huh?" Ginny commented as she watched Pansy retrieve a fresh set of satin sheets in royal blue. "School issued sheets not good enough for the Prince of Darkness?" Ginny snorted.

"Draco has sensitive skin. Like a baby's arse."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Pansy asked. "Didn't you bring anything with you from home when you first came here? A doll or teddy?"

"Yes, but-"

"Draco didn't have dolls or teddys or night lights growing up. None of the childish comforts most of us had. He had satin sheets. So he brought those from home instead." Pansy flicked her wand and removed the bedding. "Draco really is misunderstood most of the time. You thought he was simply being a snob, didn't you?"

Ginny said nothing, but looked at the photograph beside the bed. The subjects moved so little, it appeared to be a muggle photograph at first. Young Draco glanced up at his father, who kept his gaze squarely on the viewer. Narcissa Malfoy subtly stroked her son's slicked back hair. None of them looked particularly happy. Ginny felt a small pang of guilt for thinking the worst of Malfoy yet again, before learning all the facts. It was sad to think that this was the photograph he chose to display. She wondered if this had been either the best or the only photo Draco had of his family. For all her complaining about her brothers, Ginny was happy to be part of a large and loving family. Draco was largely alone in the world.

Pansy's voice brought Ginny out of her daze. "Well, since you did nothing in here, you can do the loo."

"What?" Ginny blinked.

"I dusted while you were daydreaming over there. My part is finished," Pansy smiled and walked out.

Hermione was letting Ron in as the girls left Draco's room.

"Looks like both Weasleys will be on loo duty," Pansy giggled, then yawned. "Draco, love, I'm going."

"You're not going to hoover?"

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," Draco sighed. "You can go."

Pansy pecked him on the cheek. "I picked the blue ones, by the way. They make your eyes pop." She looked at Hermione and mouthed 'enjoy', ignoring Draco's glower and left for her own house.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

Ginny grabbed his arm, "Not yet, you've got bath duty with me." She dragged him inside, flicking her wand at a sink. "Scourgify."

She turned to Ron, "What are you trying to do, get yourself hexed, or worse?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I'm all for getting Hermione back, but do you think it's wise to have a go at it in front of Malfoy?"

"Oh, so Hermione told you. What did she say?" Ron asked.

"I think she was confused. Why did you wait so long? Why wait until she has someone else?" Ginny questioned.

"Because the someone else is Malfoy!"

"What about Lavender? Aren't you dating?"

"We're going on _a_ date. We're not _dating_. I've got lots of girls to date these days," he grinned smugly.

"Exactly my point," Ginny said. "So where does Hermione fit in all this? Do you just want to break them up?" Her eyes narrowed.

"It would serve him right," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Bilius! Would you really do that to Hermione? Just to punish Malfoy?" Ginny scowled. Ron may have been her brother, but Hermione was her best friend.

"No, of course not. It would be for her own good. Punishing him would be quite a perk, though. I'm afraid she's falling for his tricks."

"Ron, don't toy with her," Ginny said sternly.

He flicked his wand at the shower, "Scourgify." He left Ginny to wonder what the hell Ron was getting himself into this time.

Before Ron could make his way over to Hermione, who was talking to Harry, Draco stepped in front of him.

"What are you playing at now, Weasley?" Draco frowned.

"Me? You're the host of this game show."

"Hermione told me that you said you want her back. Yeah, she told me," he said when Ron's eyes widened. "You're lucky I don't hex your bollocks right here and now."

"It would serve you right if I stole her back." Ron hissed.

"You only want her back because she's with me," Draco was trying hard to keep his voice lowered.

"Damn straight. We would still be together if it weren't for you," Ron whispered angrily.

"If you hadn't fucked up in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten involved."

"That was Tracey's doing and you know it."

"Well, you better watch out, Tracey's been wagging her tongue."

Ron paled, "What did she say?"

"She went on about how far you went in Ancient Runes. Lots of insinuation. Subtle and not so subtle jabs at Hermione. She didn't take the bait, but it's just a matter of time," Draco snarled.

"Just a matter of time before she's not speaking to either one of us." Ron bellowed, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?!" Draco roared back.

Harry suddenly appeared next to them, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Oi, your shouting match is making Hermione uncomfortable. For her sake, can you keep the squabbling to a minimum before you come to blows?"

Ron and Draco continued to stare each other down.

"Come on, Ron. It's time to go." Harry pulled him away. "You can talk to Hermione tomorrow."

Glad to be finally rid of the Gryffindors, Draco sat next to Hermione on the couch in front of the fire.

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have lost control with Weasley." He closed his eyes a moment.

"I do wish you'd come to some sort of agreement," Hermione sighed.

When he opened them, he said, "I've been thinking about what you told me earlier. I'd like to take you on a date. A real date. Whatever that might be," he chuckled nervously.

"Have you never been on one?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't exactly had the time or opportunity before this year. So, no, I haven't been on a proper date. Is supper pretty much standard?" he asked.

"Supper is a nice start. My parents used to have what they called 'date night'. It usually entailed supper out, then maybe the cinema, then somewhere for tea and sweets."

"Cinema? It's so . . . muggle," Draco said rather snootily.

"Muggle things aren't all bad, you know. Although, after seeing real magic, film magic falls a little flat," she smiled. "Have you ever walked the streets of muggle London? Soho or the West End?"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe you're not ready for Soho," she chortled. "How about a walk along the Thames?"

"You want to take a walk for our date?" Draco was incredulous.

"We could go for supper first. I know of a few places my parents frequented-"

"Muggle food?" He tried his best not to wrinkle his nose.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There aren't many choices in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. I suppose we could go to the Three Broomsticks," Hermione sighed. "At least we know the food is good. But then I'd like to walk through London and along the Thames and find a muggle sweet shop."

"Then, that's a yes?" he asked. "We'll split the evening between magic and muggle. You drive a hard bargain. When should we have our date?"

Hermione couldn't help smiling at the hopeful look on Draco's face. She wished her friends could see this side of him. The side that was just a guy, anxiously asking a girl to spend time with him.

"Of course, it's a yes." Hermione took his hand. "How about Saturday night?" She noticed he had a pensive look about him as he watched the fire. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, turning towards her. "I just wish I had done things properly, from the beginning. Correct me if I'm wrong, but when a couple goes on their first date, they're not usually shagging already. I should have romanced you a bit first. You deserved it."

Hermione was touched. It was such a sweet thing to say. She tried to make him feel better about it. "It's okay. The Astronomy Tower started out very romantic. And I certainly didn't slow you down."

"Still, I bet you didn't hop into bed with any of your other boyfriends before dating."

Other boyfriends? So he was referring to himself as her boyfriend. Right?

Hermione blushed. "Actually, I sort of did with Theo. But he was a rebound. It lasted less than two weeks. And Ron, well, we knew each other forever before-"

Draco put his fingers up to her mouth.

"_Really_ don't want to hear," he smiled. "Maybe we could start fresh, as if we haven't been total slags. I've asked you out. You've said yes. Now what? We wait in agony until Saturday, right? Desperately hoping we can find something suitable to wear, we're having good hair days and we don't break out in the meantime?"

Hermione grinned. "Are you sure you haven't been on a date? You've got it down pat."

"I've observed my friends enough to know." Draco stretched his arms out in front of his, unsuccessfully attempting to stifle a yawn. "I think it's time to turn in. Goodnight, love. I'm going to sleep on my nice clean sheets."

Draco stood and made his way to his bedroom door. Hermione caught up to him, going up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

He leaned back, out of her reach. "What do you think you're doing?" he teased.

"Kissing you goodnight," she frowned.

"Oh, no, you'll have to wait until our date. Remember, we're starting fresh."

"What?" she pouted. "You were serious?"

"It's customary, isn't it? You go out and at the end, you may or may not receive a kiss. It will depend on how our date goes." He was having much too much fun teasing her.

"I think you're taking this a bit too far, Draco. We're not even going to kiss until Saturday?" Hermione still pouted.

"That's the idea," Draco smiled. Hermione looked like she was about to have a tantrum. The way her lip was pushed out made him realize that his no touching policy would be much harder than he thought to keep up.

"But it's only Monday!" she complained. "Then I want to push the date up to Friday, at least."

"All right." Draco licked his lips as he watched hers. "On second thought, how about tomorrow."

Sensing that she was finally getting the upper hand, she turned the tables. Surely, she would be able to hold out longer than him. "We can't go out on a school night. I have early classes everyday. It'll have to wait until Friday."

Draco leaned a little closer to Hermione, his warm breath hitting her cheek.

"For the life of me, I don't know why I started this, but Friday can't come soon enough."

"You either, I'm guessing," Hermione giggled.

Draco groaned. She gave as good as she got.

"There is something to be said for anticipation," she offered.

"I have a feeling this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." Draco sighed, realizing his clever little maneuver to get her all hot and bothered completely backfired.

"Sweet dreams," Hermione whispered, turned on her heel and sashayed to her bedroom door. She didn't need to turn around to know he was watching her.

Draco stood there, staring at her closed door.

"What the fuck was I thinking," he said out loud.

He sighed and readied himself for bed, hoping she might join him at the sinks. He lingered, taking even more care in brushing his teeth than usual. Finally, resigned to the fact that she would not be joining him that night, he entered his room and flopped back on his bed of satiny royal blue sheets. Alone.

As his mind wandered to thoughts of Hermione-by the fire, in the shower, at the New Year's Eve party-his hand did some wandering of its own, loosening and lowering his drawers. He wondered if she would be doing the same while he gripped his growing erection, quietly moaning. His memory flashed to Hermione lying on the table rubbing and circling and caressing herself. He massaged himself, grunting, imagining he was inside her, reliving the scene he so enjoyed the night before. The image in his head wasn't nearly as delicious as it had been in person, but it was enough to send the blood rushing painfully to his already hard cock. Draco rapidly increased his strokes, desperately seeking relief. It came when he did, at last, spoiling his nice clean sheets, with a long throaty groan. Coming out of his languor, he thought he heard something outside his door. He lifted his head up, listening, then dismissed it.

"Fuck," he murmured, taking a look at the effects of his labor. Reluctantly, he got up to strip the bed. Scourgify or no Scourgify, he was _not_ sleeping on cum-stained sheets. Afterward, only partially satisfied, he drifted off to sleep. It was going to be a long week.

Hermione looked at the clock for the fifth time during the ten minutes she had been in bed. Driving Draco to distraction had been fun, but not nearly as fun as if she had ignored his little game and just pounced on him. She called his bluff when he suggested they abstain from contact until their date. Or at least, she _thought_ it was a bluff. Hermione was sure he would break down and take her. She would, of course, feign protest. But that would make it more exciting. When he didn't follow her across the room, she was certain he would sneak into her darkened room and into her bed.

_Where the bloody hell is he?_ she thought.

Frustrated, she threw off her covers and went to her door. Cracking it open, she peered into the common room. Empty. Her eye was drawn to Draco's door. Silently, she tip-toed to it. While she debated knocking, or just walking in, she heard a noise from inside. Not just a noise-a moan.

She supposed he could have been dreaming, moaning in his sleep. Until she heard a grunt. Hermione pressed her ear against the door and closed her eyes. Along with the moans was the sound of gentle creaking. She knew exactly what he was doing in there and it turned her on. Her nipples stiffened against the fabric of her night shirt. Her lower stomach clenched slightly and she felt her knickers dampen. She leaned her forehead against the door and slid a hand down into her knickers. Finding her sweet spot immediately, she struggled to keep quiet. Not only did she not want him to know she was there, she wanted to hear every sound he made. The more grunts and groans he made, the more aroused she became. Panting through her open mouth, Hermione touched herself vigorously, wanting to come while she could still hear him. Her free hand began to lightly scratch at her breast over her nightshirt, adding to the medley of stimuli, as Draco groaned loudly from the other side of the door. Hermione nearly lost her balance as her body stiffened and shuddered, her orgasm flooding her entire body. A whimper escaped her lips and she was powerless to stop it.

Out of breath and on wobbly legs, she hurried back to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

_This is going to be a long week_, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8, the dating game

*** Hello, again. Another snow day (2 actually) so here's another chapter. This chapter starts the morning after last chapter, then skips ahead to the end of the week. Thanks to xoRetributionox and Multiple Sarcasms for reviewing :), the 6 or so of you adding to favorites and the 16 who added to story alert since the last chapter! Thank you all!**

**

* * *

**

Draco stepped into the bath to find Hermione already there, showered, dressed and brushing her teeth. He gave her a sideways glance which she did not return. He then looked at her in the mirror. This time she could not avoid his gaze. Hermione blushed deep pink and averted her eyes.

"Keeping up the bit about chastity? Acting as though you haven't seen my in my pants before. Or out of them," he snickered between strokes of the toothbrush.

"Um, I, uh, no," she stuttered. Finishing quickly, she hurried from the room.

He spit and rinsed, then chased after her.

"Hermione, wait. I was only playing. What's got you so upset?" Draco asked. "Is it because you think I didn't want you last night?"

"No," she hung her head. "I have a bit of a confession to make."

"You? I find it hard to believe you could do anything that requires confession," he smiled.

Hermione hesitated, "Last night, I . . . I heard you."

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "You had me a little worked up."

"Yeah, you had a similar affect on me," she confessed.

A sudden look of awareness came across his face. "It was you I heard outside my door? You were there, listening, and-"

"Yes."

"Well don't be embarrassed, love," he said. "I was doing it too. I did it a lot, before . . . us." Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed again.

"You're not upset that I was spying on you?"

"I wish I'd known. It would have added a bit more excitement," he grinned. "I don't think there is anything you could do that I couldn't forgive." He wanted so much to kiss her, just a small gesture even, to reassure her. "I hope you'll be able to say that about me someday."

Hermione smiled, feeling much better about her indiscretion. "Someday? Why not now? You're not planning on doing anything unforgivable, are you?" She laughed. "Oh, I'm late for class! Gotta go."

"Not planning to," Draco said to himself after she left.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

"Is everything okay between you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

Ron was listening in, trying hard not to look like he was listening in. Trying even harder to keep a hopeful look off his face.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Everything is fine."

"It's just that the past several days, he's been keeping his distance," Ginny observed. "And you've seemed a bit preoccupied."

Hermione gave Ron a sideways glance, and leaned toward Ginny across the table. Ron pretended to be engrossed in his meal, while straining to hear.

"We're sort of starting over." Hermione kept her voice low.

"What do you mean, starting over? You've only been together a short time."

"I mean, we're starting as if we hadn't ever slept together. We're going on a date and so, we've been waiting until then. Not even kissing. Just like a new couple normally would."

"I'm sure he was really happy about that," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Actually, it was his idea. He's quite romantic," Hermione told her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "So it seems." She looked past Hermione to Draco.

"No, really, we've gotten to know each other a bit more this week. When all you've got to do is talk, you learn a lot about someone," Hermione laughed. "It's very different talking to him on a personal level compared to when we were just beginning to become friends."

Hermione leaned back and addressed Ron. "So, tonight's your night out with Lavender? Why aren't you sitting with her?"

"First you're upset that I'm not sitting with you. Now you don't want me to sit with you. Make up your bloody mind," Ron complained.

"Ron, it's not that I don't want you here. I was only wondering why you're not with Lavender." Hermione furrowed her brow. "I'm getting the impression that you're not too keen on this date."

"I don't know," Ron began. "She's getting kind of possessive. Sending me sweets and such. I forgot how suffocating she can be. And we haven't even gone out yet."

"Ron, if you didn't want to go out with her, why did you ask?" Ginny questioned.

"I dunno," Ron cried. "It seemed a good idea at the time."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Who knows why you do anything."

"Ron, you're not having second thoughts about Lavender because of what you said to me, are you? Because, I told you, we're not getting back together," Hermione reminded him. They had finally gotten to talk this week, Hermione explaining to him that she had moved on. It had been difficult for her to let go, but she finally had. He reiterated his concerns about Malfoy, but it fell on deaf ears. In the end, they both decided that they loved each other, as friends, or perhaps a bit more, but they work better as friends than lovers. Ginny, though, still held out hope.

"No, I'm not daft. Well, maybe I am for getting together with Lavender again," Ron shook his head.

The three of them looked down the table at Lavender, who was waving and blowing kisses to Ron.

"Good luck tonight," Hermione laughed, and left for her next class.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Hermione and Draco arrived at the Three Broomsticks to find Harry and Ginny waiting in front of them. It was apparently _the_ place to be on a Friday night.

"Ginny, Harry, I had no idea you were coming here tonight. I thought you said something about the cafes and shopping in Diagon Alley," Hermione said.

"We were, but we like it here better," Ginny answered. "I would have thought you two would go somewhere in London. Somewhere more . . . posh."

"_Someone_ didn't want muggle food," Hermione looked up at Draco, who shrugged as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "We're going to London afterward. If we ever get a table, that is," she said looking around. "Are you next?"

"We've only been here a few minutes, but we were told it would be a wait for a table for two," Harry told them.

"Great," Draco muttered. "We can go to London for supper, if you want. One of the places your parents went. It's okay."

Ron and Lavender walked in. "Bloody hell, what are all of you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, obviously Weasley," Draco answered.

A server walked by and Ron tapped her arm.

"How long for a table?"

"I've got a big one opening up right now for all six of you," she answered.

"No, just for two of us," he said.

"Oi, we're ahead of you," Ginny said.

"Us, too," Hermione added.

"Sorry dears," the server said. "It'll be a while. You sure you don't want to take the six top?"

"Oh, that would be fun! We should." Lavender said. "Besides, I'm hungry. Aren't you, Ron?"

Ron had to admit that he was indeed hungry, having eating very little at supper earlier, but shook his head. The server sped off towards the kitchen.

"Lavender's right, we should all dine together." Everyone slowly turned their sights on Draco. "What? We could all sit here, forever waiting-together. Or we could all sit at a table together, but eating."

"I love it when you're logical," Hermione smiled at Draco. She caught the arm of the server as she walked by again. "We'll take the table."

The three couples sat at a cozy booth in the corner, girls sitting across from their respective dates.

"No firewhiskey this time," Hermione admonished. "In fact, you should all stay away from the butterbeer as well."

"This time?" Lavender asked. "You've done this before with them?"

"It's a long story," Ron said curtly.

"Except Pansy was his partner that time," Draco couldn't resist. "Ouch!" Hermione had kicked him under the table.

"Be nice, Draco," she smiled.

Lavender scowled. "It was only a card game, Lav," Ron told her.

Lavender managed to keep much of the conversation going throughout the meal. They all steered clear of volatile subjects, such as Quidditch and Ministry politics. N.E.W.T.s were a relatively innocuous subject that they could all discuss without arguments.

"Hermione, I tried making the changes you suggested to my Amortentia. It's still not coming out right. I don't smell anything from it. No one I asked does either," Ron complained.

"Did you try-"

"I can help you, Ron," Lavender broke in. "I've gotten much better at potions. I haven't gotten Felix Felicis yet, but I've successfully made Amortentia."

Draco turned his attention to Lavender. He had a strange feeling he heard her say something to that effect before. Like déjà vu. He didn't realize he was staring until she spoke to him.

"What?"

"Sorry?" Draco returned.

"You were looking at me strangely," Lavender appeared uneasy. They regarded each other for a few moments.

"Hey, Malfoy, ogle your _own_ girlfriend," Ron said, regretting the implication the second he said it. Now Lavender was never going to leave him alone.

"I apologize, Lavender. But I wasn't ogling, I was simply lost in thought. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Hermione gave him a questioning look. He gave her a small smile. "Hermione, are you ready to leave?"

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Hermione and Draco walked along the river after their not so romantic meal. Hermione considered the evening a great success, seeing as nobody got drunk and insulted anybody else. And no one got hexed. And no one bled, with the exception of Ron, who bit his tongue eating too quickly. The rest of the group wondered how Lavender, who at times would not stop jabbering on, found the time to eat at all.

The night was beautifully clear, though a bit chilly and Hermione began to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked. He started to take out his wand. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Draco, what are you doing? You can't take your wand out here."

"I was going to warm you up," he said, looking around. "Oh, I don't usually go places I can't do magic. I haven't been in muggle public in a long time. Sorry."

"You can do magic in the muggle world. You just have to be subtle."

The very tip of Hermione's wand peeked through the buttons of her jacket and she whispered a spell. In no time she had stopped shivering.

Draco smiled, "You're sneaky."

"I got used to controlling myself because I only went to muggle places with my parents."

They continued to walk and talk until Hermione spotted a sweet shop she liked the look of. She took Draco by the hand and led him to the entrance.

"This one? It looks rather small. And bright. Not the sort of place I'll blend in." Draco was concerned.

"You kind of stand out wherever you go, Draco. Even in the wizarding world," she chuckled.

"Especially in the wizarding world."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, no one here knows you. They'll only think you're my devastatingly handsome date. And wonder what the devil you're doing with me."

Before he could retort, she swung open the door and stepped through. Draco reluctantly followed. Several people, most of them young women, glanced up as the couple entered the shop. Nearly all of their eyes lingered on Draco as he walked past. Hermione led the way to the counter where she ordered for both of them-a sampler tray with an assortment of bite sized morsels to share and two cups of Darjeeling tea. Hermione chose a small cafe table for two and sat down, positioning herself so she was facing the other patrons and Draco's back was to them.

Draco hesitated before sitting. "I don't really like having my back to the door," he said quietly.

"I've got your back. Sit. Besides, I don't like having _my_ back to the girls staring at my date."

He turned to look around and found a couple of the girls still watching him. One smiled at him, her hair nearly as white as his own. He slowly sank down into his chair.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," he suggested. "Too many people are watching me. Are you sure they're all muggles? They seem suspicious."

Hermione tried to hide her amusement. Draco appeared quite serious about the matter. She reached across the table and put her hand on his.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about here. Honestly, you're acting as if you've never received any attention from women before."

"Usually, because I'm a Malfoy. We are-were, a powerful family. Father had offers to form alliances all the time."

"Form alliances? You mean arranged marriage?" Hermione was surprised. "I didn't think anybody did that any more. Would you have gone through with it?"

"I wouldn't have had a choice." He rubbed absentmindedly at his left forearm. "Lucky for me, none of them measured up to Father's standards. Especially that one boy's family," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione gasped, "Your father wouldn't have done _that_ to you, would he?"

Laughing loudly, he told her, "Hermione, you are far too gullible."

"And _you_ should laugh more. But seriously, these people don't know you're a Malfoy. They don't even know what that implies. Here, you're just an attractive man." Hermione huffed a bit as she looked around. "Too attractive. I may need to throw a few subtle hexes around."

"Are you jealous?"

Hermione harrumphed, "Why should I be jealous? I'm the one with you."

"'Cause, you sound a little jealous. That blonde by the door _is_ cute," he said nonchalantly. "Adorable, really. Please don't hex her. She smiled at me."

Hermione's face flushed. "Oh, so you took notice," she said curtly. "And you claim ignorance. Your false modesty is showing."

"And your powers of observation are lacking." Draco turned slightly to glance back at the blonde, who couldn't have been more than five or six. "I don't recall ever having a child smile at me before. She looks like she could be my sister."

Hermione leaned to the side to look around Draco. She blushed brightly when she saw the little girl. She had the same coloring as Draco, except her hair was a mass of curls and she constantly grinned and giggled as she ate her chocolate pudding.

Hermione had to laugh at herself. "Okay, I'll admit to being a tad possessive, if you'll admit you knew those other girls were attracted to you."

"What girls? The only one I see is sitting in front of me," Draco smirked and sipped his tea. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Picking up a lemon tartlet, she changed the subject. "You haven't tried anything. What do you like? Fruit? Chocolate? Sweet? Tart? Creamy? Crunchy?"

"Hmmm. Sweet, definitely chocolate. Creamy, I guess. Any of them look fine, I suppose," he answered, peering at the plate of goodies. "Just no cocoanut."

Hermione picked up a miniature chocolate mousse in a cup made of dark chocolate. "Start with this one," she said handing it over.

"Should I pop the whole thing in my mouth or suck out the mousse first?"

"By all means, suck out the mousse first-if you want to torture me," she grinned. "But then, I'll be returning the favor with that eclair."

Draco popped the whole thing in his mouth, letting it sit on his tongue for a moment before chewing and swallowing.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"It was good. Not as good as the chocolates at Honeydukes, but it was good."

Hermione was sure he was determined not to like any of these muggle pastries as much as his usual favorites.

"You pick this time," Hermione suggested.

Draco looked over the selections left on the plate. "I don't want to take something you want."

"I like them all, so pick already."

He eyed a small layered cake-like pastry. "What's this?"

"I'll tell you after you've tried it. No cocoanut, I promise." Hermione picked up a mini cheesecake bite with a slice of strawberry on top.

Draco took a tiny bite of his pastry, then immediately put the rest of it in. "Mmmm. But I thought it would be more chocolatey. What is it?"

"You've never had tiramisu? It's more of a coffee flavor with a bit of light chocolate. Looks like we've found one muggle thing you like," Hermione smiled.

"Tiramisu. Yes. I like that one. I didn't think I liked coffee, though. Too American."

Hermione laughed, "Too muggle. Too American. Don't you know the world is a melting pot? If you stay tucked away in the wizarding world, you'll miss what the rest of the world has to offer. Like tiramisu."

"I've led a sheltered life." He leaned forward on his elbows. "I'd love for you to show me all I've been missing. I might even let you take me to a muggle restaurant on our next date."

"Are you asking me on another date? Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you? We haven't even finished this one," she teased.

"Oh, I think this one is going to end well," he winked.

"But not yet. It's still relatively early. There's a bookstore next door that's open for a while longer." Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of browsing the bookstore.

"Of course. I wouldn't doubt that you know where every bookstore in London is located. I'm afraid I haven't read many muggle books either."

"You mean you've read _some_? I'm impressed." Hermione dabbed her lips with her napkin.

"Well, muggle history _is_ history," Draco told her. "That's mostly what I've read, history books. My mother wanted me to be educated. I've also read a few biographies, a couple of novels, not much. Mother has always been a fan of the arts, something Father never shared. She took me to the Louvre when I was young. Every so often, she would bring me picture books and, when I was old enough to read, biographies of some of the artists and important people in history."

"I wish you would have told me that earlier," Hermione said. "We could have gone to a museum. I assumed you didn't like _any_ muggle things, the way you wrinkled your nose at all my suggestions."

He wrinkled his nose. "Like this?" he smirked.

"We'll get rid of those prejudices soon enough," she said. "Maybe our next date will be all muggle."

"Let's not get carried away. But I'll go to your muggle book shop. Are you ready?" Draco asked.

Hermione popped the last bite of eclair in her mouth and took one last sip of tea. "Thought you'd never ask."

On the way out, Draco and Hermione passed the little blonde girl and her family. She flashed a bright smile for them. Draco stopped and knelt beside her.

"Want to see a magic trick?" he asked.

Hermione panicked, "What are you doing?"

Draco stealthily reached for his wand, keeping it beneath his jacket and whispered "Orchideous." He pulled out a small bouquet of flowers and handed them to the little girl. She bounced in her chair and squealed.

"Fank you!" the little towhead shouted.

The woman with her, presumably her mother, said, "That was amazing. Are you a professional magician?"

"Oh, no, I just dabble," Draco replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Show off." She pulled him out the door.

"You had me worried for a moment. I thought you forgot yourself." Hermione sighed at the relief.

"I'm a quick study. Is this the book shop?"

They stopped in front of a shop that seemed to be the polar opposite of the sweet shop. It was poorly lit, cluttered with books and a bit musty smelling near the original print section- a section of antique books, some of which were hundreds of years old.

"This place reminds me of the Manor," Draco said quietly.

"We can leave," Hermione whispered.

"It's dark and a little creepy. I fit right in here." He gave Hermione a crooked half smile.

"Don't say that. You're not creepy. And I've seen you wear colors other than black on more than one occasion. But I rather like you in black. It makes your hair and eyes stand out even more."

"Hermione, do you always see the positive in every situation?"

"Yes," she flashed a big smile.

They browsed the book store together. Hermione pointed out many of her favorites, titles Draco had never heard of. She made several suggestions, classics that she thought everyone should read. Again, she noticed him wrinkling his nose.

"I think you'll actually like this one," Hermione suggested. "It's a little old fashioned, but it's about people that have misconceptions about each other before really getting to know one another. And they let other people's opinions sway their own."

Draco looked at the book. "Pride and Prejudice? Very subtle, Hermione," he softly chuckled. "So, which one am I, pride or prejudice?"

She grabbed the book out of his hand. "Actually, I have that one already. And what makes you think I was comparing the novel to you?"

"You're right, Mr. Darcy wasn't a Death Eater. Just a prat."

She put the book back on the shelf. "Forget I mentioned it."

"Do you fancy yourself Elizabeth?" he smirked. "I can definitely see the similarities there."

"No. Never mind," she huffed and walked to a different part of the shop.

Draco looked around on his own for a while before finally approaching Hermione.

"I thought we were just playing," he said apologetically.

"We were. You hit a little closer to home than I was comfortable with is all," she replied. Then she grinned, "So you've read it. A muggle novel. You keep surprising me."

"My mother likes to read as well. I may have snuck into her secret stockpile every so often. I thought it was going to be a book about a wizard who was proud of being intolerant of muggles." he confessed. "I was thirteen, what did I know?"

"And you read it anyway, once you figured out it was really a love story?"

Draco lightly blushed and shrugged. "Half of it. It took me half the novel to figure that out," he snickered. "I read it again this summer. It seemed to have more relevance for me."

"Such a romantic. Hmm, what other surprises do you have in store for me?" Hermione wondered aloud.

* * *

Stepping back in their room, Hermione put the books she purchased on the desk, while Draco put a small box tied with a pink ribbon on the table.

Hermione sighed, "So."

"So," Draco repeated. "Uh, thank you for going back with me for the tiramisu." He tapped the box with the ribbon and smiled.

"Thanks for indulging my need to go to the book shop. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"No," he answered. "I had a wonderful time."

"Even at supper?" she asked, laughing.

He laughed too. "It actually wasn't that bad. Harry seemed a little uncomfortable sitting next to me, but other than that, it was fine. How about you?"

"I had a lovely time. Including supper."

They stood close and looked at each other for a few moments.

Draco whispered, "Is this the part where I get to kiss you?"

Hermione whispered back, "You don't say it. You just do it."

"Oh." Draco licked his lips and lowered them gently onto Hermione's. He closed his eyes and softly caressed her mouth with his own. He broke away far enough to see her face in focus.

"So, is that the end of our date then? It's official?"

Hermione smiled. "What's official?"

"We're officially dating. And you're mine. My girlfriend, I mean."

"If you're asking, then yes. I'm yours. And you're mine," she answered dreamily, getting lost in his eyes.

"Well, I can't be your girlfriend, but I'll be your boyfriend," he laughed. "I don't think I've ever been called that before. It's another first."

"I like being your 'firsts'." Hermione pulled back. "Pansy never called you her boyfriend?"

"We were never exclusive, just favorites for a while, I guess you could say. She likes to play."

"What about us?" Hermione frowned. "I'm not good at sharing."

"I think you'll find I'm very territorial when it comes to you. I want only you. I've wanted only you for a long time." He kissed her neck. "I want you right now, in fact." He kissed her, more deeply than before and hugged her body close to his.

Hermione forced herself to break the kiss. "About that."

"Mmmm?" Draco nuzzled her neck.

"Um, not really the _bes_t time for that."

He pulled away and frowned. "What do you mean?" She looked around, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, _that_ time." He threw his head back and growled in frustration.

"It's only a few more days," she assured him.

He sighed heavily, "What's a few more days after what's seemed like an eternity?"

"It's only been five days, drama queen," she giggled.

"Well, it felt like an eternity," he pouted.

"I will most definitely make it worth the wait," Hermione promised.

* * *

*** I struggled with how to end the date. The chapter was already getting too long for _really_ good ending ;) And there was only one reason I could come up with for them not to have sex lol But, a monkey wrench is coming, so it's probably best they didn't **

**feel free to voice your opinions**


	9. Chapter 9, truth or consequences

***Hello good readers. Happy Valentine's Day! I realize I should have posted Draco and Hermione's date this week instead of last week. This week's post is definitely not Valentine material. Thanks to xMkx, Jasmineprnc, xoRetributionox, and Bellaroe for reviewing last chapter. Plus everyone who favorited and alerted! I'm coming up on 100 alerts, yay! A big thanks to Vamp1res Suck for reviewing every chapter while reading the story. You had some good questions that maybe other people would to know-personally, I don't think going to the movies is a good date-you can't talk. So I really didn't want them to go there. As far as how they get to places and pay for things, I'll leave that for readers to fill in-Draco and Harry have plenty of money, maybe the others get allowances, and apparate-it doesn't really matter, just take it on faith :) And most importantly, I assume Hermione is sensible enough to be discreet about contraception, which she's probably been using since she started dating Ron. Obviously, whatever she's using works-hence the 'bad timing' lol**

**r&r**

**

* * *

**

The following morning, Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand to breakfast after a surprisingly restful night.

Hermione gave him a sideways look.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said.

"Last night was perfect. I loved our date."

"No, I'm talking about how it ended. Or rather, how it didn't end," she explained.

Draco stopped walking, pulling Hermione to a stop as well. "Hermione, everything about last night was perfect. I'm kind of glad we didn't -"

Draco stopped talking as some students walked past.

Hermione waited for them to pass. "Really," she said skeptically.

"I may have exaggerated a bit by saying _glad_. I only meant that this past week has been nice, because we've spent time really getting to know each other. I enjoy just spending time with you. It makes me feel . . . I feel like, you actually . . . like me."

Hermione blinked. "Of course I like you."

"But I mean as much as I like you." He paused. "Hermione, I-"

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. She walked up to Draco and Hermione. "And how are you this morning?" she winked.

"You're awfully chipper," Hermione observed. "Your night with Harry must have gone well."

"As usual. But I've got gossip." Ginny looked over at Draco. "I don't think you'd be particularly interested. But how did you enjoy your walk through muggle London?"

"Surprisingly well, thank you," he smiled. "I discovered something called tiramisu. Have you tried it?"

"I don't much care for it myself, but that's progress for you. Isn't it?" Ginny managed a smiled that appeared genuine. Hermione hoped it was. They continued to walk together to the Great Hall, reminiscing about their meal the night before.

When they reached the doorway, Draco kissed Hermione's cheek. "Bye, love. I have to check on my Herbology project after breakfast. I'll see you in the room later?"

"Yeah, Ginny and I are going to the library anyway. Think about what you want to do tonight," Hermione said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She and Ginny walked to their table while Draco sat down with Blaise and Pansy.

"So what's this gossip? Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's on his way. The gossip is that Lavender never came back last night. And Ron wasn't there when Harry went back to his dormitory. I don't understand him. He tells you he regrets breaking things off with you, but then spends the night with Lavender of all girls," Ginny told her.

"Ron's free to do as he pleases," Hermione said curtly.

"I know, but, still, I think he's leading her on. Even though you talked and decided not to get back together-"

"Ginny," Hermione warned. "Don't."

"I'm sorry. I just want things back the way they used to be with the four of us," Ginny apologized. She continued the gossip. "It seems as though everyone was hooking up last night."

"Really? Who else?" Hermione questioned.

"I could have sworn I saw Blaise kissing someone in a dark corner when Harry and I snuck back in. I think he was with another boy. I guess it could have been a girl with short hair. And Pavarti was out all night too. I have no idea who she may have been with. Not that I was complaining. Harry and I had the room to ourselves."

"Say no more," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny laughed, "So much for sharing. Does that mean you won't kiss and tell about your night?"

"Nothing to tell," Hermione said coyly.

"Please, after going all week without, there's nothing to tell?" Ginny asked.

Hermione cleared her throat. "It was bad timing, if you catch my drift."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! He must be going crazy."

"Actually, he told me he didn't really mind."

"You sure those old poofter rumors aren't true," Ginny joked.

Hermione glowered. "Positive." Hermione bit her lip. "Because, I'm in trouble if they are. Gin, I really think I'm falling."

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire, Hermione's head resting on his lap as she read. He had put his book down and began to stroke her hair. She momentarily stopped reading to gaze up at him.

"You look like you're in dreamland," Hermione smiled warmly.

"Sorry?" He focused on Hermione. "I didn't catch that."

"What are you thinking about?"

He chuckled quietly, "That I never thought I would be sitting here with you, like this, if anyone had asked six months ago."

"And where did you think you'd be?" Hermione asked.

His brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid, and insensitive. You were probably wondering if you were going to have a life to live."

He shook his head. "It's okay." To lighten the mood, he asked her the same question.

"I knew I wanted to come back here to finish. I figured I'd be working hard towards my N.E.W.T.s and continuing to work for house-elf rights."

Draco laughed, "And how is that different from what you're doing?"

"Well, for one, I'm studying in your lap," she grinned. "That's definitely something that wouldn't have been on my list of possibilities."

"To say the least," he agreed. "What about six months from now, after we leave here?"

"If you had asked me that at the beginning of the term, I would have said getting married." She said it so casually, he wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Sorry? Did you say you thought you would be getting married? To Weasley?"

"I think Ginny secretly had the whole thing all planned out. Maybe not so secretly. She'd always talk about how we'd be sisters some day. She may have been more upset about Ron breaking it off with me than either of us," Hermione tittered.

"You were planning to marry Weasley? It was _that_ serious?" Draco's demeanor swiftly turned solemn.

"I don't know if it was so much planning as it was assumed. I'm practically a Weasley already. Molly and Arthur had taken me in like a second daughter." Hermione stopped talking when she saw the look on Draco's face, realizing how it must have sounded to him. Hermione sat up. "Oh, Draco, I didn't mean to go on like that. I'm happy with you. That was just a girlhood dream. I'd loved Ron for so long, I had unrealistic expectations. The reality of our relationship was far different." His expression didn't change as she went on. "I was upset to lose that at first, but I really am happy now. Truly."

Draco's expression was still serious. "How long were you in love with him?"

"I don't know exactly. It doesn't matter," Hermione said, attempting to dismiss it.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, but as my friend. I suppose I'll always love him in some way," she confessed. "You know, first love. I'm sure Pansy will forever have a place in your heart."

"But I never once wanted to marry her. I never considered a future with her. You had a future with the Weasleys."

"That's in the past." Hermione kissed him softly. "I'm with you, now."

Draco leaned on the couch back, contemplating Hermione's revelation.

"Hermione, I . . .I have something to tell you."

She sat, waiting for him to tell her whatever he was going to tell her. She remembered earlier, before breakfast, he started to say something when Ginny interrupted. She was hoping he was going to confess stronger feelings for her.

"Yes, Draco?" she prompted.

He looked away from the hopeful expression on her face.

"It was me, Hermione. I made Weasley break up with you."

Hermione sat up straight and leaned back slightly. Her eyes darted around the room in confusion. She was expecting to hear something altogether different. Hermione finally looked back to Draco, who was still staring into the fire.

"I had no idea what I was doing, how much it would really hurt you," he said quietly.

"Why would you, _how_ could you make Ron leave me?" Hermione questioned.

Eventually, Draco looked her in the eye. "I didn't think he deserved you. But it wasn't my place to say."

"What did you do? Did you curse him?"

He closed his eyes. "Do you really think I would do that?"

Hermione thought for a moment or two.

"No," she answered. "But how would you get Ron to do . . . anything? He'd never listen to you."

"I sort of threatened him," Draco admitted.

"How? _What_ did you do?" she yelled. It was like pulling teeth to get information from him. Hermione was losing patience. Having had enough, she stood.

"If you won't tell me, I'm going to find Ron," she huffed.

"You should. You said he wants you back. You should go to him," Draco told her, preoccupied.

Hermione was hurt. Draco was telling her to go back to Ron. Without even properly explaining himself? He wasn't even going to fight for her? Hermione assumed there was more to the story. She hoped Ron would be more forthcoming.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

When Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor common room, several students were lounging about, including Harry and Ginny.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I think he's in his dormitory," Harry said. "Hermione, what's wrong? You look upset."

She sighed, "Draco just told me that Ron broke up with me because of him. There's something suspicious going on between the two of them. Something they're covering up. Draco won't tell me anything. He actually told me to go to Ron." She was angry, but she was more sad.

Just then Ron walked into the common room. His eyes darted from Hermione to Harry to Ginny, then back to Hermione. He could see that her eyes were glistening.

Ron pursed his lips and snorted. "He fucking told you, didn't he?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and nodded, but said nothing.

"I can't believe he fucking told you. He gave me his word. I don't know what I was thinking, it's fucking Malfoy. His word means nothing."

Hermione felt her anger rising. At least Ron had confirmed that he and Draco were conspiring to keep secrets from her. She kept quiet, forcing Ron to continue the conversation alone.

"Did he tell you what _he_ did? He blackmailed me basically, to get you away from me. And he probably, no definitely, cursed me into shagging Tracey in the first place. I'm sure of it."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You shagged- . . . while we were together? How could you?"

"Wait, isn't that what Malfoy told you?"

"Oh, Ron, you didn't, really," Ginny said. "Did you?"

"I said I was cursed or something. It was some kind of magic, I swear. I didn't even like like her."

"That makes me feel loads better," Hermione muttered. "So let me see if I've got this. You shagged Tracey Davis. Draco knew about it and, what, threatened to tell me if you didn't break up with me. And for some unfathomable reason, you went along with it rather than tell me. The two of you have been covering it up for months. But _now_, you say it was magic."

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous."

"It _is_ ridiculous. The two of you finally come to some sort of understanding, and it's to make a fool of me." Hermione's eyes began to well up.

"No, not to make a fool of you. To protect you. And our friendship." Ron punched the wall next to him. "I didn't have any proof. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. You'd leave me and end our friendship. I couldn't stand the thought of that."

"So you beat me to the punch, saying you still wanted to be friends," Hermione said in a mocking tone. "You didn't even give me a chance. Maybe I would have believed you. Most likely, I wouldn't have believed Draco at the time anyway." Hermione frowned. "And what about Tracey? You weren't worried she'd tell?"

"We did a snitch jinx."

"Merlin, Ron. How far were you going to take this? Did you have to jinx anyone else? How many people know?"

"Hermione, please-"

She put her hand up. Ginny and Harry had been silently watching the exchange. Harry had spent most of the time cringing at the hole Ron seemed to be digging himself.

"Ron, come on. Give Hermione some space," Harry suggested.

"This is all Malfoy's fault. I told you he was manipulating you. He did it just so he could shag you."

"Well, congratulations, you've both really pulled the wool over my eyes. One of you fucked me over and the other just fucked me. Why don't you go bond over a butter beer."

Hermione stormed out. Ginny got up quickly and followed, but not before yelling at Ron. "You are such an arsehole."

Ron slumped down onto the couch as Ginny walked out. "Fucking Malfoy. Why did it have to be him?" he muttered.

"How did he even find out?" Harry asked. "Did Tracey tell him?"

"No, he, um, sort of walked in on us," Ron coughed.

"Blimey, that's awkward," Harry said.

"Yeah, and bloody convenient timing if you ask me," Ron added.

"You think it was a set up?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "You think Malfoy cursed you so he could catch you? All so he could get you away from Hermione and have her for himself? It sounds a little elaborate, doesn't it? I mean, why not simply give her a love potion."

"You even think I'm barmy," Ron complained.

"No, I'm only saying if a shag was all Malfoy wanted, it would have been easier for him to go directly for Hermione. What about Tracey? Could she have done something to you?"

"Nah, Tracey doesn't like me any more than I like her. She's a flirt, for sure. But after a few days, neither one of us could figure out why we did it in the first place," Ron told Harry.

"Sounds like a love potion to me," Harry said. "Both you and Tracey."

"Then it had to be Malfoy," Ron exclaimed.

"You should have been honest with her, Ron." Harry shook his head.

Ron hung his head. "I know. The thing is, we both got over the break up faster than I thought. It made me think I made the right decision. We didn't fight or anything, but we disagreed on so much. We nitpicked a lot. It was almost a relief when it was over and we went back to being friends-at least until today."

"She'll come around." Harry paused. "Ron, why did you tell her you wanted her back, then?"

"I dunno. I'd rather put up with a little nitpicking than see her with Malfoy, I guess."

"She deserves someone who _really_ loves her, not someone who wants to save her from whatever you think you're saving her from."

Ron's head snapped toward Harry. "Are you saying you think Malfoy actually loves her? Have you gone totally off your trolley?"

Harry sighed, "No. But you can't control Hermione's love life. It's for her to decide. She knows the truth now." Harry chuckled. "She may not want either one of you, if I know Hermione."

"Yeah, thanks mate," Ron grumbled.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Hermione and Ginny stepped into the common room as Draco was picking up a bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder. He picked up his book, the one Hermione gave him, from the table.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I'd go to Slytherin to give you some space. I'm going to bunk with Blaise for a while," he answered. "You and Weasley can have a chance to talk alone."

"I did speak to Ron. He says you cursed him."

"Yes. As I recall, my father used that excuse, as well." Draco caught the look on Ginny's face. "Before you get your knickers in a bunch, I wasn't necessarily comparing your brother to my father. I was merely pointing out that it's an excuse that is nearly impossible to prove or disprove without witness."

"Did you, curse him?" Ginny asked.

"No. But again, I can't prove that. There's always room for doubt."

"He also said you did it only because you wanted to shag Hermione."

"Technically, I did and I have."

"You're not doing a very good job of making your case," Ginny offered.

"I'm not trying to. By now, all of you have made up your minds as to what happened and why. You'll believe your brother over me, because that's what you want to believe."

"I want to believe both of you," Hermione said.

"That's because you always see the positive, love. You want to figure out how we can both be telling the truth. But if you're thinking Tracey did something, she didn't. I can be pretty persuasive-she would have told."

Hermione slouched slightly. "Then there must be another explanation, for Ron's behavior anyway," she said. "You're stubbornly keeping mum."

"He cheated. I blackmailed. Maybe we're both just a couple of gits," Draco said, and left.

Ginny hesitated to say anything, but felt the need to point out the obvious. "What if that's all there is to it? Mione, what will you do? What if it's as simple as Draco just put it?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But it can't be that simple. It would mean I've been so wrong about both of them."


	10. Chapter 10, revelations

*** I always get nervous posting a new chapter, thinking I'm going to mess up the story. I had a super long chapter so I broke it up to keep this one around the same length as the others. (it's just a tad longer) The good thing is, the next chapter should be up sooner than usual, as it is more than half written :) I also think it may possibly be the last chapter. Thanks go out to RhapsodyInBlue-Equus, Jasmineprnc, MacCheese, likeitall, and xoRetributionox for reviewing the last chapter! Also thanks to everyone who has contributed to the 112 story alerts and 68 favorites-awesome!**

**my caveat for this chapter is that it's probably fairly predictable, and a little serious. I've tried to interject a little humor here and there to lighten it up. btw, the lines between passages is meant to represent the passing of time during the same scene, while the hhhhdddd represents a complete change of scenery. (unless I've messed it up)**

**thanks in advance for R&R**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Draco said to Blaise as he put his bag on top of one of the trunks in the Slytherin 7th and 8th year boys room.

"No problem, mate," Blaise answered. "I missed having you around here anyway. What'd she do, kick you out?"

"I thought it would be best if I left her alone for a while."

"Stay as long as you like," Blaise smiled. "Pansy will be glad to have you around, as well. I think she's bored. You're still her favorite, you know." Blaise winked.

"I'm not here to shag Pansy. You have a go if you like," Draco smirked.

Blaise scowled. "You know she's not my type."

Draco grinned. "Sorry, love. I was only teasing. Let's sit a while in the common room and catch up.

* * *

Pansy squealed with delight when she saw Draco sitting in the common room with the other Slytherins.

"I'm so glad you're back," she told him. "But how did you fuck it up already?"

"I fucked it up before it even began, Pans," he said.

"So she found out, eh?" Tracey asked. She had been sitting out of the way in a corner avoiding Draco until then. "A secret like that can only be kept for so long."

The other Slytherins observed curiously.

"Shut it, Tracey," Draco ordered.

"Oh, you know I can't say any more," Tracey replied. "And if she found out, it wasn't me that told."

"I said, shut it!"

Tracey got up and walked over to Draco, leaning down and placing her hands on either side of his shoulders on the back of the couch. She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his cheek and ear as she whispered. "If she knows, undo the jinx."

"You'll have to ask him. It was his spell," Draco whispered back.

"Then it'll be your job to talk him into it. I may not be able to talk about-what happened, but I have other things I can tell." Tracey gave a glance at Blaise, making sure Draco saw. "True or not."

Draco's jaw tightened. He knew what Tracey was alluding to. It wasn't above her to start rumors. And while it wouldn't bother him in the least-he'd had so many rumors circulating about him already, one of them being that he was gay-it could devastate Blaise, who hadn't officially 'come out' yet.

"Fine. I'll talk to Weasley," Draco hissed, pushing Tracey away.

Pansy plopped herself down between Blaise and Draco, forcing Blaise to scoot over a bit.

"Okay, what the bloody hell was that all about?" Pansy asked.

"I don't think I should say," Draco hesitated. "Technically, it's not really mine to tell."

"Oooh, then there is something to tell. Tracey is involved. And somehow, you and Hermione are on the outs because of it. Hmm." Pansy listed the facts as she knew them. "Are you going to make me guess? Because you know whatever I make up is going to be ten times more scandalous than the truth," she grinned.

Noticing that they were now the only three left in the room, Draco opened up to his trusted friends. He told them the story, beginning just before the fateful day that started the whole mess.

When he finished, Blaise asked, "Why'd you do it? You could have just turned around and forgotten about it. Tracey was right, secrets like that always come out. All you had to do was bide your time and you still would have gotten to bang Granger."

Draco glared at him.

"He's got a soft spot for her," Pansy explained. She leaned closer to Blaise. "Even back then. He used to go on and on about her. Sickening, really."

"I can hear you, Pansy," Draco announced.

"Good. What are you going to do about it?"

Draco sighed, "What do you want me to do about it? Hermione's angry with me. I can't make her forgive me."

"What you did wasn't so bad. She's just being stubborn." Pansy started to get up. "I'm going to talk to her."

Draco pulled her back down. "Oh, no you're not. I will. After I've given her time to cool down."

"Good," Pansy said smugly. "Til then, you're ours I guess. Let's go to your room and get pissed. I've got some firewhiskey left over from that card game."

With nothing better to do, the three friends went to Blaise's room, now Draco's as well, and drowned Draco's sorrows together.

* * *

Blaise was crumpled in a pile on his bed completely plastered and snoring loudly. Struggling to stay conscious, Draco flopped across his own bed, feet still firmly planted on the ground, and sorry that he had let Pansy talk him into drinking on a Sunday night. Pansy lay herself on top of him, hiccuping.

"Pans, go to bed."

"All right," she answered, but made no effort to move.

"In your own room, Pans."

"Okay," she grumbled. Draco groaned as she pushed off his chest to sit up and straddle him. "You are so bloody sexy," she slurred as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Get off," he growled.

She giggled. "I'm trying."

Draco pushed her off him and rolled her off to the side of the bed.

Pansy sighed heavily. "You must really like her, to turn me down."

"Mmmm." Draco fell blissfully asleep with thoughts of Hermione on his mind.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Hermione, Ginny and Harry waited at the Gryffindor table for their super to arrive with the rest of the school. McGonagall called the students early to make a few announcements and acknowledge some recent student achievements.

Hermione wasn't paying particular attention as she felt Ron watching her between Lavender's long diatribes. Hermione had cooled off about the whole situation for the most part. She trusted that Ron was telling the truth, but there was still the matter of sexist protective instincts that allowed him to lie and keep secrets from her. She gave him a small smile.

"How long are you going to be angry with him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked blankly at her. "It's only been a week, not even, really. You don't think I have the right to be angry?"

"Of course. But are you ever going to forgive him? He's miserable."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, probably. Is it wrong for me to want to see him squirm a little more, though?"

Ginny laughed. "By all means. Just as long as you put him out of his misery soon."

"Poor bloke," Harry chimed in. "Between the two of you, he's never going to get a break."

Their laughter caught Ron's attention and he sat up a bit straighter to see.

"He really is sorry," Harry added.

"I know," Hermione acknowledged.

"What about the other one?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"I think if you turn around to look at him one more time, I'm going to have to use a binding spell to keep you in place," Ginny complained.

"Sorry," Hermione said, embarrassed.

"You can't avoid him forever either."

"He's still staying in Slytherin. And he's skipping some classes," Hermione told them. "He's avoiding me as well."

Food suddenly appeared before them and they began devouring the meal in relative quiet, while those around them did the same.

"So, you're siding with Ron on this?" Ginny finally broke the silence. "You really think Draco merely wanted to add you to his bedpost notches?" Hermione kept her gaze downward to her plate. "What about all the things you said about how well he treated you? Your date?" Ginny leaned close and lowered her voice. "Living by yourselves, _alone_, and not shagging for a week?"

"You're defending him?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that doesn't seem like the behavior of someone out for a quick bang. At least when it comes to you."

"He all but admitted he did it to get me in bed," Hermione protested.

"Well, he admitted he wanted to get you there, but he didn't say that was the reason. Maybe he was too proud to correct your assumption."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Pride.

"And Ron told me . . ." Ginny looked in Ron's direction. "Breaking up was his idea, not Draco's. Draco only wanted him to tell you the truth. Then they stupidly covered it all up. He said they were-oh, how did he put it-preserving your honor."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione rolled her eyes a second time. "You're awfully quiet Harry. I'm sure you have an opinion." She invited him to share. The girls waited for his response.

Afraid of earning the girls' wrath, Harry chose his words carefully. "Sometimes, when faced with difficult circumstances, you're forced to choose an option that is less than ideal."

"That's nice and generic. Did you get that off a greeting card? I want to know what you _think. _ About this particular situation," Hermione prodded. "Do you think I'm being unreasonable?"

"I don't know if I can be objective, Hermione. I would, and have, trusted Ron with my life. I've never known him to lie blatantly before. I don't think your reaction is unreasonable, but you need to get past this one way or another. If you trust him, forgive him. If not, cut him loose. Just don't leave him in hanging in limbo. Stop holding it over his head."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. The thought of cutting Ron out of her life completely was preposterous. He was too big a part of it. Harry was right, she needed to get past it.

"You're right, Harry."

"I am?" He was genuinely surprised by her statement.

"And do you have as much insight regarding Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I guess, the same," Harry replied.

"Really? You're not going to tell me he's an arrogant prat that uses girls, then tosses them aside? You're not going to tell me I was a fool for trusting him the first place?"

"Nope," Harry answered. "I broke up with Ginny to protect her. It wasn't her honor at stake, but her life. But it was a similar situation. I can understand why Ron and Malfoy did what they did. Don't look at me like that Gin, I'm not condoning it. As, much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Ginny about Malfoy's intentions. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it," he smirked.

Hermione turned in her seat once again to observe Draco, but he had already gone. She noticed that Blaise and Pansy were missing as well. Should she go to him? Give him a chance to explain himself better? No, he should come to her. He was at fault. Hermione thought about what Ginny said about Draco being to proud to set right the presumptions made about him. Proud and stubborn.

Hermione began to chuckle quietly. "Mr. Darcy," she whispered to herself.

"Who?" Harry asked, glancing around. "Is that a new professor?"

"No, just a private joke," Hermione smiled at the memory of their date. She had been a bit insulted by Draco's teasing at the time, but now, she couldn't help note the irony. Was saving face more important than taking a chance? It seemed that both she and Draco were unwilling to risk heartbreak, and so, feigned indifference. Hermione wrestled with conflicting feelings-fear of being vulnerable versus her desire to be with Draco.

At the end of the meal, she decided to pull Ron aside to clear the air. At least there, she knew her heart.

Hermione tugged at Ron's sleeve as he and Lavender walked toward the exit.

"Can I talk with you?" She quickly made up, "I want to talk to you about Ginny," when she saw Lavender's eyes narrow.

"Oh," Ron sounded disappointed. "Sure, I'll see you later Lav?"

Lavender made a point of kissing Ron a few seconds longer than necessary for a goodbye. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Don't keep him too long. It's Friday night you know," Lavender warned.

"Another date?" Hermione asked as they walked away.

"Uh, sort of," he said, blushing.

"You seem to be getting quite close," Hermione observed. She had begun leading him to Head Boy and Girl quarters as they conversed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Ron it's plain to see she's completely smitten with you."

Ron shrugged. "Does that bother you?" He was trying to gauge Hermione's reasons for wanting to talk to him alone.

"No. Forgive me for saying so, but Ron, you don't seem to be as enthusiastic about your relationship with Lavender as she is."

"It isn't that. It's a bit awkward talking to _you_ about it."

"That's exactly why we need to talk," Hermione said. She gave the password and stepped into the common room.

Ron appeared nervous as he sat on the couch beside Hermione.

"I've come to a decision," she announced. "I believe you. And forgive you." After she said it, she thought she sounded like some sort of judge and jury. "I mean, I was angry, but I'm not any more. And I miss you."

He hugged her lightly. "Thank you. I really am sorry how all this turned out. I went about it totally arse backward. If it wasn't for that prick Mal-"

Hermione cut him off. "Stop. Stop blaming anyone else. Accept responsibility so we can all move on."

"Right," he said. "Moving on."

Hermione took in a deep breath. "There's one thing I need to know though."

"Anything."

"If things had gone differently. No Tracey, no Draco, do you think we would still be together? Or did you mean what you said about us being too different?"

Ron bit his lip. "Um. It's kind of a moot point, isn't it?"

"Then what about when you said you wanted me back. Did you say that just to get me away from Draco? Or did you really want to get back together?"

Ron nervously scratched his head and rubbed his neck. "Mione, I'm not sure what you're getting at is what it _sounds_ like you're getting at. Do you want to get back together?"

"I just need to be sure, one way or the other," Hermione said. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft, yet stiff and unmoving as he wasn't sure how to react. She pulled away and looked in his eyes. The eyes she'd been gazing into for years. She moved in for another kiss, and this time, Ron responded. Their mouths moved together as if by rote, sucking and caressing as they used to.

Hermione suddenly stopped and leaned back to see Ron with a strange look on his face.

"It's gone, isn't it?" She said.

He nodded. "It was almost like kissing my sister."

"Ewww. Have you kissed your sister like that?" Hermione joked.

"Ugh. That's grotty. I need to scrub that image out of my head now."

"You said it first," she laughed.

"I meant it metaphorically," he insisted. "So now what?"

"Now, I get one of my best friends back," she smiled.

Ron sighed. "Phew, I'm glad that's cleared up."

"Now don't you ever do that to me again," Hermione lectured. "I don't need to be protected like some fragile flower. And don't ever lie to me again!"

Ron saluted, "Aye, aye."

"Remember, as Head Girl, I can make your life extremely difficult," she said with a smile.

"So, we're good?" he asked.

"We're good."

"Thanks Mione."

hhhhhhhhhhhddddddddddd

Draco sat reading in the Slytherin common room. A week and half after beginning the book Hermione gave him, he was still reading it. He read at a snail's pace simply because it was his only connection to Hermione for the time being and he didn't want it to end. He glanced up as Millicent and Theo walked in.

"Millicent, can I ask a favor?" Draco called.

"Sure, love. What is it?" she smiled.

"Can I borrow your Potions notes? I've missed quite a few this past week."

"I've noticed," she replied. "You all right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I just need the notes."

Millicent rooted through her bag for her potions notebook and handed it to Draco. He flipped to the end to find the notes he was missing. Her note-taking was impeccable. The handwriting made it look more like poetry than potion instructions. Millicent also had small sketches and doodles written in the margins.

Choosing a desk in a corner, Draco fished out his own notebook and began transcribing the pages. He had missed four out of the five potion classes this week, avoiding Hermione the best he could. He knew she would never skip class on account of him, and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't take being near her and not talk to or touch her. But it wasn't like him to let his academics slide, so he began transcribing the entries from Millicent's book.

* * *

Draco flexed and curled his hand a few times trying to relieve the cramping from all the writing. He put down his quill and began leafing through the notebook to take a look at past lessons. He figured as long as he had it, he could supplement his own records. His name at the top of one of the pages caught his eye.

_**tell Draco-meet Tracey in her room asap**_

He noted the date, October 15. Right around the time he caught Weasley with his pants down. Could have been the exact date, Draco wasn't sure.

He walked the book over to Millicent sitting on the couch with Pansy, and knelt beside her.

"Millicent, do you remember writing this?"

She glanced at the page. "Yes, why?"

"Do you remember _why_ Tracey asked you to give me the message?" he asked.

Millicent frowned, "No. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's not important. Thanks anyway." He stood and began to walk back to the desk.

"But it wasn't Tracey that asked me to give you the message."

Draco turned, a questioning look on his face.

"Lavender asked me to pass it along."

"Lavender," he murmured.

"Yes. We were working on the potions paper for our project in the library," Millicent reminded him.

"I forgot she joined our group at the last minute," Draco said, almost to himself. He could practically hear the clicking of the light switch in his head.

He smiled at Millicent. "Thank you," he said, handing her book back. "You're brilliant!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out of the room.

Millicent put a hand to her cheek and blushed.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Draco stood at the portrait and gave the password into Gryffindor house. As he stepped through, Harry and Dean stood up. Ginny, Neville and Luna all appeared surprised by his arrival, but remained seated.

"You can't just waltz in here unannounced," Dean complained."

"Head Boy, yes I can," Draco answered, not even looking at Dean. "Where's Weasley?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Dean said.

Ron was coming out of his dormitory at that moment and didn't look pleased to see Malfoy.

"I figured it out," Draco said.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"I figured it out," Draco repeated. "You were set up. But I can't prove it."

Dean, Neville and Luna watched the exchange with fascination, not having a clue as to what the rivals were talking about. Draco pulled Ron aside and lowered his voice.

"I was just speaking to Millicent. Something she said reminded me of a trip to the apothecary I took right before I, um, discovered you and Tracey. I think someone did slip you a potion. But it wasn't me and it wasn't Tracey."

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy, tell me who it was already!"

"Lavender," Draco told him. "She was awfully put out when you broke up, yeah? And she's been trying to get back with you."

"You're bonkers. Lavender's not the type. I mean, she's not exactly the sharpest knife in the block," Ron said.

"Maybe not, but I think she was clever enough to manipulate several of us without shifting suspicion on herself."

"Well, I guess I'm not any brighter than her 'cause I have no idea what you're talking about," Ron admitted.

Draco proceeded to explain to Ron how he spotted Lavender at the apothecary near the beginning of term. He hadn't paid much attention at the time as it wasn't unusual to see Hogwarts students in there from time to time, primarily purchasing ingredients for hangover potion. He had no intention of speaking with her, but she was the sort that talked to anyone. And she gave away just enough for Draco to eventually add it up.

"She said she had a feeling that things were going to be looking up for her. I felt obligated to inquire, so I asked if she was gathering components for Felix Felicis. She told me she was much better at potions, but not good enough for that one. She, laughed that annoying giggle she has," Draco recalled the conversation.

"Is that why you were looking at her so funny at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes. I thought I'd heard her say something like that before, but couldn't place it. I make it a point to try to forget things about Lavender. No offense."

"But if she was making a love potion, wouldn't I have gone to Lavender, not Tracey?" Ron asked, still unsure of Draco's explanation.

Draco sighed. And Ron was saying Lavender wasn't clever. "Try to stay with me, I'll go slowly." Draco paused to make sure Ron was paying close attention. "After you got caught with Tracey, did you stay with her?"

"No, of course not. I wasn't really in love with her."

Draco waited for it. "Oh," Ron said. "I get it. She was just trying to break Hermione and me up. If I cheated with Lavender, I wouldn't have stayed with her. So she got me to cheat with Tracey, knowing I had no real interest in her. But Tracey wasn't really all that interested in me either. Once the potion wore off, I wanted nothing to do with her."

"And Lavender has been biding her time, cozying up to you. But I think I was the wild card. Maybe seeing me at the apothecary gave her the idea of using me to catch you. She must have assumed I would go running to Hermione, more than happy to stick it to you. She wasn't counting on me to feel-"

"Either way, she got what she wanted. It took a little more time, but I never would have suspected her. Ever. If you hadn't figured it out," Ron said.

Neither one said anything while they pondered the revelation.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean, you could have kept this for yourself," Ron finally said.

"Hermione was never going to pick me, Ron. And she _wants_ to believe and forgive you. Her history with you is far different than her history with me. She'd be a fool to throw that away."

"Actually, she did say she trusts me and forgives me. Earlier tonight, we talked." Ron noticed a miniscule slump in Draco's posture. "Still, I can honestly say, I don't know that I would help you if our places were reversed."

"I'm not helping you, you imbecile. I'm doing it for Hermione. She deserves to know for sure that you didn't cheat on her willingly-that she _was_ good enough for you. And I want her to be happy. Even if that means being with a prat like you."

Ron studied Draco. "Wow. You really do care for her. But we're-." He started to tell Draco that he and Hermione weren't getting back together.

"I . . . do. But if you do anything to screw it up . . ."

Changing the subject, Ron said, "Okay. We think we know, but how do we prove it?"

"Not sure. Search her room?" Draco shrugged.

"For what? She's not likely to leave a confession note lying around."

"No, but perhaps there is still some of the potion, or ingredients in her trunk. Or what about using Veritaserum?" Draco suggested. "But it takes so long to make."

"Maybe one of the girls could get her to talk. How about Pansy?"

Draco thought about it. "Pansy can be persuasive. And manipulative," he smiled. "Lavender would be no match for her. But I still think we should start with her room. You'll have to distract her."

"What? I'm not going anywhere near her now!" Ron cried.

"You need to make sure she stays away."

Ron groaned. He was supposed to meet her in the broom cupboard later. It was the last thing he wanted to do, at that point.

Draco took out his wand. He was suddenly surrounded by wands held by Harry, Dean and Ginny. "I was just going to do a Scourgify. He's a mess. You people really don't trust me," he shook his head. "Your powers of observation are dreadful. We're not even arguing."

"Put your wands away. Everything is fine," Ron told them. In light of today's conversation, Ron was slightly embarrassed by his friends' overreaction. He had to admit that perhaps Hermione was right. He had changed somewhat. Not that Ron was ready to be his best mate or anything.

Draco took a seat near the fireplace, while Ron filled Harry and Ginny in on Draco's theory.

"Your aura has changed color. Did you know that?" Luna asked Draco. "From last year, I mean."

"Uh, no," Draco never had any idea how to respond to Luna.

"It's sort of a pinkish color with a bit of orange. Are you in love?" She asked. Draco could feel himself blush, but otherwise kept his usual composure. "Oh, that's the color," Luna smiled. "That's very good."

Neville leaned over and whispered to her, "I think you're embarrassing him. He's not making himself that color on purpose."

"Oh, sorry," Luna said.

Draco rolled his eyes. He was actually grateful when Harry, Ron and Ginny walked over.

"I really don't want to meet Lavender," Ron said.

"But you also don't want her to catch us and hex you."

"Good point." Ron conceded. "Gin, do you know where Lavender is now?"

"I think she was going to the library with Padma and Pavarti," Ginny answered. "Ma-Draco, you and I will go through Lavender's things, Harry is going to keep watch, just in case."

"Right. Better get going," Ron steeled himself and went to find Lavender.

Ginny went to the girl's dormitory to make sure Pavarti and Lavender weren't there. When Ginny waved to him, Draco performed a hover charm on himself to circumvent the spell on the stairs.

"This one is hers," Ginny said. She and Draco opened the trunk and began carefully going through its contents. "Do you really think we'll find anything?" she asked.

Draco only shrugged as he rifled through.

"You didn't really have to help, you know. Giving us the information was enough," Ginny said.

"I want to help," Draco said curtly. "Besides, I don't have much confidence in you finding what you need."

Ginny bit her lip. She knew she should probably keep her mouth shut, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to.

"I can't believe you're willing to give up that easily. Hermione must not have meant much to you for you to just hand her over to Ron," she commented, then waited for Draco's retort.

"She's not mine to hand over," he said. "I simply want to provide her with the truth. Hermione makes her own choices."

"Well, I guess what they say about you is true then. And I was under the impression that you really did care for Hermione," Ginny huffed, becoming more careless with Lavender's things.

Draco stood. "And what do _they_ say about me?"

Ginny stood as well. "Everyone knows your 'love 'em and leave 'em' reputation. I don't know why Hermione would want to be just another one of your conquests."

"Is that what you believe?" Draco laughed humorlessly. "It figures. I've said it before, I'll say it again-people believe what they want to believe." He leaned back down to continue his search.

"Hermione thought that what you had was special. She almost had me believing it too."

"It is. Was. I believed something, too, you know. That I could change. And I did. Unfortunately, I was alone in that belief, except for Hermione. Even now, with me helping your hapless brother, you're still not willing to consider that I've changed. You'd rather think the worst of me." Draco was beginning to raise his voice, but Ginny stood her ground.

"Then why give up?" she asked.

"I'm not giving up, I'm accepting the inevitable. You and your friends won't tolerate me. And she won't ever be truly happy if she has to choose between me and all of you. I want her to be happy. To have what she had before. So I'm out of it."

"So, you're being noble?" There was a note of sarcasm in Ginny's voice.

"No. I love her, you twit." The ensuing silence was nothing if not uncomfortable. He certainly didn't want to admit that to Ginny, of all people.

"And if you _must_ know," he said quietly, without looking up at Ginny, "Pansy and Hermione are the only girls I've _actually_ slept with. I take it rather seriously, in fact. The rumors are just that-rumors."

Ginny watched as Draco continued to root through Lavender's trunk. Her hate for all things Malfoy had been so ingrained in her that she hadn't seen it before. The person before her was not the same person that let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, or constantly taunted her and her brother, or who held fast to the belief that muggle-borns were inferior. He had just confessed his love for one. He was right, people believe what they want to believe. Maybe Ginny was ready to accept him at face value. She hadn't responded to his last comment yet and he took it as a sign that she wasn't convinced. He truly didn't give a shit.

"Got it!" Draco shouted. He looked at the bottle closely. "I think."

"How do we know for sure?" Ginny asked, momentarily distracted from her previous thoughts.

"Drink it." He held the bottle out to her. "If you have an overwhelming desire to fuck Tracey, then we've got it." He turned his head to hide his smirk. He pocketed the small bottle and began to walk away.

"Oi, aren't you going to help me clean this up?" Ginny called.

"No. You never finished my chores from our bet, so you owe me," Draco said as he walked out smiling. Once he left the girl's dormitory, he stopped smiling, realizing that he was closer to paving the way for Weasley.

Harry was still standing watch when Draco came back to the common room. Draco nodded almost imperceptibly to Harry and waited for him to come over. He surreptitiously handed Harry the bottle.

"You should take this to the potions room to make sure, but I'd be willing to bet that's it."

"Thanks, mate," Harry said sincerely.

"Mate?" Draco drew his mouth into a tight line. It seemed too little, too late. "Ever wonder what would have happened if you had taken me up on my offer when we first met?"

Harry appeared taken aback. "It makes me shudder to think." With Harry on his side, Voldemort could have been invincible.

Draco shook his head. "You assume I would have turned you, instead of the other way 'round."

Harry furrowed his brow, "Oh. I, uh . . ." He didn't bother finishing his thought. He knew Malfoy was right.

Draco left without another word.

He walked down to Slytherin and into the dormitory. He thought about gathering up his things and leaving. It was a mistake to come back to Hogwarts. He was still seen as the traitor, the coward, the spoiled prat out for himself. He feared only Pansy and Blaise would miss him if he did leave.

No. He wasn't going to feel sorry for himself. He wanted to finish the year. Draco had career plans that would require his N.E.W.T.s. He could ignore the talk and keep to himself. Maybe he'd stay in Slytherin house. Being Head Boy wasn't all that. Draco had himself just about talked into it when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**yes, MacCheese, you were right, so I guess you don't feel like a total knob lol**

**so, what do you think? Is make-up sex in the cards? ;D **


	11. Ch 11, don't you want the way I feel?

**It seems like forever since anyone got any action! lol I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks to Ultrasora, Abbylover18, drmsr4drmrs, HarryPGinnyW4eva, rec2527, xoRetributionox, Mr. Smee27 and Jasmineprnc for the great reviews and input. SO appreciated! In response: HG4eva- sorry but the Gryffindors aren't even in this chapter (except Hermione, of course) but I have plans for another chapter including them. drmsr4drmrs- I'll keep writing until I run out of ideas or people say it sucks. lol One thing I will tell you is that no one's contraception is going to fail in this story. sorry.**

**And before anyone points out that the song being played isn't from '98 or '99, I know. But I thought this song mirrored how Draco was feeling. Extra kudos and a shout out for anyone who can make the connection without Googling the song. It's kind of a stretch. One of those six degrees things :)**

**R & R**

**

* * *

**

Pansy strolled in, her usual cheerful self. She was perceptive enough to know something was wrong and smart enough to guess who it was about. He filled her in on his investigative exploits with the Gryffindors. He also told her that Hermione was now speaking to Ron, and possibly more. Especially now that Lavender would be out of the picture. Unless Weasley was an absolute tosser.

Theo wandered in, oblivious of the nature of Draco and Pansy's conversation.

"Some of us are starting a game of poker in a bit. Care to ante up? Playing for money this time." Theo grinned.

Draco shook is head, but Pansy answered. "No, thanks."

Still ignorant of Draco's mood, Theo sat on his bed and began going through pockets and secret money hiding places.

"Come on, love. Let's go to my dormitory," Pansy suggested quietly. "No one will bother us there." She shot Theo an annoyed glance, which was lost on him.

As they passed by the common room, they saw Blaise sitting with a couple of other boys, setting up their game. He nodded to them. And Pansy mouthed the words 'he needs to be alone' while putting her fist up to her eye and twisted it, in the universal sign for crying.

Draco sat on the edge of Pansy's bed as she waved her wand to play some soft music. He held his head in his hands.

"The silly redhead was right. I just handed Hermione over to Weasley."

"If she goes back to him, then she doesn't deserve you anyway," Pansy said. She wanted to be supportive, but she couldn't help wanting to hex that little witch for leading Draco on.

"If she goes back to him, then she never really wanted me. I was just a fill-in. Like Theo."

"No. You're not like Theo. Draco, I'm worried. I've never seen you like this." Pansy was genuinely concerned for her friend. Even when it came to his parents, he was generally stoic and held himself together. He appeared close to tears now. She sat next to him and placed her arm around his shoulder, pulling his head to hers.

"I won't tell anyone if you want to cry."

"Malfoys don't cry," he informed her. But he closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder. She couldn't be certain that he was actually crying. His shoulders didn't heave and there were no sobs. Pansy supposed he had learned over the years to hide it well. The two stayed in place, for how long, neither knew, the only sound being the music.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way - a way about you._

_ A kind of glow of something new_

_ Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same_

_ Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_ And the rules they like to use_

_ Don't you want the way I feel?_

_ Don't you want the way I feel?_

_ Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_ The sun: telling me the night is done_

_ Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_ Close your eyes and we'll make it dark again_

_ And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_ Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_ After all, we need sweets every now and then_

_ Don't you want the way I feel?_

_ Don't you want the way I feel?_

_ Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_ Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_ Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_ Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_ It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_ Go? How so very apropos:_

_ A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello'_

_ Well alright, I'll see you later_

_ It's true-_

"Turn that bloody song off!" Draco yelled, a bit louder than he intended. "Since when do you listen to muggle music anyway?"

Pansy waved her wand and the music stopped. "I guess I shouldn't have been playing sappy love songs." She scooted back on the bed and pulled him with her. She gently coaxed him into laying his head on the pillow.

"It'll be all right, love. Why don't you get some sleep?" She leaned down to kiss his forehead. That was when she saw that his eyelashes were glistening and stuck together. Pansy's heart broke for him.

hhhhhhhhhhddddddddddd

Hermione made her way down to Slytherin house, her stomach trembling with nerves. Having resolved her conflict with Ron, she was ready to sort things out with Draco.

Ginny and Ron both told her of their surprising conversations with Draco. Neither would elaborate with many details, but Ginny urged Hermione to talk to Draco before he 'did anything stupid'. And Ron mentioned that he may have inadvertently let Draco believe he and Hermione reconciled.

She entered the Slytherin common room to find Blaise, Theo, a boy named Harper and a third year playing poker and laughing. They stopped when they saw her.

"What's this? Surprise inspection?" Theo asked. "Or were you finished playing with little boys and come for some of what I got." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in your childish games. I came to speak to Draco. Is he here?"

"He's in the girl's dormitory. With Pansy," Blaise responded.

Hermione hesitated making a move. Did he mean with Pansy, or _with_ Pansy? She debated going back to her own room.

Sensing her uncertainty, Blaise assured her, "It's okay. You can go in."

She couldn't decide if he was being sincere or setting her up. Not knowing Blaise at all and suspecting he was protective of Draco, it could go either way. She decided to follow his advice and walked into the combined 7th and 8th year girl's room.

She found Draco lying on his side, back to the door, on Pansy's bed. Pansy was perched up on the pillows, legs tucked under her, lovingly stroking Draco's hair.

Pansy looked up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I suppose I should have knocked first," Hermione said.

Draco bolted up straight and jumped off the bed in a flash. Pansy calmly remained where she was, her hand still poised over where his head was previously.

"This isn't what it looks like," Draco lamely said, in a feeble attempt to explain. It was such a cliche thing to say, no matter how true.

"No?" Hermione questioned.

"Pansy, please, give us a minute?" Draco asked. She slid off the bed and walked past Draco on her way out, whispering, "Tell her."

As soon as Pansy was out the door, Draco began to plead his case again. "Please, Hermione, what you saw was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," She took a few steps closer. "It looked like your best friend was comforting you after your girlfriend stopped speaking to you. I suppose you could have gone to Blaise, but you wouldn't want to lead him on by letting him pet your hair."

Draco blinked at her perception. "How did you know?"

"I suspect he and I have the same look on our faces when we look at you. Although, he is a bit more subtle about it," she smiled.

She stepped closer still and noticed the slightest remnants of a tear in the corner of his right eye. Draco closed his eyes as she gently wiped it away.

"It's been brought to my attention that perhaps I've been unreasonable. A bit stubborn. And possibly a smidgen too proud," Hermione said.

Draco scratched his head. It sounded almost like she was apologizing to him. Then it occurred to him what she said about Pansy comforting him.

_Girlfriend?_ he thought.

"I was under the impression . . . Weasley said . . ." He frowned and composed himself. "Weasley told me you spoke, and that you forgave him, even without any proof."

"I did," Hermione confirmed and shrugged. "If you can't trust your best friends, who can you trust? Ron told me what you did to try to set things right. I won't pretend that I wasn't angry-with both of you. And I have to admit, I did question your motives. Just for a split second."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but she put her fingers to his lips.

"I was afraid," she continued. "I avoided you to prolong what I thought could be the inevitable. That sounds terrible, I know. It was cowardly. In my heart, I knew I could trust you, but you didn't defend yourself. You didn't contradict Ron's version. I needed reassurance, but you didn't give me any."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I thought it would be easier on you. Who am I kidding? I thought it would be easier on me, if you were going to go back to Weasley anyway, just to have you cut me off. But I couldn't face you. I was fairly cowardly myself."

They stood in Pansy's room regarding each other, after saying only half of what need to be said. Hermione hadn't exactly said whether she was still his or not. And she hadn't said she'd forgiven him either. But she also said she trusted him. One of them was going to have to swallow their pride and take a chance.

_Tell her_, Pansy's words echoed in Draco's head.

Draco sat down on the bed. He sighed before beginning. "I didn't go along with Weasley to hurt you, or him. When he presented his solution, I went along with it because I thought it would cause you less pain in the long run. Though I was attracted to you, my aim was not to get you into my bed. At that point, I thought of you as a friend. And I hoped you were beginning to think of me as one. It wasn't until New Year's Eve that I allowed myself to hope we could be more." He swallowed audibly while Hermione sat down next to him but remained silent, permitting him to continue. "I told you that night that I may have been falling for you. That wasn't entirely the truth." Draco glanced quickly at Hermione to see her listening and watching intently. "The truth is, I'd already fallen in love with you by then."

A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips. Her mouth fell open, speechless. "I . . . don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Well, except to say you still want to be with me." Draco smiled nervously. "Unless I've just scared you away."

Hermione smiled back. If she had any doubts left, they were gone. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers, wrapping her fingers in his hair, as if he would try to get away. She kissed him deeply and passionately, trying to convey all the feelings she had for him without the words that did not come.

When she finally broke the kiss and released him, she knew what she wanted to say.

"Draco, it was never a choice between you and Ron. Ron and I have been through, for good, for a long time. You were my first choice, my only choice. It just took me a while to listen to my heart over other people's opinions."

"What about your friends?" What if they can't accept me. I can't be the one to break up the Golden Trio. Not after everything I've already done," he chuckled, but lowered his head in the shame of the truth.

"That won't happen. And you forget you've done some good things, as well. You know, both Ginny and Ron urged me to come and find you. Even Harry admitted he thought you were being sincere with me."

"Ugh. So I owe them some thanks?" he joked.

"You don't owe them anything. I came to that conclusion on my own," Hermione grinned. "But it's nice that they did too."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and gently caressed her lips with his own. Their hungry mouths, missing each other for so long, opened to explore further. Their tongues flexed and curled around each other, greedy and consuming. As they kissed, they slowly sank onto the bed, groping and pulling one another closer. Draco's hands skimmed the hem of Hermione's shirt and swiftly slipped under to feel her silky skin. She began to unbutton his shirt.

"This is Pansy's bed, you know," he said against her lips.

"Oh. Right."

They both laughed. "I guess it would be bad form to, um . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"We should go back to our room," he suggested. "That table's getting lonely I think."

Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I was thinking more along the lines of your satin sheets." She bit her lip. "Or the Astronomy Tower."

The pair walked out of the girl's dorm too distracted by each other to notice the scene in front of them until Theo spoke.

"Two girls in one night, eh Malfoy? That's good even for you."

"Sod off, Nott," Hermione said. It was then that she realized he was wearing only a pair of snug boxer briefs and one black sock.

As Draco and Hermione surveyed the group sitting at the table before them, they took note of their various states of undress. Blaise was missing his shirt and both socks, while the boy next to him, Harper, still had his shirt, but was missing his trousers. The other younger boy was very nearly down to as little as Theo. Pansy seemed to be the only one fully dressed.

"Should we bother asking?" Draco questioned.

"Pansy talked us into playing strip poker," Blaise smiled. Actually, it was more like a goofy lopsided grin. He nodded to Pansy for a card.

"Nott, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were losing on purpose," Draco observed. "Pansy, you haven't lost anything yet?"

"Just my knickers," she smiled brightly.

Draco shook his head. "That was the _first_ thing you took off?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oops, I just lost another piece," Theo announced. "I fold." He bent down and stripped off his remaining sock and tossed it at Hermione. It hit her shoulder, then landed on the floor at her feet. She bent down to pick it up, intending to throw it back. Instead, she caught a glimpse under the table of the boy next to Blaise with his hand resting high on Blaise's inner thigh. Hermione understood the goofy grin, now.

Flinging the sock back at Theo, Hermione smirked. "Too chicken to take off the briefs?"

"Trying to get a look at my bits again, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "On that note, we'll be going."

"Oi Blaise, I'll be staying in my room tonight. I'll come get my things tomorrow," Draco said as he followed Hermione out. "Not too early, eh."

"Definitely not," Blaise answered.

Hermione and Draco walked in nervous silence on the way up through the castle to their rooms. Occasionally, one would sneak a look at the other as they gently brushed up against each other in narrow corridors. Hermione's belly was full of butterflies as if she and Draco were going to be alone for the first time. Which was ironic, considering their first time had made her anything but nervous. But then again, she hadn't known he was in love with her then. She suddenly wondered if she was worthy.

She gazed up at Draco. He really was a different person. The war had seemed ages ago. Now when she thought of him, it was the little moments that stood out: his enjoyment of a good book by the fire, the way he fed her chocolate on New Year's Eve, kissing her unashamedly in the Great Hall, the simple pleasure of a muggle dessert, giving flowers to a young admirer.

Those things were the real Draco. Those were the things she loved about him. Love? Hermione literally stumbled at the thought.

Draco quickly reached out and caught her.

"Be careful there. Wouldn't want you breaking a leg. It would be most inconvenient," he smiled.

When he righted her, he didn't let go of her waist. She beamed up at him.

"Good catch, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall's voice came from behind the pair.

Both of their eyes widened as Draco promptly removed his hand. The couple stopped and turned to face her.

"Good evening professor," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall returned the acknowledgement. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Um, to what are you referring?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Her heart began to pound. If McGonagall discovered the true nature of Draco and Hermione's relationship, she was sure they would be split up. Or worse, lose their privileges as Head Boy and Girl.

"I have yet to receive this week's report. You know it is due on my desk by five o'clock every Friday. How else will I know whom to expect at Saturday detention?" McGonagall queried. "I understand that sometimes it's difficult to keep up with your duties as well as school work . . ."

"No professor. We can handle it. I'll be happy to get that to you straightaway." Hermione offered. "And actually, we haven't given any detentions this week."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Miss Granger. Five o'clock tomorrow will be acceptable. Do not be late with it again or you may find yourselves in Saturday detention."

"Of course professor." Hermione relaxed a bit. She had forgotten all about the report. All the drama of the past week had overshadowed their duties regarding house points, detentions and prefect schedule.

"And I'm pleased the two of you seem to have resolved your differences."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other. She had to fight to suppress her grin.

"Granger can be difficult at times, but we've come to an understanding," Draco teased.

"Perhaps fewer comments like that would lead to more understanding," McGonagall suggested.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You can be very rigid yourself."

Draco's eyes went wide at the innuendo. Did she really say that in front of McGonagall?

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so, if you would open up to me," Draco retorted. Two could play that game.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "It sounds as if you two still have some working out to do. I suggest you spend some time getting to know each other a little better. Do something . . . frivolous."

"Excellent idea, professor. We'll give it careful consideration," Draco told her.

"Good evening then," Professor McGonagall said and turned to go back to her office.

When she was out of sight, Hermione hit Draco across his shoulder with the back of her hand. "What were you thinking?" she asked. "Saying I needed to open up for you!"

Draco laughed. "Actually I said open up _to_ me. Besides, you called me rigid. Not that I consider that an insult, but it took some bollocks to say that to McGonagall."

A devilish grin came across Hermione's face as she gave the password and they stepped into the room.

"I think we should follow her advice and spend the night together, working out, frivolously."

"Is that what she said? I think that's a rather loose interpretation."

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked.

"Fuck no," Draco said and took Hermione in his arms. He licked across her bottom lip, teasing her open mouth before darting his tongue inside, gently sliding his lips against hers.

Still entwined, Draco slowly led them step by step, closer to his door. His hand reached blindly for the knob, desperate to get inside. When he finally caught and turned it, they nearly tumbled to the floor.

Hermione turned them around so Draco had his back to the bed. She pushed him away and down onto the bed. When he started to sit up, she pushed her hand on his chest.

"Stay," she ordered. He propped himself on his elbows and grinned at her. She stood before him and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse. She let it fall to the ground, revealing an emerald green satin and lace bra.

"Oh, I hope there are knickers to match," he whispered.

Wordlessly, Hermione stripped down to said knickers and bra.

"I feel a bit overdressed," Draco said and began unbuttoning his own shirt.

"No, let me do that," she insisted. He lay back, letting her do as she pleased. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms displaying his pale, lean torso. Hermione pulled the shirt out from under his arching body. Draco raised his arms over his head and clasped his hands behind his head.

Hermione could see faint scars from the _sectumsempra_ Harry did sixth year-a reminder of just how out of hand things had gotten. Harry had since apologized, but no amount of apologies could rid Draco of the scars completely. Physical and emotional. Though both appeared to be healing.

Lightly caressing his skin with fingertips, Hermione kissed each scar in an effort to demonstrate her appreciation for every part of him.

"Don't do that. They're ugly," he said uncomfortably. It was one thing for her to have seen them, it was another for her to draw attention to them. She hadn't even mentioned them before.

"They're not ugly, they're part of you. You're beautiful."

Few people had seen his scars, fewer still had touched them. And only one embraced them. Feeling a bit less self conscious, Draco relaxed and enjoyed Hermione's touch.

Her hands trailed down his chest, over his taut abs, fingering the tip of his dragon tattoo, then the light blond hairs that began to grow just below his belly button. The trail of fine hairs disappeared into his trousers, which were also hiding his arousal.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're being rigid again," she teased as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"I can be flexible, too, you know,Granger," he retorted.

Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and pants, Hermione eased them down all at once. When Draco was free at last from his clothing, she took a moment to admire his lithe form. She touched the forest green, gold and black tattoo on his left hip. He twitched. The dragon appeared to be diving to catch some sort of prey. Hermione would be the prey.

"As much as I love those knickers, they'll have to go," he told her. "The top as well."

Hermione complied with his request and proceeded to crawl over him, hovering. She wrapped her small fingers around his rock hard cock and guided him inside. They both groaned at the sensation.

"I've missed this," he breathed.

"I've missed you," she whispered back. She steadily raised and lowered herself on him, building up a rhythm. He pulled her shoulders toward him as he raised his mouth to hers. She rolled her hips forward as they kissed, moaning into his mouth. She couldn't help rubbing herself against him, it has been so long and it felt _so_ good. The sensation quickly escalated and she realized she was leaving him behind.

She pushed off his shoulders and tried to straighten herself back up in order to ride him more effectively.

"No, do what you were doing," he told her, pulling her back down to him. "Mmm, grind yourself into me. Make yourself cum. I want to feel you cum."

He kissed her again, cupping and massaging her breasts. He enjoyed having his hands free to explore her soft skin. His mouth groped for and found one of her erect nipples, swirling his tongue and gently biting.

Draco could tell Hermione was close by the high pitched whines she was making. "Cum for me," he said against her breast.

Her body suddenly jerked and she let out a long moan. She continued to grind into him as she rode out the wave of pleasure. When it was over, she steeled her legs preparing to give him his turn. Instead of thrusting into her as she expected, he removed himself and began to slide out from under her. She was left straddling nothing.

"Stay just like that," he whispered.

"What are you doing?"

"Change of scenery," he growled. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, humming contentedly. She sighed, enjoying being held by him, but very aware that he had not yet been satisfied.

After a few moments, she finally asked him, "Draco? Aren't you going to fuck me?" It was a crass thing to say but she said it so lovingly, he had to chuckle.

"No. I'm going to make love to you," he told her.

She closed her eyes. She loved the way that sounded. She loved being there with him, his arms around her. She loved- her eyes opened abruptly. There was that word again.

He loosened his grip on her and ran his fingers lightly down her back. His left hand grazed her tattoo.

"I love your tattoo." Rubbing his hands along her bottom, he whispered, "I love your arse."

Bringing his hands around front to cup her breasts, "I love these especially," he laughed. His right hand trailed down her belly to the neatly trimmed thicket of tight curls. "But this," he dipped a finger between her folds spreading the thick wetness up to her already sensitized nub, "This is my favorite."

Hermione giggled reflexively at his touch. "I wonder if I can make you cum again so soon," he said as his finger rubbed over her with quick flitting movement. He hooked his finger and tugged at the hooded skin surrounding her fleshy pearl as he had seen her do to herself.

"Oh, Merlin," she breathed. "Yes, Draco, I believe you can."

With a few more strokes and some well placed pinches on her left nipple, Hermione came again. Her legs trembled and she struggled to keep herself from collapsing.

Still panting, she allowed herself to sink into the sheets and roll onto her back. "I want to please you," she said.

"That did please me."

"I mean it. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Hermione pulled him down to her, rolling him next to her. She ran her hands through his slightly sweaty hair. Her hand moved down the side of his face to his lightly stubbled chin. Moving further down, she traced the line of his collar bone, then further still, marveling at the muscles beneath his fair skin. Hermione could have spent hours exploring every inch of him. She knew, however, that he must have been in dire need of release.

He moaned at the feel of her hand grasping his enduring hard on. She gave it a few teasing strokes before leaning down and wrapping her lips around the tip. Hermione hummed happily while she bobbed up and down.

"Oh fuck, Hermione," Draco groaned.

She took that as a sign he was enjoying her efforts and picked up the pace, cupping his balls and rolling them in her hand. In short order and nearly at his breaking point, he grabbed at her hair and pulled her up and off him. "Wait, I'm too close. I want to cum in you, but not in your mouth."

She nodded and lay back on the bed ready to take him. He poised himself above her, kissing her fiercely, tongues swirling and pushing and pulling.

"Now, Draco. I want you now," she said into his mouth.

"I know, love, but I have a reputation to maintain," he whispered.

Draco licked his way down her body, from her neck to the wiry patch between her legs. He thrust his tongue through the grooved skin and delved inside.

"But Draco . . ." she tried to protest. But his wickedly talented muscle made her soon forget her protestations. His efforts were rewarded with moans and murmurs.

He slid his hands beneath her, massaging her bottom as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh, Draco," she panted.

"Touch yourself, love," he begged, briefly pausing.

Hermione let her fingers graze her breasts while Draco returned his attentions to her lower region. She circled her pert nipples, bringing extra sensation to her already overstimulated body. Draco opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to watch her fondle herself.

"Unnnggg." Draco could feel himself harden further. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Draco. . .oh . . .oh." Hermione abandoned her breasts and gripped the sheets. Her toes began to curl and every muscle in her lower body contracted.

"Draco!" she gasped and held her breath, coming violently in waves. She let out her breath and panted heavily, forcing her muscles to relax. "Good Godrick, that was fantastic."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Draco took Hermione by the ankles and slid her to the edge of the bed. He wrapped her legs around him and carried her to the nearest wall, slamming her up against it. She cried out in surprise. But it didn't hurt and she found it incredibly sexy. He lowered her enough to enter her quickly and began to pump his hips into hers. She held onto him, running her fingers through his hair and sucking on his neck. He thrust hard into her in a frenzy to find relief. It was rough and aggressive and Hermione found that she enjoyed it immensely-a far cry from the gentle love making they reveled in earlier. With every push he grunted and groaned coming closer to climax.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me hard. I want to feel you cum inside me."

"Hermione." He bit her neck hard, then sucked to soothe it. He breathed a quick "Sorry."

"Hermione . . .ah . . .Hermione!" Draco erupted forcefully deep within Hermione. With every thrust, he spewed more of himself into her until he was finally spent, jelly-legged and dizzy. Hermione lowered herself to the floor and guided Draco to the bed where they both collapsed.

"That was _the_ best fucking orgasm I've ever had!" he proclaimed when he caught his breath.

Hermione laughed. "And do you remember them all?"

"No, but I'll remember that one," he grinned.

"Then I guess it was worth the wait. But I really thought you were going to hurt yourself," she giggled.

"You tell me if it was worth it," he smirked. "Three times, that's pretty good." He verbally patted himself on the back.

"It was better than pretty good." She blushed.

He gazed into Hermione's eyes. "Merlin, what you do to me, Hermione."

She leaned up closer to him. "And what do I do to you?"

"You make me . . . happy."

"I thought Malfoys didn't _do_ happy," she teased.

"I guess I'm starting all sorts of new Malfoy traditions. None that my father would approve."

"Like me?"

"Almost _everything_ I've done this year. When my father finds out, he'll be furious with me."

"That's what makes you so brave," Hermione cooed.

"Me? Brave? I think you'd get quite a few arguments over that one," he snorted.

"Yes, going against your father's wishes is brave. It's one of the things I love most about you. Choosing your own way despite the risk, making personal sacrifices in order to do the right thing. Even small things cost you. It's easy for most of us to do the right thing. It's what's expected of us. Your family was riddled with self-serving, weak-minded, cruel . . . oh, Draco, I didn't mean you." He had an expression on his face Hermione couldn't quite read, his mouth slightly agape. What was the matter with her-trashing his family like that? He was still part of that family.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your family."

"I don't give a fuck about my family. Did you just say . . . _one of the things you love most about me_?"

It was Hermione's turn to look like a deer in the headlights. "Did I say that one out loud?"

He anxiously waited for her to continue, afraid to say anything himself.

"It seems my inner monologue has been keeping a tally of things I love about you all night." She swallowed, suddenly parched. "Apparently, it's everything," she laughed nervously.

Draco waited for her to spell it out for him.

"So, really, there's only one logical conclusion," Hermione finally said.

"Say it." His expression softened. "Please?" he whispered.

Hermione briefly looked down, unable to bear the weight of Draco's stare. He reached out and lifted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I'm in love with you, Draco."

* * *

*** So, what do you think? I wanted it to be sweet and sexy and humorous all at the same time. I hope I'm not turning Draco into too much of a wuss. It's hard to have a happy ending without being cliche sometimes. **


	12. Chapter 12, emotion in motion

*** Hello all. It seems like it's been a while since I posted and I've been trying to get this chapter on forever! I actually decided to break it up into two chapters, so the next one is almost typed up. Yay! **

** So if anyone is curious about the song from last chapter-it's a Darren Criss song called Don't You. He's the new guy, Blaine, on GLEE. But before that he played Harry in A Very Potter Musical (and A Very Potter Sequel). If you haven't seen it (them), you must, if you're any sort of Harry Potter fan! HILARIOUS! Look it up on You Tube or Starkid productions. Anyway, that's my little plug for him.**

**In this chapter we have all the Gryffindors and Slytherins coming together, er well, not really _coming_ together, but that could be an interesting chapter . . . Anyway, love and lust are in the air as well as fun and games**

**I found a quote that perfectly describes Pansy's philosophy, at least in this story: "A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesnt believe, and leaves before she is left." - Marilyn Monroe**

**Thank you to haileydelacour101, EllenDraper, Ks21178, xoRetributionox, Utasora, rec2527, Rikkautro Efaltia, HarryPGinnyW4eva, 27, THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP, and Jasmineprnc for reviewing last chapter. I really appreciate the comments. (Although, I'm blushing that a sixteen year old has read this and favorited)**

**

* * *

**

Waking up with a yawn, Hermione felt the warmth of Draco's body still wrapped around her, spooning.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning. Have you been awake long?"

"About ten minutes or so. I didn't want to disturb you," he smiled against her cheek. "But I'm glad you're up. I'm starving after last night and breakfast is going to start soon."

Hermione blushed at the thought of the night before. The things she did and said. She turned around to face Draco only to stifle a giggle as she looked at his hair.

"You're definitely going to need a shower. You have _the_ worst combination of bed head and sex hair I've ever seen. If you walked around like that, we wouldn't need to tell anyone what went on here last night."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll keep it then. Just in case any other blokes think they may have a chance with you."

"Never," she whispered. "But I think that look might inspire the other girls to vie for your affections. It's quite sexy, you know."

"There are no other girls, remember?"

She thought back to their date. He had managed to make Hermione feel like she _was_ the only girl, even though there were quite a few others shamelessly ogling him. Rather attractive ones at that.

"Don't tell _them_ that. I can't imagine anything worse than having you forget that you woke up with me like this."

"Pansy never stayed. Not much of a cuddler. And she booted me out before going to sleep. I guess it was her way of telling me not to expect any more from our relationship without having to actually tell me. I didn't know what I was missing." He squeezed Hermione close.

"Missing? Surely there must have been some cuddlers in the bunch." She continued the banter.

"Ginny didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

A realization came over Draco. She still believed the rumors to be true, yet she told him she was in love with him. An emotion he couldn't quite place came over him. It was a fluttering in his chest that felt like he had just fallen in love with her all over again.

"It wasn't a figure of speech. I wasn't simply trying to flatter you, Hermione. There literally were _no_ other girls-only Pansy, and you. In either my past or my . . ." he trailed off fearing he'd already said too much.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "But . . ."

Draco snickered, "You couldn't possibly have believed all those things about me."

"Well, maybe not all of them. But some of them are true. Last night was pretty incredible," she blushed again.

"It was the best night of my fucking life," he agreed.

"That's quite a bold statement," she chuckled.

"It's true," he said in all seriousness. "No one has ever told me they were in love with me before."

"Draco, lots of girls fancy you."

"Maybe my family name or reputation, not me. They think they know who I am, but they don't." He paused. "You do. They think I'm just an arrogant prat. I mean, I am," he laughed. "But you see the other sides as well."

"Because you only show them to me. Probably Pansy and Blaise as well. I think you secretly like playing the prat."

"It is fun," he grinned. "Anyway, I don't care about anybody else. I love you. And I can't believe you love me."

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, then realized they hadn't brushed their teeth yet. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We'd better get ready to go to breakfast," she suggested.

Draco laughed at her. "No morning breath kiss?"

"My parents are dentists. There is no way I'm kissing anyone before they brush their teeth in the morning. Plaque was the equivalent of the boogey man in my house," she chortled.

He leaned forward and she put her hand up to his chest. "Seriously." Hermione ran off to the bathroom to shower and dress for breakfast.

While he was waiting, Draco sat down at the desk and wrote up a report for McGonagall for the past week. After they were both presentable, Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly. "We can't forget the report for McGonagall."

"Taken care of," he said nonchalantly. "While you were showering."

"But what did you write? I confess that I didn't pay much attention to anything that went on in the dormitories last week."

Draco shrugged. "I just made up some stuff." Hermione looked at him incredulously. "It's too late. I've owled it off already. I didn't want it hanging over our heads all day."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest his methods, then decided she was glad to be free of it.

As the pair reached the Great Hall, Hermione was having déjà vu, except that this same scene actually did take place. She asked the very same question.

"What do we do?"

"I get my kiss finally." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He smiled and began to walk away.

"Draco?" He turned around.

Hermione pulled him closer to give him a proper, yet still appropriate for first years to witness, kiss. In case anyone missed the first one.

A throat cleared behind them. The couple turned to face Professor McGonagall. Both Draco's and Hermione's heart froze.

"Thank you for that interesting report Mr. Malfoy."

Draco only nodded, blushing slightly.

As the three of them stood awkwardly for a moment, Hermione subconsciously held her breath.

McGonagall finally broke the silence. "This isn't particularly what I had in mind when I suggested you get to know each other better."

"Are there rules against Head Boy and Girl dating, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Not specifically, no, Miss Granger." McGonagall eyed them suspiciously. She sighed, "Well, I suppose it's preferable to hexing one another. However, I expect public displays of affection to be kept to a minimum. You two are, after all, role models for the rest of the students."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione replied. "Good day."

Draco only stood and nodded again.

"Good day. And Mr. Malfoy, I expect your next report to be a bit more . . . factual, and less . . . starry-eyed? Best not to use a quick quotes quill in the future."

McGonagall walked past them to the head table, leaving Hermione to wonder exactly what Draco wrote in his report.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Draco said slowly, his face paler than usual as the lingering blush faded. "But I may have been distracted by you in the shower."

hhhhhhdddddd

Hermione sat down with Ron, Harry and Ginny, all in their usual spots. It felt good to be all together again.

"Looks like you two have made up," Ginny observed with a wide smile.

"Oh, yes." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and practically pulled her across the table. She whispered quietly in Ginny's ear.

"He told me he loves me," she sighed.

"I know. I mean, I didn't know he told you, but he told me-by accident.

Hermione leaned even closer. "I told him, too."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so happy for you. You look like you're floating on air."

The two friends giggled and hugged while Ron and Harry sat shaking their heads, having no idea what was going on.

"She looks rather miserable," Hermione said, taking a look down the table at Lavender. "I'm almost afraid to ask what happened when you confronted her."

"I bloody well broke it off with her for starters," Ron said. "And we, um, sort of let Tracey handle the punishment."

"Which was?"

The three looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh. And failing miserably.

"Tracey made her-" Harry broke down, practically crying, he was laughing so hard.

Hermione couldn't help joining in. She noticed Lavender watching them with a grimace.

"Don't leave me in suspense!" Hermione begged.

Ginny settled down first and told. "She made Lavender drink the potion."

They all burst out laughing again.

"Why on Earth would she do that? She must have known Lavender would be all over her. Oh, Gods, Tracey isn't-"

"No, no, no," Harry broke in. "That's the punishment-unsatisfied passion. Lavender's been bringing her flowers and sweets, showing up in Slytherin unannounced. She taken quite a ribbing. I almost feel bad for her."

"Yeah, almost," Ron said dryly.

"We also did a snitch jinx in case she got it in her head to complain to McGonagall," Harry added.

"The last thing we need is for McGonagall to find out all what goes on in the dormitories," Ron said with a chuckle. "What? What's that look for, Hermione?"

"McGonagall knows Draco and I are dating. And apparently, while writing up last weeks report, his quill added something of a personal nature."

"What was it?" Ginny asked.

"He has no idea. Evidently, he doesn't proofread," Hermione told them. "But if his mind wandered to where I think it wandered, McGonagall already knows what goes on in the dormitories."

Her friends sat slack-jawed at the revelation.

"Then again, maybe he just had breakfast on his mind," Hermione offered cheerfully. "After all, she hasn't called us to her office or anything." She said it more to reassure herself than the others.

As they continued to eat, Ron changed the subject. "So, what are we going to do tonight? I've missed our weekly get-togethers."

"No date tonight?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Lav wouldn't let me see anyone else so I'm totally free," Ron grinned. "I think I'll stay that way for a while."

"You're swearing off girls?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't go that far. Maybe I'll take a small holiday from them."

"Why don't you all come to our room? I'd really like us all to spend some time. All of us," Hermione suggested.

"You mean with Malfoy, don't you?" Ron questioned.

"Well, yes."

Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny looked more open to the idea, while Harry glanced over at Draco's table.

"Seriously, Ron? He's really been trying. Won't you give him a chance? For me?"

"All right, Mione. We'll give it a try. Right Ron?"

Ron finally conceded. "Yeah, all right.

"Good. So you'll all come over tonight? Maybe we'll play cards again. Not for chores though. You guys did a lousy job," Hermione laughed. "I may ask Draco to invite Pansy again. Oh, wait, you're going girl-free," she said to Ron.

"Blaise, then?" Ginny added and the girls giggled while Ron pursed his lips at being the butt of their jokes.

Before the end of breakfast, Hermione walked to the Slytherin table.

"I'd like to invite Pansy and Blaise over tonight. Would that be okay?" Hermione asked Draco. "I've invited Harry, Ginny and Ron. I thought it would be nice if we could all have a bit of fun together.

"I'm in," Pansy immediately responded. "I never got my escort from Ron."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what we're doing tonight." He left it very vague as to the 'we' he was talking about.

Hermione leaned down close to his ear. "Please? I'd really like you to come. And you can bring Harper if you'd like."

His eyes went wide. "What do you know about that?"

"I'm just observant," she smirked.

"And you're not. . . It's really okay to bring him?"

"Absolutely."

Blaise looked at Hermione with renewed respect. She seemed pretty open minded for a Gryff. Perhaps she would make a good ally.

"I'm in as well," Blaise announced.

"Brilliant. Seven then?" Hermione confirmed.

"Can we make it half-seven? I actually have work to do in the library with Pavarti at half-six," Pansy explained.

"It's settled then, I guess," Draco said. "Did I agree to any of this?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione told him. "Let's go." She took him by the hand as they walked back through the castle to their room.

hhhhhhhddddddd

At exactly half-seven, Pansy, Blaise and Harper all arrived, butter beer and home made chocolate chip cookies in hand.

"Where'd you get these?" Ron asked, taking the tray from Harper.

"Me mum made 'em. Got 'em in a care package this afternoon."

"I sure am glad Hermione invited you." Ron innocently put an arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "I have a craving for chocolate," Ron said eagerly.

"Sorry, Blaise is mine," Harper said, unintentionally causing a loud burst of laughter from the rest of the crowd.

"Huh?" Ron was confused for about ten seconds before he swiftly removed his arm. "Oh."

Harper held out his hand. "I'm Harper, Blaise's new toy."

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, weakly shaking the hand.

"No need to introduce yourself, mate," Harper grinned.

Harry offered his hand to Harper next, followed by Ginny.

"Okay, so everyone's met," Hermione announced as if she had a checklist and this was the first item. "There is butter beer, firewhiskey," she narrowed her eyes at Draco over that one, "cookies, crisps and-where did these sandwiches come from?"

Draco had a guilty look about him. "I asked the house elves to bring a snack. You don't want us all drinking on an empty stomach, do you," he reasoned.

The others shook their heads in agreement.

"The house elves?" Everyone knew Hermione's stance on that subject.

"I gave Tippin a beautiful pendant in exchange," Draco informed her. "Worth a substantial amount more than the sandwiches. I even let her pick whatever she wanted."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she knew how much Tippin loved jewelry and surely Draco gave her a quality piece.

"Don't make a habit of it," she warned.

They each took a bottle of butter beer and found a place to sit, either in a chair, on the couch, or on the floor.

"So what's the game tonight?" Harry asked.

"Poker?" Pansy smirked.

Blaise answered right away, "No way. I literally lost my shirt last night."

Pansy and Harper laughed.

"They played strip poker last night down in Slytherin," Hermione explained.

"What about a Spades rematch?" Ron suggested.

Most of them grumbled at that. They all appeared to be trying to come up with an idea everyone could agree on. A nearly impossible task.

A bright smile crossed Pansy's face. "How about Spin the Bottle?"

"Sorry?" Hermione said.

"What's Spin the Bottle?" Draco asked. Others had puzzled looks on their faces as well.

"It's a muggle game. It's totally pointless and usually played by a younger crowd," Hermione went on to describe it. "You spin a bottle on the ground and have to kiss whoever it points to."

"No fucking way," Ron declared.

"Really, Ron?" Pansy pouted. "What if it points to me? What if we turned it into a drinking game?"

"There isn't enough firewhiskey in the world . . ." Ron said, looking at Draco.

"How about Dungeons and Dragons?" Harper put forward. "I've got that back in my trunk."

Most of them groaned.

"Nobody plays that anymore," Blaise chuckled. "Not since the muggles discovered it and fucked it up."

"If we don't come up with something to play, we may as well drink," Draco said as he opened a bottle of firewhiskey and took out eight shot glasses. He proceeded to pour out for all of them. He passed each guest a shot.

"Don't forget snacks," Hermione reminded them to eat.

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. "I still vote for Spin the Bottle. I wouldn't mind kissing anyone here."

"Of course you wouldn't," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Me neither," Harper added, smiling.

"Me neither," Blaise chimed in.

"Me neither," Ginny joined in quietly. All eyes turned to her. She simply shrugged. "Except Ron, obviously."

"My vote is still 'no fucking way'," Ron said. "We're mostly blokes-and a sister, and an ex for Godrick's sake!"

Pansy leaned forward in her seat. "But you might get me. Wouldn't that be worth it?" She licked her lips before bringing her shot to her mouth and throwing it back. Putting the glass down, she subtly undid another button on her blouse.

Ron swallowed hard.

"Well," Hermione looked around. "What about an alternative? You can refuse, but then the other person gets to ask you a question. Like truth or dare."

"I like the way you think, Granger," Blaise smirked.

"Then it's settled," Pansy declared. "Five against three." She turned to Draco. "You haven't said, but I assumed your vote was no."

"The prospect of some else kissing my girlfriend doesn't exactly thrill me."

"Me either," Harry agreed. He was still slightly miffed that Ginny said she wanted to play in the first place.

Pansy employed Blaise and Harper to move the table and chairs out of the way so they could all sit on the floor.

Harry, Ron and Draco were still shaking their heads that Pansy was able to talk them all into this. Pansy could talk a fire-crab into giving up its shell for a cauldron.

Ginny brought the tray of food and the butter beers down to the floor. Draco brought the bottle of firewhiskey down and sat next to Hermione.

"I think we're going to need another bottle," Hermione giggled.

He leaned over and whispered, "I have two more in my room."

The group sat in a circle, Blaise sitting beside Harper, followed by Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and finally, Ron-who sat a bit off from the rest.

"I think I'd like another shot." Ron reached out for the bottle.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said.

"Blaise, love, could you hurry up with that butter beer? We need a bottle." Blaise downed it and handed it over to Pansy. "I get to go first," Pansy announced. "Oh, and one more thing. I want _real_ kisses. No little pecks on the cheek. It has to be on the lips for at least three seconds. Tongues optional." She flashed a smile at Ron. "Oh, and anything goes on the questions. But we have to all agree that **nothing** leaves this room."

They all agreed and decided to use the honor system rather than a snitch jinx.

While everyone nervously watched, Pansy spun the bottle on its side. They all waited for it to stop. It landed on Ginny. Ron began to laugh hysterically.

"That's what you get Gin!"

Ginny gave him a dirty look. She looked at Pansy and shrugged.

Pansy leaned forward and crawled toward her. Ginny closed her eyes tight and waited. She was beginning to rethink her earlier statement. Before she could take it back, Pansy's lips were on hers.

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand," Ron happily kept count, making sure Pansy got her three seconds worth out of his traitor of a sister.

Pansy went back to her spot. "Well, we're off to a pretty good start. Your turn Ginny."

Ginny picked up the bottle and spun. It landed on Ron.

"No." They both said it at the same time.

"That shouldn't count," Ginny complained. "No one else has a sibling here."

"It would only be fair for her to spin again," Draco proposed. "Don't you think Pans? You seem to be running this show."

"Fine. You two can spin again if it lands on the other," she sighed.

This time it landed on Harry.

"Boring," Pansy sang. Blaise and Harper laughed and stole a quick kiss between them. "No cheating," Pansy pouted.

Nobody bothered to count as Harry and Ginny kissed.

"Get on with it," Harper urged. "Spin. Some of us are waiting." He laughed, "Not really."

Harry spun, landing on Ron. He waited for Ron to balk first so he could ask the question. Ron poured another shot and drank.

"Okay Ron, how many girls have you slept with here at Hogwarts?" It was a question many of them were curious about.

Ron's eyes darted around the room.

"Come on Ron, just answer," Hermione pressed.

"I'm counting."

Hermione frowned. "You have to count? It's that many?"

"It's not _that_ many. I haven't slept with all the girls I dated. Including you and Tracey, five."

"Blimey, Ron," Harry smirked and held up his hand for a high-five.

"Harry!" Ginny chided.

"It's not like it's all _that_," Ron said. "Three of 'em were one-offs. They didn't even come back for more." Ron pressed his lips tightly together in a small smile of embarrassment.

"Their loss," Hermione responded.

"Feel like letting any of us in the game?" Harper grumbled.

Pansy lit up when the bottle Ron spun pointed at her. She eagerly crawled toward him, licking her lips. His heart began to pound as he did the same.

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand," the rest of them chorused.

Pansy lingered a few seconds more, then tugged his lower lip through her teeth before releasing him. She retreated to her corner, leaving Ron flustered.

"Finally," Blaise exclaimed when Pansy spun to him. They kissed the requisite three seconds which did nothing for either one.

Blaise gave the bottle a hard spin as the group watched it land on Draco. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione tugged lightly at his shirt.

"Let him get it out of his system," she whispered in his ear.

His head snapped toward her. "Are you mental? You want me to kiss him?" he whispered back.

"It's only a small one. And he wouldn't be wondering what it would be like anymore. I know what it's like to obsess over kissing someone," Hermione confessed. "And it just may turn me on a bit."

"You guys finished with your little chat?" Blaise asked. He poured a shot and slid it toward Draco, assuming he would be asking Draco a question.

"Okay, Zabini," Draco replied and picked up the shot and drank.

"Okay, what?" Blaise asked, a confused look on his face.

Draco shot Hermione a look of trepidation and leaned forward.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted as Blaise quickly caught Draco's lips with his own. It was the longest three seconds Draco could ever remember.

"Very sexy," Hermione said in his ear.

"I expect compensation."

"Naturally," she grinned.

"Really _good_ compensation." He gazed at her with lust filled eyes.

More than slightly embarrassed as he realized most of the others were still watching him, mouths gaping, Draco picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and drank directly from it. He glanced up to notice Harper scowling fiercely at him.

Blaise patted Harper's knee. "It's only a game, love. Relax. Have another butter beer."

"Oooh, things are getting interesting," Pansy purred. "How was it Dra?"

Draco then scowled at her.

"Well, that was . . . surprising," Ginny commented.

"This from the girl who kissed Pansy?" Ron criticized.

"Your spin, Draco," Hermione nudged him.

"I think I'm finished," he replied.

"Oh no you're not. You have to try for me," she grinned.

Unfortunately, the bottle pointed firmly at Harry.

"Truth," Harry said immediately and filled his shot glass. He didn't think Draco would dare kiss him, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hmm," Draco quickly forgot about his last turn at the thought of being able to ask Harry anything he pleased. He was reasonably sure he'd get the truth.

"Well, I'm not going to waste my question on how many girls you've had. I think it's safe to assume Ginny's the only one."

Harry blushed slightly, realizing he was most likely the only male in the room who'd only had one partner, of either sex.

"Hurry up, Malfoy. Ask a question," Ron slurred his words.

"All right, all right. What I want to know is . . . are we going to be friends now Po-Harry?"

His question surprised everyone. Except for Harper, who was still scowling jealously and didn't give a rat's arse about Harry and Draco's relationship.

Harry blinked, took a quick peek at Hermione's expectant expression and finally answered.

"Yeah. I guess we could give it a real try." He held out his hand for Draco to shake. They'd called a truce earlier, but this was different. Hermione beamed as they shook.

"Ron?" Harry nudged him.

"What?" Ron's heavily lidded eyes gave away just how much he'd had to drink. Draco held out his hand to him. Ron placed his bottle of butter beer in Draco's hand, "I've gotta take a piss."

"Lovely," Draco said as Ron got up and made his way to the loo.

"He's too pissed to know what's going on," Hermione said, glossing over Ron's actions.

"I forgot who's turn it is," Pansy yawned. "I need to stop drinking and get properly snogged."

The next spin had Harry asking Blaise a question.

"Are you gay or bisexual?"

Even though the rules were anything goes, Blaise wasn't expecting something so personal from Harry.

"Gay. But I have had a couple of girls, just to make sure. Really, no interest there, though." His answer was unexpectedly honest. Harper drove the point home with another stolen kiss.

When Blaise drew Pansy again, he made a suggestion.

"What do you say we change the rules a bit? How about a choice? You can either snog or ask a question of the person you pick."

Everyone agreed as the questions were getting more interesting than the kisses.

Ron sat back down in his place in time for Blaise to ask Pansy, "Are you a screamer? You strike me as a screamer."

Before she could answer, Draco said matter-of-factly, "No. Pansy's always in control."

Pansy hit Draco's arm sloppily. "Don't answer for me."

"Am I wrong?"

"No," Pansy giggled. "I am always in control. That's why I like to be on top," she slurred.

Ron raised his eyebrows and unabashedly stared at her chest.

Hermione found herself doing a dead on imitation of Harper as she glowered at Pansy. Everyone in the room already knew that Draco and Pansy had been lovers, but Hermione didn't enjoy having her face rubbed in it.

At first puzzled by Hermione's reaction, Draco apologized. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "She was no fun. I like to hear you having a good time." Hermione's expression softened.

In the meantime, Pansy took her turn and asked Ginny if she liked kissing her.

Ginny didn't look anyone in the eye as she admitted it was better than she thought it would be, quickly adding that it wasn't nearly as good as kissing Harry.

The questions went back and forth as the night carried on, most of them of a childish, sexual nature. Occasionally, they would learn something surprising about one another.

Not surprisingly, they discovered that Harper was bisexual; Pansy shagged just about every 7th and 8th year Slytherin, a few Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff; Draco regretted becoming a Deatheater and couldn't completely remove his tattoo; Ginny has had a crush on Harry since before she started at Hogwarts; and Blaise has had a crush on Draco since fifth year, but insisted to Harper that it was over.

Draco was the only one who wasn't surprised to find out that Hermione had gotten an otter tattoo after Ron broke up with her.

The group found themselves laughing at nearly everything by the time midnight rolled around and the questions had degraded into double entendres, innuendo and out right raunchy details.

On what turned out to be the last spin of the evening, Harry got to ask Draco a question. Draco readied himself for some inane inquiry, that he would probably regret having to answer, by taking another swig of butter beer.

Abruptly, Harry's face became serious.

"Did you ever kill anyone? Not in self defense. Were you forced to by . . . you know who?"

The giggles died down as the rest of the participants waited and watched.

"No," Draco replied softly. "I almost did. You all know that." He bit his lip. They all knew about Dumbledore. "But I never used the killing curse. I can be glad for that at least. I saw enough death."

Harry looked Draco in the eye, "We all have."

The room fell silent. It was most definitely the end of the merriment.

Breaking the silence was Pansy. "Well, that was more effective than a cold shower. I guess it's time to call it a night." She rapidly stood up and promptly fell back down.

"Steady there, Pans. Maybe you ought to stay here tonight," Draco suggested. "Actually, none of you look too stable," he commented as he stumbled across the room attempting to put the excess food on the long table. After two or three tries, the tray was firmly hanging off the edge of the table.

"You don't look so-hic-steady yourself," Hermione observed. "We should have a big sleepover."

Blaise, who appeared remarkably sober, declined. "Harper and I are going back to Slytherin. You want to walk with us Parkinson?"

But Pansy was already closing her eyes as she lay on the floor. Ron had crawled to the couch and was sitting up, asleep and snoring loudly with his head leaning far back.

Hermione wobbled to Draco's door and went inside.

"Is she staying in your room?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Draco answered as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence for Hogwarts students to share a room.

"Then we're taking Hermione's room." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the door.

"I don't know, Gin. It's Hermione's bed."

Ginny laughed. "You think you're getting lucky in your state?" They walked, more like staggered, into Hermione's room.

Draco walked over to Pansy and scooped her up to gently place her on the other side of the couch. He covered her with a thin blanket.

"Goodnight, Pans," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm nana," Draco assumed the gibberish was a goodnight.

Feeling everything was in order, Draco went into his room, bumping into the doorjamb a couple of times before tumbling inside.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Ron woke suddenly with a start and a loud snort. He became immediately aware of a warm hand on his crotch. Looking down, he found Pansy's head in his lap, her hand stroking him over the fabric of his trousers. She gazed up at him when she realized he was awake.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

He was already half hard and growing, "Gods, no," he groaned.

Pansy lifted herself up and straddled his legs, resting back by his knees. Ron slouched down slightly on the couch. Slowly, she unfastened and unzipped his trousers. He lifted his hips for her to pull them down his thighs. Pansy giggled.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" he asked defensively. He didn't fancy himself anything special, but he'd never had a girl laugh at him.

"It matches," she giggled again, fingering the hair covering his nether regions. "I guess it makes sense, but I've never seen red hair down there."

Her hand traveled up and down his shaft sending shivers up his spine and a tightening in his belly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" She continued to stroke as they spoke.

"Why me? You could get anyone, you know."

"I've never had a Gryff. You're practically a legend," she breathed.

"So, it's just because I'm sort of famous?"

"No." She looked him in the eye. "I like your face. And your strong shoulders. And your awkwardness. It's very . . . endearing." Pansy's hand gripped him more firmly, leisurely stroking from base to tip.

Strangely, Ron wasn't insulted by the 'awkward' comment. He knew very well he could be awkward and shy. He was completely intimidated by such a self confident girl as Pansy. Emboldened by her other comments (as well as the lingering affects of firewhiskey), Ron asserted himself.

"Stop." He stilled her hand. "Get on," he ordered in a whisper.

Pansy complied without question as she glided onto him. It was then he realized she hadn't been wearing any knickers. He slid his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, rubbing circles on her firm arse.

"My, you're a tall boy," Pansy breathed. "I can practically feel you tickling my ribs in there."

With new found pride and confidence, Ron moved his hands to her blouse and unbuttoned the few remaining buttons. Underneath, he found the light purple satin bra that had been peeking out earlier, turning him on all night.

He reached around back, fumbling for the clasp.

"Where the fuck is it?" he grumbled in frustration.

"It's in the front, silly," she smirked.

With a twist of the clasp in front, her bra opened, allowing her breasts to spill out before him.

"That's brilliant," he murmured.

Ron leaned forward to kiss Pansy, barely catching her lower lip. She leaned back out of his reach.

"Kiss me somewhere else," she instructed him.

No longer commanding any power, or maybe he never had, Ron happily deferred to Pansy's wishes. He kissed her collar bone then down her breast bone, then licked across her left breast and finally sucked on a pert nipple. She rewarded him with a breathy sigh. He wanted to hear more.

While his right hands was busy massaging her right breast, Ron's left hand traveled down to her occupied and completely bare pussy. He tried and failed to keep his fingers on her clit as she glided up and down.

"Stop. I'm still a little too drunk to find a moving target," he chuckled. He lifted her up so she was straddling him, giving him better access. He slid two fingers inside, then decided he needed both hands to accomplish his self appointed task. Reluctantly, he let go of her bosom to finger the nub that was now easily found.

Heavy breathing and the occasional small moan were the only signs to Ron that Pansy was enjoying his ministrations. The fog in his brain persisted and doubt crept in.

"Is this good?" he whispered.

"Mmmmm." It was a positive reply and yet . . .

He removed his sticky fingers and slithered them back between her round smooth cheeks. Receiving no protestations, he slid his middle finger inside, just to the first knuckle.

Pansy gasped, but otherwise remained unruffled.

He slid it further. Just a bit.

A groan.

Encouraged, Ron curled and wriggled his finger to match the movements of his other hand. He leaned forward and nibbled on a breast.

"Oh, Ron," Pansy breathed. Her fingers dug painfully into his shoulders. But hearing her say his name motivated him to continue.

"Aaah. Oh, Merlin, that's . . ." Pansy remained completely still as Ron carried on with his complex attentions. She wanted to stop herself from calling out. She tried. She really did.

"Oh, Gods, Ron! Aaaaaah." Her body lurched forward and she grabbed onto his hair, pulling it hard. "Oh! . . .Oh! . . . Oh!" Her voice rose in pitch and volume with every yelp, until she finally composed herself and let out a long sigh.

He removed all of his fingers and looked at Pansy. She was frowning slightly and averted her eyes from his gaze. He'd been hoping for a response but what he got seemed excessive. And he was confused by her expression. He hadn't really known what he was doing. Or what possessed him to try something he'd only read about on a brand new partner.

Still not in full control of his faculties, Ron misread her reaction, only remembering, of all things, Draco saying that she _wasn't_ a screamer. He lifted her up and placed her on the couch next to him. He murmured a quick scourgify on himself, pulled up his trousers and left to return to Gryffindor house. As he did, Pansy sat on the couch in disbelief.

"But, you, you didn't even . . ." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Ron was already gone.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

* * *

*** To be continued . . . don't think too badly of Ron, he's a man. lol Or Pansy.**


	13. Ch 13, something about you

*** I would have put this up sooner, but I kept getting an error message. Thanks to KJmom, problem solved :) **

**I had a few requests to put Ron and Pansy together, so I did. I felt that since she'd been with so many boys, Ron had to do something a little extra to catch her attention. Plus, he's a good guy, which she's not used to. I wasn't sure how that last chapter would be received, but even though there weren't a lot of reviews, they were positive. THANK YOU. I hope you like the way this chapter turned out.**

**Thanks to those that faved and alerted recently**

**Rikkautro Efaltia: Don't count McGonagall out yet ;) and remember, we don't know exactly what Draco wrote in his report hee hee**

**xoRetributionox: I love a good game of truth or dare too! Glad you liked my twist on it**

**thanks as well to Keke Koorime, Ellen Draper, Crashing Down Lovely and Jasmineprnc for your kind reviews**

**on a side note, i just found out last week that come the end of the school year, I'm out of a job :( so I may be concentrating on finding a new job rather than doing a lot of writing. If anyone knows of any jobs in Eastern PA working with autistic kids, let me know lol**

* * *

The following morning, Hermione and Draco awoke to find that Ron, Pansy, Harry and Ginny had all left. They walked down to the Great Hall and parted ways at the door.

Draco sat down with Pansy, Blaise, Harper, Tracey and Theo He took Pansy's pensive mood for a hangover.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet this morning, Pans. A little too much firewhiskey?" he grinned.

"I'm fine," Pansy scowled.

Blaise and Draco briefly acknowledged each other, both feeling self conscious about a certain event at their Slytherin/Gryffindor get together.

"We should definitely do that again," Harper said cheerfully as he stuffed a huge forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"You're awfully chipper. Hangover potion?" Draco questioned.

"I really didn't drink that much last night. I didn't want to miss anything." He winked at Draco. "Very interesting evening. The kind that's chock full of blackmail potential."

Draco's eyes went wide, along with Pansy's.

"Just kidding, mates," Harper smirked. "You got dirt on me too. But next time we play, I say we get to shag the person instead of just kissing." He nudged Blaise in the ribs.

Blaise sat up a bit straighter. "And who would you have wanted to shag that you didn't?" he asked, frowning.

"No one. Just you, dimwit. I was speaking more from a watching point of view."

"Perv," Blaise said.

"Yes. And don't you know it," Harper replied.

"Please, I'm trying to eat," Tracey spoke up. "So, you're finally out then, Zabini? Took you long enough."

Blaise glared at her. Then he turned toward Draco. "Did _everyone_ know?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Draco answered, avoiding eye contact.

Changing the subject to take the focus off himself, Blaise nodded to Pansy.

"You were fairly far gone when we left. Did you find your way back all right?"

"The rest of them stayed the night. Everyone was beyond pissed," Draco answered for Pansy.

"Aw, too shit-faced for any fun, eh?" Harper snickered.

Draco tried to suppress his grin. "I wouldn't say that. Weasley got lucky."

Pansy gasped, "How do you know that?"

"You were loud enough. It was hard not to notice."

"Ugh. You _wanted_ to shag Ron?" Tracey asked, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Pansy became defensive.

"He's a bit boring. I just don't find him attractive in the least. Lavender got off easy if you ask me, making me shag that-boy." Tracey wrinkled her nose.

"That was some performance, Pans," Draco couldn't help commenting. "A bit over the top, though. Don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's one thing to try to boost the boy's ego. But crikey, Pans, he must have known it was a put on. I mean, it had to be, right?" Draco casually went back to eating his breakfast, as did the others. Except Pansy. She sat with her mouth hanging open like a bass.

Draco looked up and blinked when he felt her stare. "Somebody call Rita Skeeter. Pansy Parkinson just blushed," he laughed.

"Sod off, Draco." Pansy got up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving her house mates puzzled.

"What's got her knickers in a bunch?" Blaise asked no one in particular.

"Knowing Pansy, she's not wearing any," Tracey deadpanned. Blaise and Harper burst out laughing.

Pansy started to make her way down to the dungeons when a hand grasped her arm. She spun around, reaching for her wand, ready to hex the son of a bitch that grabbed her. She stopped short when she saw it was Ron.

"Are you okay? You looked upset when you left. I, uh . . . I'm, um . . ." he stammered. "Did I . . . hurt you?" Ron avoided eye contact at all cost. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

They stood in uneasy silence for a moment.

"I'm fine," Pansy finally said quietly and turned away from him.

"That's all then, I guess." Ron shrugged and headed back up the stairs. He paused without turning back around. "You know, if you didn't like it, you could have just said so. I would have stopped. I know I'm not the brightest bloke around, but I'm not an idiot." He continued walking up the stairs to his common room.

Once again, Pansy stood alone, dumbfounded. Had he thought she was faking? Draco basically said the same thing. Very rarely had she resorted to exaggerating her enjoyment. Normally, if she wasn't satisfied properly, she would leave a frustrated, humiliated partner to take care of it herself. It wasn't worth a repeat (poor) performance just give a guy an ego boost. Draco was right about one thing-Pansy was always in control.

Except the night before. The combination of alcohol, strange new experiences and perhaps the smell of Ron's sweaty skin caused her to lose her grip on that control. She felt vulnerable and almost powerless. She was certainly powerless to stop the wails and whines form escaping her lips.

What had possessed Ron to do what he did? Why did she like it? Well, she knew _why_ she liked it. It was the most intense, longest lasting orgasm she ever had. It made her lose herself, if only for a moment or two, to a partner. It was something that never happened before, not even with Draco, who admittedly was the closest thing to a real lover she had. She had loved him, in a way, but she never gave herself over to him the way she did with Ron.

Ron.

He scared the hell out of her.

But she desperately wanted to feel the way he made her feel again.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Hermione, Ginny and Harry found Ron sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying by the fire.

"Are you studying?" Harry asked, sounding a bit more incredulous than he meant.

Ron made a face at him and went back to reading. Lavender walked in and paused, practically wincing at the dirty looks she received.

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better." Ron slammed his book shut. Lavender ran to the girls' dormitories.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Besides the obvious." She nodded in the direction Lavender ran.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" Ron stood and took her by the arm. He led her to an alcove away from the others.

"Ron, what is it?"

He swallowed, then sighed. "I want to ask you something. About us. I mean, when we were together. And I want you to be completely honest."

Suddenly, Hermione wished she hadn't asked what was wrong. "Okay," she said tentatively.

"When we . . . was it . . .all right? Did I do . . .okay?"

"Why are you asking me this?" she blushed. They didn't talk about it much when they were together, but under the current circumstances, she felt beyond awkward. Especially after what she heard the night before.

"Did Pansy say something to you? What did she do to you?" Hermione forgot about the awkwardness and began to feel protective of Ron. "I'll jinx that little slag so hard she'll see stars."

"Hermione, she didn't do anything to me. Just answer my question."

Hermione looked around to see that no one was listening, but cast a silencing spell anyway.

"This is a bit uncomfortable. Can't you talk to Harry about what's bothering you?"

"Harry can't answer my question, only you can. You're the only one I trust."

When he put it like that, how could she resist? "Ron, please remember that we were both inexperienced when we got together." She noticed Ron's shoulders slump. "That said," she glanced around again. "Being with you was lovely."

"But was it any good? Did you ever, you know, have to pretend it was better than it was?"

Her eyes went wide. "You mean, fake an . . . no, I've never done that." She felt her face flush. "There was no need to." She didn't think she could be more embarrassed.

"Are you sure? Because I think Pansy faked it last night. Or at the very least, greatly exaggerated." It was his turn to blush.

"You really think that was an act? It was somewhat . . . dramatic, but fake? I don't think so."

"Oh, Gods, you heard her?"

"It was hard not to."

"Do you remember Zabini's question last night? It's one of the few things I do remember about the game."

She remembered too.

"I remember how she answered, well, how Malfoy answered it."

"Don't remind me," Hermione said. She knew it was silly to be jealous of Pansy. "Hmm, well she was a screamer last night."

Ron blushed brightly again.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Did you ask her about it last night?"

"No, I just left," Ron explained.

"Oh." This was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Is that bad?" he asked. "That's really bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's bad," she answered.

"I felt humiliated, Hermione. Who could get off after that?"

"Theo would," she said and they both laughed, cutting some of the tension. "But why are you worried so much about Pansy? I mean, she doesn't seem to get overly attached. Does she even like you? You deserve more." She put her hand on his arm to emphasize her point. "None of those other girls really cared until you became a hero."

"Except Lavender, ironically," he pointed out. They laughed again.

"And me," Hermione added. "But talk to her if it means something to you."

Ron hugged and thanked Hermione for putting up with his awkwardness.

"As a matter of fact, Pansy said she liked that about me," Ron told her.

"That's actually kind of sweet," Hermione admitted. She took off the silencing charm and they began to walk back toward the fireplace where Ginny, Harry, Luna and Pansy were all sitting and talking. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he would have some time to prepare what to say-to think about wether or not he even wanted to pursue anything with Pansy. But there she was. In his face, as usual.

Pansy stood and addressed Ron. "Hello."

Somehow, he expected her to say something more clever or sarcastic.

"Hi." Ron was equally articulate.

Pansy and Ron became very aware that the others were watching with interest.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" she asked. Again, Ron was puzzled by her lack of wit and innuendo.

"Okay." He wondered if he would be able to speak in anything but one word sentences.

They left the Gryffindor common room and walked down a hall to sit on a wide window sill. Pansy still hadn't made direct eye contact with him, which was disconcerting to Ron, to say the least. As she looked out the window, he watched her profile lit up by the late morning sun. It was then he realized she wasn't wearing any of the heavy eye make up she usually wore. Actually, she appeared to be wearing no make up at all. Her expression seemed softer without it. The eyeliner she normally sported gave her somewhat of a harsh, almost mean look. Her eyelashes, though not black, were still long and thick, but soft looking instead of spiky. Ron never took much notice of her nose before as his attention was always drawn to her eyes-or breasts, but it was pleasantly sloped and upturned a bit more than most at the end.

She was vaguely aware of him observing her and she normally didn't mind. She liked attention. Right at the moment, though, she felt scrutinized.

Pansy turned to face Ron. Her eyes focused on his face but not his eyes.

"It occurred to me, after you left the stairwell earlier . . . I think there was a misunderstanding."

Pansy was speaking most un-Pansy like. After giving her a second look, Ron realized everything about her was un-Pansy like this morning, including her clothing. She wore a jumper, which Ron was sure he'd never seen her wear before. Not that he noticed clothing in particular, but he always noticed her breasts, which were usually on display. They were decidedly not on display at the moment.

She waited to see if he would offer anything to the conversation. When he didn't, she continued as she directed her gaze out the window again.

"I know what you were thinking last night-that my um, reaction wasn't genuine."

"It was a bit much," Ron agreed. He had stopped looking at Pansy and began inspecting his nails. "I really am sorry. I've never done that before. I, I should have asked first."

"I would have said no," she admitted.

Ron hung his head just a bit lower. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not looking for an apology, Ron."

"Are you gonna hex me?" he asked sheepishly.

She smiled for the first time since they began talking. "No. I'm not going to hex you." She paused. "Actually, I liked what you did." She said the last part so quietly Ron wasn't sure he heard her right.

He raised his eyebrows. "Sorry?"

"I said I liked it. It was the best shag I've had in a long time. I only wish you hadn't left. Although now I understand why you did."

"You mean, it was all real? I really did that to you?"

She nodded her head. "And I want you to do it to me again," she confessed. "If you still want to."

"Of course I bloody well want to," he said, perhaps a little more eager than he wanted to. Not that he really cared. She said it had been the best shag she'd had in a long time. He didn't know how long. And he didn't know how many other blokes she was comparing him to. As far as he was concerned, even if it was just one, he felt pret-ty fuck-ing good about that.

But he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was off. The things she said didn't match the way she looked. And Ron, being the Gryffindor he was, couldn't let it go. Sometimes he wished he could be like Theo and just be out for a good time. He was just a sap, looking for more. More than the girls he'd been with anyway.

"Pansy? At the risk of totally fucking this up for myself-are you sure? You seem . . . sad or something."

"I'm not sad. I feel, I don't know exactly. Exposed? Vulnerable? I've never let go. I've never given up control before. Nobody ever made me feel completely free. Even if it was for only a moment."

"Really? Never? All those blokes?"

"I never trusted any of them enough."

He smiled and sat up straighter.

"That's right. You said you never had a Gryffindor. But, you didn't trust Malfoy? He's your best friend."

"Yes, but he was still a Deatheater who ended up playing both sides of the war," she pointed out. "Maybe I'd trust him now, if it came down to it. Maybe."

"And you trust me? You barely know me." Then Ron's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips. "And I left you. Oh Pansy, I'm so sorry. You were upset because I left you, not because of what I did to you. I'm such a tosser," he chastised himself. "I won't do that again. I promise."

He wanted to hug her. He wasn't sure she was the huggy type, though, and hesitated. Ron decided to follow Hermione's advice and screw it. He wanted to hug her, so he did. And surprisingly, she let him.

Pansy closed her eyes and let Ron's arms encircle her as they sat on the window sill. His chest and arms were firm and warm. She had always prided herself as being the type of girl who was strong. The kind of girl that didn't need a man to take care of her. But in Ron's arms, she felt good. He was just holding her. She didn't know why it should make her feel so good. He wasn't even trying to make a move on her. He was holding her the way Draco used to sometimes try. But she always dismissed him. Now she didn't understand why. She could stay like this forever . . .

"Pansy? Pansy?" She heard Ron's voice and felt her shoulder being shaken.

She pushed up and sat an arms length away from him. Momentarily disoriented, Pansy blinked a few times trying to recall what she was doing there in Ron's arms.

"Sorry," Ron said. "I didn't want to wake you, but they'll be serving lunch soon and my bum's falling asleep." He laughed softly.

"I fell asleep? How long?"

Ron looked at his wristwatch. "Almost forty-five minutes."

"Crap. We've been sitting here that long? Why didn't you wake me sooner? I've got things to do today."

Ron smiled his closed mouth grin. The one that made him look much more innocent than her really was.

"Because it was nice. And you seemed to need it. I didn't mind."

"I've got to go change and put some make-up on. I must look a wreck." Pansy tried to get up, but Ron held her hand down so she couldn't stand.

"I think you look prettier without it. And your clothes are fine for lunch. Walk down with me."

Pansy giggled. "Most people ask me if I'm feeling all right if I'm not wearing make-up. Do you really think I look okay?"

"Definitely. You don't look as . . ." he searched for a word that wouldn't offend her.

"Slutty?" she finished.

"I wasn't going to say that," he protested.

"But that's what people think. They're right of course," she laughed.

"Aw, isn't this sweet," a sarcastic voice interrupted them. A bitter Lavender stood in front of the pair.

"Go away Lav," Ron said.

"Putting the moves on _her_ now? She's out of your league," Lavender spat.

"Jealous?" Pansy grinned, putting her hand on Ron's knee. "At least I didn't have to trick him."

Lavender gasped. "She knows? Oh, Gods, you screwed her, didn't you?"

Neither Pansy nor Ron replied.

"But we were supposed to meet two nights ago. We were going to . . . and you just shagged her instead?"

"I wasn't going to do anything with you," Ron told her. "Even before I found out what you did, I wasn't all that interested. I only kept it up because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Lavender huffed. "You prat. You led me on." She looked at Pansy. "You deserve this slag."

Pansy remained nonplussed. "How's Tracey, by the way?"

Again, Lavender huffed, but this time had no response. She turned on her heel, squared her shoulders and stomped away.

Ron and Pansy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"She's mental, that one. Remind me to thank Malfoy later. Blimey, did I just say I wanted to thank Malfoy? I don't know what's going on anymore." Ron shook his head.

"You might want to do more than thank him," Pansy suggested.

A flash of Malfoy letting Blaise kiss him popped into Ron's head.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

"He kind of tried to shake your hand last night during the game. Don't you remember?" He shook his head. "He and Harry put their differences aside, to try to be friends. For Hermione's sake, I guess."

"Like, actual friends?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, and you sort of just got up and went to the loo. You left him hanging. Hermione tried to smooth it over for you," Pansy told him.

"I don't remember that at all. I'm sure Hermione's thrilled with me," Ron said rolling his eyes. "I wonder why she didn't mention it. I suppose I ought to apologize. You know, for Hermione's sake."

"And mine?" Pansy asked hopefully. She elaborated when Ron looked confused. "I thought maybe if we're going to be spending a lot of time together, you're going to be around Draco, too."

"Are we? Going to be spending a lot of time together?" He bit his lip. "I don't get it. There are so many other blokes you could be with. Better ones than me-smarter, with money, better looking . . ."

"And they all just like me because I'm easy. I give them what they want without commitment. But I don't care about money, I have enough, and you're plenty smart. You've done some amazing things. And I've already told you I like your face," she smiled.

"I thought that was because you were drunk and it was kind of dark," Ron snickered.

"Besides, it's me that's not a great catch. Doesn't it bother you that I've shagged half the boys around here?"

"Well, it _is_ a bit intimidating," Ron said shyly. "You're going to stop, though, right? I mean . . . you're not going to shag anyone else if we . . . are we . . . are you gonna be my girlfriend?" He scratched his head.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked incredulously.

"If you want to," Ron said. "I wasn't sure you did that, except for Malfoy. You don't have to, it was just a thought." He laughed nervously. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ron."

"Why would you want to be _my_ girlfriend? Forget I said that."

"Ron."

"What an arse. Just tell me to shut it."

"Shut it, Ron," Pansy said with a smile. "Of course I want to. There's something . . . about you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly in his full lips. He pulled her onto his knee and deepened the kiss.

Giggling in the corridor brought the pair back to reality.

"Ugh, gross," Ginny said. "I didn't need to see that."

Hermione grinned at the two. She thought they were actually kind of cute together. "You two going to eat?"

"You bet," Ron said.

Harry joined them and the five students walked together to the Great Hall.

* * *

***Thanks for reading! Feel free to review**


	14. Ch 14, battle & betrothal engagements

*** I am so blown away by how many Favs and Alerts I've received for this story- 104 and 165 respectively. I don't know if that's a lot or not, but it's WAY more than any of my other stories. So, thank you ALL!**

**I hope you all liked the little side trip down Ron and Pansy's way. (you're welcome HarryPGinnyW4eva and becca) But it's time to get back to the star-Draco, oh yeah, and Hermione too. hee hee They've had it too easy for the past couple of chapters. And frankly, conflict is what makes a story interesting (though I am a firm believer in happy endings, don't worry)**

**Bellaroe: I'm not sure what made you think it was the end of the story. I didn't mean to give that impression. There's more. As long as someone reads-I'll write. **

**Also thanks to dracosgirl007, MrSmee27, Keke Koorime, xoRetributionox, EmoPrincess21, Helenascent, and Jasmineprnc for reviewing :)**

**as always, thank you for reading, reviewing and forgiving my many mistakes**

* * *

"Still haven't gotten around to showering, Parkinson?" Draco laughed when Pansy sat down across the lunch the lunch table. "You still look hungover."

She glared at him. "I've showered. I just haven't bothered with all the hair and make-up stuff." She glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "Ron thinks I look prettier this way."

Blaise snickered and mumbled something under his breath.

"Got something to say, Zabini?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He swallowed hard and his smiled dropped. Blaise knew Pansy was a formidable witch and she wouldn't hesitate to jinx him if he crossed her. "Nope," he answered.

"Well, I do," Draco said.

Pansy's head snapped toward him, ready to give him hell if he said anything against her being with Ron.

"I think Weasley's right."

It wasn't what Pansy expected to hear. "What?"

"You heard me. So, I guess he must have seen you this morning then," Draco commented.

"We talked," Pansy said as she pushed food around her plate. She glanced toward Blaise and Harper, then looked up at Draco. "I'll tell you later."

Tracey walked to the table in a huff. "Who's stupid idea was this? Why didn't you stop me, Pansy?"

"Sorry? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What's up your arse now?" Blaise asked.

"Lavender Brown." Tracey gritted her teeth. "It was sort of funny at first, but now, it's just . . . it's just . . ."

"What did she do now?" Draco asked. "Besides the chocolates and flowers and following you around like a puppy."

Tracey crossed her arms over his chest. "She tried to kiss me! The little tramp."

Everyone close enough to her began laughing.

"It's not funny!" Tracey yelled. She focused in on Draco. "How would you like it if some _boy_ tried to kiss you?"

"Blaise for example?" Harper added.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise immediately stopped laughing and glared at Harper. Blaise kicked him under the table. A light blush crept across Draco's face.

"What? I'm just saying. Hypothetically."

Tracey dismissed Harper's statement. "Anyway, I don't know how much more I can take. I need to give her something to make the potion wear off faster."

"It'll probably wear off in a day or two," Draco offered.

"I need it to stop now. She's driving me crazy! I may really have to hurt her next time." Tracey picked up a piece of chicken and nibbled on it, not looking anyone in the eye.

"What did you do this time?" Draco asked.

"I may have thrown some magical ropes at her." Tracey looked up at Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Harper. "What? She's on the landing of the main stairway. Someone will find her."

Tracey paused, looking at Pansy more closely. "What happened to you?"

Pansy threw her arms up in the air. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You just don't look like yourself," Tracey observed. "And what's with the jumper? You look like a Gryffindor," Tracey smirked. "Weasley rubbing off on you already?"

"So what if he is."

"A leopard doesn't change her spots," Tracey said as she continued eating.

"Meaning?" Pansy questioned.

"This thing with Ron. You'll get bored soon enough. For Merlin's sake, you get bored with the exciting ones."

Pansy stewed but said nothing. She was afraid Tracey was right. On the other hand, maybe Ron would be the one to tame her. She sighed inwardly. There was just something about him. He wasn't the sexiest or best looking boy she'd ever seen. He wasn't the most confident either. But he wasn't afraid to take a chance and make a fool of himself once in a while. And he was a sight on the Quidditch pitch. As many hints, subtle and not-so-subtle, she had given him, he didn't chase her. She had to do the chasing, and she kind of liked that. As long as he let her catch him. Pansy smiled to herself.

"Where'd you go, Parkinson?" Draco asked, chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Wow, I've never seen you so mooney-eyed over anyone before," Draco commented, serious this time.

"I am _not_ mooney-eyed," Pansy protested.

"No, you'd have to have feelings for that to happen," Tracey said coldly.

"Shut it Tracey," Draco ordered. He'd never seen Pansy this way. Sure, he'd caught glimpses of it when they were together. There were times, not many, when he thought she could love him, a few times she let him in a little. But she quickly closed herself off. Personally, he didn't think much of Weasley. But if he could get to Pansy . . . maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Even if he did refuse Draco's hand the night before.

"Pans, walk with me?" Draco asked. He had a feeling she needed to talk.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

" . . . so we're gonna give it a go," Ron told Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

"I think you're going to be good for her, Ron. I'm not sure what she'll do for you, though," Hermione told him.

Ron's cheeks tinged pink.

"Really, Hermione?" Harry chuckled. "I know you're not _that_ naïve."

"Oh, you know what I mean," Hermione flustered a bit as she tried to explain herself. "I'm talking about what she'll add to your relationship. She seems so shallow."

"No, she's not. Not really," Ron said. "I think there's more to her story, but a lot of it is an act."

"You mean she hasn't shagged all those boys she's rumored to?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah, she has, but-"

"Then it's not an act," Ginny confirmed. "Ron, I don't want to see you get hurt. Pansy's fun and all, but don't get too serious with her.

"I didn't mean an act. What's that thing when people do things or act a certain way so they don't get hurt?"

"A defense mechanism?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's the thing." Ron snapped his fingers. "She didn't say as much, but I think maybe something happened to her to make her behave the way she does. She isn't really as sure of herself as she seems. One on one, she's very different." He paused, appearing a bit indignant. "And is it so hard to believe that she might actually like me?"

"It's not a reflection on you, Ron," Hermione assured. "But now you know how I felt when I told you about me and Draco." She lifted her chin in small victory.

"Touché," Ron mumbled as he rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

Suddenly, Ron straightened up. "Wonder where they're going," he said to no one in particular. Hermione and Ginny turned around in time to watch Pansy leaving the Great Hall with Draco's arm around her shoulder. Both Hermione and Ron tried not to show the twinge of jealousy they were feeling.

"They're best friends Ron," Hermione reminded him. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Harry chortled with food in his mouth. "You jealous already?" he said after swallowing. "You're in trouble then, mate. The way she flirts."

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

"So . . ." Draco said.

"So . . ?" Pansy repeated.

They sat in silence in Draco and Hermione's common room.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but-"

"Then don't," Pansy cut him off.

"Pans," he sighed. "Have you ever talked to anyone else but me about it?"

She remained close-lipped.

"Are you going to tell Weasley?"

"No. Everything's going fine," she replied. "We've barely gotten started.

"You don't think you ought to tell him? What if his brother says something? What if he tells Weasley how he knows you?"

"I haven't done anything wrong! Why are you doing this?" she yelled.

"I know you haven't. I wasn't implying that you had. But you should tell him. I would have treated you differently had I known from the beginning."

"I don't want him feeling sorry for me."

"You'd rather he just use you for sex?"

If they had been sitting closer, Draco would have been on the receiving end of a slap across the face. As it was, the look she gave him was equally effective at making him wince.

"Okay, this thing with Weasley is more than just sex," Draco said for confirmation. "Does _he_ know that?"

She gave him the look again.

"Pansy, I know how men think. And frankly your reputation suggests no commitment."

"For your information, he asked me not to shag anyone else." After she said it, Pansy cringed at the ridiculousness of having to be asked not to shag other boys while going out with Ron.

"He had to ask?" Draco laughed.

This time, Pansy leaned far enough over to hit Draco's shoulder.

"Stop being such a git," she whined.

"Okay, I'm sorry." But he was still sort of laughing. "I'm having a hard time taking you and Weasley seriously."

"Why? Hermione was with him for months."

"Yeah, but . . ." Draco trailed off before he said anything too insulting. "You know what, you're right. And if you are serious about this, you need to tell him before it goes any further."

"And how am I supposed to casually fit into conversation?"

She poked fun with a high pitched voice. "Oh, by the way, your brother Bill rescued me years ago as I was being raped by a vile old man."

"You never did tell me who the man was," Draco prodded. Pansy didn't say anything. Draco decided the man was much better off that he didn't know. Though, it bothered him that Bill Weasley did know.

"I suppose I could talk to Weasley, if you'd like," Draco offered.

"No. But thanks," Pansy responded. "If I think it's necessary, I'll tell him. I promise."

Pansy leaned into Draco on the couch. "When did we get so sappy?" she asked.

"It's those bloody Gryffindors," he joked.

Pansy giggled as Draco kissed the top of her head.

All of a sudden, a figure stepped into the room. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Miss Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor," the Headmistress said. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

Before either Pansy or Draco could respond, Lucius Malfoy strode into the common room.

"Excellent," he said when he spotted Draco with his arm around Pansy.

Draco stood immediately and subconsciously adopted a defensive stance.

"This is better than I imagined," Lucius continued.

"What are you doing here, Father?"

"I have news that will obviously please both of you."

"What news?" Pansy asked, joining Draco standing up.

"The news of your engagement. Your father and I have just come to an agreement. The two of you will be married come July."

Pansy's mouth dropped open. Draco, however, forgot himself and began yelling at his father.

"No! You aren't going to use me to try to salvage your reputation again. It didn't work out so well for me last time, if you recall."

"Draco! You're forgetting your place!" Lucius bellowed. "You have no choice in the matter. An agreement has been made and you will be bound. You _will_ marry Miss Parkinson and work for her father."

Pansy remained silent during the exchange between father and son. Lucius was a man that frightened her as much as any other.

"I want to work for the Ministry after I leave Hogwarts," Draco protested.

"You'll work for Parkinson. And you don't need to finish out here. Parkinson will take you right away."

McGonagall gasped at Lucius' words. Lucius and Parkinson had planned out Draco and Pansy's lives down to the number of heirs they were required to produce.

Draco's voice began to rise in pitch as he argued with his father. "But I've worked hard this year. I'm going to take the N.E.W.T.s in a few months. I know I'll pass-I'll do better than pass."

"You won't need those to work for Parkinson."

Stomping his foot to drive his point home, Draco continued to raise his voice, "I don't want to work for him. I'm going to apply at the Ministry."

"No," Lucius said calmly. "You wont. I've already signed a binding contract. You and Miss Parkinson will do the same."

Draco's fists were clenched by his side. He was getting nowhere in this argument. Pansy's gentle hand on his arm momentarily distracted Draco from his father's glare.

"Mr. Malfoy," Pansy said sweetly. "If we're not going to be married until July, why can't Draco finish out his year here?"

"It's time for him to start acting like a man, instead of a school boy." Lucius grinned at Pansy. "You're leaving too."

"What? Why?" Pansy was taken aback that her parents would do this to her-through someone else, yet.

"The only reason for a girl to attend school is to find a suitable husband. Now that you're engaged to the best catch of his generation, you needn't continue here."

At first Pansy clenched her jaw, but quickly changed her demeanor. "Mr. Malfoy, the N.E.W.T.s are a source of pride among wizards, aren't they? How proud you would be if Draco passed with an Outstanding, top of his class. My father would certainly be impressed. It may help Draco rise through the company faster."

Lucius considered Pansy's suggestion. It would be impressive for Draco to end his career at Hogwarts at the top of his class. If he could finally beat the Granger girl . . .

"All right," Lucius conceded. "I'll allow you to finish out and take the N.E.W.T.s as long as you comply with all the other stipulations-without argument."

Pansy nudged Draco. She hoped he could read her mind, which, obviously, he couldn't. But he was smart enough to be able to figure out what she wanted him to do.

"Agreed," Draco said. "However, I have one more request. I want Pansy to finish out here as well." Draco put an arm around her waist. "I don't want to be away from her very long."

Lucius grinned broadly, "Brilliant."

Professor McGonagall had been standing by, quietly observing the turn of events before her. Though she was somewhat confused by Pansy's and Draco's actions, her expression didn't give it away.

"Young Mr. Malfoy will be staying with us then?" she asked Lucius.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."

"I'm relieved. It would have been inconvenient to bring in a new Head Boy this late in the year." The Headmistress glanced toward Pansy. "And Miss Parkinson?"

"I'll speak with her father. I don't anticipate a problem, in light of their cooperation," Malfoy smirked. He hadn't expected this to go so smoothly. He, of course, took credit for that. "I knew this would be an excellent pairing. I had no idea the two of you were already so . . . close. Draco, your mother will be most pleased. The announcement will go in the Prophet tomorrow."

"Our engagement announcement?"

"What other announcement would I be talking about?" Malfoy questioned snidely. "I'll have to send someone from the Prophet to take your photo later today. I was expecting to take you with me." He looked the pair up and down, especially Pansy. "I suggest you change-and not into dress robes." He paused again. "I suppose I'll have to return with Parkinson and the contract as well, if you are remaining here." He thoughtfully put his fingers to his chin. "I don't know when I'll have time . . ."

Draco and Pansy both held their breaths. Draco was sure his father was about to change his mind about leaving them.

"Is there a rush?" Draco asked as he squeezed Pansy closer to set Malfoy's mind at ease. "Just owl us when you're coming back." In the spur of the moment, Draco made a risky request. "May I have a copy of the contract to skim through? I'd like to see what I'm getting out of all this. Besides Pansy, of course." Draco forced himself to smile.

Malfoy mistook Draco's inquiry for acquiescence and was quite pleased with himself. However, he didn't respond to the question directly. He turned to McGonagall, "We would be delighted if you could attend the wedding. Expect an invitation."

"I wouldn't miss it. It promises to be the event of the year."

"Then it's settled. I must be going." Malfoy turned to leave.

"Wait," Pansy spoke up. "Where's my ring?"

"Pansy!" Draco scolded.

"When a girl gets engaged, she gets a ring," she demanded.

"Quite right, Miss Parkinson. I almost forgot," Lucius agreed. He pulled a small grey box out of his waistcoat pocket and handed it to Draco. "This was my grandmother's ring. I believe it will be satisfactory."

Draco slowly opened the box. It was a magnificent, sparkling three stone emerald cut diamond ring set in platinum, easily totaling over two carats. It was in pristine shape and took Draco's breath away.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on your fiancee's finger?" Lucius smiled.

"That's a private matter," Draco replied and quickly shut the box before Pansy could see it.

"Yes, yes, romance all that rubbish. I suppose Miss Parkinson should have a bit of that, at least. I'll give your mother your love." With a flourish of his cape and sliver locks, Malfoy was gone.

Draco dropped to the couch, hard, as soon as his father was out of sight. He appeared paler than usual and felt as if he may vomit.

"Would either of you care to explain what that was all about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Self preservation," Pansy answered.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you intend to follow through with this plan to marry Miss Parkinson? Wasn't it just yesterday I saw you kiss Miss Granger outside the Great Hall?"

He was still too stunned by his father's announcement to reply.

Pansy answered for the both of them. "Definitely not. We don't want to marry each other. Professor, can you help us? Can you talk to our fathers?"

"I'm afraid this is a private issue, not one for the school to intercede." The Headmistress was sympathetic, but there wasn't much she could do to stop an arranged marriage. "I'm terribly sorry."

The three remaining in the room were quiet for a moment as they heard the approaching laughter from out in the hallway.

Hermione and Ron abruptly stopped when they saw Draco and Pansy's ashen faces and McGonagall's serious demeanor.

"I'll leave you to discuss the news." The Headmistress left the students in the tension filled common room.

"What news?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Well," Pansy took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "Apparently, Draco and I are getting married in July."

Draco's head dropped into his hands. "I can't believe he's trying to do this to me again. I thought I was free of this shit."

"Is this a joke?" Ron asked.

"My father doesn't joke," Draco assured him. "He's trying to gain favour by forming an alliance with Pansy's family." Draco finally looked up at Hermione. "We're not going to do it."

She blinked at him, realizing he may not be able to get out of it simply because he didn't want to do it. He became a Deatheater despite his reluctance. Hermione wondered what the consequences would be if Draco defied his father's wishes.

"That goes without saying," Pansy said. "In the meantime, at least we get to stay here. And we've got until July to figure it out."

"No," Draco corrected her. "We've only got until our parents force us to sign the contract."

"You get to stay here? Was your father going to pull you out of school?" Hermione was probably more horrified by that than the marriage.

"Both of us," Pansy answered. "We talked him into letting us stay. For now, anyway."

Draco walked to Hermione and took her hands in his. "There's more," he told her. "Tomorrow's Daily Prophet is going to run the announcement. Everyone will know."

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes

"I'm so sorry," Draco said. "I had no idea my parents were planning all this. I can't believe my mother went along with it."

"And your parents are in on this too?" Ron asked Pansy.

"It wouldn't be the first time my father sold me." Pansy clamped her mouth shut after her comment. She shot a look to Draco for help.

"What's that mean?" Ron asked.

"Um, our parents tried to arrange our marriage when we were younger," Draco explained. "They couldn't come to an agreement then. This time, I'm sure my father was willing to give up more concessions." He saw Pansy visibly relax at his explanation.

"So, Malfoy thinks you two are on board with this?" Ron asked for clarification from Pansy. "What's going to happen when he finds out about him and Hermione?"

"He can't. Not yet," she answered. "We need time to work this out."

"Just fucking refuse," Ron suggested.

"That's easy for you to say Ron," Hermione began. "Your family wouldn't disown you for not following their wishes. The Malfoys and Parkinsons are different. Then again, your family wouldn't force you into something in the first place."

"We have to examine the ramifications of refusing," Draco explained.

"You're technically adults. I don't see how your parents can force you to do anything, really. So, you don't get some money. Isn't it worth it?" Ron crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't even begun to explore a relationship with Pansy and it was already in jeopardy.

"Of course you'd say give up the money. You don't _have_ any to give up. What would it matter to you?" Draco spat. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but Weasley really didn't get it.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"Fuck yourself, Weasley!"

"Boys!" Pansy yelled. "This isn't helping." She took in a deep breath. "It's not just about money, Ron. Draco could lose what little family he has left, and his home. And I know connections aren't important to you, but Draco and I have grown up with certain expectations in life. There are traditions we've been a part of all our lives. Our children will be affected as well."

Ron nodded. He knew it was about more than merely money. Although, the money allowed for the lifestyle. He was more angry at the situation than at Malfoy, but it was so easy to lash out at him.

"I would, Hermione. I would give up all that. But I can't take Pansy down with me. And the consequences to our parents for breaking a binding contract could be . . . grave." Draco hugged Hermione close.

"I know. We'll figure something out. Between all of us, we'll find a way out that does as little damage as possible." Hermione sighed. "But in the meantime, I don't think we should be seen snogging in public. You never know what's going to get back to your parents."

"Hermione's right. We need to do what we have to, in order to stay here," Pansy agreed.

"I hate this shit! This is a fucking nightmare!" Draco growled in frustration. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he paced the room. He felt the small grey box in his hand, the physical reminder that his father's visit _hadn't_ been merely an awful nightmare.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

* * *

***Hmm, all the exes thrown in together . . . that can't be good. Can't wait to see feedback on this latest development :)**


	15. Ch 15, the contract

*** I dearly wish I could write or type as fast as I think. Or that I would stop thinking while exercising or showering, when I can't get it down right away. Sometimes, my ideas run in a few different directions and I can't always remember which direction I've decided on. Or the words that sounded great in my head-then I draw a blank. Anyway, here's the next chapter-sooner than I expected. I hope it's not too inconsistent.**

**I made up Pansy's middle name-couldn't find it anywhere-as well as her father's first name (It's French. For some reason I see him as being of French descent) You'll see subtle ways that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors are getting closer, thanks to Hermione and Draco. And even more in the next chapter. **

**As always, many thanks to my reviewers for last chapter: EsemmeTresemme, xoRetributionox, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Juiceboxx108, Jasmineprnc, becca (how'd you manage to review the same chapter twice?) and Keke Koorime. Plus those who alerted and faved!**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Time heals all wounds. Or most of them, anyway. Lavender's potion finally wore off, after five excruciating days. Tracey was free of her unintentionally self-imposed Hell. Ron's, however was still in the beginning stages.

After the engagement announcement ran in the Daily Prophet, Draco and Pansy were showered with well wishes. Professors and students alike told the pair that they weren't surprised by the news. They were deemed perfect for each other by all. Except themselves, their closest friends, and Professor McGonagall.

Keeping up appearances was wearing thin. Pansy and Ron's budding romance all but came to a complete halt for lack of privacy. Lavender seemed especially nosy whenever Ron and Pansy were near each other.

"It's like she's trying to catch us doing something we shouldn't," Ron said.

"I hate everyone thinking Draco and I broke up so he could marry Pansy," Hermione complained.

"At least you two share a private room," Ron pointed out. "Pansy and I barely get to talk much less kiss-and even less than that, in fact, not at all-shag. It's so frustrating."

Ginny and Harry, who were also in the common room, subtly scooted a few inches away from each other and unclasped their hands.

"Guys, you don't have to do that. No point in everyone suffering." Ron said.

"It's not as if Draco and I are having a grand old time, you know. Ever since McGonagall showed up unannounced with Draco's father, we've been a bit nervous about what we're doing," Hermione confessed.

Ginny perked up, "The Quidditch match and dance are this weekend," she smiled.

Both Ron and Hermione grumbled.

"You don't have to tell me," Ron said. "Pansy bought a new dress and keeps talking about Valentine's Day as if nothing's wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. "I wasn't thinking."

"Believe me, it's been on my mind as well. Draco has to attend officially with Pansy. I wouldn't even go except, as Head Girl, I feel obligated."

"Why don't we go together?" Ron suggested. "As friends."

"That's actually a good idea," Hermione agreed. "We could all get a table together and at least feel like we're there with who we want to be with."

"You don't think that would be worse?" Ron asked.

"Better than watching them from across the room," Hermione replied.

The girls talked a bit about what they were going to wear and how they were going to fix their hair while the boys made a friendly wager on the Quidditch match.

"We don't have to wear dress robes, do we?" Ron suddenly blurted out.

"No, Ron, it semi formal. Shirt and tie is fine," Hermione told him.

"Phew," Ron smiled. Everyone laughed, remembering what Ron's dress robes looked like.

"Hermione, what are you going to do if Draco and Pansy can't find a way out of this?" Ginny asked.

"There won't be anything I can do. Once he signs the marriage contract, it's over. He's still waiting for his father to send a copy for him to look over. Until then, we won't know what we're up against."

"Maybe it's a good thing that he hasn't gotten it. Maybe his parents changed their minds. Or Pansy's parents." Harry offered.

"I suppose. But I doubt it," Hermione said. "He and Pansy can't officially apply for a marriage schedule until April seventeenth."

"Let me guess, you did some research," Harry chuckled.

"Of course. Did you really think I wouldn't?" She rolled her eyes at the thought that any of them would be surprised she'd researched marriage procedures. "The requirements are slightly different here in Scotland, but basically, a couple has to submit for a schedule between three months and fifteen days before a wedding can take place. My guess is there's no hurry to get Draco and Pansy to sign until then."

"So you've got two months to find a way out. That's not so bad," Ginny said encouragingly.

"In theory," Hermione. "They could be called home at any time."

Hermione walked to the window and stared out dreamily at the dreary day. She sighed as she thought about how much promise her relationship with Draco had before Lucius showed up.

Ginny came up behind her, hugging close and resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder. "We'll figure something out," she assured her best friend. "You really love him, don't you?"

Hermione nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

Looking out the window, Ginny commented, "I think Draco is about to get a visitor."

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Draco and Pansy were trying their best to concentrate on the Herbology project they were working on but it was no use.

"Maybe you could owl your father and remind him to send that contract," Pansy finally said what had been on her mind for the past few days. "I've already owled mine three times."

"I'm almost thinking 'out of sight, out of mind' is a better way to play this. Though it is strange that my father hasn't come to collect us to sign."

They heard footsteps outside their door and both watched in anticipation. Professor McGonagall walked in with Narcissa Malfoy in tow.

"Draco, darling," Narcissa said, holding out her arms to him.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" He stood and strolled toward her. They performed the usual cursory hug and air kisses. "Did Father send you?"

"Mmm, not exactly," she smiled. "I knew you were waiting for this." She held out the scrolled up contract. Glancing at Pansy, she addressed Draco again. "I'm pleased to see that your father was telling the truth."

"About?'" Draco cocked his head and took the scroll.

"You and Pansy. I was afraid you were going to be upset about the whole affair."

"I don't like being told whom I'm going to marry and when, regardless of the affection I have for my intended," Draco responded.

"I'm sorry Draco. I know," Narcissa sympathized.

Draco spread the contract open on the small table as Narcissa made small talk with Pansy.

"And how are you, Pansy dear?"

"Feeling much the same way as Draco," Pansy answered.

"I understand." Narcissa nodded. "But there really is no down side to this alliance. Malfoy Manor is a splendid place to live and of course, my Draco is quite a catch. The two of you are already close and you're guaranteed to continue in the lifestyles to which you are accustomed."

Mrs. Malfoy took Pansy's hand in hers in an attempt to show some affection for the girl. She caught a glimpse of the ring on Pansy's hand.

Narcissa frowned. "This isn't the ring I told Lucius to bring. The stones aren't very big."

"It's lovely. Really." Pansy said, knowing she had no intention of wearing it longer than necessary, so she didn't much care what it looked like.

From across the room, Draco slammed his hand down on the table.

"A child? Within two years? What if I don't want to be a father by the time I'm twenty?"

"What?" Pansy stood up and made her way to Draco and the contract. "I'm not signing that! I'm definitely not ready for a baby any time soon." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why so soon? You and Father were older when I was born," Draco reminded Narcissa.

"Yes, and that made it difficult for us to have more children. Obviously. Both of you are only children, the end of your lines. You want to see your families continue, don't you?" To Narcissa it was simple.

"Of course, but . . ."

Narcissa went on. "Should anything happen, this is only to ensure that our lines continue. It's not as if you'll be burdened by the menial tasks of child rearing."

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to actually raise our own children," Draco said sarcastically. "That's what house elves are for, right Mother?"

Narcissa turned away, clearly understanding Draco's meaning.

"What about the contract between Father and Parkinson? Did they perform an unbreakable?" Draco asked.

Draco's mother turned back toward him. "No. But it's still legally binding. If this marriage falls through, we could lose our home. Your father may still be sent to Azkaban. If not for Odil Parkinson vouching for him . . . "

"I thought Harry's testimony kept Father out of Azkaban."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Harry? Since when is he Harry?"

Draco ignored her question. "Father shouldn't have signed anything before coming to us. Maybe we could have worked out something else. Again, he's expecting me to clean up his mess."

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Draco, dear, your father and I haven't told you everything because we didn't want you to worry. But he's been under investigation all this time. Yes, Potter's testimony helped us, well, it helped me and you. However, your father has had many questionable dealings. The Ministry has confiscated more of his illegally enchanted objects. He's no longer able to work, our assets have been frozen, he's no longer on the Governor's board of Hogwarts. If we can't make reparations, we will lose our home. He really had no choice. He's trying to save it all for you."

"There's always a choice. I don't want it, if the price is my free will. I have my own plans, Mother. I . . . want to choose my own wife and occupation." He put a hand on Pansy's arm. "Pansy is my dear friend, but she doesn't want to marry me either. She has her own dreams."

Narcissa pulled her son to a corner, out of Pansy's earshot. "If you don't marry Pansy, her father has other plans for her. A fate much worse than spending the rest of her life with a dear friend," Draco's mother whispered to him.

_It just keeps getting better,_ Draco thought to himself.

"She's an adult. You and Father may be able to blackmail me, but Pansy has no qualms about screwing her family," Draco whispered back.

Narcissa didn't look surprised. She suspected the volatile nature of Pansy's relationship with her father. She grabbed Draco's arm as he began to walk away. "Draco, I wouldn't put it past Odil to use an unforgivable on her."

"I won't let anything happen to Pansy, no matter what."

Just then, Hermione entered the common room followed by Ron, Harry and Ginny. Draco couldn't help the rise of the corners of his mouth. Even though he'd seen her just a couple of hours earlier, he gazed at her as if he hadn't seen her in years. Hermione was able to remain a bit more stoic as her attention was drawn immediately to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa nodded respectfully, acknowledging her indebtedness to him. A small sneer crossed her features as she glanced at the ginger siblings. She paused when she noticed Hermione's eye wander and a tiny grin graced her face. Naturally, Narcissa followed Hermione's line of sight and she caught a glimpse of her son's face just before he composed himself.

Harry returned the nod, "Mrs. Malfoy." He too was indebted. "Everything all right, Draco?" Harry asked. The shock value of Harry using Draco's first name was worth the discomfort of walking in on an incredibly tense room.

"I believe Mother was just leaving."

Recovering quickly, Narcissa took a seat at the small table. She had a theory to test.

"Actually, my schedule is free today. I was hoping to discuss some wedding details with Pansy. I've brought some information and fabric samples for her dress."

With her hands clenched and her face reddening slightly, Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her into her room, slamming the door.

Trying to defuse the tension, Draco once again suggested his mother leave.

"Mother, can that wait? Pansy and I have an important project we need to work on."

"Well, your wedding is an important project as well, isn't it? We've only got five months to plan."

"Then you should have the date pushed back." Draco shot back.

"Draco dear, were you this hostile with your father? He gave me the impression that you and Pansy were happy about the engagement.'

"I'm a Malfoy, Mother. I'm never happy about being told what to do. Or where to work. Or whom to marry."

Narcissa pointed to the contract. "But you only have to work for Odil for five years. After that you can work where you please."

"My father is planning to retire in five years," Pansy noted.

Draco wondered if that was coincidence or if there was some significance. He was fairly certain it was the latter.

Hermione came out of her room with Ginny, a little more composed, hoping Draco's mother would be gone.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked, goading her just a bit.

"Fine, thank you," Hermione answered curtly.

"Professor McGonagall told me that you and my son have done a wonderful job planning next week's Valentine's Day dance. Who will be escorting you?"

"Ron," Hermione blurted out before realizing she hadn't informed Draco of her plan.

Draco turned on his heel. "What? You're going with _him_?"

"As friends," Hermione was quick to say. She was about to say more, but a quick peek at Draco's mother closely watching her made her close her mouth.

Narcissa smirked. "Why should it matter to you Draco? You'll have the beautiful Pansy on your arm. Or have you still not let go of your rivalry with the Weasleys?"

Narcissa seemed to be deliberately trying to instigate an argument.

"Perhaps it's best if you leave now, Mother," Draco suggested. "Pansy and I really must get back to our Herbology project."

"All right dear." Mrs. Malfoy stood. "I just wanted to get a head start on the plans. You know, in case there would happen to be another wedding this year. Perhaps another Weasley wedding? We wouldn't want to be outshone."

"Hermione is _not_ marrying Ron!"

Everyone was stunned into silence by Draco's outburst.

Calmly, Narcissa began, "I don't recall suggesting anything of the sort. I was, in fact, referring to an older brother, the twin, I believe. Interesting that your first thought went to these two." Narcissa looked from person to person, attempting to gauge their reactions. Most did not return her gaze. When her eyes met Harry's, her confidence faltered slightly. She should have known better than to drag his friends and the Weasley family into this mess.

"Would you like an escort out, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked, not even bothering to hide his threatening tone.

"Thank you, but no. I can find my way. As I'm sure you're aware, I attended Hogwarts myself some years back."

Narcissa turned toward the door as Draco came up beside her.

"Please don't make me do this, Mother," he pleaded, his voice hushed.

With sympathy in her eyes, Narcissa brushed her son's hair back off his face. "It's out of my hands, dear. Your father is desperate." She paused. "I don't have a choice either. I'm sorry." Narcissa eyed Hermione briefly. "I really am."

After she left, it seemed everyone let their breaths out at once. Pansy collapsed back on the couch.

"Draco, what were you thinking?" Hermione's voice was raised. "It was bad enough that I reacted to the wedding plan discussion, but . . ."

"But she was implying that you and Weasley were getting married."

"So? You can't give yourself away. Do you think she suspects something? What if she goes to your father and he suddenly insists that you and Pansy sign the contract right away?"

"If your mother saw that stupid grin on your face when Hermione walked in . . . " Ron jeered.

"No, she doesn't know anything. I didn't really say . . . no, I'm sure." Draco bit his lips in a most unsure manner. "Even if she suspected something between us, somehow, I don't think she'd tell my father," Draco said thoughtfully. "She said she was sorry."

"But she won't help you, will she?" Ron sneered.

"There's nothing she can do," Draco said defensively.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned.

"She has no more power than I have," Draco said. "Actually, she has less. Theoretically, _I_ can walk away from this if I didn't give a rat's arse about how it would affect anyone else. Including my mother."

From across the room, Harry whistled as he looked at the contract spread open on the table. "Did you read this whole thing? It's short and sweet but packs a punch. Your father really expects you to sign this?"

"If I don't, the bit about termination of rights happens anyway. Sooner, rather than later."

The other five crowded around Harry as he read the contract aloud:

Marriage Contract # 30978

I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do hereby acknowledge my intention to join in legal and binding marriage to Pansy Nicole Parkinson. I certify that I have no knowledge of my inability to enter into this contract.

I, Pansy Nicole Parkinson, do hereby acknowledge my intention to join in legal and binding marriage to Draco Lucius Malfoy. I certify that I have no knowledge of my inability to enter into this contract.

The signing of this magical contract constitutes agreement to all terms listed thereafter. Failure to comply with Articles A through E shall result in termination of rights and privileges including, but not limited to: access to family monies, access to family properties, access to family members, continuing education (provided it is influenced or financed by family ties) and/or advantages gained by family reputation.

Article A: Legal and Binding marriage shall take place on July 17, 1999 at 3:00 o'clock p.m. between Draco Lucius Malfoy and Pansy Nicole Parkinson. Marriage shall be deemed legal in the United Kingdom as well as the Wizarding world and be presided over by a member of the Ministry of Magic. Afore mentioned couple shall also be magically bound together via unbreakable vow.

Article B: Afore mentioned couple shall reside in the Wiltshire, England home of the Malfoy family for a minimum of two years.

Article C: Afore mentioned couple shall produce a minimum of one heir within two years of marriage date, unless deemed medically impossible by two concurring healers at St. Mungo's Hospital. In that event, the couple shall seek medical intervention to produce an heir of either parentage in good faith.

Article D: Draco Malfoy shall be employed by Comet Trading Company, owned and operated by the Parkinson family, in the capacity deemed fit by the owners and operators. Compensation shall be set in salary and stock by owners and operators in order to maintain a similar lifestyle such as the one currently enjoyed by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Obligatory employment shall continue for a minimum of five years, at which point, Draco Malfoy shall be allowed to seek employment elsewhere.

Article E: Afore mentioned couple shall not dissolve said marriage for any reason, with the exception of the death of one or both partners.

The alliance formed as a result of a marriage between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson shall be legal and binding. The Parkinson family shall compensate the Malfoy family in the form of stock in the Comet Trading Company and payment of debt incurred by the Malfoy family. The Malfoy family home in Wiltshire, England shall be held, in title, by the Parkinson family as collateral in exchange for endorsement of Lucius Malfoy regarding position in the Ministry of Magic. Details of the agreement between Odil Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy shall be catalogued in the contract entitled Civil Contract # 82675.

Former contracts held by parties named in Marriage Contract #30978 in direct conflict with Articles A through E shall be considered a violation and will render this contract null and void. Either party attempting to enter into this contract while bound in conflicting contract(s) will result in notification and inquiry by the Ministry of Magic and may result in criminal charges. Violation of the contract shall result in the immediate cessation of wizarding powers until such time as the Ministry resolves afore mentioned conflicts. Additionally, all contracts involved shall be suspended until such an inquiry shall be resolved to the satisfaction of the Ministry of Magic. Invalidation of this contract shall _not_ result in the invalidation of Civil Contract #82675.

"The rest is just places for everyone to sign," Harry finished.

"Holy fuck." Ron so eloquently spoke for everyone.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

* * *

*** Okay, so please forgive my lack of knowledge regarding contracts. But it's magical, so who knows what they're really like lol Anyway, I needed to spell out all that would be required of them and consequences of different scenarios/solutions. There can never be any easy way out.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Ch 16, love is in the heir

***Yay, another update! At least that's how I hope you feel about it. I've been working hard on this story and I appreciate all the readers. I really enjoy the feedback. In case you haven't noticed, sometimes when people send me their predictions or ideas, I try to go in a different direction so as not to be predictable. Anyway, Angelndevil1 and Little Girlie Wolf-well said, lol. Keke Koorime-thanks for the ego boost on the contract. I was really nervous that it would come off as totally silly. HarryPGinnyW4eva-good plan, but of course, you know I can't make it that easy for them. xoRetributionox-that seems to be the solution everyone is thinking. We'll just have to see. becca-sign in you lazy girl-lol and thanks for the compliments *blushes***

**Plus-I'm so excited to have my first fic that reached 100 reviews! And 185 story alerts! I'm completely blown away. Boy, there are a lot of silent readers out there :)**

**Anyway, on with the story. Yes, I meant 'heir' in the title. Obviously, that's Draco. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was a complete blowout. The match itself only lasted and hour and sixteen minutes with Ravenclaw scoring ninety points while Hufflepuff only scored twenty. Then, before anyone even realized he was chasing it, the Ravenclaw Seeker caught the snitch.

Most of the girls were happy to have a short match so they would have more time to get ready for the dance. Ginny and Hermione dressed in the Gryffindor dormitories with the other Gryf girls. Blaise and Harper went to Draco's room.

Draco tightened the beige and cream colored tie around Blaise's neck and smoothed out his collar for him.

"You're shaking," Draco observed.

"I'm so fucking nervous," Blaise confessed.

Draco chuckled. "It's just a dance. You're not getting married."

"But it's the first time we're going to be in public. As a couple. What if people say things . . . "

Draco rested his hands on Blaise's shoulders. "If I worried about what people said, I'd never go out in public. It'll be fine. If anybody makes a remark, I'll deduct points."

"Oooh, tough guy," Blaise laughed. "You could at least have said you'd hex them."

"My official position as Head Boy only allows me to deduct points," Draco said in his authority voice. "Unofficially, I'll hex the balls off anyone that messes with you."

Harper came out of the loo dressed in navy blue trousers, lilac dress shirt and tie featuring both colors plus a touch of green. He reminded Draco of a Monet. Harper's hair was neatly trimmed and combed to the side. A small bit of gel gave it a shine that made his highlights stand out.

Draco couldn't help smiling at his friend as he quietly gasped when he saw Harper.

Taking in Blaise's form in his cream colored suit and darker brown dress shirt, Harper grinned, "You look good enough to eat, my little chocolate boy." He realized that Draco was still not dressed. "You'd better hurry. And wear something good. Everyone is going to be watching you and Pansy."

Smile dropping, Draco responded, "Just give me a minute. Actually, you go on ahead. I'll be there soon." He went into his bedroom leaving Blaise and Harper feeling sorry for him.

"I shouldn't have said that," Harper chastised himself.

"He's unhappy. Nothing you said would have changed that or made it worse. Let's give him some space," Blaise said. "By the way, you look so hot, I almost don't want to go to the dance."

Harper leaned in and kissed Blaise gently. "I intend to show you off. You're not getting out of this," Harper smiled and grabbed Blaise's hand as they left.

Draco sighed as he dressed into black trousers and a silk maroon shirt. He didn't really want to bother with the black tie, but Harper was right. Everyone would be watching him and Pansy.

As he grabbed his silver tie pin from his night stand, his eye was drawn to the small grey box next to it. On a whim, he opened the box and pocketed the ring that was inside.

With more spring in his step than he'd had in past weeks, Draco made his way to the Great Hall to meet up with the newly blended group of friends he had acquired this year.

When he arrived, Blaise, Harper, Harry and Ron were all at their table, but Pansy was the only girl. Draco bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her she looked beautiful, which she did. He took a seat next to her but kept an eye on the doorway. Draco nodded a greeting to Harry and Ron and the group made small talk while waiting for Ginny and Hermione.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

"I thought you were going to wear your hair up," Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged.

"Come on, you could show a little enthusiasm. It's going to be a fun night."

"Oh, loads, as I watch Draco dancing all night with Pansy," Hermione said sarcastically.

"It's not as if every dance will be slow. In fact, most of them won't. And we'll be sitting at the table for part of the time." Ginny stood behind Hermione and gathered her hair up in front of the mirror. "I'll help you."

A few well-placed pins later, Hermione's hair swept up in a mass of brown curls, exposing her elegant neck.

"Now, quickly put your dress on. Which one are you wearing?" Ginny wasn't able to purchase a new dress for the dance. Unlike Pansy, who never wore the same one twice, it seemed, Ginny had worn her particular dress twice already.

"I borrowed one from Pansy. She insisted it was 'my color'." Hermione half-heartedly smiled.

"Then get on with it. We're going to be late." Ginny looked herself over in the mirror. Her empire waisted hunter green dress complimented her reddish-orange locks perfectly. She stood with two different shoes on, holding one leg up at a time, trying to decide which pair to wear. The one's she really liked made her more than a smidgen taller than Harry, so she reluctantly went with the shorter heel. She saw Hermione behind her in the mirror.

"Pansy was right. The color is great on you," she told her best friend.

Hermione turned around, looking at her reflection from all angles in the pale yellow frock. The waist was form fitting with a light and airy chiffon skirt. Borrowed gold heels completed the outfit.

Hermione tugged at the neckline. "It's too big up top. Pansy's much fuller than me."

"Wait, I can pin it," Ginny offered. In no time, the dress appeared to be custom made for Hermione.

"Brilliant," Hermione smiled, finally. "Let's go. Our gentlemen are waiting."

"I have a have a hunch it's going to be a magical night," Ginny grinned.

Ginny hooked her arm through Hermione's as they made their way to the Great Hall. For the first time in a while, Hermione was feeling hopeful.

"Did you come up with anything yet?" Ginny knew that Hermione would have told her if there was news, but asked anyway.

"Nothing new. It's wearing Draco down. He's ready to walk away, but he's reluctant to do anything that puts Pansy or his mother in jeopardy."

"Hermione, if entering into another contract voids this one, why don't you two just get married first?"

Hermione stopped short, pulling Ginny with her.

"Gin, how can you suggest that?" Hermoine slowly began walking again. "For one, he's trying to get out of marrying at all. Secondly, he could be charged with a crime and sent to prison. And Thirdly, I plan on getting married only once. And this is not the way I envision it."

"But you love him, don't you? I'd marry Harry to keep him from marrying someone else."

"You've been in love with him since you were ten. And you've been dating a lot longer than Draco and I have."

They paused at the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione gave Ginny a sideways glance. "But maybe, someday . . ."

The girls giggled and crossed the threshold.

They spotted their table immediately, thanks to Draco's distinctive head of hair, and wove through the crowd. Harry stood as soon as he saw Ginny walking toward him. Ron stood when he saw Hermione, and so did Draco.

For appearances sake, Ron stepped forward and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, then escorted her to her seat next to him. Draco sat down on her other side.

"You look breathtaking," Draco told her. His hand found hers under the table.

Professor McGonagall cast a sonorus and addressed the crowd of students. Many of the professors were in attendance as chaperones, but as usual, the students were expected to behave themselves. Ironically, it was that very expectation that allowed them to behave in less than a dignified manner. The professors had already begun congregating and paying little attention. Several students snuck in butter beers or firewhiskey and hid them under their tables.

McGonagall requested that everyone give a hand of thanks to Draco and Hermione for planning the evening, and insisted the two of them start off the festivities by sharing the first dance.

Draco stood and held his hand out for Hermione. They walked to the middle of the floor, and when the music started, began to sway. Hermione was sure she heard someone comment about how awkward it must be-having to dance with the boy who dumped her to marry another girl.

She pretended not to hear the other whispers as she and Draco glided across the floor. Soon they were joined by a sea of students.

Ron and Pansy were left to sit with Blaise and Harper. Harry and Ginny had gotten up with the rest of the crowd.

"Aren't you two going to dance?" Pansy asked Blaise.

"Uh, maybe later," Blaise answered. Harper looked slightly dejected.

"You should dance while you can," Pansy told them. "We'd be out there right now if we could."

Harper stood and smoothed his tie. "Well, I want to dance." He held out his hand to Blaise. "If you don't dance with me, I'll be forced to ask Ron." He gave Ron a wink.

"What?" Ron panicked.

Blaise laughed at the look on Ron's face. "I wouldn't want Weasley to have a heart attack." He stood and took Harper's hand, and let him lead the way to the dance floor.

"They're so cute together," Pansy smiled.

"If you say so," Ron muttered. Not that he was prejudice. It didn't bother him to see the boys together. But he _did_ mind being the butt of Harper's jokes sometimes. And he simply couldn't understand why either of them would want another bloke when there was a pretty girl showing lots of cleavage sitting right across from them.

"You could move over," Pansy suggested, patting the chair next to her. Ron happily obliged.

"You look really pretty," he said quietly.

She smiled coyly, "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," she complimented back. The blue in Ron's shirt and tie brought out his eyes and complimented his hair color. Pansy's dress happened to be almost the same shade of blue as Ron's shirt and they resembled a matched set from a wedding party now that they sat side by side.

"We seem to be the only ones not dancing," Pansy pointed out.

Ron glanced around. "Not the only ones. There's a full table over there and none of the professors are dancing." Pansy's smile faltered a bit. "But it would be ungentlemanly for me to let a beautiful girl sit by and watch."

The smile returned as he offered his crooked arm. Pansy hooked hers through and they took a place amongst the throng of dancers. They kept a respectable distance between them. To the casual observer, it was not very intimate. Pansy's hand, however, slowly migrated toward the back of Ron's neck where she twirled a piece of his shaggy hair. Ron's hand on her lower back began rubbing in small circles.

"This is excruciating," Ron whispered. "I thought I would be happy just dancing with you, but it's taking everything I have not to kiss you."

Someone tapped Ron's shoulder. He looked up slightly to see Malfoy giving him an apologetic look.

"We ought to switch," he said.

"I guess so," Ron moped.

Reluctantly, Pansy and Ron let go of each other and took hold of Draco and Hermione, respectively.

"You can dance again later," Hermione said, bringing Ron's attention from Pansy to herself. "No one's going to care. We'll all just keep switching partners."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, Harper already threatened that." A puzzled expression crossed Hermione's face. "Zabini was a bit apprehensive about dancing in public with him, so he told Zabini he was gonna ask me."

"That would be a sight," Hermione chuckled. "Then maybe Pansy and Ginny could dance together," Hermione said, referring to their shared kiss during the game.

"Do you mind if we sit?" Ron asked.

"Not at all."

"Hermione? Can I ask you something?" Ron requested.

"Anything, Ron."

"Have you and Malfoy thought about getting married so he won't have to marry Pansy? That would solve the problem."

"For you and Pansy. Draco and I haven't spoken about marriage. We've only been together a month and a half. Have you been talking or Ginny or something? I'll tell you what I told her. He'd still lose everything, and possibly go to prison if forced to sign. Besides, I don't think he wants to marry anyone at eighteen."

"You could get an annulment as soon as things are sorted out."

"Easy for you to be so casual about it. I know nowadays, divorce is no big deal, but I only want to get married once."

"It was just a question. You're acting like a married couple already anyway . . . living together, shagging . . . It seemed natural."

If you're so keen on the idea, why don't you and Pansy get married?" Hermione huffed.

"Maybe we will." Ron shot back. "Obviously, I'm more concerned about this than you are."

"What? How can you say that?" Hermione's voice started to rise as she yelled at Ron. "You two have barely begun dating. It's simply lust. I_ love_ Draco."

"But not enough to marry." Ron said mockingly.

Harry and Ginny sat down, noticing the tension between the friends.

"Everything all right?" Ginny asked.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They sounded anything but fine. After sitting in silence for a few moments, Ron stood up.

"Maybe you don't love him as much as you think if you're not willing to do whatever it takes." With that, Ron left Hermione to spend the remainder of the dance on her own.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Ron's being a prat, as usual," Hermione answered. "He's accused me of not fighting hard enough for Draco, basically. As if he and Pansy even have a chance. If she gets out of this mess, she'll move on with yet another bloke."

"Hermione!" She heard Draco's voice behind her.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. Slowly, she turned around in her chair and looked up at Draco and Pansy.

Blaise and Harper approached, but turned immediately back around, sensing the friction in the air.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. Ron and I had a disagreement. I'm just so frustrated."

"You think we aren't?" Pansy asked. "At least now I know what you really think of me."

Hermione groaned inwardly. She was the one coming off as a prat in this situation more than Ron. She rose and took Pansy's hand.

"No. I truly am sorry. As a matter of fact, I think you and Ron make an odd, but sweet couple." Hermione looked toward Draco. "I wonder if people say that about us," she smiled. "I also can't help but wonder, if Ron and I weren't in the picture, that maybe you wouldn't find this situation quite so distasteful."

"It's distasteful, regardless," Draco responded. "No offense, Pans."

She merely nodded.

"Pansy, you should go find Ron. I feel awful for fighting with him. I'm afraid he's in this a little deeper than I originally thought." Hermione whispered in her ear, "You can go to my room. I don't use it much any more anyway. I really do apologize for what I said." She gave Pansy their password and Pansy left to find Ron.

Draco was still giving Hermione disapproving looks.

"I said I was sorry," Hermione finally said.

"I didn't say anything," Draco retorted.

"You didn't have to. Look, I made up for it. I'm letting them use my room tonight." Hermione couldn't help wrinkling her nose now that she thought about what that really meant.

"I didn't know it was up for grabs," Harry grinned. "Can we have it tomorrow night?"

Ginny hit Harry's shoulder.

"What?" He questioned innocently. "No harm in asking."

"Should have put your name in for Head Boy, mate." Draco winked. "A private room definitely has it's perks. Speaking of which, I'm going back. Now that Pansy's gone, I don't need to be here." He turned to Hermione, "You coming?"

"I think it would look better if we left separately."

"You're probably right. Don't be too long." Draco left the Great Hall.

Sensing it was safe to return, Blaise and Harper sat down. Harper's hair was no longer neatly combed and Blaise had a fine sheen of sweat on his brow. He also had a dopey sort of expression on his face.

"Were you two snogging or something?" Ginny asked.

"What? No, we were . . . dancing," Blaise stammered.

"And snogging," Harper giggled.

Blaise's skin was too dark to show the blush, but he felt his face get hot and a bit more sweaty.

"And no one said anything. Not even the professors." Harper grinned.

"I see lots of couples snogging," Hermione noted.

Blaise gave her a blank look. "How many _boys_ do you see snogging?"

"Okay, none," she admitted. "But you two are so adorable."

Harper leaned over and pulled Blaise's face toward him, kissing him squarely on the lips. Harry shifted in his seat, appearing completely uncomfortable, while the couple next to him kissed. Ginny couldn't help giggling at Harry as he eyed them from the corner of his eye. Like Ron, he didn't have anything against the boys. He simply didn't get it. But it made him want to take Ginny from the dance and find somewhere private.

Having a similar idea, Ginny suggested they leave. They headed off to Gryffindor Tower, hoping, that like Ron, Harry's dorm mates would be elsewhere for the night.

"Well, you boys don't need me hanging around," Hermione said.

Blaise and Harper continued to snog, ignoring Hermione. She said goodbye anyway and made her way back to her chambers.

Passing a bulging curtain along the way, Hermione overheard soft moans and sucking, kissey noises. She smiled to herself.

"You could at least use a silencing charm," she advised.

She caught a male voice whisper, "Fuck. Silencio."

The voice vaguely sounded like Neville, but she'd never heard him curse before. Hermione noticed that the sucking noises continued through the whisper, leading her to believe that Luna wasn't kissing Neville's mouth.

Picking up the pace, Hermione was anxious to get to Draco. As she stepped into their common room, all was quiet. For a moment, she wondered if maybe Pansy hadn't taken her up on her offer. A couple of muffled moans told her otherwise.

Draco's room was softly lit with candles. Hermione saw that the bed was turned down and the scent of flowers filled the air. Draco was leaning against the large cabinet, still dressed in his dance attire, save for his tie. The first three buttons of his shirt sexily undone.

"Took you long enough," he smirked. "Did I remember to tell you how gorgeous you look?"

"You may have mentioned it," she said coyly. She walked to him and put her hand inside his shirt and began to rub his smooth chest with her fingertips. "As much as I love you in these fine clothes, I'd rather have you out of them."

He kissed her fiercely, backing her up to the bed. They fell onto the bed, Draco resting gently on top of Hermione.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he breathed.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Draco leaned back away far enough to see her face clearly. "Do you really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She kissed his neck and began licking his earlobe.

"You've changed my life, you know," he said. "You've shown me so much."

Unbuttoning his shirt, she grinned, "I'd like to show you a lot more right now."

Draco put his hands over hers. "I mean it. I'm serious. I love you more than anyone or anything I've ever loved before." He sat up and pulled her with him.

"Okay," she said seeing that he _was_ serious.

"I want this always. I want you always." He slid off the bed and went down on one knee before her. He dipped his trembling hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "You're everything to me, Hermione. Will you marry me?" Draco held the three stone platinum ring up for her, his face a mix of hope and fear, but mostly love.

She looked down at him, in the traditional proposal pose, candles and flowers surrounding them. It was absolutely the most romantic thing she'd ever seen.

Her heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"No."

She said it so quietly. It was the single most difficult word she'd ever uttered.

* * *

*** can you hear the crickets?**

**I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to like Blaise and Harper a lot. They might need their own fic.**


	17. Ch 17, misunderstanding

*** I wanted to get this next chapter out as soon as possible. I know most of you probably hate me right now. That was a sucky place to end it, but it would have been just way too long a chapter if I kept going. Anyway, if you're reading this, you're giving me a chance to redeem myself. I'll warn you now, you may still not like me after this chapter lol But I believe ultimately in happy endings :)**

**18 reviews, wow! So, it seems _everyone_ wanted her to say yes, but then, where would all the drama be? **

**HG4eva-that's exactly how I was going to write it. Thanks a lot, now I have to change my whole story LOL**

**elilp-thank you so much for the compliment, your review made my day!(for some reason, I couldn't type the dot in your name, sorry)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! and it looks like Blaise and Harper are getting their own little fan club. I'll have to think on that one. But if you're looking for a little boy on boy action in the meantime, I've started another HP fic called Harry Potter, Porn Star(Harry&Draco). It's funny, but I think there's a lot less smut in that than there is in this one ;)**

**Don't judge Draco too harshly in this chapter. As much as he's changed, he was still brought up given everything he wanted, an only child, overindulged and coddled in many ways. It would be unrealistic for him to suddenly be pragmatic and altruistic. This chapter begins with the end of last chapter so it flows a little better. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**The proper basis for marriage is mutual misunderstanding"-Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

"You're everything to me, Hermione. Will you marry me?" Draco held the three stone platinum ring up for her, his face a mix of hope and fear, but mostly love.

She looked down at him, in the traditional proposal pose, candles and flowers surrounding them. It was absolutely the most romantic thing she'd ever seen.

Her heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"No."

She said it so quietly. It was the single most difficult word she'd ever uttered.

He blinked a few times. "No?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. This isn't right. You can't ask me to marry you to avoid marrying someone else."

"No?"As if he hadn't heard her at all, he repeated, softer this time. "But I love you. You said you love me." Tears began to sting his eyes.

"I do love you, but you wouldn't be doing this if your father wasn't forcing you into marrying Pansy."

"That's not true," he said quietly.

"Draco, you can't be engaged to two girls at the same time."

"I'm not engaged to Pansy. One way or another, I'm not marrying her. I want to marry you."

"We've only been together a short while . . ."

"I know. But it _is_ right. I don't need anyone else. I want to be with you. Only you."

"We're too young. Isn't that part of it? We haven't even left school. You said even if we weren't dating, you wouldn't want to marry Pansy."

"But you thought about marrying _him. _You dreamed of it." He paused. "Oh. I see." Draco lowered his head.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't understand why he thought this was a good idea. Why did everyone think this was a good idea? He should have known a girl wouldn't want to be proposed to under these circumstances.

"Well," he sighed. "It seems you've come up with more excuses than I have ways to tell you I love you."

"Draco . . . I do love you. I just wasn't expecting this. I, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. I want to marry you. You don't want to marry me." He looked away and seemed to be talking to himself. "Why carry on? The whole point is to find someone to spend your life with. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're wrong. If the situation were different . . . Draco?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Draco? Are you all right?"

Draco's breathing had become erratic, on the verge of hyperventilation. A few small tears leaked from his staring eyes. He suddenly couldn't catch his breath at all.

"Draco, you're scaring me. Breath!" Hermione pleaded. "Draco!"

He stood up and finally took in a deep breath. Draco turned and ran from the room. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he needed to run. He considered pitching himself off the Astronomy Tower. That would have solved several problems. Even in his despair, he had a flair for the dramatic.

Pansy, he needed to see Pansy. She always helped him through all his shit. Then he remembered that she was probably still fucking Weasley's brains out. Blaise? Draco began making his way down to Slytherin, stopping before he even got close. The last thing he needed was for his house mates to see him in the state he was in.

He couldn't believe she said no. Just like that, she said no. He should have known she would think it was simply to void the contract. The timing certainly was suspect. He'd admit that.

But ever since he opened that small grey box, he pictured that ring on Hermione's finger. To be honest, he'd been daydreaming of a life with Hermione long before that. Of course, in his daydreams, she said yes.

Draco mindlessly wandered, calmer, but still tearing up periodically, until he found himself walking into the Gryffindor common room. He wondered if, subconsciously, he was seeking comfort from Hermione's friends-now his tentative friends.

He spotted Lavender Brown, the only other person in the room, sitting on the window sill. Taking out his wand, he swiftly crossed the room, placing it to her neck.

"You!" he shouted.

Lavender let out a small yelp. He came upon her so quickly, she had no time to make a move to defend herself.

"This is all your fault!" he told her. "If it weren't for your depraved need to get into Weasley's pants, I wouldn't be in this position."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lavender's voice trembled in fear. The look in his eyes was pure hatred. The look of the old Draco. "Somebody help me!" Lavender managed to find her voice.

"If she was still with him, I wouldn't care. I wouldn't have known how it feels . . . You got off too easy. I should-"

"Malfoy! Stop!" Harry's voice boomed throughout the room.

"But it's all her fault," Draco said, the anger dissipating back into despair.

"Lower your wand," Harry commanded.

Draco didn't move except for his quivering chin.

Harry put his hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, lower your wand," he said using a softer tone. As Draco let Harry push his arm down and take the wand, Harry faced Lavender.

"Go. Get out of here Lavender."

"Did you see what he did? I'm telling McGonagall." Lavender complained.

"I wasn't really going to hurt her," Draco murmured.

"I know," Harry told him, though he wasn't absolutely certain of that. "Go on, Lav. And don't dare think about telling what happened," Harry threatened.

Ginny walked into the scene dressed in Harry's missing shirt in time to see Harry disarm Draco. Her wand was at the ready, but put it down when she saw Draco's face.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Lavender yelled because he had his wand to her neck. I don't know what set him off. Or why he's here." They talked about Draco as if he wasn't there.

Ginny whispered, "Is he . . . _crying_?"

Feeling sorry for him, Ginny walked him to the couch. "Draco, what happened?"

Draco plopped himself down. "She said no."

"Who? Hermione?"

"Yes. She said no." He looked down at his right hand, the hand that still clutched the ring. He reached out to Harry's hand and when he made contact, dropped the ring into Harry's.

"Merlin! Did you ask her to marry you?" Harry questioned as he inspected the ring.

"Keep it," Draco told him. "Maybe you can give it to Ginny."

Harry handed it back to him, or tried to. Draco slapped Harry's hand away, sending the ring flying across the room. "I don't want it," he said angrily.

Holding his head in his hands, Draco began quietly sobbing. It was barely discernible to Harry and Ginny, but they knew for someone who rarely gave away his emotions, this was huge.

Ginny put her arm around him and pulled him to her. He slumped into her and let her comfort him, as he would have let Pansy do. Eventually, he slipped down further until his head was in her lap. Ginny looked at Harry and shrugged.

"Hey, Malfoy, get your head out of my girlfriend's lap."

"Harry. Give him a break. He's heart broken. I can't believe she said no."

Harry began to walk away. "I'm going to get him a blanket or something. He's not spending the night in your lap," he said.

While Harry was gone, Ginny sat cradling Draco as he quietly mumbled to himself every so often. She began to stroke his hair to quiet him. She was surprised to find his hair as soft as a baby's. When she looked up, Harry was standing with a pillow and a blanket, looking none too happy.

"Don't you even think about being jealous," Ginny warned. "I'm simply comforting . . . a friend?" It seemed a bizarre notion. Just months ago, she would never have imagined being in this position with the Slytherin Prince of all people.

Ginny and Harry sat in the common room with Draco until Ginny realized he'd fallen asleep. She gently traded her legs for a pillow under his head while Harry put the blanket over him.

"Do you think I should go see Hermione?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"No."

"Really? I think maybe I should see if she's all right."

"I think maybe you should stay here and go back up to my dormitory so we can continue what we were doing before he showed up." He wriggled his eyebrows and pulled her closer against his bare chest.

"Seriously? How can you think about that when one of our best friends may be crying herself to sleep?"

"No sense in everyone suffering. Besides, if she wanted to talk to us, she would have come here, or owled us," Harry reasoned. He kissed her neck and pulled her hips into his. "You've been worrying about Hermione and Draco nonstop lately. You can forget about their problems for one night," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny turned her head slightly and glanced at the sleeping Slytherin. Harry was right. There was nothing she could do for them tonight, and it was officially Valentine's Day. Ginny took Harry's hand and led him toward the boys dormitories without another word.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

With a yawn and a stretch, Hermione woke the next morning alone in Draco's bed, still wearing the pale yellow frock that was now a wrinkled mess. She'd had a fitful night and finally succumbed to sleep somewhere around four in the morning. For a moment, she hoped she had dreamt last night. Under different circumstances, it would have been the most beautiful, romantic night of her life. The man she was in love with proposed and she wanted so badly to say yes. Obviously, Ginny, Ron and Draco all thought it was a great idea for them to marry. But Hermione didn't want her marriage to be an 'out'. She wanted Draco to be so in love with her that he couldn't live without her. That was the reason she wanted him to ask, not because his father decided it was time for him to marry. She felt awful for turning him down and she needed to explain herself further. But she was holding steadfastly to her ideals. She wouldn't marry anyone as a business arrangement, even if she did love him.

Hermione took her time getting ready for breakfast, hoping Draco would come back before she left. She had to talk to him. The things he said before he left implied that they should no longer see each other. He was just hurt, she told herself. It would all work out once they talked.

Reluctantly, Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ginny were also arriving late as Hermione reached the entrance.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Ginny's voice was full of concern for her friend.

"I didn't sleep well."

"I mean about Draco's proposal."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "How did you find out about that already?" She caught the look between Harry and Ginny and began to feel uneasy.

Pulling Hermione towards their table, Ginny explained, "Draco came to our House last night. I'm still not sure if he meant to or was simply wandering. But he told us what happened."

Hermione cringed at what she could only imagine was Draco's side of the story must have been.

"Given a ring like that, even I might have said yes," Harry grinned. Unlike the girls, letting themselves get bogged down in the drama, Harry was in a spectacular mood that morning.

Ginny hit his arm. "Harry, this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry." He tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress his smile. "You're right. Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Where is he now?"

"We don't know. He fell asleep on the couch in the common room and was gone this morning," Ginny told her.

"Miss Granger." The Headmistress's voice surprised them all.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione looked up and tired her best to appear cheerful.

"I would like to speak with you in my chambers, if I may."

Hermione started to get up.

"Finish your breakfast dear. I'm in no hurry." McGonagall walked out of the hall leaving Hermione to wonder what she did wrong now.

"I wish I knew where Draco was. I wonder if she wants to see him as well."

"He probably went to Slytherin," Harry suggested. He smiled while he happily chewed on a bun.

"What are you so damned chipper about this morning?" Hermione grumbled.

He looked at Ginny. "Oh, nothing." But his devilish grin gave his thoughts away.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'd think he'd never shagged before."

"On that note, I'm going to get this visit with McGonagall over with." Hermione left the lovebirds and almost a full plate of food.

* * *

Dragging her feet as she went, Hermione soon arrived at the Headmistress's chambers.

"Come in, come in, dear," McGonagall called to her.

"Have I done something wrong, Professor?"

"No, Miss Granger. I only wanted to ask if . . . there's been any change in your, um, situation. Any improvement?"

"Unfortunately, no." Hermione had a thought, "But I wonder, if you would be willing to look over the document."

"Miss Granger, I really should stay out of it. I can't very well sabotage the family matters of one of my students."

Hermione sighed. She should have known McGonagall would have to stay neutral. She had hoped that some of Dumbledore's tendencies to manipulate a situation would have rubbed off on McGonagall. Hermione was quite sure Dumbledore would have gone against Lucius to help the young lovers.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. After speaking with Mr. Malfoy this morning, I thought perhaps something had changed," McGonagall continued.

"Draco's father was here?"

"No, I meant Draco. He came here asking permission to go home for a family emergency."

"Oh, I didn't know. He went home, then? When will he be back?"

Busy shuffling papers on her desk, McGonagall appeared to have not heard Hermione.

"Professor?"

McGonagall looked up, distracted. "What, dear? I'm sorry. There's so much paper work involved with being Headmistress. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." Inside Hermione groaned. She was hoping to be on her way back to her room by now.

As the professor rose from her chair, her robes brushed a parchment onto the floor. When McGonagall didn't make a move to retrieve it, Hermione bent down to pick it up. McGonagall was already gone as Hermione lay the parchment on the desk.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Hermione took a peek at the paper. She saw that it was Draco's report from the beginning of the year-the one he scribbled in a hurry. Hermione wondered why McGonagall would have a month old report sitting on her desk.

After checking to make sure the headmistress was not coming back, Hermione began to read:

_**ten points from Ravenclaw for Stewart Ackerly in the corridors after curfew.**_

_** ten points awarded to Hufflepuff for Susan Bones winning the potions contest.**_

_** ten points to Gryffindor for having Hermione Granger in their house.**_

Hermione smirked to herself. _That wasn't so bad,_ she thought.

_**ten points to Hermione Granger for being so beautiful.**_

Even though there was no one there to be embarrassed in front of, Hermione blushed. _That's a bit more incriminating_, she thought. But still, not terrible. She was sure that Gryffindor did not actually receive points for either of those.

She continued reading.

_**Someday, I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me. She'll say yes and we'll live in a small country home where she can plant a garden. We'll spend our spare time reading in each other's laps, which we'll have to share with the cats. Our first child will be a girl with light blonde wavy and big brown eyes. And she'll be the best wizard Hogwarts has ever seen.**_

_** Hogwarts**_

_** Prefect schedule for the coming week:**_

The words on the page suddenly became unreadable and blurry. Hermione blinked a few times to clear the tears that were forming. Several escaped and when she was able, she reread Draco's words. He wrote them before Lucius came to Hogwarts with his announcement. His proposal had been genuine, if ill timed.

And she turned him down.

Her stomach became a large knot and she felt a wave of nausea. She caused him pain, made him cry. Hermione needed to tell him she was wrong. Even though it wasn't her way, to act on impulse, she would agree to marry him. It irritated her to admit that Ron was right. She and Draco had been living together as a couple and frankly, she couldn't sleep without him any more. Last night had been a testament to that. And she wasn't sure if she could _live_ without him, either.

Hermione dropped the parchment on the desk and ran out, forgetting all about Professor McGonagall, who had been stealthily watching Hermione. McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore's portrait and winked.

"It seems I've picked up a few of your habits old man," she smiled, then charmed the paperwork to file itself.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Running all the way to her chambers, Hermione burst through the entrance to find Draco walking out of his room. She ran to him and hugged him fiercely.

"I was so worried about you," she said, out of breath from running.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "You looked as if you've just run five kilometers."

"I'm all right now. Now that you're back. I'm so sorry about last night. I wasn't prepared for that and I panicked," she explained.

"No, Hermione. You were right. I had no business expecting you to marry me. My family is poison. You won't have to worry about that any more."

"But that was before-what do you mean, I won't have to worry about that?"

Draco averted his gaze. "I've signed it," he said quietly.

Hermione couldn't remember what happened next, but she knew she hadn't been lying on the couch before, and suddenly, she was.

"Hermione? Hermione? Wake up." Draco gently slapped her cheeks with the back of his hand.

Hermione looked up, confused.

"You passed out," Draco explained.

She tried to sit up, but he kept her in place.

"Well, that's silly," she said. Then she remembered Draco's last words before she blacked out.

"Oh, Draco, you didn't really sign the contract did you?"

"It's for the best, Hermione. You deserve someone without all the baggage, and no one comes with more baggage than I. It's a catch-22, do you see? The only way to keep my legacy is to marry Pansy. But then I lose you. My father will disown me if I choose you. I'd lose everything, and have nothing to offer you. It was unfair of me to expect you to give up the life you're entitled to."

Hermione slowly sat up."But Draco, I've thought about it now . . ."

"No, your first instinct was the right one. If it was truly meant to be, you wouldn't have hesitated."

"I was afraid," Hermione admitted. "I'm always so afraid of making a wrong decision, I make the safe one. It's not always the right one."

Hermione thought about the parchment in McGonagall's chambers. The more she did, the more she came to think the Headmistress wanted her to see it. Of all the papers to fall from the pile, it was too much coincidence that it should be Draco's report.

"Draco, I was in Professor McGonagall's chambers earlier today. I saw the report you wrote. Remember? The one she referred to as daydreamy."

He furrowed his brow. "How did you manage that?"

"I think she intended for me to see it. It fell from her desk, so I read it."

"What did I write? I don't even remember."

"Well, you gave me ten points for being beautiful," she was embarrassed to say.

"Only ten? What the hell was I thinking?" he laughed. "Is that all?"

"No. And this is why I know I made the wrong decision last night. You wrote that someday you were going to propose to me," she told him. His eyes went wide as his mouth dropped. "You wrote about how we would live in the country and our first-"

"What? Our first what?"

"How our first child would look . . ."

"Light blonde hair, like mine, but wavy, like yours. And your brown eyes," he finished for her. "I really wrote all that? And McGonagall let us stay together? She's more like the idealistic old fool than I thought," he said, referring to Dumbledore.

"Maybe she thought you deserved some happiness," Hermione supposed. "Either way, I think she's on our side, but she can't go against your father. Draco, if only I had listened to my heart instead of being afraid . . . I wanted to say yes."

"You did? But all the excuses . . . I thought you just didn't want me, that way."

"I do. Can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry."

"Fuck! I've really screwed things up, now-acting like a spoiled child," he berated himself. "I'm such an arse."

Hermione gasped, "We have to keep Pansy from signing. As long as she doesn't, we still have time. And we _really_ need to work on our communication skills. Walking away with our own assumptions has gotten us into so much unnecessary trouble."

Draco had to laugh. He knew it was true. "I'll _try_ not to fly off the handle and make rash decisions when I don't get my way. But of course, old habits die hard. I actually earned my reputation as a spoiled brat, you know."

"Yes, I know," she grinned. "And I'll _try_ not to over analyze everything." She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him gently. "Oh, we've got our work cut out for us," she giggled.

Draco smiled and nodded in agreement, then the pair went off to find Pansy.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

* * *

*** So, better, but still not actually engaged. They'll handle it by not really addressing it. He's probably still a little hurt, and she's probably still not quite ready to jump into marriage. Next chapter is going to be big, not in length, but story :) **


	18. Ch 18, independence day

*** Okay, so a lot of people are disappointed that Draco went and signed the stupid contract after all that. I thought it was just the sort of childish thing a spoiled, only child would do in thoughtless retaliation for not getting his own way. He is, after all, still Draco Malfoy. Thanks to -BeeVee-THEEAmazing for agreeing with me. I hope this chapter makes up for some of the displeasure some of you feel from previous chapters.**

**Also, I really hope this solution doesn't come off as lame. Padfootsgrl79 actually had a great idea, based on Draco writing down his intentions to propose to Hermione in his report to McGonagall. It could have been considered a contract, I suppose. Anyway, I couldn't steal her idea. But good one!**

**HG4eva-let me know what you think of the loophole**

**TwistedOwl-I'm not partial to gummy bears, can you make it Wilbur buds? Dark chocolate. lol**

**Thanks also to becca, Bianca Malfoy, Keke Koorime, Taylor, BlooDsuckeR69, and LGW for reviewing. I deeply appreciate it.**

* * *

Three weeks passed, with several ideas on the table, none of them foolproof. And none of them would spare all involved. Every solution left someone a loser. Mostly, Draco figured he'd lose out on his family legacy anyway, and almost written it off as a given. Pansy would either be disowned or sold in marriage to someone else. Narcissa could be spared, save for losing contact with her only child. And Lucius was likely to be on his way to Azkaban. The latter was the scenario that disrupted Draco's sleep the least.

For the time being, until they came up with a better one, the plan they had settled on was for Pansy to refuse the contract and, if need be, disappear. Draco wasn't sure how that plan would affect him. But he could reasonably argue the point that he had complied with his father's wishes, and therefore should not be disowned. Though, his father was not always a logical man.

Pansy didn't like that plan. Not at all. She didn't like the idea of running away from her parents and her problems. Short term, it may have been all right-maybe even an adventure. But she wouldn't be able to finish at Hogwarts. And she worried about the kind of life she would have in hiding, even though Draco swore he would do what he could to take care of her. Pansy decided that she needed her own plan.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Molly Weasley asked Ron as she straightened his tie. "You haven't known each other very long."

"Yes, Mum, I'm sure." He pulled her hands away. "I'm not a child any more. You don't have to dress me."

Molly made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat. "Well, if you're really going through with this, your father should be here."

"You didn't tell him, did you? We don't want too many people to know. Her family can't find out"

"That's another thing. Her family is a bit shady-"

Ron cut her off. "But _she's_ not. Mum, stop. If you're not going to be supportive, then maybe you shouldn't be here."

Bill Weasley walked into the spartan office and raised his eyebrows at the sight before him. His mother and Ron were standing along side Pansy Parkinson and Narcissa Malfoy of all people.

"Mum, I was seriously hoping you were joking," Bill said.

Ron turned to his mother. "You told_ him_? I said not to tell anyone."

"Please, Ronald, do you know how hard it is to keep your son's wedding a complete secret?" Molly rolled her eyes. "I swear I've only told him. And only because he caught me looking for your birth certificate."

"Okay, let's have it," Ron said, sighing.

"Congratulations, brother," Bill held out his hand to shake.

"What? You're not going to try to talk me out of it?"

Bill glanced at Pansy. She shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" he smiled.

Bill moved to stand in front of Narcissa. "What's she doing here?"

"Down boy, she's actually helping us. She came to file the paperwork. And she swiped Pansy's birth certificate," Ron informed him. "The question is, why are you here?"

Bill bit his lip. "Just in case there's trouble. I'm here to bear witness."

Ron was puzzled. "You? What do you have anything to do with . . ."

He was interrupted by a very official looking older gentleman as he approached the group. "It seems everything is in order. The couple getting married and the witnesses need to sign the final document. But first we get to the good part." He smiled broadly.

Ron took in a deep breath and looked to Pansy. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she answered. "You?"

He grasped her hand. "We're ready."

Before the man could utter one word of the ceremony, Odil Parkinson entered the room from a side door, followed by Lucius Malfoy.

"I was afraid one of you would try something like this. Frankly, I thought it would be the boy." Odil shook his head at Narcissa. "Such betrayal. Lucius, you should have better control over your wife."

"Narcissa, what did you do?" Lucius was furious.

She said nothing, but lowered her gaze.

"This nonsense will stop right now, Pansy." Odil held out the marriage contract between her and Draco. "You _will_ sign this at once. Draco already has."

"And if I don't?" Pansy quipped. She was tired of being bossed. She didn't think her father would do any worse than he already had.

Odil grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her into a corner of the room out of everyone's earshot.

Ron threw his hands up. "Well, that's it then. There's nothing we can do."

"It'll be all right, Ron," Bill told him softly.

"How can you say that? Once she signs, it's over," Ron quietly spoke back.

"Maybe,"Bill replied.

"What's going on? What do you know that I don't?" Ron pressed. "Why do you and Pansy keep looking at each other so strangely?" Ron grabbed the front of his brother's shirt out of frustration.

"Calm down, Ronald." Bill removed Ron's hand. "I did a bit of digging when Mum told me about the situation, and I have a theory. We can only wait to see if it pans out."

Ron hated being kept in the dark but his hands were completely tied. "And if it doesn't pan out?"

"There may still be some recourse if Parkinson makes her sign."

Pansy and Odil Parkinson returned to the group.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm going to marry Draco," Pansy said quietly, without ardour. She picked up the quill and leaned over the parchment.

Narcissa cursed at Lucius loud enough for all to hear and reminded him that their son would probably never speak to them after this.

Pansy's lower lip quivered and her eyes welled up as she finished signing the her full name on the line reserved for her. Odil quickly snatched the quill out of her hand and scribbled his own signature. "It's done!" he said triumphantly.

One spot remained for the Ministry representative.

Odil patted his daughter's shoulder. "Good girl. You'll see, it's for the best."

"Go fuck yourself," she spat.

Before her father could respond, the document twitched. Pansy's signature as well as her father's began to glow. Everyone subconsciously took a step backward, their eyes glued to the parchment.

"What is this?" Lucius demanded. "What have you done?" He glared at Odil Parkinson, who was at a loss for words.

The parchment rose from the table, the glow from the names spreading throughout. Suddenly, in a shower of sparks, the contract disappeared. As the sparks fell back to the table, They reformed as a new document. The group collectively leaned forward to read the words as they appeared.

_**One or more parties are in violation of the marriage contract #30978 between Draco Lucius Malfoy and Pansy Nicole Parkinson. Pansy Nicole Parkinson is the subject of an as yet unfulfilled contract between Odil Parkinson and Hugh Borgin.**_

_** This contract, #30978, is hereby suspended pending investigation by the Ministry of Magic.**_

Pansy gasped and held onto Ron's arm.

"I feel . . . funny" Her knees became weak and Ron had to support her. "I didn't want to sign. I couldn't help myself. And he threatened to hurt you. Please believe me."

Odil had been gradually backing toward the door unnoticed until he stumbled. Bill Weasley bounded at once and blocked his exit. The elder Weasley seized Parkinson's wand and tossed it to the Ministry official.

"Check the last spell he cast. My money would be on the Imperius."

By then, Odil had collapsed on the floor, weakened by the sudden loss of his magic.

Two more official looking gentleman entered the room and escorted Odil Parkinson out.

"What's going on? What does this mean?" Molly Weasley questioned. She wasn't the only one confused.

"It means that arse violated his own contract," Bill jeered. "Greedy bastard."

"I don't understand," Ron said. "Are you saying that her father had and agreement with Borgin? As in Borgin and Burkes? over Pansy? For money?"

Pansy lowered her head. She was hoping Ron wouldn't find out at all, much less so publicly.

"What did you have to . . . oh. Ew." Realization seemed to hit Ron a half step later than everyone else. Even Lucius Malfoy was disgusted at the prospect of a man prostituting his own young daughter.

Ron faced his brother. "I still don't see how you're involved."

"Your brother was the one who . . . interrupted. That time. Two years ago." Pansy gasped. "The contract was never fulfilled. I'm still under agreement," she laughed humorlessly. "I guess you can't get married if you're promised to fuck some old man." She glanced at Molly. "Uh, pardon my language."

Molly could hold back no longer. "You poor dear." She clutched Pansy tightly. "Don't you worry, everything will be all right. We'll make sure that mother fucker never comes near you again. You can stay at the Burrow with us."

"Mum! Language, please." Ron blushed, having never heard his mother swear before. Then he realized what she had just offered. "She can stay? With us?"

"You were about to marry the girl, Ron. The least we could do is take her in for a while."

Directing her attention to the Ministry Official, Narcissa inquired as to how the events of today would affect her son.

"In accordance with the contract, it has been suspended. Should it be nullified, your son will no longer be under any obligation."

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't be too happy dearest. Draco may be off the hook with Parkinson, but our troubles have not gone away."

The Malfoy's began bickering while Molly berated Bill for not coming forth with information about Pansy and her father sooner. Ron was busy tending to Pansy, who was sitting in a chair feeling a bit tired, but generally relieved.

Something suddenly occurred to Ron. "Wait." He turned to the Official. "Is there anything stopping us from getting married?"

"Ron, we don't need to now," Pansy reminded him.

"I know we don't _need_ to . . . You don't _want_ to?" Ron looked like a puppy that had just been thrown out into the street.

Acutely aware that the room fell silent and all ears were listening, Pansy answered.

"Ron, I love that you were so willing to help me. Help us. But, now that we have time, we should take it a bit slower, maybe." Pansy was doing her best to convince him without hurting his feelings. "There's still a lot you don't know about me."

Reluctantly, Ron agreed with Pansy.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Molly shouted, clearly relieved.

"We have to let Draco and Hermione know," Pansy exclaimed. "Let's go."

"Not so fast, Miss Parkinson. We'll need your testimony." The Official gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to keep you. But you can't apparate anyway, and to get back here another time, by muggle means will be such a hassle. We'd like to clear this up for you as soon as possible."

"What's going to happen to my father?" Pansy appeared more curious than concerned. No one could blame her.

"It depends, my dear, on exactly what the charges will be. If his wand does reveal the Imperius, I'm afraid he'll be on his way to Azkaban."

"Pansy's father is a smart business man. How could he have had two conflicting contracts drawn up?" Ron wondered aloud.

His brother explained, "Parkinson didn't know that Borgin didn't get his mitts on Pansy. Parkinson got what he wanted out of their deal. And I made sure Borgin didn't ever try again. Or tell." Bill grinned.

"I don't even want to know," Molly said.

Not wanting to share the air with the Weasleys any longer than he had to, the Malfoys prepared to leave. Narcissa was trying to get Lucius out of there before it dawned on him that Pansy made a reference to Draco and Hermione.

"Wait," Lucius said, walking to Pansy. "I believe my son gave you a ring." He held his hand out for it.

Pansy pulled the pale gold, solitaire diamond ring with ruby baguettes from her finger and placed it in his hand.

"Where's the other one? The one I brought him?"

"I'm sorry. This is what Draco gave me."

Lucius eyed Pansy suspiciously, put the ring in his waistcoat pocket, took Narcissa's arm and disapparated them.

"That man still scares me more than an acromantula," Molly shivered. "Ron dear, are you staying here with Pansy? I've got to get back home."

"Yes, Mum. I'll get her back to Hogwarts when they're finished with her here. Do you think you could owl Ginny and fill her in?"

Molly smiled, "I'm sure she'd love to give Hermione the news herself. Of course, I'm still having a difficult time thinking of the spawn of Lucius Malfoy as anything but a whiny little prick."

"Mum!" Again, Ron was embarrassed by his mother's choice of words.

"Sorry. I know you said he's changed. I'll try to keep an open mind."

"He's very good to Hermione," Pansy added. "And really, there's always been a decent person inside there somewhere. It just took the right person to bring it out." Pansy smiled at Ron. He knew her words had a double meaning. She'd always thought of boys as something to use before they had a chance to use her. Until Ron.

Of course, it worked both ways. Ron had never been quite so bold, or wicked, with other girls. He tried not to think about that in the presence of his mum.

"Sir?" Ron asked the Official. "Will Pansy get her magic back?"

"It seems she had no control over violating the contract. I don't see why they wouldn't see fit to unbind her magic. Let's go find out, shall we, Miss?"

Pansy still felt a strange emptiness, but was less disoriented than before. Ron began to follow, however, he was stopped at the door.

"Sorry, just the miss. You can wait here for her."

Reluctantly, Ron sat down in a well stuffed leather chair and made himself comfortable.

"If you're all right, Ron, I'll be going now," his mother told him. "Not that Pansy's not a lovely girl, but I'm glad you didn't get married. You're much too young." She kissed his cheek and disapparated before he could counter.

"And you!" Ron said to his brother. "Why didn't you say anything? All this time, you knew what Pansy's father did to her and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Before you go getting your knickers in a twist . . . she begged me not to tell anyone. After all, I was there before he had a chance to . . . do anything to her. I've checked in with her periodically. Her father hasn't made any more arrangements like that." Bill didn't meet Ron's gaze.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Ron asked.

"I was investigating a cursed object someone tried to hold at Gringott's. It came from Borgin and Burkes. I went there to speak to Borgin about it."

"Well it's a bloody good thing you did. You're a fuckin' hero. Can you imagine? Some disgusting old man shagging a sixteen year old girl? At least she didn't have to go through that."

"Are you sure about that?" Bill asked quietly.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He repeated the process before actually speaking.

"You think, her father did that to her before that?

Bill shrugged. "It stands to reason."

Ron thought about that a while. He remembered what Pansy said about not trusting her lovers and what Draco said about her always being in control.

"I think maybe you're right about that," Ron finally said. "It would explain a lot actually. Except me."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't trust people. But she said she trusts me. I'm a bit of a berk sometimes," Ron chuckled. "And I do things without thinking first."

Bill put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're a good man. The best. We're all so proud of you. Guess she sees that too."

Ron gave an embarrassed smile. Being part of the Golden Trio did make him proud. But he was humble enough to know he wasn't as good a wizard as Harry or Hermione. And almost nobody was as smart as Hermione, least of all Ron. He was the street smarts, the brawn. He was okay with that, because whatever he was, Pansy liked him. Maybe more than any other bloke. That seemed to mean more to him than anything else lately.

"Thanks Bill."

"So, you were really going to marry her?"

"Like I said, I do things without thinking them through sometimes."

Bill took on a serious manner. "Are you in love with this girl? Or were you being noble?"

Ron hesitated. "I think I am. Is that crazy? Can you fall in love that fast? It's only been, like, six weeks."

"Some people can fall in love in six minutes." Bill laughed, "Sometimes it takes six years. Like you with Hermione."

There was a long silence between them.

"Then, yeah. I'm pretty sure I am."

The door opened, startling Ron and Bill. A different official looking old man escorted Pansy into the room. She appeared slightly shaken, but still had a small smile for Ron.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Both Weasleys answered.

"Mr. William Weasley."

"Yes sir," Bill nodded. "That's me."

"The Counselor would like to speak to you."

"Yes sir."

Pansy reached out a hand and held Bill from leaving. "I don't remember if I ever thanked you properly," she said timidly.

Bill smiled, "Just be good to my brother and we'll call it even." He walked out with the old man, leaving Ron and Pansy alone for the first time that day.

"So . . . what happened?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I had to tell them everything. They didn't tell me if my father used the Imperius on me, but I _know_ he did. The Counselors decided that I didn't deliberately break the contract, especially because I was only the subject of the first one and not a signatory."

"And, did they unbind your magic?" Ron was almost afraid to ask. If they hadn't, the trip home to Hogwarts was going to be a long and arduous one. He was not looking forward to traveling by muggle means.

"They did," she grinned. "I'm free. Ron, I don't think I've ever been this happy. Though, I'll most likely have pissed off my mother by speaking out against my father. And I'll have to return if there is a trial. And Mother will probably toss me out on my arse as well. But I'm free."

She hugged him tightly, as though he was all she had left. In her mind, he may have been.

Ron kissed his former bride to be. "Come on. Let's go home, to Hogwarts. We have some celebrating to do."

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

* * *

*** Is everybody happy now? :) Next chapter is much lighter than the last two. And maybe we'll get back to some shagging ;)**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your opinions. I am not a confident person :)**


	19. Ch 19, celebration

***Happy Easter. Here's a chapter treat for your basket! And if you celebrate Pain-in-the-assover, this story is wheat, corn and rice free!**

**I don't think I addressed Hermione's parents before in this story and it comes up in this chapter. I've read other fics in which her parents died while in Australia, and it actually suits my purposes here in this story-so that's what I'm going with. It was too complicated to bring her parents into it.**

**This chapter is more than a bit sappy, but I thought they could use a break from angst for a change lol**

**HG4eva-thanks for the feedback. Lucius will reappear in the story. I don't know if he'll get punched, but it's a good idea.**

**froggirl101-Lucius still stands to lose everything and go to Azkaban, so while Narcissa is relieved for her son, her husband still has troubles**

**Tinkerbell81-Ron's always been noble, or at least tried to be. p.s. Hermione & Draco find out in this chapter**

**JLarissaH-thanks for the points! and the cookies!:)**

**TwistedOwl-Yum, just in time for Easter. enjoy the shagging. it's more romantic than sexy this time'round**

**BlooDsucKkerR69-sorry your dad's an asshole. sometimes jokes hurt more than they're meant to**

**-BeeVee-THEEAmazing-thanks for the faith**

**Taylor-so glad you like the story. without giving too much away, the story is winding down now, and I don't predict any major negative plot twists. At least not nearly as big as what's happened ;)**

**Thank you also to SaTiNk06, Padfootsgrl79 and KeKe Koorime for weighing in. Much appreciated**

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! Open up!" Ginny banged on the wall next to the portrait outside Head Boy and Girl chambers.

"Will you please stop that racket?" The woman in the painting complained.

"Are they in there?" Ginny asked.

"No. Go try somewhere else and leave me in peace!" The woman turned her back on Ginny.

Ginny tried to think of where Hermione and Draco could be. She knew neither of them had class at the moment. She hadn't tried the library yet.

Running the whole way to the library, she was scolded by two professors to slow down. Madam Pince gave Ginny the evil eye as she entered the library breathing heavily-and loudly.

"Is . . (huff, huff) Hermione . . . (huff, huff) Granger . . . (huff) here?" Ginny bent over and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Is that any way to enter a library?" Pince frowned.

Breathing still slightly labored, Ginny repeated. "Please, is Hermione here? It's important."

Begrudgingly, the librarian answered. "Try the Transfiguration section. And be quiet about it," she warned.

Ginny traveled through the maze of books looking for Hermione, but came upon Draco. She had really hoped to tell Hermione first, however, she was so ready to burst with the news, she blurted it out to him.

"It's over! You won't believe what happened."

"What are you babbling on about?" Draco seemed irritated. Then again, lately, he always seemed irritated. Ginny couldn't really blame him.

"The contract. It's been suspended. And most likely will be nullified," Ginny was pleased to report.

"What? How? What's happened?" It was too good to be true and Draco was afraid to get his hopes up even a little.

"Okay, so Ron and Pansy went to get married and-"

"What? When? When did they decide that?"

"If you keep asking questions, I'll never get to it," she chided, but she was smiling. Draco covered his mouth with two fingers to show that he wouldn't interrupt again.

"So, like I said, they went to get married. They went to the Ministry to sign a magical marriage schedule, just to be sure. In case a muggle marriage wasn't enough. Anyway, I think Pansy's father somehow found out and showed up before the ceremony started. He did something, they suspect the Imperius and forced Pansy to sign your contract."

"But, then it's done. We're both bound to it. How is this good news?"

"Let me finish," Ginny huffed. "When Pansy and her father signed, the contract disappeared and formed a new parchment. It declared yours suspended because Pansy and her father were already involved in some other contract. But the Ministry is going to look it over and decide whether or not to dissolve your marriage agreement. Follow? Mum said the Ministry Official that was there hinted that it would be nullified."

"So do you know what the other contract was?"

"Mum was a bit sketchy with details. It seems Pansy's father was trading her for money, or favours with his associates." By then, Ginny's smiled had been replaced by a frown. "Apparently, my brother, Bill had been the one to interrupt before Borgin, um, did anything with her." Ginny shivered at the thought.

Draco's eyes hardened at Ginny's revelation. "Borgin?" His hands were clenched at his side, mouth drawn tight. The far off look in his eye was anything but dreamy. "I'll kill him," Draco muttered under his breath.

Reaching out gently to pull Draco out of his reverie, Ginny informed him, "Pansy's father has been taken into custody. He'll get what's coming to him."

"And Borgin?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I guess technically, he didn't commit a crime. Poor Pansy. I . . . have thought badly of her in the past. I guess you just never know what a person has been through to make them who they are."

"Quite right."

Shaking disturbing thoughts out of her head, Ginny smiled once again. "Draco, you're free." She stepped back, giving him space to react, and she wanted to see it. But he closed the distance quickly, taking Ginny by surprise with a hug.

"Thank you," he said into her hair.

Ginny stood stiffly. She wasn't sure if she should return the embrace, never imagining herself in this position with Draco Malfoy, ferret face.

"I'm happy for you and Hermione," she said back, bringing her arms around his lithe body.

"Oh, no. What's happened now?" Hermione asked, misunderstanding the scene before her.

When Draco and Ginny broke away, they both had the most ridiculous grins on their faces. Hermione found herself smiling back.

"The best thing, Mione," Ginny beamed.

Draco immediately kissed Hermione. "It's over. I'm free."

Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione the story, who also hugged Ginny.

"I can't believe Ron and Pansy almost got married," Hermione said softly, almost to herself. She couldn't meet Draco's eyes. Ron had been true to his word. He told Hermione he would marry Pansy if he had to. And _her_ Gryffindor courage had failed her. Hermione wondered if Draco doubted her commitment to him after hearing that Ron had been willing to do what she had not.

"We're free to do what we want now, love." Draco hugged Hermione tightly. He pulled back with an abrupt look of concern on his face. "I may still be out of a home. I don't know how all of this will affect my family. My father and mother . . ."

"Wait, I forgot to tell you. Your mother helped them," Ginny told Draco. "She got hold of Pansy's birth record and contacted my mum."

"_My_ mother?" Draco was dumbfounded. "My mother contacted _your_ mother?"

"Yes, she said it in her note. They were to be witnesses."

"Molly was okay with Ron marrying Pansy?" Hermione asked, disbelieving.

"I guess so," Ginny shrugged.

"Well, I'd say we have some celebrating to do," Draco suggested.

"Do your celebrating elsewhere," a voice scolded them. Madam Pince scowled at the trio. "Out of my library. You're causing a ruckus!"

They were in no mood to research any more anyway, so they packed up their things and left to find Harry.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

By the time Pansy and Ron returned to Hogwarts and made their way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry had been informed. The four of them were still marveling at the thought of Molly weasley and Narcissa Malfoy working together.

Ginny ran to Ron and at first, hugged him. Then she stood back and hit him across the shoulder. "I can't believe you were going to get married without me there! Don't you dare ever think of doing that again."

"Mum already yelled at me enough for the whole family, Gin."

The group fell silent as Pansy stepped further into the room.

"How . . . are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm okay," she answered. "Really."

"Pans, I'm sorry." Draco embraced his friend. "I wish I had been there."

"I'm glad you weren't . You'd probably be on your way to Azkaban after killing my father. Or yours."

"My _father_ was there too?"

"I'm afraid I slipped and may have mentioned something about you and Hermione in front of him. Your mother got him away quickly. But he took the ring back. Not that I wanted it or anything, but he asked about another ring. I wasn't sure what he was talking about."

"Don't worry about it, Pans."

"It sounds like your mother may be all right with you and I being together," Hermione said. "Surely, she must have figured it out when she was here. Why else would she help Ron and Pansy?"

"I'm just glad she did," Ron chimed in. "We've had sort of a draining day. Let's go relax somewhere, have a few butter beers. Anyone care to sneak off to the Three Broomsticks?"

"I'd love to," Hermione agreed. "Oh, but I have rounds tonight," she grumbled.

"Can't you get someone to cover?" Ginny pleaded.

"Who's going to cover at the last minute? And besides, I feel like McGonagall is already watching me and Draco like a hawk. What if she finds out we've gone?"

"Find someone to cover. I'll be back in a bit." Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and swiftly left.

"What was that about?" Ron questioned.

"Some Slytherin sneakiness, if I know my Draco," Pansy replied.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Hermione decided to ask Neville if he could possibly do her the favor of switching duty with her. When he hesitated, stating the fact that it was last minute on a Friday night, Hermione asked him if had had a good time at the Valentine's dance last month. He replied, yes, of course. And when she inquired about after the dance, he blushed, realizing that it was Hermione that had passed him and Luna in the alcove.

It wasn't a very Gryffindor thing to do-in fact, it was it was quite Slytherin-implying blackmail. But it got Neville to agree. Feeling a bit guilty, Hermione offered to give him no duty for the following week.

She thanked him and went back to her chambers into something more appropriate for Hogsmeade. As she dressed, Hermione was reminded of their last trip to the Three Broomsticks. Pansy was an agreeable replacement for Lavender. And this time, they were all going together instead of being thrown together by circumstances. _And_, she was free to show her affections for Draco in public once again.

Hermione hadn't felt this good in a long time.

There was still something to set right, though.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

The barmaid placed three butter beers and three shots of firewhiskey down on the table. She took food orders for the six companions. They each decided to order a starter and share among the table.

"So are you going to tell us why it was so easy to sneak out of the castle tonight, Draco, love?" Pansy asked. "I knew you were up to something."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Let us judge that," Ginny said. "Tell."

Draco grinned slyly. "I asked McGonagall for permission."

"What?" was the most common response.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked.

"And she said yes?" Ginny was surprised.

"I believe her exact words were 'have a lovely time'. That was, of course, after I told her that if we didn't get permission, we'd simply sneak out another night. She turned and said it as she walked away. But I swear, she was smiling."

"Bloody hell, now she knows we sneak out."

"Don't be an arse, Ron," Ginny chided. "I'm sure she already knew that. I don't know how many times she's come around looking for someone who seemed to be missing."

"I can't believe you had the bollocks to tell her though," Harry laughed.

"I figured at this point, I've got nothing to lose. She already knows about Hermione and me . . . " Draco glanced across the table at her, blushing slightly.

Conversation from there was relatively light and easy. There were still jabs that went back and forth occasionally, but in good humor. When another round of butter beer and food arrived, Harry made a crude comment about the dish Pansy ordered and what it reminded him of. Draco nudged him and whispered something Hermione couldn't hear. Harry looked surprised at first but then broke out in a huge grin, and the two boys looked at Pansy and laughed. She was too busy watching Ron to notice.

Hermione took a moment to observe the others at the table, the same one at which they sat before. Ginny sat next to her, with Pansy on the other side of Ginny. The boys sat across from their girls. As Hermione watched, Ron leaned forward, looking down the table and said something to Draco, who laughed heartily. Gods, she loved his laugh. He didn't do it often enough. Hermione realized that Ron called Draco by his first name, something she couldn't recall happening before. Tears began to well up as Hermione's dream of her and Draco's friends uniting, came to fruition.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.

The others all turned to look.

She laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, fine. It's just . . .this is what I've hoped for. All of us, getting along, friends." She felt silly for tearing up over a shared meal and some butter beer.

Harry raised his glass and smiled at Hermione.

"Here, here," he said.

The rest of them followed suit and they clinked glasses with one another. Somehow, Hermione knew they were forming a bond that would last even after they left Hogwarts.

"What are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts, Pansy? You're not going back home are you?" Draco asked. He never liked the idea of Pansy going home for summers. Even if her father did go to prison, he didn't want her going back permanently.

"I've been thinking, I may take Mrs. Weasley up on her offer. Until I can figure out what to do."

"What offer?" Ginny asked.

"Ron didn't tell you? Your mother invited me to stay with your family while I gather my wits." Pansy paused, not sure how Ginny would feel about that. "If it's . . . okay with you. Although, I do have an aunt I could-"

"Oh, no, you couldn't possibly turn down Mum's hospitality," Ginny teased. "She won't take no for an answer anyway."

"She's the best cook," Harry chimed in.

"You'd better watch it, though. If she likes you, she may make you stay. Ron and I are the only ones left in the house," Ginny laughed.

"Draco, what are you going to do?" Pansy returned the question.

"I don't know. I suppose . . . " He stopped. "I'm really not sure. Even if my father doesn't disown me, and my family doesn't lose everything, I don't think I'd want to go back to the Manor." Sensing that the mood was being dragged down, he added, "I'm not worried. I'll figure out something."

Hermione noticed a curious expression on Harry's face, as if he may have something to say, but he hesitated.

"I'd suggest the Burrow, but I don't know if Mum's quite ready to have a Malfoy under her roof," Ron joked.

"Actually," Harry finally spoke. "I was going to suggest Sirius' place."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "With you?"

"That's very generous, but-" Draco began, but Harry cut him off.

"It's a big house. Well, big for one person. It was just a thought. You know, you have as much right to it as me. Maybe more, being his actual relative."

Draco nodded to Harry. "Thanks. I'll consider it."

"Well, good," Pansy said cheerfully. "We all have somewhere to stay."

"Have you decided what to do with your parent's house?" Draco asked Hermione.

"There's a family renting right now." She sighed. "Fortunately, when I obliviated my parents, they didn't look into their wills, so I have everything. I just haven't dealt with it yet. Except for the photos. I've restored those." She bit her lip. "If I hadn't tried to protect them, they might still be alive."

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You didn't know. It was good thing you were trying to do."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We're trying to get away from our parents, and you and Harry would probably do anything to get yours back," Pansy said.

"It's all right. I want you to get away from your father. He doesn't deserve that title," Hermione told her. "But enough of this talk. We're celebrating. To Pansy and her ex-fiancés," She joked and held up her glass to toast.

"Oh, Merlin, that's right. Two ex-fiancés. That doesn't help my reputation any," Pansy laughed. "Harry, when are _you_ going to ask me to marry you?" she flirted.

"Sorry, I plan on doing that only once," he shot back.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance and quickly looked away. Neither were ready to acknowledge or discuss their own failed attempt at engagement. Hermione was certain that Draco had rethought the idea, since he hadn't ever brought it up again even after she told him she should have said yes. She wondered if, like Harry, he was planning to propose only once.

Somewhere in the castle, Draco lost the ring he still wanted to give Hermione someday. And one thing he knew, you didn't propose without one. Hermione hadn't brought up marriage, even now that Draco was free. She did have her own life to sort out, he supposed. And he still didn't know if he was going to have anything to offer her.

All of a sudden, Harry gasped. He nudged Draco and nodded his head down between them for Draco to look. Harry pulled something shiny from his pocket.

"Thought you might need this back," he whispered.

A wide-eyed Draco responded, "How . . . where did you find it? I was sure it was gone forever."

"Don't you remember? You sort of threw it in our common room. I found it a couple of days ago, but with all the drama, I forgot about it until tonight."

"You're a life saver, mate." Draco put the bauble in his pocket for future use. He looked Harry in the eye. "Does this mean you approve?"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "You look like a couple of gossiping school girls."

"Girls?" Harry acted indignant. "I haven't proven myself man enough to you? I'll have to try harder." He winked at Ginny.

"Oi, mate. That's my sister, if you don't mind," Ron complained.

"Well, Draco is very pretty," Pansy smiled, knowing how much it irked Draco when she said that.

"Yes, he is," Hermione agreed. "But he's definitely man enough."

"Oi, you girls are killing me," Ron said uncomfortably. "Must you try to ruin every meal."

"Oh, please," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You've eaten way more than the rest of us."

"We should probably get ourselves back anyway. I told McGonagall we wouldn't be out late."

"I still can't believe you got her to agree to this," Ginny said.

"You know, she'll be keeping a closer eye on us from now on, I'll bet," Ron added.

"We've only got a few more months left, and then we can do whatever we want," Ginny pointed out.

"That's actually a bit scary, isn't it?" Ron admitted.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Hogwarts has been our home for so long. I'm going to miss it terribly."

As they left the Three Broomsticks, Ron took Hermione aside.

"I hate to ask his, but . . . um, do you think, maybe, Pansy and I could, you know, borrow, uh, your room again?" he stammered. "I mean, it was supposed to be our honeymoon, sort of, tonight."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose it would be all right," she said reluctantly.

He kissed her cheek and grinned. "You're the best Mione."

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Pansy and Ron stood facing each other at the foot of Hermione's bed. Pansy had brought her own sheets and blanket this time and the pair turned all of Hermione's photographs around.

Ron chuckled nervously. "I can't believe we almost got married today. I guess we dodged a bullet, eh?"

"Oh. Yeah," Pansy agreed half-heartedly.

"Oh! Not that I would have minded. I mean I would have done it if I had to. Er . . ." Ron wondered exactly how far down his throat he could possibly get his foot. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just not the way I pictured myself getting married. When Bill and Fleur got married, it was a big celebration at the Burrow. At least until the Deatheaters spoiled it."

"I know what you mean, Ron. It's okay. Every girl, even one who's cold as ice, dreams of her wedding day. In my dreams, Narcissa Malfoy is not standing in for my parents."

"I'm really sorry about your family," Ron empathized.

"In many ways, my father is worse than Draco's. At least Lucius loves him, in his own sick, twisted way. I've barely been more than property to my father. I'm glad to be rid of him."

"Maybe your mum will come around," Ron offered hopefully.

"Maybe." Pansy stroked Ron's cheek. "But you're the one who stood up for me. You're the one who wanted to protect me. You're the one who helped me hold myself together through all this."

"I'd do anything for you, Pansy," Ron said sincerely. Before he could get too nervous or chicken out, he forced himself to tell her, "I love you."

Pansy's mouth fell open. She wanted to say something, but she looked away.

He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything back. I know you like me. I'm all right with that. For now."

"I don't know if . . . how will I know? How do _you_ know?"

Ron thought about how he could describe it. People just knew, didn't they? He thought maybe nobody really loved Pansy before, so she didn't understand. Trust was definitely part of it and she'd already admitted that she didn't trust anyone. Except Ron.

"Well, when I'm not with you, I can't stop thinking about you. And when I am with you, I want to be close to you, to touch you. Meal times are torture, by the way. Watching you eat just across the way. I think you lick your fingers on purpose," he grinned. "Pansy, I'm not good with words. I only know that the way you make me feel is like Christmas and lazy Sunday mornings by a fire rolled into one. And I want to make love to you every day."

Tears threatened to fill Pansy's eyes. "Your words are perfect," she told him, her voice breaking slightly. "Make love to me now, Ron."

Ron leaned down to kiss her gently, but her mouth was already open, tongue waiting for contact with his. She kissed him hungrily, as if starved for him. He pulled her close, right up against his firm body. Pansy rubbed his strong back and shoulders attempting to get him even closer. She had a need to be as close as possible.

They kissed feverishly, tugging and tearing at each other's clothing.

"On second thought," Pansy breathed. "I want you to shag me wild. I want to feel you right now."

Ron literally tore her blouse in his rush.

"Shit. Sorry," he muttered.

"Fuck it. Rip the whole thing off," she replied.

He gladly complied, exposing the creamy white skin of her chest and shoulders. She didn't wait for him to unhook her bra, and flung it across the room. Ron took the opportunity to rid himself of his jumper and trousers.

Pansy giggled at the sight of Ron in his small white pants and long white socks.

"Those will all have to go as well," she said as she slipped out of her skirt and knickers. "The socks are a deal breaker," she laughed.

In a flash, the socks and pants were off. Ron scooped Pansy up in his arms and carried her around the bed and lay her across, placing a pillow under her head. He lay upon her, holding much of his own weight with his arms. He kissed her passionately, undulating his hips against hers to rub his hardened cock along her naked slit.

"I need you in me now, Ron," Pansy whispered.

"But I want to take my time with you. I want to make it last."

"We have all night. Right now, I want you to make us cum, then we can go until morning if you want," she grinned.

He would be able to last longer later if he got off quickly now. He was already so worked up, he agreed to Pansy's request.

"All right, love."

He slid himself down to her opening as he spread her legs wide. She was so wet, he easily slipped inside, moaning her name. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he buried his cock deep inside. She held on so tightly, he almost couldn't pull back. Reluctantly, Pansy loosened her grip and allowed him to glide in and out, kissing her as he did.

Shifting his weight to free up a hand, Ron began fingering her clit. Soon Pansy was moving in rhythm with Ron, lost in his scent. She was so close and needed just a bit more to reach her goal.

"Faster," she panted.

"Oh, Pansy, I'm gonna cum already."

He tried his best to continue his ministrations through his own orgasm, but it hit him hard and all he could manage was to keep his hand in place.

"Oh, fuck," he grunted. "Pansy . . ."

Pansy wrapped her legs back around him and ground herself against the hand trapped between them. As he came down from his climax, he countered her hip movements.

"Come on, baby," Ron cheered her on. He kissed and sucked on her neck. He whispered in her ear, "Cum for me."

In short order, Pansy began moaning softly, then pulled Ron to a stop hard against her. Her back arched as she called his name. It wasn't exactly the way Ron preferred she get off, but there was something erotic about her humping his hand. He decided next time, she would lie back and let him do all the work.

"I'm sorry," he said when she relaxed. "I didn't even make it ten minutes. Some Casanova I am."

Pansy brushed the fringe out of Ron's eyes. "Just tell me I make you so hot, you can't help yourself," she smiled.

"That goes without saying," he grinned.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can take our time." Pansy ran her hands down his broad back and muscular arms, which he flexed subconsciously as she touched him. "I want to explore every single inch of you."

Ron laughed. "There are a couple less right now, though."

"I'm sure I'll be able to coax them back. If I try hard enough," she teased.

"Love, you could coax them back just by breathing," Ron told her. He rolled onto his back and sighed. "I wish we had a room like this all the time. We should have gotten married. Maybe McGonagall would have given us a private room and we could do this all the time." He propped himself back up on one elbow and smiled at her. He noticed she wasn't smiling.

"Did I do something wrong?" he frowned.

Turning to face him, she answered, "No. But . . . "

"Something's bothering you."

"You keep bringing up marriage."

"Oh. Sorry." He scratched his head. "But we almost got married. You'd be Pansy Weasley right now if your father hadn't, you know."

There was a sudden nervous pang in her chest. The sort of feeling you get when the lift goes down too quickly and for a split second, you're sure it's going to crash at the bottom. Before hearing her potential new name out loud, the reality of marrying Ron hadn't really sunk in.

"I know. I guess I never _really_ pictured myself being married. Just having the big party of a wedding," she confessed. "I assumed we would get an annulment once things settled down."

"You never imagined what your life would be like with a husband and kids? I figured I'd have at least a couple of sprogs by the time I'm thirty. I don't think I'll have as many as Mum and Dad. That's just bonkers," he laughed.

Pansy scoffed at the thought. "Who would want to marry a girl that gives it away for free? I'm damaged goods, have been since I was fifteen."

"Is that why you sleep with so many different blokes? You figure none of 'em will want to keep you, so you move on?"

She looked away.

"I'm not judging you. I started to do the same thing, sort of. After Hermione, I slept with a few girls looking for a connection." He lifted her chin. "I didn't find one until you. I thought that before we ever shagged." He chuckled, "The way you flirted so shamelessly, it took some will power not to shag you on the spot."

"And a bit of firewhiskey," she added. "I'm sort of glad you got too pissed to walk me back that night. I mean, I'm not glad you got sick. But if you came back with me, we probably would have shagged and that would have been it."

"I'd like to think it wouldn't have happened that way," he said. "But I'm glad I got too pissed as well. After playing that second game, I felt like I understood you a bit better. Some of your answers were quite enlightening. The ones I could remember anyway."

He watched her quietly, a grin spreading across his face.

"I never, in a million years, thought I would ever fall for Pansy Parkinson."

"Neither did Pansy Parkinson," she replied. "But I'm ecstatic that you did. She rolled forward and kissed Ron sweetly, not like before. The frenzy of their mutual need had worn off and replaced by the need to show tenderness.

"Now, let me see if I can find those missing couple of inches. I may need to search everywhere."

Pansy kissed Ron's lightly stubbled chin, along his jaw, and down his neck. She ran her fingers across his skin and cuddled close to him, slowly making her way back up to his full lips. She could kiss those pouty lips forever.

Ron scooted an arm under her brought them both around her body, massaging and caressing from her shoulders to her round bottom. They kissed like that for a long while, neither in a hurry to take it further. Until Pansy's hands began to roam into the tight space between them.

Unable to reach the nipple smushed against his chest, Ron settled for the side of her breast. Pansy moaned contentedly as he stroked her. Taking the cue, she leaned away far enough to allow him better access. Ron took full advantage and rolled them so he was in the dominant position.

He broke their kiss and went directly to suckle her breast. His tongue flicked at the hard nub while his knuckles rubbed lightly across the other breast. Another moan from her caused him to give in to his urge to grind up against her.

"Mmmm. There they are," Pansy groaned.

"Hmmm?" he questioned without breaking contact with her skin.

"Those pesky missing inches," she giggled. She reached for his lengthened cock.

"Not yet," he groaned as he pulled her hand from him. "I'm not finished playing with you yet." Ron took her hands and placed them above her head, exposing her rapidly rising and falling chest to him. Her heavy breathing was turning him on even more and he moved down her supple torso, stopping on her bare mound. He pressed his tongue between the folds to taste her. She was practically dripping with desire for Ron.

"Tell me what you want, Pansy."

"You," she answered.

"No. Tell me what you really want, what you want me to do," he commanded.

Pansy hesitated. Nobody ever bothered to ask her what she wanted. They were happy to fuck her how they pleased. And if it pleased her-great. If it didn't, she was on her own. The boys she shagged made requests of her, not the other way 'round.

"Tell me," Ron pleaded. "I want to give you anything you want. _Everything_ you want."

"I want you to . . . " She swallowed and licked her lips, afraid to say it. "Do to me what you did that first night," she whispered.

Secretly, she wondered if it was perverse for her to want him to put his fingers where no one else ever had. A place she had always considered reserved strictly for boys like Blaise and Harper.

Ron moved to Pansy's side, kneeling before her. His tongue resumed its activity while his hand slowly rubbed along her thighs. He carefully bent her left leg up.

She tensed as his fingers drew circles along the back of her thigh, proceeding closer and closer to the space between her smooth, full arse.

He felt the tension in her body. "Are you sure?" he questioned, less confident than he had been when he was full of firewhiskey.

"Yes," she murmured.

Drawing a finger through the sticky wetness of her snatch to lubricate it, Ron gradually, gently eased it into her bottom. She let out a small gasp and stiffened for a moment, then forced herself to relax.

"Is that all right, baby?"

"Mhm," she mumbled.

With renewed confidence, Ron continued to sink his finger further in while his other hand replaced his tongue.

"Mmm, that's good," Pansy murmured.

Ron smiled to himself, enjoying the sight of Pansy as she writhed and panted. He wanted so badly to plunge his now throbbing erection inside her. But he wasn't sure if logistically, he could pull it off all at the same time.

"Pansy, is it all right if I try something?"

"Like?" She wondered exactly what he had in mind. "I'm not sure I'm ready for-"

"No, no, not that. I don't think I'm ready to go there either," he chuckled softly. He, too, considered some activities restricted to the nancy boys. "But my bollocks are so tight, I need some relief. I need to be in you." He quickly added, "The regular way."

"Yes. I want you there."

"Roll toward me, on your side," Ron directed. As she did, he pulled her left leg to rest on his left shoulder. He straddled her bottom leg and scooted up to enter her. Once fully engulfed, he rocked his hips.

"Fuckin' hell, that's good," he whimpered.

Determined not to repeat his performance from earlier, Ron took his time, slowing his thrusts almost to a stop occasionally. In this position, he was easily able to situate his hands back in their original places. His fingers moved in unison, building a natural cadence. He searched for the spots that would bring her the most pleasure. The only disadvantage to the position was not being able to kiss Pansy. Her moans and whimpers were worth the trade-off.

"Merlin, Ron," she mumbled. "Yes, that's so . . .oh gods."

She began gasping and letting out high pitched whines and whispering incoherently. Ron made sure not to stray a millimeter from what he was doing, for fear of losing his rhythm and setting Pansy back. It took all the concentration he had to keep it up. Watching Pansy completely lose herself was the biggest turn on Ron had ever experienced.

"Ohhhhh, bloody hell."

Suddenly, Pansy tossed her head back. Her eyes rolled back before fluttering shut. She screamed out Ron's name, along with several expletives as her orgasm began. Her body jerked and twitched while she came, bringing Ron with her unexpectedly. The rhythmic tightening of her inner muscles drawing out every drop of him, Ron cried out as well.

Pansy's head lolled to the side and she gently rolled onto her back. As Ron hovered over her, calling her name, she appeared to be sleeping. Ron had never had a girl fall asleep on him before. Though, he was guilty of that himself often. Coming out of her post-orgasmic languor, Pansy looked up at Ron and smiled. Then she looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ron blinked. "You sort of scared me for a minute there. Did you pass out?"

"I don't think so," she frowned. "I just felt, so . . . wonderful, I must have . . . been so relaxed." She bit her thumbnail. "I think I fell asleep."

Ron grinned. "It must have been very exciting for you," he said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually, yes." A single tear flowed from the corner of her eye into her hair.

"Don't cry, I was only joking."

Pansy sat up to face Ron. "I'm not crying. I'm happy," she explained. She caressed his cheek. "Ron, I'm so happy with you. Every time I think you're too good to be true, you show me how even _more_ wonderful you can be."

"I told you, Pansy. Anything for you."

"I don't think I deserve it. In fact, I'm quite sure I don't," she laughed nervously.

"You deserve it more than most, love," he told her. "You deserve so much more than you've gotten. I want to give you everything. I still want to marry you. Someday, when you're ready, I'll ask you properly. In the meantime, I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

Overcome with emotion, all Pansy could do was kiss Ron and hold onto to him. She would try her best to keep holding on.

* * *

*** Yay, no monkey wrenches this time:) Not sure how many more chapters it will take to wind this story down completely. There's a little more story to tell and loose ends to tie up**


	20. Ch 20, a step in the right direction

*** Sorry this is sort of a short chapter and is a bit of filler but it is a step in the right direction. Thanks for the fantastic reviews. I love you people**

**I hope I didn't insult anybody with the Passover comment. It is a pain-all eggs and matzoh. Anyway . . . **

**JLarisaH-I'm on a diet, so no candy for me, but reviews have zero calories! :)**

**HG4eva-Thanks for the vote of confidence. I _will_ get them there**

**Jasmineprnc-aaawwww, right back at ya!**

******SaTiNk06** -thanks for the comment . . . about Ginny and Harry, I'm not sure I can bring myself to write juicy scenes for them. Something about them doesn't sit right with me. In my heart, I believe Harry belongs with Draco ;D But he's so hot, I can write him with anyone!  


**stripes31, Happy Face21, love-them-all10, padfootsgrl79, Keke Koorime, TwistedOwl, & Taylor-thanks for the love!**

**So here, sexual frustration and jealousy start to get the better of them all. You all know what it's like when your friends get a new boyfriend/girlfriend. The students at Hogwarts are not immune to it. This is just a little insight into their insecurities :)**

* * *

For a time, things at Hogwarts ran smoothly. At least they appeared to be. Ron and Pansy became almost inseparable. They asked to borrow Hermione's room more often than she was comfortable with, but she always allowed them to stay. Occasionally, Pansy and Ron would linger in their common room. It pleased Hermione that Draco and Ron had apparently put aside their differences for the most part. Harry and Ginny seemed to be just as close as ever. Though, Harry and Ron appeared to be drifting apart. As did Blaise and Draco. The more time Draco spent with the Gryffindors, the more Blaise felt like an outsider. Pansy, on the other hand, was enjoying the company of the Gryffindor girls immensely. She'd never really been close to many of the girls at Hogwarts, not even the Slytherin ones. Hermione and Ginny welcomed her into their circle of gossip, fashion and other girlish pastimes that Pansy never much indulged in. Hermione and Draco kept students in line and kept track of house points, and all the other things Head Boy and Girl should do. But Hermione noticed the subtle changes in the dynamics of her friends and acquaintances. And the changes weren't all good.

"Ron, must you spend every meal staring across the room?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, like you don't?" he retorted. "You only half pay attention to what we're saying, you're so busy watching Draco."

"The _both_ of you while away meal times ogling the Slytherin table," Harry observed.

Hermione turned to Harry, annoyed. "Well, not all of us can spend every waking moment with our significant others."

"Quit complaining. At least you get to spend every _sleeping_ moment with him," Harry bit back.

"Oi, what's your problem?" Ron asked in Hermione's defense.

"What's yours? I'm not sure who you spend more time gazing at-Pansy or Malfoy," Harry murmured under his breath.

Ron blinked. "What the fuck did you say? I didn't quite catch that. You're acting like you're jealous of Malfoy."

"Please," Harry rolled his eyes.

"It sounds more like you're jealous of _Draco_," Hermione made the distinction.

"This is ridiculous," Harry mumbled and got up to leave.

Ginny put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Harry, don't go. Can't you be a little more understanding?"

"_Me_?" Harry wanted to say that he's been nothing _but_ understanding. He wanted to say that ever since Hermione fell for Malfoy, everything has revolved around them. He'd been supportive and made a huge effort to get along. He'd even offered up his home, for Merlin's sake. But he missed the way things used to be, terribly. He missed the closeness of just the four of them. He decided not to say any of that, and instead said exactly the wrong thing. "Whatever. Why don't you all go over and sit in Slytherin, if you think they're so fucking fabulous. Bloody traitors. The lot of you." Harry left the Great Hall in a huff.

The three remaining friends sat dumbfounded. It wasn't like Harry to act so impetuously, or childishly.

"What's gotten into him?" Hermione asked Ginny. "I thought we were all getting on fine."

Ginny hesitated. "I think Ron's jealousy comment may have hit a bit too close to home."

"That's ridiculous," Ron said. "What's to be jealous of? It's not like Harry ever had a thing for Hermione." Ron stuffed a bun in his mouth.

"He's not jealous because of Hermione, it's because of you."

"Come again?" Ron stopped chewing.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Draco lately," Hermione pointed out.

"Because of Pansy," Ron insisted.

"You've spent time with him alone, as well,"

"Didn't the two of you go to Hogsmeade together last weekend?" Ginny chimed in.

"You're making it sound like a date or something." Ron put down the bacon slice he was about to eat. "You girls are always trying to ruin my appetite."

"I'm not trying to insinuate anything Ron. I'm only saying you used to do things like that with Harry, and now the two of you hardly ever get together without the group."

"Yeah, well, he's always with you, Gin. You're like, attached at the hip. Scratch that. That is _no_t an image I want in my head." Ron pushed his whole plate away from him. "That did it."

"You and Pansy are always together as well," Ginny commented. Ginny's demeanor turned serious. "Ron, can I ask you something?"

"You know you're going to ask no matter what I say . . ."

"Are you just enjoying each other's company? Or is it quite serious between you two?"

Ron shifted his gaze between Ginny and Hermione, each with an expectant expression on her face . He wasn't quite sure which answer they most wanted to hear. He suspected the bit about enjoying the company. But Hermione was privy to his and Pansy's intimate moments and probably knew just how he felt.

"I'm in love with her, Gin."

"I suspected as much," Ginny replied calmly.

"And you're okay with that? I mean, I think she's going to accept Mum's offer this summer. You'll have to be around us all the time."

Ignoring Ron's question, she had one of her own. "And does she feel the same way?"

"She hasn't said the words . . . "

"But you can tell she has strong feelings for him," Hermione began to plead Pansy's case. "If she didn't, she wouldn't have kept seeing him after the contract was dissolved."

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, you don't need to convince me. I wasn't asking because I disapprove. You really should look into becoming a lawyer," Ginny suggested.

"Actually," Hermione began. "I've been accepted into the training program at the Ministry," she said quietly.

"Before your N.E.W.T.s? Crikey!" Ron called out.

"Sshh. I haven't told anyone yet."

"Why not? I'd be damned proud of that," Ron said. "I'll be lucky to get accepted somewhere even if I score Outstandings on my N.E.W.T.s."

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione chided. "You've got a bright future ahead of you. After all you've done for the wizarding community-the muggle community for that matter-you can do whatever you like."

"She's right, Ron, don't sell yourself short," Ginny smiled. "I'm awfully proud of my big brother."

Ron smiled, embarrassed. He found the attention and praise to be discomfiting. He still saw himself as the awkward boy with the broken wand, screwing up everything and having to rely on his friend's wits to muddle through.

Except when it came to Pansy. He looked across the tables in time to see her toss her head back and laugh at something. Draco was laughing as well. Ron idly wondered when he'd started referring to him as Draco.

The laughter caught Hermione and Ginny's attention and all three now directed their attention toward the Slytherins. Draco turned around and grinned when Pansy nodded at the Gryfs.

"You know what?" Hermione stood up straight. "Harry's right. We should sit with them."

"What? We can't sit in Slytherin. Are you mad? It's never been done." Ron furrowed his brow.

"There's a first time for everything," Hermione said, determined. "When was the last time a pure-blood Slytherin dated a mudblood Gryffindor?"

Ginny and Ron both gasped at Hermione's epithet. She waved them off and continued.

"My point is, it's time for change. And it's up to us to make it happen."

The tables began to clear themselves of food as the students exited the Great Hall.

"I think I'd better find Harry," Ron said. "We need to clear some things up."

"Good luck Ron," Hermione called. She quickened her pace to catch up to Draco, who immediately put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I've been thinking," she told him.

"Uh oh, that's never a good thing," he smiled.

"I would like to sit down to meals with you. At least occasionally."

"We go to Three Broomsticks occasionally," he reminded her.

"No. I mean here."

He chuckled, "What, are you going to switch houses and join Slytherin for meals?"

"Maybe not switch houses. But why shouldn't we all get to sit with who we want to, instead of where we're told?"

Draco stopped walking. "Are you serious? You want to mix the houses?"

"I suppose that's what I'm proposing." She winced slightly at her word choice. Draco's proposal still seemed to be a taboo subject. They hadn't discussed it at all, even though it was now two months past the whole marriage contract fiasco. She continued quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed her diction. "I mean, obviously, anyone who wants to stay in their house, can. But for those of us that have friends in other houses, there would be a choice."

Draco thought about it. He did abhor having to watch Hermione and her friends from across the room, hearing them laugh, wondering what they were laughing about. He supposed it was the same for her.

"And," she persisted, "It would promote the unity at Hogwarts that McGonagall is always trying to encourage."

Draco kissed Hermione's cheek. "You're brilliant. Why don't we go present your idea to McGonagall?" He took her hand and headed for the Headmistress's chambers.

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"With any luck, we could be eating lunch together," he grinned.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

Ron found Harry in the Gryffindor common room with several books laid out in front of him and a blank parchment.

"Oi, whatch doing?" Ron tried to sound casual.

"Playing Quidditch," Harry answered sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ron awkwardly sat on the couch. Obviously, Harry was still sore about the conversation at breakfast.

"You wanna go to Hagrid's or something? We haven't been to see him in a while," Ron suggested.

"Can't you see that I'm working on a paper?" Harry said, annoyed.

"Need some help?"

"From you? Not bloody likely."

Ron stood. The gloves were coming off. "All right, then. That was uncalled for."

Harry pushed his chair out and stood as well. "If you've come to say something, just say it already and go." He pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Harry was taken aback. He was expecting some sort of tirade about what a baby Harry was being.

"You heard me. I'm not sayin' it again," Ron smirked.

"Yeah, but for what?" Harry asked. "I, um, said some things earlier . . . I should probably be the one apologizing."

"Probably," Ron laughed. "Maybe to Hermione." Ron sighed. "I haven't been a very good friend lately. Look, Harry, this whole thing with Pansy has me spinning. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm doing whatever I can to make her happy."

"Ron, you can let her dictate your life."

"She's not. I mean, she's not asking me to do anything for her. I just want to." Ron bit his lip. "Part of that is hanging out with Hermione and Dra-Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't have to call him Malfoy for me. I'm not jealous. Hell, I've been calling him Draco for a while. And he's not a bad sort anymore. I can see what Hermione sees in him. He's very good with her. It's just . . . we used to be the Golden Trio. We did everything together. And now you two . . . you don't need me any more."

"Is that what you think? Harry, you're my best friend. Always have been. Always will be, mate. Long after Pansy realizes she can do much better than me and leaves for some smart, rich bloke," Ron laughed.

"Why do you do that? Why do put yourself down like that?"

"In my life, I've found that if I don't build my hopes too high, I'm not as disappointed when things don't work out for me," Ron chuckled.

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure if Ron was joking or not, but he didn't like anybody putting down his best friend-not even his best friend. "Ron . . . "

"Just kidding. Well, mostly, anyway. But seriously, I wouldn't be as far as I am without you. And Mione. I'm not about to let some girl come between us. Even if she is the girl of my dreams."

"I'm sorry I was such a prat at breakfast," Harry said. "I'm getting anxious about taking the N.E.W.T.s and leaving Hogwarts, I guess. It's only a little more than a month away." Harry paused. "The girl of your dreams? Really?"

"Yeah. Well, she's the only girl I've ever met that doesn't boss me around," he laughed.

"That_ is_ a dream," Harry joined in. "Don't you dare tell Ginny I said that."

The boys had a good laugh. Something they hadn't done in a while together. They made a pact to have 'guy time' every so often in order to avoid tiffs such as the one that morning. Harry supposed it wouldn't hurt to include Draco once in a while.

hhhhhhhhhhdddddddddd

The entire Great Hall was silent as Hermione stood at the podium usually reserved for the Headmaster, or Headmistress as was the case this year.

Hermione had just finished delivering her address to the student body. The blank stares she received in return were not at all what she had expected. She turned to Draco, who simply shrugged. Then, she looked to McGonagall, sitting off to the side, for guidance.

Quietly, McGonagall told her, "This is your show, Miss Granger. I'm at a loss."

Hermione returned her gaze to the audience.

"Um, so, anyone who wishes, may sit at a different table. Um, to, uh, encourage friendships with . . . other houses." She could practically hear the crickets chirping.

No one made a move. No one got up and sat at another table. No one wanted to be the first to leave their own house to go sit with another. Hermione thought there would be some resistance, but she honestly hadn't thought no one would make a move.

Eventually, there were whispers and looking around. Mostly looking up at the house flags that now were dispersed throughout the Hall, rather than lined up over tables. But still no movement. Hermione turned to Draco once more.

"Should I say something else? I don't know what else _to_ say." She'd already explained about her idea of bringing the houses together. That there would still be separate houses, in competition, with their own Quidditch teams, and all that. But when the students gather together, they should mingle and get to know their fellow students from other houses.

It appeared to be a colossal failure. McGonagall raised her hands, about to change the decoration back to its original state, when a lone student stood. Hermione sighed in relief, and smiled at her champion.

All eyes were on Ron as he walked from his usual spot over to the Slytherin table and stood next to Pansy.

Luna stood next from her place at the Ravenclaw tables and went to sit by Neville in Gryffindor. Ernie McMillan, Lavender and Pavarti all left their seats to go elsewhere. Three more students tentatively got up, looked around, then went to sit with other friends.

Smiling at the progress, albeit small, Hermione was further rewarded as Ron began to clap his hands in approval of Hermione's brainchild. Draco joined in, followed by Ginny, Harry, Luna and eventually, the entire student body.

McGonagall approached the podium. "I must say, I wasn't at all certain how this would go over. But I'm pleased to see a beginning. Well done, Miss Granger for a splendid suggestion. Twenty points to Gryffindor, wherever they all may be," she smiled.

Hermione and Draco stepped down only to realize they now had a dilemma-where to sit.

For the time being, they chose to sit with Harry and Ginny, seeing as no other Slytherins had moved. Over the following weeks, more and more students would intermingle and unite including some Slytherins. A new Hogwarts tradition had begun. It was a small victory, but Hermione was beginning to feel that she could accomplish anything if she set her mind to it. Perhaps as a lawyer in the Ministry, she really would be able to change the plight of house elves.

She felt there wasn't anything she couldn't set right.

* * *

***Sorry it was so boring an uneventful. Hopefully, the next chapter will make up for it :)**


	21. Ch 21, full circle

*** Hello faithful readers. You made me so happy with all of your lovely reviews. My thanks to all of you! And to those who have added to favs and alerts! Whenever I have doubts, you squash 'em all :) So, I'm going to try to make all of you happy. I've been thinking about how I wanted this chapter to go for a while now. So many directions I could have gone. Hopefully, this one works.**

**haven't done a disclaimer in a while: JK Rowling rules! these characters are not mine, I just like making them have sex ;)**

**(sorry, no lemon this time) R & R**

* * *

Draco picked up the note on the small round table in the common room he shared with Hermione. He smiled, knowing it was her handwriting.

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at noon_

_ -Hermione_

A simple, to the point note. Draco glanced at the clock above the mantle. Eleven thirteen. He wasn't sure exactly what Hermione had in mind. The Astronomy Tower had been an extremely important part of their relationship, but he didn't think she was intending they relive that particular moment. At least not in broad daylight. Suspecting, since the meeting time was typically lunch time, that she had planned a picnic of some sort, he decided to change into jeans and a casual silk t-shirt. Only Draco could possibly consider silk casual.

It was a beautiful Spring day. Mostly sunny and moderately warm, it was the sort of Sunday one wished for all year long.

Draco strolled leisurely through the castle, knowing he had plenty of time, even after changing and preening a bit, before he had to meet Hermione. He thought about how much his life had been altered in the past six months. Ever since he realized his feelings for Hermione, and acted upon them.

Of course, there was the bad to go along with the good. His mother had recently informed Draco of his father's indictment and upcoming trial. It was a formality really. He was all but convicted, the evidence too strong against him. Malfoy Manor would eventually be auctioned off, along with much of the family's belongings. Draco was planning to go back to collect personal items that fine Sunday, but after seeing Hermione's note, decided it could wait.

Climbing up the staircase to the top of the tower, Draco could hear Hermione humming happily to herself with her back to him.

Draco eyed up the spread Hermione had prepared for their picnic lunch. He spotted the pâté he loved, along with a raw crudités plate and somehow, the chocolate morsels from the New Year's Eve party. It dawned on him, then, that it was a mini recreation of that night.

Perhaps he was wrong about reliving that fateful moment after all.

He cleared his throat. "Well, it seems this is the place to be. I'm having a case of déjà vu."

Hermione smiled and turned to face Draco. He seemed to be more handsome every time she saw him. His version of casual-well fitting dark designer jeans, butter soft, moss green silk t-shirt that hugged every muscle of his gracefully slender body and Italian calfskin suede boat shoes-put most people's dressy to shame. But then, she thought he could probably pull off wearing a potato sack.

"I see you got my note," she said, the butterflies swirling around her belly. Hermione sat down and patted the blanket spread out on the floor for him to join her.

They sat cross-legged facing each other, nibbling at the fare Hermione had collected.

"This pâté is my favorite. Did you have the house elves make it?" he teased.

"No. I did this myself. Well, I mean, I put it together myself, but I bought it, most of it, in Hogsmeade," she admitted. "I haven't the slightest idea how to make pâté."

Hermione smudged a bit on a cracker and took a bite, making a sour face. "You really like this?" she asked. She quickly washed it down with a glass of champagne.

"It's an acquired taste, I suppose." He popped a tidbit in his mouth.

The cheese and fruit were much more to Hermione's liking, so she mainly nibbled from that plate. Though, in reality, she barely ate anything at all.

Spying the chocolates, Draco lifted one to Hermione's mouth. "I remember the first time I heard you moan. It was when I fed you one of these. I almost kissed you right then and there."

Hermione opened her mouth in order to accept the morsel, but Draco popped it into his own mouth.

"No fair," Hermione pouted, then smiled. She picked up a chocolate and placed it in her own mouth, making a big show of how decadent and delicious it was. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly, then licked the slightly melted chocolate from her fingers one at a time.

"Now that's no fair," Draco said, leaning in to kiss the chocolate off the last finger. He caressed the side of her face and brought his lips to hers, each tasting of lingering chocolate.

"Mmm, sweet," he murmured. Sitting back, he asked, "So what's the occasion?"

With that question, the butterflies were back.

"I have a few things to tell you," she said.

Suddenly sobered by her words, Draco nodded, "All right. Let's have it then."

"Well, first off, I've been accepted into the barrister's program at the Ministry. I'm still planning to take the N.E.W.T.s, but they're taking me on faith."

Sighing with relief, Draco congratulated her, agreeing with the Ministry that Hermione's N.E.W.T.s were a formality at this point.

"They'd be fools not to accept you into the program. You know you'll score all Outstandings."

"I hope to. It's an intense program that begins shortly after the end of the school term. I'll only have two weeks between them this summer. Then there will be long training days and some weekends. Actually, a lot of weekends. It's a two year accelerated course." She bit her lip, wondering if he was getting the gist of what she was saying.

"So, in other words, once you begin, I won't be seeing much of you."

"I'm afraid not. We'll have nights and some weekends," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"That's all right. I'll be busy with Auror training anyway," Draco said, rather casually.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"But you didn't even tell me you were applying," Hermione said.

"Truthfully, I didn't think I'd get in. And technically, it's all pending on my N.E.W.T.s, unlike you," he grinned. "If I don't pass, the spot goes to someone else."

"Hmm," Hermione mused. "I didn't think you had any interest in becoming an Auror. You mentioned coming back here to teach. You'd be an excellent Potions professor. Or Dark Arts."

"Because I have first hand experience?" He absentmindedly ran his hand over his left forearm.

"No, because you excel in those classes. You're better at potions than me."

"And Hermione Granger does set the standard," he teased.

She blushed. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

"But you do. Even my father has to admit you're the most talented wizard at Hogwarts." He paused. "I was considering becoming a professor. But in light of having been given a second chance, I feel I must pay some sort of penance. What better way than to help rid the world of Deatheaters and violent criminals."

"You don't need to pay a penance. You were forced-"

He cut her off. "Let's not talk about this now. I haven't completely made up my mind. Now you said you had a few things to say. That was only one."

Hermione sighed. "All right. Well, I've also decided to keep my parents' house and live there. It really was a lovely place to grow up and . . . I'm not quite ready to let go of it yet." Hermione's eyes began to well up before she blinked away the tears.

"I think that's wise. I was hoping you'd make that decision," Draco agreed.

"Really?" The house she grew up in wasn't exactly the country home of Draco's vision, so she was somewhat surprised by his reaction.

"I was afraid you'd come to regret giving it up too soon. I suppose there's something sentimental about one's childhood home. Even the Manor, which holds memories of my worst nightmares, is going to be difficult to see in the hands of another family."

"Oh, no. Is it certain then? Is the house set for auction?"

"Not yet. Unless my father can pull off a miracle, though, it's inevitable."

She put her hand on his. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. I'll have a place to go, remember?"

"You're going to stay at Sirius'?"

"If Harry's offer still stands," he said.

"Well, of course it does. He wouldn't take it back. Although . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing. I think it's a great idea. He's applied for Auror training as well. You'd keep similar hours," she smiled.

Draco leaned closer, looking her in the eye. "There's something else, isn't there? Something else you want to tell me. Or maybe something you don't want to tell me, based on that nervous finger tapping."

Hermione took in a deep breath and stood up before speaking.

"Ever since I was a young girl, I've had a plan." She laughed, "Im sure you're shocked to hear that. Anyway, I had my life planned out-get high marks in school, go to University, get a job, find a young man, date for three and a half years, get married, buy a house and have two children. Perhaps get a cat or a dog. All in that order and all by the time I've turned thirty. Then I got my letter from Hogwarts. My plans changed slightly. Obviously, I still planned to get high marks. And my career choices had changed. However, all in all, the plan remained much the same."

There was no reaction from Draco as he sat looking up at Hermione. He watched as she paced, patiently listening, unsure where the anecdote was leading.

"As I completed each year, I felt confident that I was on the right track. Feelings for Ron and of course, fighting Voldemort side tracked me a bit. But after the War, I was easily able to continue, adapting the big plan as needed along the way."

"I still saw myself passing all the N.E.W.T.s."

Draco chuckled.

"Okay, scoring Outstandings," she smirked. "Dating Ron for three and a half years, securing a job in the Ministry, getting married, having two children. The same as always. It never wavered. I always had a plan, since I was a child."

Draco stood, apprehensive. Hermione faced him and took a step closer.

He hadn't been nervous before, but as he stood facing Hermione, Draco wasn't at all certain of the point she was trying to make.

Hermione continued. "Then you came along. And messed up my plan."

Subconsciously, Draco took a half step back. Hermione reached out for his hands, holding them tightly in her own.

"For the first time in my life, I feel like I don't really have a plan. Other than my training, I don't have any idea what's going to happen,"

"I only know that I love you. And I want to find out what's going to happen . . . with you by my side."

Slowly, Hermione sank down to the ground, still holding Dracos' hands. She came to rest on one knee.

"I don't know if I deserve to ask, but," she paused. "Will you marry me?"

Looking down at her, looking up at him, Draco closed his eyes. Hermione watched him take a few deep breaths through his nose. He let go of her right hand.

Feeling like she was waiting an eternity for an answer, Hermione closed her eyes. She suddenly had an appreciation for men who put themselves in the position she was now in. Her heart ached at the thought of Draco on his knees, holding out a ring, amongst candles and flowers, and the cruel slice of her single word answer. She wouldn't blame him if he did the same to her.

Something cold and smooth brushed her hand and Hermione opened her eyes to watch Draco place a ring on the third finger of her left hand. The same magnificent ring he'd tried to give her before.

"Positively, one hundred percent, absolutely, I will." Draco's voice broke slightly at the end as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. He sank down to the floor with her and kissed her to seal the deal.

"A simple yes would have sufficed," she smiled.

"Oh, no. I don't want there to be any doubt as to my answer. I have to admit, when I first came up here, I thought you were going for a quick shag. But this is even better."

"Really," Hermione said skeptically.

"Really. I'll get to shag you every single night. Anywhere I want to. Without worrying that McGonagall is going to walk in on us any minute." Draco leaned close. "I want to shag you right now, in fact."

She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back, catching sight of the sparkling ring on her finger.

"So, how is it you just happened to have a ring on you?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat back on his heels and smiled bashfully. "I've been carrying that ring in my pocket every day for the past two months, trying to muster up the courage to ask you again. This wasn't exactly the proposal I was envisioning, but it'll be a good story to tell our children."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at that. It was heartwarming to hear Draco speak about their future.

"We'll leave out the part about shagging," she grinned.

Draco pouted.

"Oh, we're still going to shag. We just won't tell them."

He leaned forward, grabbing her bottom to pull her closer. "I love you, Granger," he whispered, then kissed her sweetly.

"Malfoy," she murmured.

"Hmmm?"

"Malfoy," she repeated. "Not Granger."

He smiled. "You sure you want that name? Maybe I should take yours."

"Draco Granger?" Hermione laughed loudly. "That would never do. Though, Hermione Malfoy will take some getting used to."

Hermione got up and with a wave of her wand, miniaturized the food and drink, and wrapped it all up in the blanket.

"Why don't we take this back to our room?" Hermione suggested.

"I like how you think, love."

They made their way down the tower staircase and wound through the castle towards their chambers. Rounding a corner, they very nearly bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, I've been looking for you," she said frantically.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione furrowed her brow. _It's always something_, she thought.

"Draco, dear, your father is here, in your common room waiting for you."

"Shit," Draco cursed. "Oh, sorry, Professor," he blushed.

"I said worse than that when I saw him coming, believe me," McGonagall deadpanned.

Hermione got the feeling she meant it.

"Better get it over with," Draco said, striding towards his quarters.

McGonagall and Hermione followed, a pace or two behind, unable to keep up with Draco's long legs. When they reached the portrait, the Headmistress put a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Maybe it's best not to go in yet. Give them some time alone," she suggested.

"I have no intention of leaving Draco alone with that man." Hermione gently pulled her arm back and gave the password.

"Absolutely not!" Draco was yelling as Hermione stepped into the room, quickly followed by McGonagall.

"Draco, they're going to take everything," Lucius' voice was almost pleading. A sneer crossed his face as he spotted Hermione. "This contract is much less constricting than the last one. I promise you."

"No," Draco said firmly.

"But you didn't even look at it." Lucius held out a piece of parchment.

Snatching the paper from his father's hand, Draco ripped it down the middle without even glancing at it. "I don't need to look at it. I'm not signing any contracts you have drawn up."

"Think of your mother. She-"

"-will get along fine. I'll take care of her myself if I have to," Draco interrupted.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall stood silently watching as Lucius pled his case and Draco held his ground while pacing the room.

Frustrated, Lucius looked about the room. He knew he would get no support from the Headmistress or the Granger girl. Again, he sneered at her. How a mudblood gets to be Head Girl, he would never understand.

The look in his eye suddenly turned from disgust to anger.

"What do we have here?" Lucius took a few slow steps toward Hermione. Draco stopped in his tracks. "A thief?"

Her eyes as big as saucers, Hermione stood still as a deer in the headlights. "Wh-wh-what?"

"I thought you were supposed to be so bright," Lucius said sarcastically. "Flaunting stolen jewelry doesn't seem very bright to me." He pulled out his wand. "Especially that which belongs to the Malfoys."

Closing the small gap between them, Lucius grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled it up, twisting it as he did. Hermione winced in pain.

"Expelliarmus!" The Headmistress was quick to act, but not as quick as Draco.

He had crossed the distance between him and his father in three long strides. His wand was out in a flash, the tip held firmly against the elder Malfoy's neck. All in the time it took the professor to pick up Lucius' wand.

Hermione's eyes never left Lucius' for a moment. Lucius, however, directed his gaze at his son in utter confusion.

"Get. Your." Draco paused, restraining himself from saying filthy, goddamned or fucking. "Hands. Off. My. Fiancee." Draco's words were slow and deliberate. He wanted to make sure his father understood every single syllable.

Lucius blinked, then shifted his attention briefly to Hermione before turning back to his son. Surely, he must have misunderstood.

Draco pushed his wand further into his father's flesh.

"You should do as he says Lucius," McGonagall said. "I don't think I 'd be quick enough to stop him, should he feel the need to defend the woman he loves." The Headmistress smirked.

Slowly, Malfoy released Hermione's arm. Draco reached out and pulled her behind himself. He reluctantly lowered his wand.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked. "You can't possibly be serious."

"She didn't take it. I _gave_ Hermione the ring. I'm going to marry her," Draco told him.

"See what happens when you let mongrels into this place?" Malfoy directed his attention toward McGonagall. "She's bewitched my son. Do something Minerva. I want them separated!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I needn't remind you that I cannot interfere in private family matters. A fact you reminded me of when it worked in your favor. Both Draco and Hermione have earned the position of Head student and all the privileges that go with it. I'll not take that away from either one. And as far as the engagement goes, this is the first I'm hearing of it. Congratulations to the both of you." She smiled brightly at the pair.

"Don't congratulate them for Merlin's sake! They are _not_ engaged. This little mud-"

"Don't." Draco's wand was back up, pointed at his father. "Don't you call her that. I _will_ marry Hermione, whether you approve or not."

"I forbid it!"

Draco laughed humorlessly. "I'm an adult, you can't stop me."

"I'll disown you if you do," Lucius ranted.

"That could only help my reputation," Draco stated calmly. It only infuriated his father more.

Lucius could do nothing but growl in frustration. He knew Draco was technically correct. There was nothing he could do to prevent his son from doing as he pleased. Draco didn't even seem to care about his family legacy. Not that there would be much left by the time the Ministry took their recompense.

Making a concerted effort to keep himself calm, Lucius appealed to Draco. "Please, can we discuss this at home, rationally?"

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Draco, my boy, please come home with me. You know it's only a matter of time before I'm found guilty and sent to prison."

Draco turned toward Hermione. "No," she said. "Don't go. What if he tries to keep you there? Or does something worse?"

"Do you see how she's trying to poison you against me?" Lucius pointed out. A glare was Draco's only response.

Returning to Hermione, "I want to talk to my mother in person. I don't want my father to be the one to deliver our news. I'll be careful. And safe. I promise."

Draco faced McGonagall. "Professor, may I be allowed to leave for a few hours to attend to this matter?"

"Of course, Draco," the Headmistress said. "However, I would heed Hermione's words if I were you."

"I will," Draco assured her. "May I have my father's wand?" He held out his hand to McGonagall. She handed it to him.

"Oh, thank you son," Lucius smirked.

"I'm keeping it for now," Draco told him coldly. "I'll return it when I'm ready to leave the Manor."

"But-"

"You may leave here either with me or the wand. Take your pick."

Malfoy sighed. "Fine," he answered through gritted teeth.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Draco told Hermione. He kissed her gently, ignoring the noises of revulsion coming from his father. He whispered in her ear, "I love you. We'll pick up where we left off, later."

Hermione blushed even though she knew no one else heard what he said. "Hurry back," she said softly.

Lucius followed his son out of the room. He gave Hermione a parting glare as he left. Even unarmed with a wand, the man sent shivers up her spine with the hatred in his eyes. She worried for Draco and felt helpless.

Professor McGonagall tried her best to give Hermione a confident smile. "He was able to stand up to his father for you. He'll be all right." In truth, she was just as worried for the boy as Hermione.

* * *

*** Yay! Hermione finally came to her senses! So, how many of you girls are going to ask your boyfriend to marry you :D**

**Daddy doesn't seem thrilled, but you know I can't let any of them be happy for too long lol**


	22. Ch 22, a fresh start

*** Crikey! 20 reviews for chapter 21. Very cool. Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Planning a wedding takes time. Even if it is just on paper. lol Not sure how many chapters are left in this story. It's almost the end of term and that's pretty much where I wanted to end it. So only a few more, I guess.**

**HG4eva- I thoroughly enjoyed your little amendment to the last chapter. You _really_ hate Lucius, don't you? ha ha**

**Wolness- ****I know I sort of missed the boat on the proposal timing. It would have been perfect if it was February 29th. But then it may have been too predictable.**

**SaTiNk06- Ooh, what would you have had Lucius do? But I wanted to show that as Draco gets more confident with himself, his father loses power over him-as it should be**

**TwistedOwl & team jedward- good for you both! I'm sure your husbands thought your proposals were wonderful!**

**Cat3- i'm dying to know where you were when you yelled out!**

**froggirl101- Good luck! Keep us updated**

**Ophianara Blade, Jasmineprnc, BellesBelles, Syd-Shane22, MrsBadcrumble18, Keke Koorime, Mr. Smee27, Bellaroe, BlooDsucKkeR69, Taylor, happygoluckyfull, Jewels812, and last but not least, becca- thank you all for reviewing and encouraging!**

* * *

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet, Mione," Ron said. He was sitting on a large pillow on the floor with Pansy in Hermione and Draco's common room. Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Harper also watched Hermione as she paced.

"But he's late," Hermione answered.

"Ten minutes," Harry said, in a slightly patronizing manner. "I'm sure the time in his message was approximate."

Hermione stopped pacing and glared at him. "A lot can happen in ten minutes. What if his father has done something to him?"

"My father hasn't done anything to me," Draco's voice sounded as the portrait opened and he stepped through. "Nothing I haven't done to him, anyway."

Hermione ran to him and hugged him fiercely. "Thank Merlin! And what did you mean by that?"

"You all right, love?" Pansy asked.

Draco nodded. "Just a bit emotionally exhausted."

"I guess Lucius gave you a hard time, eh?" Harry questioned.

Giving a small chuckle, Draco answered. "You could say that. I've been disowned. Not that my family is going to own anything once my father's trial is over."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"It's fine, really," Draco claimed. But Hermione could see that he was hurt. "Actually, it will help me further distance myself from the Deatheaters. It's my mother I'm concerned about. I've found temporary housing for her."

"Wait, she's left the Manor?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Draco cast his gaze toward the floor. "It was for the best."

"Draco, what exactly happened?" The concern in Pansy's voice obvious. She and the other students waited anxiously to hear.

Sighing, Draco sat on the small couch and rested his head in his hands. "It was bad. I've never seen them like that."

"Who, mate?" Blaise asked.

"My parents. I truly thought they were going to kill each other." Draco lifted his head and turned to Hermione. "You were right. My mother did suspect something between us. She was still surprised when I told her of our engagement." He paused. "You did tell everyone, right?"

"The ring is hard to hide. Ginny noticed it right away." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I told them without you."

"No, it's fine," he smiled back. "I'm glad you were excited to share it. By the way, my mother is quite fond of you. She already respects your talents, if not your bloodline. But she'll come around."

Hermione clasped Draco's hand in hers. "What happened after you told her?"

Looking off, not at anyone in particular, Draco relayed the events that led to his mother needing a house of safety.

"Mother was supportive, as she usually was of me. It only further infuriated Father. He threatened me with everything he could think of. But when he implied that Hermione could be in jeopardy, I couldn't control myself. At first, we only Stupified one another, but the hexes escalated."

"I thought you took your father's wand," Hermione said.

"I did. He wrested Mother's wand from her as she tried to use a binding spell on him and missed. I tossed her Father's wand when I had the chance, but I wish I hadn't. She watched for a few moments as Father and I went at each other. Then she . . . she Cruciated him. I just stood there. I didn't stop her. It was like I was paralyzed, but I don't think Mother did anything to me."

Several of them opened their mouths to speak, but not knowing quite what to say, they kept quiet and waited for Draco to go on.

"She did it over and over, cursing at him the whole time."

"I'm sure it was just to protect you," Hermione offered.

"Yes, but . . . it also seemed to be a lifetime's worth of retribution. Some of the things she said, about him using the Imperius on her, among other curses. I thought I knew all about the things he had done, but he made her do-" He shook his head. "I wonder if he ever truly loved her."

The group glanced back and forth at one another, curious about the details. Draco clearly wasn't ready to name them aloud. Again, they waited on Draco to finish his tale.

"I somehow came to my senses and put a stop to it. My father was a crumpled mess on the floor, twitching and writhing. It took some time for him to come to rest. I took both of their wands and contacted Vincent's father."

"Crabbe?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Why him?"

"Since his son died, he'd renounced the Deatheaters and has been attempting to make amends. I thought he may be sympathetic to my mother, since he's one of the witnesses against my father." He looked at his friends. "I don't have to tell you what would happen to my mother if the Ministry found out about this."

Harry was the first to speak up. "While I don't condone using the Crucio, I understand her need for vengeance. And I owe her my life. The Ministry won't hear about it from me."

"I won't say anything either," Hermione added.

"Who would listen to me anyway?" Blaise shrugged. "No offense, but your dad always kind of scared me. I'm on your mum's side."

"Yeah, well, that's all well and good if none of us talk," Ron began. "But do you really think your father will keep his mouth shut?"

"Yes," Draco said confidently. "I Obliviated him before he came to." He sighed. "I just needed to talk about it. Thank you for not saying anything. There will probably be all sorts of rumors going around about my parents and I wanted you all to know what really happened."

"What about your father's trial? Has the date been set?" Hermione asked. "I want to go with you."

"Two weeks from Wednesday. But I'm not going. I'm finished with him."

"Good for you," Ron said, to everyone's surprise. "The slimy bastard doesn't deserve even the appearance of your support."

"Ron!" Hermione chided.

"No, he's right. It would appear as if I were supporting him. Threatening you was the final straw. Mother and I will cut all ties. I'm hoping she'll be able to keep some dignity, along with some of her treasured belongings." Draco added, "Then I'll have the task of seeing to more permanent living arrangements for her."

"Well, that's easily solved," Hermione perked up. "She'll live with us."

"What?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "I can't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask. I offered. My parents house has plenty of room."

"Blimey, I don't think I'd want my mum living with me once I'm out," Blaise laughed.

"That's only because your mother would bring home a different chap every night," Pansy giggled.

"Shut it, Pans. Your parents aren't any better," Blaise snapped back.

"Watch it," Ron warned. "She was only joking."

"Bad form, mate," Harper said quietly.

Relenting, Blaise apologized. "Sorry, Pans. I guess you hit a little too close to home. We Slytherins are really scraping the bottom of the parent barrel, eh?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Pansy mused.

One by one, everyone turned to look at her, incredulous.

"Really Pansy?" Ron sniggered. "I think the operative word there is Slytherin."

"At least we're almost finished school and we'll all be out on our own soon," Ginny grinned. She noticed Harry glance off to the side at her remark.

"Now that's worth celebrating. We need some butter beers." Ron suggested.

"Don't forget about Hermione and Draco's engagement," Ginny beamed. Her smile faltered when she spotted Harry looking down and picking at his fingernails.

"We've got some firewhiskey in our dormitory," Harper piped up.

"Go get it," Ron told him. "I'll run and get the butter beer."

Hermione and Draco moved off to a corner of the room to talk privately while Pansy and Blaise traded friendly insults as usual.

"Harry?" Ginny started. "Is everything all right?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah, sure."

"You seem . . . I don't know, upset about something," Ginny observed. "It's been going on for a while now."

Harry shrugged.

She put a hand over his. "Are you not happy with me any more?"

"What? No. I mean, yes. I mean, I'm happy with you." He looked down at his fiddling fingers again. "Are you happy with me?"

"How can you ask me that? I love you."

"Even if we seem to be moving so much slower than everyone else?"

Ginny cocked her head. "Because Draco and Hermione are getting married?"

"But not only them. Ron almost married Pansy. And George and Angelina."

"Listen to me," Ginny placed her hands on either side of Harry's face. "I don't care what everyone else is doing. If you ask me, they're all moving too quickly, not us moving too slowly."

She kissed him tenderly.

"I've been in love with you practically since I met you. I can wait as long as it takes until we're ready for more."

Harry leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you, too."

Before long, everyone had come back together and the topic of conversation turned to a wedding.

"So, what are your plans? Do you have a date? I can help you pick out killer bridesmaid gowns," Harper offered. "What?" he asked when he saw Blaise roll his eyes at him.

"You and Pansy need to switch names," Blaise snickered.

"Actually, I could use all the help I can get," Hermione said. "I'm totally pants at stuff like that."

"That's what girlfriends are for," Ginny beamed.

"I guess that makes you one of the girls, Harper," Pansy teased.

"Oh, you laugh now. But wait 'til you see what I come up with."

The girls, plus Harper, began talking dates and venues and fabric colors. Hermione was dizzy just listening to the others rattling off details that go into a wedding.

"Really, I was just thinking of a simple civil ceremony. Only close friends and the whole Weasley family, of course."

"In a register office? No, that will never do," Ginny said. "Mum would do the whole thing herself before she'd let you get married in an office."

The girls continued to discuss options and most importantly the dress. Before she knew it, Hermione's friends had practically planned everything out.

The men, on the other hand, skipped right over the ceremony and went straight to what they imagined Draco's married life would be.

"You're mad if you don't think things will change," Ron advised. "She'll be running your life. You won't be able to think for yourself," he chuckled.

"No, she's been running _your_ life for the past eight years," Draco smirked. "She's my equal."

Harry and Blaise had to laugh as Ron grumbled.

"I'm just glad Pansy's not like that," Ron commented.

"You know Weasley, I think you and Pansy are quite suited to one another. I wouldn't have thought so before," Draco told him. "I've never seen her smile more."

Ron blushed at the compliment.

"By the way, Harry, I don't think I'll be taking you up on the offer to stay at Sirius'. Hermione has decided to keep her parents' house, so we'll be moving in there. I suppose Ginny will be wanting to move in with you anyway."

"I don't think so," Harry replied.

"She's not moving in before you get married," Ron said firmly, ever the overprotective brother.

"Yeah when are you two planning to tie the knot?" Blaise asked.

"We're not," Harry answered.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not? What's wrong with my sister?"

"Nothing," Harry insisted. "We haven't talked about it."

"Then why not?" Ron badgered.

"Oh, I don't know, because we're still practically kids? She's seventeen, Ron. Frankly, I don't see what all the rush is," Harry snapped.

Nudging Harry and sniggering, Blaise smiled, "They're in _love, _mate." He tilted his head at Harry and dramatically batted his eyelashes before resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pushed Blaise away. "Shove off Zabini. And just because I'm not ready to move in with Ginny, doesn't mean I don't love her."

"Good," Ron said. "Cause for some reason I can't fathom, she loves you," he joked. "And what about you Zabini?"

"No, I'm not in love with Harry," he laughed.

"Very funny. I meant Harper."

Blaise glanced over at Harper with the girls. He was talking animatedly about something and gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Nah," Blaise answered. "I like him all right. We have fun."

"But?" Draco encouraged him to continue.

"I just came out. I'm not about to settle down with the first bloke I fancy." Blaise looked away. Technically, Harper was the second bloke he'd fancied, but the first to reciprocate. He glanced over at his boyfriend once again. Harper caught his eye and winked.

"Does he know that?" Draco questioned.

"Actually, yes. He's more into serial monogamy than the long term commitment. I'm surprised it's lasted this long. Harper's a big flirt, and he's had girlfriends as well. It's only a matter of time before he moves on," Blaise shrugged.

"Oh," Draco was at a loss for words. He had the feeling Blaise was into Harper more than he let on.

"It's all right," Blaise said. "We're just having fun. Like I said, I'm not ready to settle down like you losers," he laughed.

"That's right," Harry smiled, holding up his shot of firewhiskey. "We're toasting to the end of Malfoy's life as he knows it."

An awkward silence hung in the air. Harry hadn't intended his words to have a double meaning. He was merely making light of Hermione's sometimes overbearing nature.

"Uh, er, I only meant . . . " Harry stuttered over his words.

"I know what you meant," Draco smiled.

"But hey, it's a good thing," Blaise offered, raising his shot glass. "You're starting over fresh all the way round."

"Cheers," Harry simplified his toast the second time.

Ron and Draco raised their glasses to meet the others. They clinked together and downed the firewhiskey. Ron immediately refilled each of their shots.

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after the second shot.

"You're weren't far off Harry. I'm probably never going to live down her proposal. I'm just glad I had the ring to give her. It would have been too much if she expected me to wear the engagement ring," Draco chuckled.

The others looked at him blankly.

"She didn't mention _how_ we became engaged?"

"Not the usual way?" Blaise questioned.

Draco blushed ever so slightly. "Merlin, I'm never going to live this down."

"Blimey, did she ask you?" Ron laughed. "See, I told you. At least now you'll always know where your bollocks are."

Harry and Blaise joined in with the laughter. Even Draco found the humor in it.

"Oi, what's so funny over there?"Pansy called.

"Oh, nothing Pans. We were just wondering if Hermione is ever going to give Draco his balls back," Ron answered, still giggling.

"No, she's keeping them. Just like I'm keeping yours."

Ron's smile dropped. It wasn't so funny when it was about him.

"Oooh, I'm so glad Harry still has his," Ginny chimed in.

Harry straightened up a bit, smiling smugly.

"Don't worry, Zabini," Harper joined in. "I've got my own."

"Okay, now that we've established the state of all our bollocks, I say it's time to turn in," Draco announced. "The firewhiskey went straight to my head."

"Yeah, yeah. We know you're just trying to get rid of us," Blaise said. "Come on loves, let's slink back to the dungeons."

Pansy pouted. "It's not fair. Everyone else gets to go back to the same houses. Ron and I always have to split up.

Ron whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

Turning an about face, she cheerfully said, "Goodnight, then." She followed behind Blaise and Harper as they left.

"I don't even want to know," Hermione said, putting her hand up when it appeared Ron was going to explain.

The two gingers and Harry left for Gryffindor house, leaving Hermione and Draco alone for the first time since their official engagement.

She hugged him close to her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, now that I'm back with you." He pulled her into a long lingering kiss.

Breaking away, he smiled, asking, "So how are wedding plans going?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My word, people get very opinionated when it comes to a wedding. I should think Harper could become a wedding planner. Ginny, of course had some lovely ideas. Even Pansy expressed an interest. Mainly in what you should wear."

"Not robes, I take it?"

"Definitely not. She suggested a morning coat. In grey, to match your eyes. I'm inclined to agree." Hermione shook her head. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. You and I haven't discussed anything at all."

"I would be happy just to go to a register office as quickly as possible and move straight on to the honeymoon."

"Someone suggested Gretna Green."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "It's a bit over done. And mother would never agree to that."

"Oh, I hadn't even considered your mother," Hermione confessed.

"Don't worry, the Manor isn't an option. It will be out of the Malfoy family soon, and Mother will have little means to throw a huge party." Draco sighed. "She will be disappointed if all of society doesn't come out to witness our marriage."

"But I don't want a large party with a bunch of people I don't know-who would probably turn their nose up at me anyway for not being a pureblood. I only want the people that matter most." Hermione was adamant. "And not because I'm worried about money. I have insurance money from my parents . . ." Hermione looked away.

"I'm so sorry they won't be there to witness the most beautiful bride the world has ever seen," Draco said, clutching her to himself.

After a few tears, Hermione leaned back to look at Draco. "I'm sorry they only knew you as the annoying prat that called me names," she smiled. "I think they would be quite surprised to find me ready to marry you now."

"As surprised as the rest of the wizarding world will be when they find out."

"For certain," Hermione agreed. "Let's at least establish a date or roundabout, so we have some sort of timetable."

"Tomorrow."

"A _reasonable_ date," she clarified.

"June," Draco chose.

Hermione put her finger to her lips. "A year should be plenty of time. All right, June."

"No, I mean _this_ June."

"You can't be serious. It can't be done. You can't plan a whole wedding in less than a month."

All of the little details the girls discussed ran through Hermione's mind.

"We need to choose our attendants, find a venue, I need a dress. Then there are invitations, flowers, food, music . . . maybe we should just go to a register office."

Draco grinned mischievously, "I have an idea. You go find a dress. I'll take care of everything else."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Completely," she sighed.

"Then find a dress quickly," he told her. "And I'll need your birth certificate. I already have mine."

"How long are you going to keep me in the dark?"

"Only until I have things worked out. Then it will be our secret," he winked.

"And what about our wedding party?" She asked, thinking she had him there.

Draco thought for a moment. There was no getting around it. They'd have to tell their attendants at least part of it. "We'll each choose one attendant," he decided. "Someone we can trust not to cock up the surprise."

"Only one?" Hermione pouted. "How am I supposed to choose only one? I want Ginny, Ron and Harry in it."

"Sorry, love. One."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then do I get to plan the honeymoon?"

He wriggled his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind? Perhaps a nude beach on the Mediterranean?"

Hermione gasped.

Draco had to laugh. "I'm only joking. Could you see me on a nude beach? I'd blind everyone."

Hermione tried not to laugh at him. "You are rather pale. And I don't think I'd fancy your sunburned bum. I was going to go with a cottage in the mountains. Or Paris? We could act like a couple of muggle tourists. You could take me to the Louvre and show me your favorite pieces."

"Anything you want, my love." He kissed her cheek. "But now I really need to head off to bed. Today was very draining."

As Draco readied himself for bed, Harry's words echoed through his mind. Life as Draco knew it was about to change dramatically. Tomorrow was a fresh start and he was going to make the most of it.


	23. Ch 23, the big day

*** well, school's over and I'm temporarily out of a job. But the good news is, I'll have more time to devote to fanfiction! lol Anyway, thanks for sticking with my story. I know my updates haven't been coming very quickly lately. **

**HG4eva-thanks for having an open mind while reading my version. I know what it's like to be reading a story that doesn't go exactly how you want it to. And yeah, realizing that they're only 18 years old, no matter how mature they are, I wanted them to slow down. I've neglected poor Blaise and Harper-I'll have to correct that. P.S. there's a note for you at the end of the chapter.**

**Fluffy With a Vengence **and** Cat3-I wasn't actually going to take the story as far as the honeymoon, but since you've both mentioned it, I've decided to include it. Probably not in the next chapter, though. I'll get back to Ron and Pansy, too.**

**Thanks also to Becca, Bellaroe, Keke Koorime, mochoa1994, Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja for reviewing. And everyone else who's been reading!**

**I haven't written the disclaimer in a while. In case anyone is wondering, I'm not J.K. Rowling (Obviously)and I am unfortunately not making any money off this story.**

* * *

Excitement was in the air at Hogwarts as the end of the term neared. N.E.W.T.s were to be given in two days and speculation about the House Cup was rampant. Everyone begged Draco and Hermione for hints as to the winner, but truthfully, neither of them much cared. Draco and Hermione both were busy studying hard. With so much on the line, Draco was determined to get all Outstandings.

Ginny found Hermione in the library, as usual.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

"Is it half eleven already?" Hermione asked. "I really should get in a bit more study."

Ginny lifted Hermione's arm and pulled her up. "If you don't know it by now, you're not going to. But you know it all. You can't keep putting this off."

Sighing, Hermione gathered up her books and put them in her sack.

"Hermione, you're acting like I'm dragging you flying. This is the most important shopping trip of your life!"

"Shhh. Just announce it, why don't you?" Hermione chided.

"Sorry," Ginny lowered her voice. "Hurry, Pansy and Harper are waiting."

"What? I thought it was just you and me."

Ginny shrugged. "They wanted to come. And you know, it would help if we knew what to wear. And when."

"I still don't know everything myself, Gin. I'll tell you as soon as I can." Hermione felt bad not being able to share anything with Ginny. But in a way, it was so romantic that Draco was doing everything for her.

The four friends had apparated to a London bridal shop and walked in feeling very out of place. Classical music was playing softly and all the clerks looked as if they never ate. Harper, in particular was given looks of disapproval.

"It isn't customary for the groom to accompany the bride while shopping for her dress," a snooty sales girl noted as she looked Harper up and down.

"Groom?" he questioned. "I should think working in a bridal shop would require you to have better gaydar."

Pansy giggled.

The clerk harrumphed and walked away. A younger, less skeletal, more friendly looking girl approached the group.

"May I help you?" she smiled.

"Yes," Ginny stepped forward. "My friend here is getting married very soon and we're desperate to find a dress."

She eyed Hermione up. "It takes three months to order a dress. I'm afraid yours will have to be off the rack. But you have a lovely figure. I'm sure we can find something for you."

She led the group to a rack of dresses in Hermione's size. Ginny and Pansy immediately began pawing through them. Hermione half heartedly pulled a few dresses out to look at then placed them back on the rack.

"No, that's not Hermione's style at all," Ginny told Pansy.

"And that cut isn't flattering for her," Harper chimed in.

Pansy smiled. "But it would be perfect for me." She held it up against her body.

Harper grabbed it out of Pansy's hand and hung it back up. "We're not looking for you," he said. "Yet," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Within fifteen minutes, the four had enough dresses in the dressing room to keep Hermione busy for quite a while. Much to Hermione's chagrin, the other three made her parade around in each and every one. After an hour, there were two piles of wedding dresses-one for rejects, one for possible maybes. The possible maybe pile was empty.

"Wasn't there anything you liked?" Ginny asked. "There are only three more to try on."

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, that would be great. If you found something. Mione, you're just going to have to do this another day if you don't pick something," Ginny scolded.

"Nothing so far ladies?" The young clerk came to check on them. "And gentleman," she smiled at Harper. "Perhaps you could describe what you're looking for."

Hermione looked around. "I'm not sure, exactly. I want something simple. Elegant but not too fancy. No poofy sleeves, not too much lace. And I definitely don't want a dress that gives me a big bum."

"I'll see what I can find. Maybe there's a dress in another size that can be quickly altered." The clerk left Hermione to try on the remaining dresses.

Having hated the last two she tried on and refusing to even consider the other one left, Hermione was about to dress back into street clothes. The clerk poked her head inside the dressing room.

"I've found something I think you'll like," she grinned. "I didn't show your friends, though."

When she held up the dress, Hermione gasped. "That's exactly what I was looking for!"

"It's two sizes too big, unfortunately," the clerk told her.

"That's all right," Hermione said. "I know someone who can alter it for me," she told the girl, knowing she could easily shrink it to fit once she had it back at Hogwarts. The clerk pinned it back a bit here and there to fit better and sent Hermione out to the floor.

"Fuckin' hell, that's the one!" Harper exclaimed.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful," Ginny's eyes began to tear up.

Pansy eyed Hermione up and down and walked around her. "I think Draco would approve," she announced.

Hermione turned to face the mirror. "It is perfect, isn't it?" She ran her hands over the pale pink tulle organza A-line skirt with chantilly appliques. The shoestring strap sweetheart chantilly lace bodice flattered Hermione's slender figure and small bust.

"I didn't think I wanted any lace, but this is . . . " Hermione couldn't find a better word than perfect, but she'd used it already. "Do you think it's all right that it doesn't go all the way to the floor?"

Ginny walked up behind Hermione and pulled her hair up off her shoulders. "You should wear it up."

"You look like a Degas painting," Pansy smiled. "What? I'm cultured," she said when Hermione raised her eyebrows at the comment.

Harper had walked away unnoticed and came back with a large comb covered in tulle and silk flowers tinged with pink. A small bit of netting-just enough to cover the face hung in front.

"What do you think?" he asked holding it up over Hermione's head.

"Harper, that's -"

"Perfect?" he giggled. "Of course. I only have the best taste."

The young clerk returned. "Your friends approve?"

Hermione turned to her. "Thank you. This is exactly what I was hoping for. I'll take the dress and the headpiece."

"You may as well try on shoes while you're here,"Pansy suggested.

Hermione settled on a pair of simple ivory peep toe pumps. Pansy and Harper had also talked her into a matching clutch, and her ensemble was complete.

Composing herself, after initially dropping her jaw upon hearing the total, Hermione paid for her dress and accessories. She spent more on that one outfit than she had on all the other clothing in her trunk. Much more. The group excitedly made their way back to Hogwarts just in time for supper.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Three weeks after Hermione's proposal, Draco finally decided to let her in on the plan. It gave Hermione only two-and-a-half weeks notice. True to his word, he had managed to pull it off. Hermione had begun to wonder if there was anything he couldn't do.

They had each chosen their one attendant, which Hermione was still not happy about. On the other hand, she had a secret of her own. Two actually. She had chosen a dress to wear, and a honeymoon destination. She marveled at how it all came together so quickly-like magic.

"You are indeed a talented wizard, Draco," Hermione conceded as she lay nude across his bed, catching her breath.

He leaned down and kissed the small of her back.

"Why thank you," he smirked.

Giggling, she corrected his assumption. "I meant in regards to all the wedding preparations." She rolled over to face him. "Although, that was pretty fucking good just now."

"Just pretty fucking good? I may have to learn some new tricks for our honeymoon." Draco lay down by her side. "Won't you give me one little hint? I told you _most_ everything about the wedding."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll tell you before we're ready to leave, so you can pack properly."

He fake pouted. "I'm not even going to ask about your dress," he grumbled.

"Oh, I can tell you something about the dress," she smiled. "It's _not_ purple and green with yellow polka dots."

"Can you believe in 16 days, we'll be married?" Draco mused. "In the past six months I've gone from lonely outsider with a crush on my roommate, to something I never thought I'd be."

"And what's that?"

"Happy."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Using a Sonorus, Professor McGonagall addressed the student body, as the Headmaster, or mistress, would at the end of every year. There were announcements and praises to go around. And of course, the declaration of the House Cup winner.

"I am pleased to present the House Cup to this year's winner-Ravenclaw," McGonagall announced.

"Have they ever won before?" Ron whispered to Ginny.

Without Harry, Hermione and Ron winning big points for defeating evil doers, Gryffindor was severely lacking points. And for the first time, came in fourth place.

In the grand scheme of things, the other Gryffindor students had no complaints. They considered themselves lucky to be back at Hogwarts and well. More than some others could say.

McGonagall took a moment to reflect on the past year-the losses and the gains. At times, she lost the students' attention. They were anxious to get back to their dormitories to pack up. Some were looking forward to summer break. Others to beginning their new lives.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Ginny whispered to Ron.

He shrugged. "Don't know. But Pansy and Draco are missing as well."

"What could be so important that they would miss the end of the year feast? Our last assembly at Hogwarts ever."

Ending her melancholy speech, McGonagall smiled brightly. "And now, I am happy to present a special treat."

The students sat up straighter in their seats expecting the familiar feast that was about to appear. McGonagall stepped back from the podium and magically rearranged the professors table out of the way, clearing a space at the head of the room. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were moved away slightly to form a wider space between them. The students laughed and wobbled as the benches moved beneath them. The Headmistress clapped her hands, and flowers and candles appeared along the walls, in the air and on the podium.

Suddenly, eight figures shimmered into view, the disillusionment spell removed.

"What's Mum doing here?" Ron asked.

"And George and Angelina, Bill . . . our whole bloody family. Except Dad," Ginny noted.

"How did Narcissa Malfoy get in?"

Off to the side Molly, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur took seats in the Great Hall. Narcissa sat beside Molly.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Hermione stood outside the doors to the Great Hall nervously awaiting the signal. She blinked several times as she watched who she thought was Arthur Weasley walking toward her.

It was Arthur, looking rather dapper in a dark grey suit. He held his arms out to Hermione.

"You look lovely, my dear," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione gaped.

Holding out the crook of his arm, he told her, "Why, I'm here to walk you down the aisle, of course. A girl needs her father for such a thing. And you are very much a daughter to me in every way that matters."

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had long considered Arthur a second father. There wasn't anyone else she would rather have had by her side.

"Did Draco ask you to do this?"

Arthur grinned, "It didn't take much convincing."

Hermione took his arm and smiled warmly up at him.

"You know, Hermione, I was very skeptical at first. But I have to admit that I believe young Draco is sincere. He actually came to the house to talk to us. Alone. That took some bollocks." Realizing what he said, Arthur blushed. "Er, I mean, nerve."

Her nervousness eased a bit, Hermione laughed.

"Yes, quite," she replied.

Three chimes sounded and the doors to the hall began to open.

"That's our cue," Arthur said, and began to walk Hermione between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry and Pansy, both dressed smartly in a grey suit and pink dress respectively, walked in from the antechamber and stood on either side of the podium. An older man wearing dress robes followed and took his place behind the podium. Draco emerged a moment later clothed in the very morning suit Pansy had picked out for him, a pale pink carnation in his lapel. He stood next to Pansy in front of the podium and took a deep breath.

Narcissa caught his eye and gave him a smile, which he attempted to return.

Pansy leaned forward ever so slightly and whispered, "Draco, are you all right? You look as if you're going to pass out."

Upon hearing that, Harry stifled a laugh.

"I'm fine," Draco assured Pansy. "I just didn't think I'd be this nervous."

"I'd be worried if you weren't," she retorted.

Music began playing. Some classical piece that was familiar to all, but none could quite recall the title. The doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing Hermione, carrying a small bouquet of lilies, escorted by Arthur. Draco let out a small gasp.

By then, it had dawned on all present what was happening. Gasps and ooohs could be heard throughout the hall as Hermione and Arthur made their way to the podium.

"That little sneak," Ginny complained to Ron. "I can't believe Harry and Hermione kept this from me. Did you know?"

Ron put his hands up defensively. "No, I swear. Pansy didn't say anything to me either. Boy, she looks pretty," he said dreamily.

"She's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," Ginny said.

"Huh?"Ron turned. "Oh, yeah. Hermione looks nice too."

Ginny hit his shoulder.

Arthur walked Hermione to Draco and placed her hand in his. He held out his hand to shake Draco's.

"Treat our girl well," Arthur said.

Taking hold of Arthur's hand, Draco answered, "I promise."

Solemnly, Arthur joined Molly and the others. All four women were already crying.

"Dear friends and family, we come together witness the union of these two young wizards. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have come here freely, of their own will, to recite vows in their own words to join in marriage." The Ministry Official nodded to Draco to begin.

Draco and Hermione turned toward one another and joined hands.

"Hermione," Draco began quietly, then found his voice. "I promise to love you always, to stand by your side and protect you to the best of my abilities. Though, you can defend yourself better than I, I fear," he smiled.

A few giggles could be heard throughout the hall.

"I will honor and cherish you. And I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me." His voice trembled slightly as his emotions threatened to burst out. He had more, _so_ much more to say, but under the watchful eyes of the spectators, he decided to save the rest for Hermione alone. Draco squeezed Hermione's hands to let her know he was finished.

Taking Draco's cue, Hermione began. "You have been one of the brightest surprises of my life. You have shown me friendship, love, trust and tenderness. My life is full of joy because of you. And I promise to love you always, stand by your side and protect you to the best of my abilities." Hermione echoed the words they had agreed to be part of their vows.

She quietly added, "And provide you many heirs."

Draco blushed, causing Pansy to giggle and the Officiant to clear his throat.

"My turn," the Officiant smiled. " Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward 'til death parts you?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, 'til death parts you?"

"I do."

"Now that the vows have been made, may I have the rings?"

Harry and Pansy both reached into pockets to retrieve the rings. Pansy handed Draco the ring for Hermione, while Harry and Hermione traded Draco's ring for the bouquet. Harry felt a bit foolish standing there holding the bouquet and caught Ginny's eye, who had her hand over her mouth. He could tell she was trying to hide her grin.

Being asked to be 'mate of honour', Harry hadn't considered what the duties might be. He was thankful he wasn't asked to wear a dress. Conversely, Pansy was disappointed that she wasn't required to wear a suit as 'best woman'. She was curious as to what it would be like. From her place on the makeshift altar, Pansy grinned at Ron, who seemed to forget there was a wedding taking place. He was still dreamily staring at Pansy.

"Draco, place the ring on Hermione's finger and recite these words: Accept this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

Draco did as he was told. Hermione repeated the process, her hands trembling as she struggled to slip the ring on Draco's finger. They joined hands once again and waited for the Official to declare them husband and wife.

"You forgot to ask if there were any objections," a voice called from the entrance of the hall.

In the blink of an eye, no less than thirty wands were trained on Lucius Malfoy, holding his hands up in a posture of surrender.

"I am, regrettably, wandless. Thanks to my son," Lucius said as he strolled into the hall.

"Lucius, please, leave," Narcissa pleaded.

"Narcissa, my traitorous wife, I came to see our son get married. The owl with my invitation must have gotten lost."

"Then I suggest you take a seat and be quiet." Arthur Weasley said sternly as he held his wand to Lucius and followed him as he sat next to Fleur. Bill immediately switched places with her and kept one eye trained on Malfoy.

"Well, shall we continue?" the Official nervously chuckled.

Draco and Hermione both nodded.

"Then, by the power vested in me by both the General Register Office of Scotland and the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled, "You may now seal it with a kiss."

Draco quickly forgot about the drama of his father's grand entrance. He cupped Hermione's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She brought her hands to his hips and returned the sweet kiss, lingering over his soft lips. A flash of light brought them out of it. That, and thunderous applause. Hermione and Draco turned to see Colin Creevey's brother, Dennis, standing before them with his camera. With Colin's camera, to be precise.

"I'll make sure you get that one," he told them.

"I didn't even think about photographs," Draco lamented.

"I'd be happy and honored to take pictures for you," Dennis offered.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Your brother would be proud to know you're following in his footsteps. Thank you. We're the ones who would be honored."

Dennis beamed and nodded his head.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Ginny grabbed Hermione and hugged her, tears streaming down her face. "It was a beautiful ceremony. Just perfect."

"It was exactly what I wanted," Hermione told her. "Friends and family. Draco pulled everything together himself."

"I don't know how you two kept it a secret," Ginny said. "And you," she turned to Harry. "How long have you known about this?"

"I swear, Gin, they just told me about it yesterday," Harry told her.

By then, half the school, plus the Weasleys and Narcissa had gotten up to say their congratulations to the newlyweds. Lucius sat, arms crossed over his chest, grimacing. The Headmistress made her way over to him.

"Why are you here, Lucius?"

"I'm here to see my son marry, Minerva. Why else?"

"I wasn't aware you even knew about today's festivities. More likely, you're trying to save your own arse again." Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Can you really blame me?" The elder Malfoy smirked and strode toward the thinning crowd surrounding his son and new daughter-in-law.

Requiring a Sonorus spell once again to be heard over the excitement, McGonagall announced the start of the feast. Students made their way back the tables as food appeared. Close friends and the Weasley family were still gathered around. Conversation stopped when Lucius approached.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order," he said to Draco and held out his hand.

Draco said nothing, and merely looked at Lucius' outstretched hand.

Retracting the hand, Lucius continued, "I behaved rather rashly the last time I came here. Draco, I want to apologize to you. And your lovely bride."

"Don't bother," Draco told him. "I assume you're here to try to convince me to help you. Your sentence has been handed down?" Draco was thankful his father didn't seem to recall all the events at the Manor after his visit to Hogwarts. It was tricky business to Obliviate a specific amount of time, or just one event from a person's memory. Snape's clandestine lessons in Legilimency came quite in handy.

"Fifteen years in Azkaban," Lucius replied without emotion. "However . . . if I were to find a sponsor, someone who was willing to take custody of me after my time . . . my sentence could be reduced to ten. And perhaps with good behavior, possibly even assisting the Aurors, reduced further. House arrest could be considered as an alternative to Azkaban. A much more appealing fate, don't you agree?"

"Then you'd best begin your search," Draco said brusquely, and turned away from him.

Lucius stepped in front of him, fear in his eyes, grasping at Draco's lapels. "I have nowhere else to turn. Son, please."

Draco glanced at Hermione. Her face was filled with her usual compassion. Even for a man so vile, a man willing to harm her to get what he wanted, a man willing to sell out his own son to save himself, Hermione still felt a modicum of sympathy. He was, after all, her husband's father.

Knowing that Hermione would agree to help if he asked, much as she did when his mother was in need, Draco searched his father's face for some sign of deserving. But he knew, in the end, his father's nature wouldn't change and Hermione would be in harm's way.

With great pain in his heart, Draco removed his father's hands from his jacket. "Did you forget, Lucius? You have no son."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

* * *

***HG4eva-do you feel even a teeny bit of sympathy for Lucius? No? I didn't think so. ha ha I hope you liked my just desserts for him.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. All Good Things

*** Well, here I am, unexpectedly at my story's conclusion. I didn't think I'd get to the honeymoon this fast, but-there it is. It seems the right place to end and I don't want to wear out my welcome, as I was afraid I'd done a few times already. I cannot thank everyone enough! From those who have regularly reviewed, to those who have been choosy with reviews, to those who read on the sly, but clicked that favorites or alert button. I have truly enjoyed writing this and it seems many of you have enjoyed reading it. As of this writing, there are 206 reviews, 170 favorites and 271 alerts. Plus it's been added to the Community, Hermione and Draco: A Forbidden Love. For something that was originally intended to be a one shot, it took on a life of its own. Thank you, everyone who contributed to those stats!**

**Ks21178 and Utasora- sorry you're only getting a small sampling of the honeymoon, but it's the best part!**

**harlequindreaming-thanks for the honest review! Admittedly, I don't always go back and reread, so that's probably why it's been a bit choppy. I'll have to go back and smooth things out.**

**blahblah- **_**now**_** it is LOL**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva- thanks so much for consistently reviewing and stroking my ego! There's a small part for Lucius in this chapter, but I think you'll approve.**

**Fluffy With a Vengeance- I'm so glad you appreciate my humor. Sometimes I wonder if it's too subtle, or if people are reading the words with the same sarcasm and cadence I hear in my head. I've appreciated all of your reviews!**

** MrSmee****27- Ah, another one of my regulars. Yeah, the consensus seemed to be that Lucius got what he deserved. Thank you for your encouragement!**

**Miko Rose- I'm sorry to disappoint, but this chapter is entitled 'All good things . . .' and so it must come to and end. I was feeling a bit sentimental myself when I read back the part between Arthur and Hermione. I was hoping it didn't come off as too cheesy.**

**Jasmineprnc- Thanks for reviewing so many times! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. I think it was inevitable that Lucius had to reappear.**

**happygoluckyfull, Orange-Coyote, Renae-Carrows & BamBooks15-thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter! **

**I love you all!**

**P.S. Even though I've made Lucius continue to be a big jerk, I personally think Jason Isaacs is HOT, HOT, HOT. He was the best Hook!**

**P.S.S. I'm so sad this is over, I can't stop typing :(**

**Oh, and I almost forgot, someone PM'd me about a new site called King's Cross Station. It's ****a new site for HP fans to talk about the books and share stories and fanart. It sounds interesting. I haven't had a chance to look myself, but I thought some of you might want to check it out.**

** kingscrossstation. proboards. com (take out the spaces when you type it in. The computer wouldn't let me do it as one word)**

* * *

Lucius was left standing alone, mouth agape, among the well wishers. It took all of Draco's resolve to resist turning back around to look at him. Hermione grasped Draco's hand and began to lead him to the Gryffindor table to eat. Draco didn't feel much like eating at the moment. Damn his father.

"I believe you've worn out your welcome," Arthur said smugly. It wasn't often he had the upper hand when it came to Lucius Malfoy. "We'll see you out."

Bill stood along the other side of Malfoy and the two led him out of the Great Hall, and Hogwarts, never to return.

Inside, Hermione worried about her new husband.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine." He picked at the food on his plate. "Hermione, that was the hardest thing I've ever done. I've turned my back on my father, most likely forever."

"He turned his back on you first," she reminded him.

"You're right, of course, but it doesn't make me feel any better about it."

"That's because you have a heart," she smiled gently at him.

"Yes, and it belongs to you." He kissed her cheek. "I should be concentrating on that. You are my future."

"Can you believe we really got married?" she giggled. She felt giddy and carefree.

"Will you tell me now where we're going for our honeymoon?"

"All right," she grinned. "We're going to a small country house near Florence, Italy. It's private and has gorgeous views, and a quaint little town we can walk to. And a jacuzzi." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sounds perfect."

Music began to fill the hall and Professor McGonagall called Draco and Hermione to the empty floor to dance.

"It's traditional for the newly wed couple to share a dance. And while this isn't a traditional wedding or reception, I'd like them to come up so we can all watch them."

As they danced to a song neither of them knew, they gazed into each other's eyes and swayed to the slow beat. A few small flashes alerted them to Dennis Creevey's presence, and brought them out of their own little world once again.

Hermione motioned for others to join them, and soon, Harry led Ginny onto the compact, impromptu dance floor. Ron and Pansy followed suit, with Luna and Neville close behind. Eventually, the space was crowded with couples. So much so, that McGonagall once again rearranged the tables to accommodate. Robes were removed and the students danced in uniforms. Not precisely the attire they would have preferred, but the seemingly spur of the moment dance was a welcome treat.

It took some persuading, but Harper was finally able to get Blaise to dance with him. Blaise was self conscious and awkward.

"I'm not really a dancer, Harper."

"So what. Who here is?" He pulled Blaise a bit closer. "Relax. Don't you want to dance with me?"

Blaise pushed back to look at Harper. "Yes, but . . . " He was still shy about being the only male couple in public.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No." They had stopped dancing by then.

"'Cause you sure seem it," Harper accused. "Are you going to break up with me?"

Blaise's eyebrows raised. "You think _I'm_ going to break up with _you_? I've been waiting for you to break up with me."

"What? Why?" Harper asked.

"Because you never stay with anyone very long. I thought, now that you've had me . . . "

"Is that what you think of me? I just stay long enough to have sex, and move on," Harper began to walk away, refusing to let the tears that were threatening to spill, out.

Blaise quickly caught up with him. "Wait, that didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to. Harper, you're my first boyfriend. I . . . "

Harper interrupted him. "I don't sleep with everyone I date. I like to have fun, but I'm not a slag. Besides you, I've only been with one other bloke. And one girl. She was right before you. And she made me realize that I really didn't want to be with girls."

"But you flirt so much," Blaise said. "Especially with the girls. I thought you wanted to go out with Tracey."

Harper made a face. "Crikey, what made you think that?"

"She's always touching you and saying stuff. You know, sexual stuff."

Harper laughed. "She wants to be a fag hag. Like Pansy. But she can't hold a candle to Pansy." Harper turned serious. "We talked about things we were going to do after we leave Hogwarts. Was it _jus_t talk?"

"I didn't think you were serious. I was preparing myself that the end of the term meant the end of us," Blaise confessed. "Especially after the other night." He felt his face warm, recalling his first real shag. "It almost seemed like a send off."

"I can't believe you thought I would just brush you off. Don't you know how much I like you?"

"I guess not." Blaise cast his eyes downward.

Harper took Blaise's hand. "I _really_ like you." He paused and swallowed trying wet his dry throat. "How do you feel about me?"

Blaise looked back up at him. "I really like you, too," he smiled.

Harper leaned forward and whispered in Blaise's ear. "Then dance with me." He kissed Blaise's neck. "Please?"

"Okay." Before Blaise could change his mind, Harper grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd. He placed his arms around Blaise's neck, letting him lead. Blaise brought his arms around Harper's waist and they began to sway with the music. Couple swirled around them, all lost in their own dance to notice. No one even turned their head when Blaise tilted his head and captured Harper's lips with his own. Or maybe they did, but Blaise didn't care.

Someone bumped into the pair and Blaise was about to give them a hard time, until he saw that it was Hermione and Draco.

Harper let go of Blaise and bowed.

"May I dance with the impeccably dressed bride?" he gave himself an insinuated pat on the back.

Reluctantly, Draco released her. "I guess I'd better get used to that. Everyone wants to dance with the bride. No one ever wants to dance with the groom," he smiled and watched Harper spin Hermione a few times before grasping her waist with his free hand.

Draco and Blaise stood for a moment awkwardly. Blaise held out his hand and raised his eyebrows.

Draco laughed, "I suppose I don't need to worry about anyone questioning my sexual orientation anymore. What the fuck." He shrugged and took Blaise's hand, and, keeping a respectable distance, the two continued the dance.

"So, how are things with Harper? He looks pretty happy," Draco commented.

"Yeah, well, I was wrong about him," Blaise said. "He was afraid I was going to break up with him."

"Then I take it things are going well."

"Really well." Blaise glanced over at Harper and Hermione. "I think we're going to take some time and travel. I've got siblings all over Europe. We're going to visit a couple of them. Did you find out where your honeymoon is yet?"

"Italy," Draco told him. "Some quaint little village near Florence. Very private."

"Nice," Blaise grinned. "My dad was from Italy."

"Really? Zabini? I never would have guessed," Draco answered sarcastically. Blaise chuckled.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I have a small confession to make."

Draco's insides froze, even though the outside remained calm and collected. "You don't have to."

Blaise cleared his throat. He supposed that Draco had been perceptive enough over the past few years to pick up on his crush, but it was important for Blaise to put it behind him.

"I'm over it," he said. "I just wanted you to know. And I'm really happy for you and Hermione. Even though I think you're crazy for getting married so young." There was a long pause. "Thanks for . . . not letting it get in the way of our friendship."

Draco only nodded. Blaise had said what he wanted to say, and that was the end of it. Truthfully, Draco was very relieved the exchange was short and of few words. The song ended and before they walked away from one another, they shared a manly hug and a couple of claps on the back.

"Keep in touch, Malfoy."

"You too, Zabini."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Gradually, students began leaving for their rooms. Draco had never shaken hands with so many people and cheerfully accepted well-wishes before. Probably because nobody truly wished him well before.

Narcissa was gracious toward the Weasleys and gratefully accepted temporary housing with Draco and Hermione in the Granger home. Humble had never been a word associated with the Malfoy name, but there it was, in the flesh. Draco had always known he and his mother would survive without his father, but now he could see that they would flourish.

Arthur, Molly, Ron and Pansy were some of the few left in the Great Hall, along with Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione.

"It's been lovely, but we have a honeymoon to pack for," Hermione said, blushing. "Thank you all so much for being part of this."

She hugged each one of them, lingering over Harry. "Especially, you," she said softly.

He tilted his head in question. "Me?"

"They all looked to you Harry. If you hadn't accepted Draco's friendship, I'm afraid it never would have turned out like this."

"Ron seems quite happy about that as well," Harry snickered.

"It's funny, isn't it? How different our lives are than we thought they'd be," Hermione mused.

Harry gazed over at Ginny. "Not really. I have a feeling mine is going to turn out just how I wanted."

"I hope so," she smiled, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mione, we'll see each other. Draco and I will be in the Auror program together. We'll make it a point to get together."

"But it won't be the same."

Harry hugged her close. "No. It'll be better."

Before Hermione could completely lose her composure, she and Draco said their goodbyes and left to pack.

"Are you taking the train back, or coming with us?" Arthur asked the two couples who were left.

"It's our very last time aboard the Hogwarts Express," Ginny said. "We can't miss it."

"We'll send George around with the car to pick you up at the station then," Molly told them.

"Mum, I can apparate now. We don't need it."

"Oh, that's right." Molly looked around longingly. "I can't believe we're finished with Hogwarts. We've had children attending for so long."

"Aw Mum, don't be getting all sentimental," Ron grumbled.

"I can't believe it either," Pansy chimed in. "It's been our home for so long. There are so many things I wish I'd done differently . . ."

"Well, then, best to look to the future," Arthur smiled. "Have you decided to come and stay with us a while, Pansy?"

"Yes, thank you. Just until I figure out what I'm going to do next."

"You can have the room Hermione always stayed in," Molly said.

"You'd better be off," Ron told his parents. "We've got to pack up our things if we're to catch the train on time." He practically pushed them out the door.

"Ron, we have plenty of time," Pansy began as they walked away. "Why did you rush your parents out like that?"

"I want to make sure we have a private car on the train." He wiggled his eyebrows and patted her bum.

"Ooh," she squealed, and they stepped up the pace to their rooms.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Breathtaking," Draco said quietly, as he and Hermione stood in the sun room of the Italian country house.

"Isn't it?" she replied, looking out at the view.

"I was talking about you," Draco smiled.

She gave him a shy smile, but it faded as she looked away.

"Are you happy, Hermione? Do you regret what we've done?"

"Oh, no," she took his hands in hers. "It's not that. I was just thinking about our parents. We've lost three of them between the two of us. I wish more than anything, my parents could have been there today."

"I'm so sorry," was all he could offer.

"But I'm happier than I ever thought I could be. After my parents died, I didn't think I would get past it. To find true joy in life." She stroked the side of his face. "You make me so happy. I love you."

"I love you." Draco grinned at her. "Mrs. Malfoy." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Her lips were warm and inviting, but restrained.

Hermione puled back slightly and spoke against his mouth. "We should put our things away and I can show you the amenities."

He took a quick peek around the villa. "Kitchen, sitting room." He glanced up to a loft area with a large bookcase against the wall. "Quaint little library. Now I know why you picked this place." He smirked. "I've seen it. Now, there's only one place I'm truly interested in."

"The bedroom is up in the loft," she smiled.

Draco shook his head and opened the French doors to the deck area. "Jacuzzi," he said in a throaty voice. He took out his wand and said quick spell, causing the jacuzzi to bubble and steam.

"I don't think I can wait one more minute to consummate this marriage." His voice was low and husky against her ear.

Without waiting for her response, he began to unbutton her blouse while nibbling on her ear.

Hermione wasted no time and unbuckled Draco's belt. Their clothing was swiftly discarded and left in a pile on the floor. Hermione hesitated stepping out onto the deck for fear of being seen by the occupants of nearby homes.

Draco picked up his wand and performed a disillusionment charm around the deck. He tossed the wand aside and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her flush against his body. She could feel his hard flesh against her belly. Slowly, he backed them out the door toward the hot tub.

Nervously, Hermione looked around for signs of other people.

"Don't you trust my charm casting abilities?" Draco smirked.

"I feel so exposed," she replied.

He spun her around and pressed his body into her back and bottom. "_Now_ you're exposed," he grinned. "Don't worry, love. No one can see. Look out at the amazing view and enjoy my touch."

Draco's right hand slowly glided up her body and cupped her breast. She involuntarily arched her back into him. His fingers rubbed lightly in concentric circles on the sensitive skin until they reached her pink erect nipple.

She moaned and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against Draco's shoulder. He pressed his own aching erect body part into her lower back. He wanted so badly to take her right then, but restrained himself. The first time as a married couple should be slow and sweet.

His left hand trailed downward to the patch of trimmed curls that covered her pussy. _His_ pussy. And no one else's, for the rest of their lives. It was already moist and sticky, just waiting for him.

Plunging his middle finger inside, he circled his thumb on her clit, eliciting another moan or two. Draco kissed her neck as she tilted her head to the side. "I love you, my beautiful witch," he whispered.

"I love you," she breathed back, chest heaving.

She reached behind her as best she could and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Trying to stroke at an odd angle was futile and she turned around to face him, breaking his nimble finger's contact with her.

With a rather mischevious grin, Hermione sank to her knees on the decking and took Draco's cock into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," he said softly. "You have a wicked tongue."

Standing next to the jacuzzi, while Hermione sucked and licked and stroked him made Draco feel a bit exposed himself. He had a fleeting thought to remove the charm and provide a fine show for their neighbors. But he didn't want to risk being asked to leave before their honeymoon barely got started. And it was off to a stellar start.

"Hermione," he choked out. "Stop, love. Or this is going to be the shortest shag on record."

She giggled. "You liked that, did you?" She rose to her feet.

He gave her a look . "Hated every minute of it," he winked. "Have you ever made love in a hot tub?"

"No."

"Good. Neither have I," he told her. "I want to have all new experiences together on this honeymoon. I don't want anything to remind us of other people."

"Draco, when I'm with you, there _is_ no one else."

He kissed her in response. She always said exactly what he needed to hear.

After climbing into the jacuzzi and sitting on the smoothed bench inside, Draco held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and carefully stepped in. She had never been in one and was unprepared for the swift current of the jets. She lost her footing and slipped under the water. Quickly, Draco pulled her back up and onto his lap.

Hermione pouted. "Now I look like a drowned rat."

"No, you look incredibly sexy," he assured her. He ran his fingers through her wet hair to get it off her face. He found the way the water dripped from her chin and nipples extremely erotic. Unable to resist, he sucked on one of her wet nipples and swirled his tongue around it.

Now at a much more comfortable angle, Hermione dipped her hand under the water and found his steel hard penis. It was a strange sensation, stroking under water. Her hand was slower moving than she wanted, but the sounds coming from Draco's throat assured her that she was doing just fine.

"Get on," he begged softly. He gripped her hips and helped her lift up. She suddenly felt heavily coming up out of the water. He eased her on and they simultaneously groaned.

Resting her knees on either side of him, she used her muscular thighs to raise and lower herself on his cock. A gentle breeze blew, giving Hermione goosebumps and two very pert breasts.

Under the water, Draco moved his hand to her clit again, trying to keep up with her movements. It took a bit of practice, but he got the timing down and moved his arm in rhythm with her.

Draco admired Hermione's face as she bobbed up and down, eyes closed, head tilted slightly to the left, and mouth agape. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, and no longer concerned about being outdoors.

Their rhythmic gyrating almost seemed to be putting them in a trance, until Draco's fingers slipped from their place under the water, accidentally pulling to the side of her clit and tugging on the skin.

Hermione let out a whine. "Oh, yes, right there."

Draco tried to repeat the action, but he wasn't sure exactly what he had done. Hermione all but stopped riding Draco and reached her hand down on top of his and guided him. She placed one of his fingers on a plump nerve, just to the side of her overly sensitive nub. With her hand still on top of his, she continued to masturbate.

"Right there," she repeated. She slowly resumed her up and down motions.

"You can let go," Draco said, when he felt confident that he could continue without her help.

"Merlin, that feels wonderful," she whimpered. "I'm getting close."

Draco used his free hand to pinch and flick a nipple. "Open your eyes, love. I want to look in your eyes when you cum for the first time as my wife."

Her eyes flew open and she began a high pitched whine, "Oh, Draco. I'm cumming." She looked into his eyes for as long as she could before her eyes rolled back and her body jerked. "Aaahhhhh. Draco."

While she came down from her orgasm, Draco held her hips still and began thrusting into her as swiftly as the water would allow. Hermione ran her hands down his chest and circled his nipples, scratching lightly. He groaned.

"Cum, Draco," she beckoned. Tightening her inner muscles around him, she began to counter his thrusts. "Cum for me."

Suddenly, his hands gripped her thighs and held them down tightly against himself.

"Hermione. Oh, fuck." Draco shuddered and looked up at Hermione, who was smiling sweetly at him. "I love you," he whispered. "Mmmmmmmmm." He was left breathless.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead on her chest.

"That was fucking fantastic," he said, still breathing slightly labored.

"Yes," she agreed. "I expect the next seventy or so years to be just like that, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll try my best, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione turned around and sat between Draco's legs as they both looked out at the scenic view.

"Are you sure you want to take my name?" he asked.

"Of course. I don't want to be one of those families where the children have hyphenated names."

He nodded. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"When will you stop taking your monthly potion?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose a short time before we're going to start trying for a baby."

"Why don't you stop now," he suggested.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"I can't stop thinking about that curly headed little blonde girl of my daydreams. You do want children, right?"

"Definitely. And more than one." Both of them being only children had instilled in them the need for multiple children. They had each longed for siblings growing up and decide long ago to have more than one child, if they ever had children.

"But less than the Weasleys," he added.

"Yes, much less," she laughed. "Two or three should suffice."

"Three," Draco said. "I think three is perfect. Two boys and a girl. She can boss them around, the way you always did with Harry and Ron," he laughed.

Hermione joined his laughter.

"But not now," she told him. "Now is for us. We have a lot of time and we're both beginning training soon and then we'll be starting our careers. Once we've gotten settled, we'll have the family you've dreamed of. And the cottage in a meadow."

"Don't forget the cats," he nuzzled her neck.

"And the library," she grinned. Hermione leaned her head back on Draco's shoulder and gazed at the countryside they would be enjoying for the next week. There was an old castle on the hill, not nearly as grand as Hogwarts. But it still made her think of it. It was a place she thought she never wanted to leave.

A year ago, Hermione would never have imagined herself in this place, with _this _person. And now she couldn't imagine herself not. So much had changed.

Hermione was perfectly content and hopeful about her future with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

*** Now, for the million dollar question-Do we want to know what happens after this or should we leave it alone? It might be a little mundane. I would love to do a Blaise/Harper story, but there's not a whole lot to work with there as far as background story.**

**Better yet-anyone got ideas? If you have some thoughts but don't write yourself, let me know.**

**In the mean time, Harry Potter, Porn Star is still going, if you're into that sort of thing ;) (it's really not all smut)**


	25. Epilogue

*** Okay, you have spoken and I have listened. Some wanted a sequel, but most requested an epilogue. I thought a sequel would be kind of boring, so, here's the epilogue. It's four years later. But be warned, it is super sappy, especially at the end. I love a happy ending though, and I hope you do too.**

**Can't wait to see the movie! I'm going to the midnight show on Thursday and dressing up, like the geek I am. Although, we're thinking that people who don't dress up will be in the minority. lol**

**And don't forget to check out Pottermore-J.K. Rowling's new site for all things Harry Potter. It's gonna be totally awesome (a la A Very Potter Musical)**

**I love you people so much! Thank you for always making me smile!**

* * *

Harper walked around the house to the backyard. People were milling about dressed in suits and dresses on a fine and unusually warm May afternoon. He, himself, was dressed impeccably, as usual. A light olive green jacket, with slightly darker trousers, and a cream colored, barely discernibly striped dress shirt. His tie was wide and matched the trousers perfectly. The whole ensemble set off his skin and brought out his eyes. If there was one thing Harper knew, it was how to dress to kill. Four years after Hermione and Draco's wedding, he was still quite fit and carried himself just so.

Pansy waved to him from her seat. He thought married life must have agreed with her, as she had a glow about her. She didn't appear as harsh as she had in school. She was softer, more feminine, less femme fatale. True to his word, Ron had proposed to her when he was certain she was ready and the two of them ran off to Gretna Green in April, the year after leaving Hogwarts.

"Pans, good to see you," Harper leaned over and air kissed her cheek, then took a seat next to her.

"You still look fabulous," she smiled.

"And you look . . . content."

"I am . . ."

"But?" he prompted.

"Oh, I shouldn't complain," she sighed.

"What? Pansy Parkinson, not complain?" he laughed.

"Weasley," she corrected. "And I don't really have anything to complain about. How have you been? It's been, what, over two years?"

"About two and a half," he answered. "I've been working at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley for over a year now. I see Ginny every now and then at St. Mungo's when I deliver potions."

"Yes, she told me. She also said she'd invited you to join us for several get togethers. Why didn't you ever take her up on it?"

He shrugged. "I guess I thought it would be uncomfortable for Blaise. I figured you all were only friendly with me because of him, anyway."

Pansy put her hand on Harper's arm. "Not at all. You were just as much a part of the group as any of us. You must join our next soiree."

Harper's attention was suddenly directed away from Pansy as he caught sight of Blaise. He was talking to Ron and Neville Longbottom.

"Hello?" Pansy snapped her fingers in front of Harper's face.

"Sorry," he pursed his lips.

She turned her head to see what had drawn Harper's attention. Smiling to herself, Pansy offered some advice, "Go talk to him."

"I wouldn't know what to say," Harper said, keeping his eyes on Blaise.

When Blaise finally glanced his way, Harper gave a weak wave. The sight of Blaise walking toward him, suddenly made Harper nervous and he stood to greet him.

With an easy smile on his face, Blaise held out his hand. "How've you been?" he asked.

Harper shook his hand. "Good. You?"

"Great. Busy, but great," Blaise replied. "I had no idea you were coming."

"I wasn't sure myself."

The pair stood awkwardly for a moment before Blaise excused himself.

"I need to talk to George. I'll see you later, yeah?" Blaise patted Harper's shoulder and walked over to George.

"Good thing that wasn't extremely uncomfortable," Harper said sarcastically.

Pansy nodded toward Blaise. "Well, he's looked back at you at least three times. That's a good sign."

"A good sign for what?" Harper asked. "It's not like we're going to get back together."

"Oh . . ."

"Pansy!" Hermione yelled and waved and she waddled toward her. "Oh my goodness. Harper? I haven't seen you in years."

"You got busy, girl," he said eyeing up her plump form.

She smiled and rubbed her burgeoning belly. "Yes, we did."

"How are you feeling, Mione?" Pansy asked. "I swear, you look bigger than you did last week."

"I'm a bit tired and my ankles have swollen to the size of grapefruits, but otherwise, I'm fine," Hermione answered.

"When's the big day? Ginny never mentioned it," Harper said.

"Two more weeks," she sighed. "And Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy will finally be here. I knew I wasn't going to go early. I could have been in the wedding."

"Congratulations," Harper kissed her cheek. "But Hermione, darling, in your state, you would have looked like a puffskein in that color. Clearly, Ginny didn't consult me," Harper scoffed. "A pale buttercup would have been much more flattering on the bridesmaids."

Hermione and Pansy laughed. Same old Harper.

"Mione, you'd better take our seat." Draco walked up behind the group. "Harper? Is that you?" He held his hand out and the two shook.

"Draco," Harper nodded and looked him up and down. "Now _that's_ an ensemble."

Soft music began to play and guests scrambled to take their seats. Draco led Hermione to the second row, behind Molly Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

Harry stood under a canopy of flowers beside Ron, both dressed in brown herringbone Tail coats with matching trousers, and ivory waistcoats and ties. Draco stood on the other side of Ron wearing the same attire.

As the music changed, George's wife, Angelina, began walking down the aisle formed by the chairs on the Weasley's back lawn. Guests turned in their seats to watch her as she made her way to the canopy. Fleur followed and took her place next to Angelina. Teddy Tonks and Victoire Weasley walked together carrying a traditional ring bearer pillow and basket of peach rose petals respectively.

As soon as the children took their places, the music once again changed, to a traditional wedding march and the attendants all stood to watch Ginny, escorted by Arthur, walk down the aisle.

"I don't think I've ever seen my sister look prettier," Ron commented.

Harry only beamed as he watched her make her way to him. She was dressed in a lace covered, champagne colored A-line gown with a halter top. Her ginger hair was swept up into a loose bun and topped with a small rhinestone tiara with a shoulder length veil attached. For all Harry cared, she could have been wearing a potato sack. He was too busy gazing into her eyes.

With tears in his eyes, Arthur kissed his daughter's cheek and gave her hand to Harry. He tried to say something to Harry, but his lip quivered too much and he only nodded. Harry nodded in return, seeming to understand what Arthur was trying to say. He was trusting Harry with his precious daughter.

Arthur returned to his seat next to Molly, who was a blubbering mess.

"You didn't cry this much when I got married," Bill whispered to her.

"That's because she was happy to be rid of you," George joked.

"Shush," Molly admonished.

They heard Hermione sniff behind them.

"Girls," Percy shook his head. He caught sight of his father wiping at his eyes and rolled his eyes.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Less than half an hour into the reception, Ron, Draco and Blaise had their jacket and ties off, shirts unbuttoned and sleeves rolled. Much to Harry's chagrin, he was still being photographed, and therefor had to stay fully dressed. He and Ginny made their way around the Weasley yard, thanking guests for coming and making small talk. Harry was too relieved for words when they were called to sit down to eat.

Ten or so round tables were strewn about the yard, each seating about six people. It was a small, but perfect party to celebrate the long awaited marriage of Harry and Ginny Potter. Friends from all four houses attended, plus a few Hogwarts professors, including Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Guests ate and drank, reminiscing about the past, the good and bad.

* * *

Gradually, guests began to depart, wishing Harry and Ginny well. Harry, at long last, had taken off his jacket, and Ginny's shoes were lost somewhere in the yard. They finally sat down at a table with Hermione and Pansy. Draco and Blaise were catching up, drinking firewhiskey in a corner, while Harper was talking to Luna Lovegood, who was from his same year.

Ron grumbled as he helped his family clean up.

"Oh, go on, Ron," Molly said. "I've had enough of your moping. You're not getting anything done anyway." She shooed him with her hands. "Go join your friends."

He quickly put down the empty glasses he was carrying and bounded over to Pansy's side. Harper wandered over when Luna left and Ron offered him a butter beer.

"No thanks," Harper answered. "I should be going."

"Already?" Pansy pouted. "It's down to the eight of us. Just like old times. Well, except for Ron's family."

"Yeah, well, that's probably a good reason for me to leave."

"Are you and Blaise still not speaking?" Hermione asked. "I thought you would have gotten over it by now."

"I am," he said. "But I made such a big fuss. It's awkward now."

"Did I miss something? I thought you broke up with him," Ron said, scratching his head.

"I did. Over something stupid. I didn't really mean it, and I thought we'd get back together, but he started dating someone else right away. I sent him a rather nasty owl."

Pansy filled in the rest. "Turns out Blaise's brother didn't like Harper much and just made it appear that Blaise was dating the other fellow. But the damage was already done and Blaise's pride wouldn't give Harper another chance."

"Blaise never told me that story," Ron pouted.

"Me neither," Harry added.

"He didn't tell anyone. I think he was too hurt that Harper never responded to his owl," Pansy explained.

"He never wrote me," Harper frowned. "That was the worst part."

Pansy cocked her head. "I was sure Blaise said he did, while he was still in Belgium visiting his brother." She shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

"This is supposed to be a wedding party," Harper said. "Not a pity party. Drink up. I'm gonna get going." He leaned over and kissed Pansy's cheek, then Hermione, and Ginny. "Beautiful wedding dear, you look absolutely gorgeous. Next time, though, take me with you to pick out bridesmaid dresses," he winked.

"There won't be a next time, you twit."

"Not leaving already, are you?" Draco asked as he and Blaise joined the group.

"Um, well, I was, yeah."

Pansy gasped. "Wait, you can't leave yet. Now that we're all together, Ron and I have something to tell you."

"I hope it's what I think it is," Hermione smiled.

Pansy rested her hand on her belly. "Ron and I are having a baby too."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Blaise said. "I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you you were getting fat."

Ron glared at him. "Oi, mate. You never tell a girl she's fat. You trying to ruin my life? She's already asking me everyday if I think she's getting too big. And it doesn't matter what I say, it's always the wrong answer."

Draco laughed. "I can sympathize." He looked down at Hermione. "Although, at this point, I can safely say you are indeed the size of a house."

Hermione scowled.

"A beautiful house, though." Draco kissed her forehead.

Ginny and Harry gave each other a secret look and giggled.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked.

"Should we?" Ginny questioned Harry.

"Is it too soon?"

"I don't think I can wait," she said.

The rest of the group listened to their conversation and waited anxiously to be enlightened.

Harry entwined his hand in Ginny's. "Gin's pregnant. We haven't told her family yet though."

"Mum's going to flip!" Ron said. "Two grandchildren at once."

"I'm only three months along. I had a hard time fitting into this damned dress." Ginny sighed. "Six months of dieting to fit into a dress and I get myself knocked up and have to let it out a bit," she laughed.

"You should have chosen an empire waist," Harper advised.

Everyone laughed.

"Harper, what are you doing at the Apothecary? You missed your calling, you know." Ginny said. "You should be a fashion consultant."

"I can do both."

"Yes, you still dress to the nines," Blaise commented. "And pull it off quite well."

Harper glanced at him, then away, blushing lightly.

"This is what I've always wished for," Hermione began to get teary eyed. "Our children are going to grow up together. The next generation of Hogwarts students." A quick calculation in her head brought her to the realization that the children would not all be in the same class. "Pansy, how far along are you?"

"Four and a half months. I know, I did the math too. They'll be in different years. But that's all right. They'll be the best wizards there."

"Guess I'll just have to settle for being the fun uncle," Blaise said, with a twinge of sadness.

"You never know," Hermione smiled.

"I do know. It's all right. I'll babysit, then send them away when they cry or soil their diapers," he chuckled. "At least you've, got a shot. You still dating that girl?" Blaise addressed Harper.

"What girl?"

"That blonde girl. The one you started dating after . . . me."

"Are you talking about Sharon? I never dated her. I haven't dated anyone since . . . " Harper trailed off.

The other six members of the group were like spectators at a tennis match, their eyes going back and forth between the two men, on opposite sides of the grouping.

"You haven't? But I thought . . . I saw you with her several times."

"I was in an apprenticeship with her. At the Apothecary. You saw me and didn't say anything?" Harper furrowed his brow.

"When you didn't return my last letter, I figured you didn't want to see me," Blaise explained. "But that was before I found out my brother intercepted the owls. I never got yours. Except that first one."

Harper blushed, "It figures. You get the one saying all those awful things, but not the ones apologizing. I never received any notes from you either."

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting," Hermione said sheepishly. "But could you hurry this reunion up a bit? I so want to see you get back together. But my water just broke and I'm afraid I'm going to miss it."

Draco face paled. "Sorry? Are you saying it's time? Now?"

She nodded her head.

"Shite! We've got to get you to the hospital," Ron panicked. "You can't apparate, can you?"

"It would be best not to," Hermione told him.

"We need to fly," Draco suggested.

"I am _not_ getting on a broom in this condition."

Ginny piped up. "We'll take the flying car. It still runs. It's not as fast as a broom but it's better than Muggle transportation."

"_We'll_ take the car," Ron corrected her. "You two have a honeymoon to go on."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We're coming, too."

"I'll get the car," Ron took charge. "Ginny, you go tell Mum and Dad. And you might want to change while you're at it. Harper, you go ahead to the hospital and tell them Hermione's on her way."

"Which one?" he asked Hermione.

"St. Mungo's. They just opened up a new wing."

"Really? Brilliant," Ron said, then continued barking orders. "Blaise, have you been to Narcissa's place? Can you go there?"

"Yes, I'll go get her and bring her to St. Mungo's."

"I don't have my bag. My bag for the hospital," Hermione remembered.

"Harry, go to Draco and Hermione's and get her bag. Meet us at the hospital."

"It's blue with yellow flowers on it. Right by the front door," Hermione called just before Harry disapparated.

"What should I do?" Draco asked. "You've assigned all the important jobs," he smirked.

"Stay calm?" Ron shrugged. "And keep Hermione calm."

"Wow, that Auror training sure is coming in handy," Pansy observed. "You really know how to command a situation. It's very sexy."

"Not now, Pans." Ron winked at her and lowered his voice. "You can tell me all about it later, though."

Each of them carried out their assignments and eventually, all met up at St. Mungo's. Hermione's room was ready when she arrived, thanks to Blaise and Harper. And her bag was on a chair next to the bed. Hermione and Draco were whisked away, leaving the six remaining friends, plus Molly, Arthur and Narcissa in the waiting room.

A squat nurse came out to greet them and said that it could be a couple of hours before the baby made an appearance. She suggested they make themselves comfortable or go to the dining hall for a snack.

"I wouldn't mind a small snack," Ron bit his lip.

"Didn't you have enough to eat at the wedding? I'm the one who's supposed to be gaining weight, not you." Pansy said. Then she realized what she had said in front of Ron's parents.

Molly sat up straighter, "Pansy?"

"We've got to tell now, I've already said it," Pansy told Ron when she saw the look of surprise on his face.

He nodded. "Mum, Dad, you're going to be grandparents again."

Molly jumped up and hugged Ron. "That's wonderful news," she cried.

Arthur stood and shook Ron's hand, Then kissed Pansy's cheek. "Congratulations, son, Pansy." He snickered, "Now your mother will have someone else to knit for."

"Thank Merlin," Ron muttered.

Ginny and Harry decided to share their news as well, sending Molly right over the edge. Between the wedding and the two baby announcements, she never cried more tears of joy in one single day.

The women talked about everything to do with babies, while the men went down to the dining hall to get drinks for them. On the way, Blaise pulled Harper into an empty waiting room.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation," Blaise reminded him.

Harper swallowed nervously. He hadn't been alone with Blaise in over two years, but it was still familiar, and still electric.

"I know now that my brother sabotaged our relationship. He didn't think you were good for me. Not that it was any of his business." Blaise licked his dry lips. "I was really hurt by your letter."

"But I tried to take it back-"

"I know. When I broke up with Bryan, last month, my brother made a comment about him being worse for me than you, and that he should have gotten rid of him as well. I pressed the issue and he confessed to manipulating you into thinking I was going behind your back. That's when he told me about the letters he intercepted. He burned them, so I never did see them."

Unsure where Blaise would end up with his story, Harper said nothing and waited.

"My brother thought being bent was a phase I was going through. He told me it was disgusting and wrong. We had a huge fight and I left. We haven't spoken since."

"I'm sorry," Harper offered. "There will always be people like that, I suppose."

"You really haven't dated since we broke up?"

Harper shook his head.

"Why not?"

Harper picked at his manicured nails, feeling vulnerable. He wanted to tell him, but Blaise seemed to have moved on. When he looked up into Blaise's chocolate brown eyes, though, he couldn't help himself.

"Because I still love you," he whispered.

It felt like an eternity as Harper watched Blaise slowly close the distance between them. Without a word Blaise leaned forward, close enough to feel one another's breath on their lips, but not touching.

"I want you back," Blaise breathed.

Harper placed his hand on the back of Blaise's head and pulled it to him, bringing their mouths together. Harper melted into Blaise as they kissed. He wanted Blaise back as well. More than anything.

Neither one was quite certain how long they'd been there, snogging. No one had walked by the deserted hall to stop them. Reluctantly, they broke apart.

Blaise cleared his throat. "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Probably not," Harper laughed. "If I know Pansy, she wouldn't have let them look for us, hoping to give us some privacy."

Blaise smiled. He was right.

"So, will you take me back?" Blaise asked.

"I thought I answered that already," Harper grinned. "But if you need me to say it, yes, I want you back. And you forgive me?"

"It was a misunderstanding. It's forgotten," Blaise said. "Just please trust me this time."

The pair walked back to the waiting room, where everyone was still awaiting news of Hermione and Draco's baby. Pansy beamed when she noticed they were hand in hand.

Ron was less subtle. "About bloody time. Pansy's been bugging me all night about you two. As if I had a say in it."

"Things are back the way they should be," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, two fun uncles are better than one," Harper joked.

Suddenly Draco flew through the door, looking a bit shell shocked. Narcissa stood, anticipating.

"She's here," he said out of breath.

The room erupted in cheers and hugs.

"How is Hermione doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Tired, but she's all right. She's over the moon."

"When can we see her?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"They're moving us to a different room after the baby is checked out. Then Hermione can have visitors. But not for long."

He turned to go back to his wife, and stopped in his tracks. He turned back around, still with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I'm somebody's fucking father." He quickly turned back and ran through the doorway and out of sight.

The others could help but laugh. Molly, the loudest.

"Oh, you think you'll be any different?" she laughed. "Harry, you already have that look on your face and it isn't even your baby."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco sat in a chair, next to Hermione's bed. She was exhausted, after attending the wedding, then giving birth.

"Let me take her for a while," he said. "You should try to sleep."

He leaned over and carefully scooped the tiny bundle out of Hermione's arms and kissed his beautiful wife on the forehead.

She closed her eyes. "I'll just rest for a moment."

Draco sat back down in the chair and gazed at his precious daughter. He was so in awe, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He stroked her fine white hair and ran a finger gently over her rosebud lips.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. They chose the name of their favorite character in literature. "I have a feeling you'll be just as strong willed," he said quietly.

"Mum will want to spoil you rotten, little one. But I'm not going to let her. I want you to be just like your mother-kind, generous and loving. And brilliant. An amazing witch . . . I suppose that's a pretty tall order. Your mum is going to be a tough act to follow, but I have confidence in you."

He caressed her miniature, velvety soft fingers. "I promise I'm going to be the best father I can. I'll make mistakes now and then, and you'll have to forgive me. But I'll never force you to be anything other than who you are. I love you so much already, Elizabeth."

Lying in her bed, Hermione smiled listening to Draco, her eyes still closed. Draco was going to be a wonderful father. He was already ahead of his own father in that regard.

Life was perfect as Hermione slipped into sleep, dreaming about her little towhead playing in the yard of their cottage in the meadow, with a young brunet boy and a ginger girl.

Hogwarts' future Golden Trio.

* * *

*** And this is truly the end of this story :(**

**I told you it would be super sappy**


End file.
